Just Like Me
by Bianca C
Summary: Bella era uma vampira pertencente ao Clã Denali. E quando a possibilidade de se mudar para Forks aparece em seu caminho ela aceita sem medo de ativar lembranças trancadas a sete chaves... E sem saber que uma surpresa muito agradável a espera por lá.
1. Prólogo: De Decisão Tomada

Prólogo: De Decisão Tomada

— Então é isso mesmo, Bella? – Tanya me perguntava em tom amistoso, mas sem esconder a decepção. – Você vai para Forks?

— Vou, Tanya – respondi pelo que me parecia a milésima vez em uma semana. – Já estou decidida e não há nada que vocês possam fazer.

— Sentiremos muito a sua falta... – Kate, a mais apegada a mim, falou.

— Não é como se eu fosse morrer, meninas. Prometo que volto para visitar vocês.

— Você já passa tanto tempo fora morando aqui... Quase não te vemos! Imagina morando em Forks... – Irina, a mais distante de mim, comentou.

— Bem, não vou prometer uma visita por mês. Mas acho que posso voltar uma vez por década.

— O que é uma década para quem tem a eternidade... – Irina respondeu.

— Quando você parte, querida? – Tanya perguntou. Tenho certeza que, se pudesse, ela estaria chorando.

— Dentro de dois dias.

Elas se entreolharam e vieram ao mesmo tempo me envolver em um abraço grupal.

Talvez eu até sentisse falta delas. Mas eu não era muito do tipo sentimental. Gostava muito de viver minha vida sozinha, sem ficar presa a ninguém ou lugar algum por muito tempo. Não gostava de depender de ninguém para nada. E isso é uma característica que eu trouxe comigo da minha vida humana. Ela me ensinou isso.

Voltar para Forks foi um convite inesperado vindo de um amigo muito querido: James. Ele costumava ser meu companheiro de aventuras e sabia de toda minha história, por isso me surpreendi tanto com seu convite.

Ele já sabia da minha história com os vampiros que moravam por lá, os Cullen, mas mesmo assim não hesitou em me fazer o convite.

E eu aceitei, pois não eram os Cullen nem ninguém que iam me impedir de ir ao lugar que eu quisesse.


	2. Capítulo 01: Mudança

– Mudança

Nunca gostei muito de manter residência fixa. Mas também não era do tipo que se podia chamar de nômade, pois não vivia 'pulando de galho em galho'. Eu apenas não gostava, como Tanya e o resto das Denali, de ficar muito tempo em um lugar só.

Para ser mais clara: apesar de minhas coisas ficaram na casa de Tanya, e eu tecnicamente morar com ela, eu raramente passava mais do que cinco anos em casa.

Eu gostava de viajar, ser livre, gastar meu dinheiro com coisas boas, conhecendo diversos países, povos e costumes. Um hábito um tanto estranho para uma vampira, pode-se dizer.

Mas agora eu estava partindo para uma vida nova: um reencontro com os Cullen. E fixando residência, algo que – com certeza – eu teria muita dificuldade para me adaptar.

Minha bagagem já estava toda arrumada – super velocidade sempre ajuda nessas horas – e eu esperava apenas por James, que viria me buscar de táxi para que fossemos até o aeroporto. Tudo bem que tínhamos métodos mais rápidos de chegar lá, mas preferimos nos comportar como humanos a fim de não chamar atenção para nós mesmos.

Tanya, Kate e Irina estavam sentadas no sofá da sala, tentando parecer indiferentes ao fato de que eu partiria dentro de alguns minutos. Só quem conseguia realmente aparentar isso era Irina, mas eu tinha certeza que minha partida não significava mesmo tanto para ela.

Ouvimos o táxi que trazia James se aproximar e Tanya me olhou apreensiva, como se esperasse eu mudar de idéia a qualquer instante. Dei um sorriso afetuoso para ela, que correu até mim, me envolvendo em um abraço terno e duradouro.

— Eu espero mesmo que você venha me visitar, Bella. Não quero ter que me abalar daqui até Forks para vê-la.

— Eu já prometi, não foi? – respondi, soltando o abraço. – Obrigada por tudo, Tanya. E vocês também, meninas – disse, me voltando para as outras duas. – Obrigada por me acolherem.

— Bella... Pode me prometer uma coisa? – Kate falou em uma voz suplicante.

— Claro.

— Por favor, não arranje confusão com os Cullen. Forks é pequena demais e com certeza você os encontrará lá, mas saia do caminho deles. Eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse a você...

— Não seja boba, Kate. Eu sei me cuidar.

As três me olharam querendo acreditar, mas sabendo que eu não faria nada para sair do caminho deles caso os Cullen me encontrassem. Eles eram culpa do que eu havia me tornado antes de conhecer as irmãs Denali: um monstro. E me deviam muito por isso.

O carro finalmente estacionou na frente da casa e James desceu para pegar minhas malas. Não que eu não conseguisse levá-las sozinha, mas ele adorava ser cavalheiro comigo.

— Tanya, Kate, Irina – ele as cumprimentou. – Está pronta, Bella?

— Estou sim.

Após um último abraço em cada uma das meninas, saí acompanhando James até o carro.

— Elas até que são fortes... Eu estaria me descabelando se perdesse uma mulher tão linda assim – James comentou sentado ao meu lado no banco de trás do táxi.

— Isso porque você é homem.

— Não só por isso. Você é uma boa amiga, Bella, não deve ser fácil ver você se mudar para tão longe.

— Está tentando me fazer desistir, cabeção? – James odiava quando eu o chamava por esse nome. Nossa piada particular.

— Já disse para não me chamar assim. Mas não, não quero que você desista. Apenas não quero arrependimentos.

— Não vou me arrepender. E você já me conhece o suficiente para saber disso.

— Tudo bem. Mas eu tinha que tentar. Nunca sabe, não é mesmo?

Apenas revirei os olhos, não me dando ao trabalho de responder.

Eu já começava a ficar entediada com a velocidade daquele carro, quando finalmente avistamos o aeroporto. Abarrotado de turistas, óbvio. Eu odiava ficar perto de humanos por muito tempo, eles me cansavam com aqueles olhares insistentes. Principalmente os homens.

Não me entenda mal, não é que eu não goste de homem. Mas eu garanto que qualquer uma ficaria irritada de estar na minha pele e ter todos eles, sempre sempre, babando aos seus pés. Tira um pouco a graça, pois eu não preciso conquistar nenhum deles. Tenho o homem que eu quero, a hora que eu quero.

James e eu havíamos escolhido viajar pela parte da noite justamente para evitar isso. Além do nosso pequeno probleminha de brilhar sob a luz do sol.

Descarregamos as malas e eu insisti para carregar as minhas, pois era muito suspeito um homem conseguir carregar as suas malas e as de outra pessoa sem fazer esforço algum.

— Eu sou forte, garota.

— Eu sei, mas ninguém aqui precisa saber o quanto.

Ele sorriu e algumas meninas que o encaravam tropeçaram nos próprios pés. Aproveitei a deixa e agarrei seu braço, fazendo outras quererem cortar as próprias cabeças.

— Você não presta, Bella. Coitadas. – Ele tentou me repreender, mas também sorria.

Essa era nossa piada particular preferida: James era, assim como todos os vampiros, extremamente bonito. Qualquer mulher ficava deslumbrada com ele. E eu adorava fazer as outras morrerem de inveja fingindo que ele era meu namorado. Assim como ele adorava fazer o contrário: sempre que muitos homens começavam a me encarar, James me segurava em seus braços e começava a me chamar de amor.

Mas isso eram apenas piadas. James e eu éramos muito amigos e eu jamais me envolveria com ele. Até porque, logo que nos conhecemos, ele tentou uma aproximação direta, mas percebeu que não obteria sucesso e a amizade conseguiu prevalecer.

Fizemos o c_heck-in_ e ficamos na sala de embarque esperando o momento da decolagem.

Era apenas mais uma das minhas viagens, mas eu sentia uma certa ansiedade. Talvez por fazer muito tempo que eu não visitava Forks. Ou talvez por saber quem eu encontraria lá.

O chamado para o embarque interrompeu meus devaneios e eu e James fomos para o avião, que embarcou alguns minutos depois rumo a Seattle. Lá pegaríamos outro avião menor que seguiria para Port Angeles, onde eu havia comprado um carro e iríamos até Forks nele.

A viagem passou até rápido, eu e James conversando parte do caminho, até os outros passageiros que queriam aproveitar a viagem noturna para dormir nos mandarem calar a boca.

Peguei um dos muitos livros que havia trazido na bagagem de mão e abri-o, enquanto James fingia estar dormindo.

— Tira uma soneca, Bella, a viagem é longa.

— Cala a boca, James.

Eu mal senti o tempo passar e já estávamos pousando em Seattle. Eu e James desembarcamos e junto com um pequeno grupo de passageiros fomos para o outro avião menor que nos levaria até Port Angeles.

A viagem era curta e logo chegamos a nosso destino. James e eu pegamos nossas bagagens e chamamos um táxi para ir até a concessionária onde eu pegaria meu carro.

— Vai, Bella, não seja malvada, diz logo qual é o carro.

— Não. É surpresa! - respondi com um sorriso malicioso. Ele estava me perguntando isso há dias e eu havia conseguido manter o mistério.

Chegamos à concessionária, onde eu dei meu nome e o vendedor me entregou as chaves, conduzindo-nos até meu carro. Se pudesse, James teria infartado.

(**N/A**: Aston Martin Vanquish)

— Bella! É… é… p... perfeito!

Eu sorri, piscando para ele e abrindo a porta do motorista.

— Quer uma carona?

Aquele carro havia sido uma indicação de Tanya. Eu havia pedido uma sugestão de carro que fosse 'discreto', estiloso e ao mesmo tempo veloz. Não suportava essa lerdeza de velocidade com que os humanos dirigiam. Mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando James comentou que o carro fora usado em um dos filmes 007, e por isso não se via muitos pela rua.

— Você vai chamar a maior atenção com esse carro, garota.

— Que ótimo – comentei ironicamente.

Logo chegamos em Forks e James me indicou o endereço da casa que ele havia comprado na praia da reserva La Push. Eu havia achado a idéia de dois vampiros morando na praia absurda, mas James me garantiu que eu gostaria quando visse e eu acabei confiando nele.

E não me enganei: a casa era bem afastada e ele me garantiu que poucas pessoas apareciam por ali raramente.

Era uma construção antiga, construída no século XIX, logo reconheci. Por fora, era relativamente simples, pintada de branco e com algumas janelas de vidro. Por dentro, era decorada com muito bom gosto em tons de cinza e preto. As paredes e o chão internos eram de madeira, dando um charme especial ao lugar. Apesar de eu não ser muito caseira, me apaixonei instantaneamente pelo tom aconchegante da casa.

— Ela passou por umas reformas recentemente – James comentou enquanto estávamos parados no hall.

— É perfeita. Antiga, mas não velha. Eu adorei!

— Que bom. Então: bem-vinda ao lar! – ele deu um sorriso e fez um gesto abrangente indicando a casa.


	3. Capítulo 02: Adaptação

Nos instalamos em nossos respectivos quartos e eu não pude deixar de rir quando James falou que havia um quarto de visitas também.

— Quem nós vamos receber? Carlisle? – ironizei.

— Nunca se sabe, de repente você faz alguns amigos por aqui...

— Ah, é, com certeza.

Quando terminamos de arrumar as coisas, saímos para caçar, pois os dois não se alimentavam há cerca de uma semana.

— Aqui nessa floresta de La Push só há cervos, Bella. Se você quiser, podemos esperar até o fim de semana e ir até Great Rocks Wilderness caçar ursos.

— Não, preciso me alimentar logo. Fico com os cervos mesmo, vamos às montanhas outro dia.

A caçada foi relativamente rápida e logo voltamos para a casa.

Apesar de não ter gostado a princípio da idéia de morar na praia, eu tinha que admitir que James havia tido um ótimo gosto. Meu quarto tinha uma espécie de sacada de dava vista para o mar e deixava a claridade e o vento passearem livremente pelo cômodo, pois a divisão entre a sacada e a parte de dentro era feita por uma ampla porta de vidro. Um contraste exorbitante entre a clássica construção e a modernidade.

Eu só tinha uma reclamação: para quê ocupar espaço com uma cama? E de casal, ainda por cima!

— De repente você quer trazer alguém aqui... – ele riu com malícia quando eu comentei.

James às vezes me dava nos nervos.

Havia um problema de percurso em que eu tentava não pensar muito: como a cidade era minúscula, as pessoas logo começariam a desconfiar de dois lindos aventureiros recém-chegados que não se misturavam à ninguém, logo, teríamos que freqüentar algum ambiente social. E a solução era irmos ao colégio. Ugh.

Eu havia cursado o colegial algumas vezes, mas fazia realmente muito tempo que eu não pisava em uma sala de aula. Minha vida inconstante não me exigia isso.

E eu não sabia se tinha realmente paciência para aqueles adolescentes cheios de hormônios. Nunca fui muito paciente em lidar com imaturidade.

— Vamos lá, Bella, será algo novo – James tentava me convencer.

Era sábado a noite e estávamos deitados sobre o telhado da casa admirando o céu noturno. Apesar da constante camada de nuvens, casualmente era possível ver a lua tentando ganhar espaço.

— Não sei se tenho paciência o suficiente para ficar muito tempo no mesmo ambiente com humanos.

— Você acaba acostumando. Eu sei que não há nada que você não possa fazer, garota.

Continuei admirando o céu e pensando em suas palavras. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez eu pudesse mesmo me acostumar. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, e isso eu tinha de sobra.

— Tudo bem – interrompi nosso silêncio. – Nós vamos voltar ao colegial.

— Isso vai ser bom... – James sorria maliciosamente para o céu. – Todas aquelas menininhas...

— Você não vale um centavo, cabeção. – Rimos juntos.

Na segunda-feira, fomos até a escola fazer nossa matrícula. James entraria no último ano e eu no penúltimo, pois era o que nossa aparência permitia: ele aparentava 18 anos, 19 no máximo, e eu 17.

Assim ele dizia, pois eu achava que ele parecia mais um professor do que um aluno de 19 anos. Mas eu não estava com vontade de começar uma discussão sem sentido, já que ele não me daria ouvidos de qualquer jeito.

— Você só esqueceu de uma coisa – disse a ele pouco antes de sairmos. - Temos que ter a transferência de nossa escola anterior.

Ele deu um sorriso meio torto.

— Até parece que você nem me conhece, Bella.

— Não vai me dizer que você já havia pensado nisso.

Ele apenas sorriu e saiu de casa, me deixando abismada no hall.

Não foi difícil achar a Forks High School, uma vez que ela ficava – como quase tudo na cidade – perto da rodovia. Eu não entendia porque James fazia tanta questão de irmos para lá mesmo havendo uma escola na Reserva de La Push.

— Você não iria gostar da escola da Reserva. Os meninos de lá são bem piores que os daqui, eu garanto – ele explicou simplesmente.

A diretora da escola pareceu muito satisfeita em receber dois alunos novos, mesmo sendo no meio do semestre. Eu tinha lá minhas dúvidas de que havia uma contribuição significativa de James e seus "poderes de persuasão" nisso. Ela nos explicou as regras da instituição pessoalmente e disse que poderíamos começar a freqüentar logo no dia seguinte.

Quando James e eu saiamos da sala da diretora, eu senti um cheiro inconfundível vindo do corredor. Cheiro de vampiro.

Ou melhor: _vampiros_.

James, é claro, também havia sentido. Seu corpo se retesou e nós trocamos um olhar significativo, saindo do prédio rapidamente, mas em velocidade humana.

— Os Cullen. Eles são os únicos vampiros por aqui – disse a James assim que saímos da área da escola.

— Eles também devem estar na escola. Pelo menos os que aparentam ser mais novos.

— Havia três cheiros diferentes. Que eu saiba, os que aparentam ter menos idade são Jasper e Alice. - Tanya havia me contado algumas coisas sobre os filhos de Carlisle.

— Então Emmett ou Rosalie também devem estar aqui.

— Se um viesse, o outro também viria. Não é nenhum dos dois.

Fui assaltada por uma idéia nova, agarrando o volante e tentando não estraçalhá-lo, e acho que James pensou o mesmo, pois senti sua postura ficar tensa e seus punhos cerrarem.

— Eles transformaram mais alguém – dissemos juntos.

Fomos o resto da viagem em silêncio, perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos sobre os fatos prováveis.

Eu não esperaria algo melhor dos Cullen. Eles eram monstros e não se envergonhavam nem um pouco disso.

Eu não reclamava de minha vida como vampira. Em quase quatro séculos de existência, já havia aprendido a aceitar o que era. Ainda assim, não era algo que eu desejasse para alguém: virar um ser sem alma, destinado a viver contando os dias e as noites pela eternidade.

E eu me peguei pensando no pobre coitado que havia perdido sua vida humana pelas mãos de Carlisle, assim como eu. A raiva queimou minha garganta e o ódio que há tanto eu guardava de Carlisle veio á tona, me fazendo exigir demais do meu autocontrole para não esmagar o carro em nenhuma árvore.

Na manhã seguinte, arrumei-me meticulosamente para o primeiro dia de aula. O dia amanhecera nublado, é claro, mas a chuva ainda não caíra. O que era só uma questão de horas, pois o céu estava escuro e as nuvens carregadas.

Quando apareci na sala, James me olhou de cima a baixo e soltou um assobio baixo.

— O que foi? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você vai assim?

Olhei para meu casaco preto simples, a blusa azul-marinho que eu usava por baixo, a calça jeans preta colada ao corpo e botas pretas. Não consegui encontrar o motivo da admiração.

— Qual o problema?

— Nenhum. Só que os rapazes vão querer morrer por você e as meninas vão querer matá-la. De inveja.

Sorri para ele, pegando as chaves do carro e saindo.

— Se quiser carona, é melhor se apressar, cabeção.

— Vai me deixar dirigir?

— Claro que não!

— Nossa, Bellinha... Não seja tão egoísta. – Ele sabia que eu odiava meu nome do diminutivo

Sentei no banco do motorista e liguei o carro, levando um James emburrado comigo.

Como minha primeira aula era Trigonometria no prédio três e a de James era Educação Cívica no prédio seis, nos separamos assim que chegamos ao refeitório.

— Bella, espere – ele pediu quando eu já estava me afastando.

— Sim?

— Me prometa uma coisa.

Eu sabia o que ele ia pedir.

— Estamos passando por humanos, lembra? Não vou fazer nada com relação aos Cullen, pode deixar – tranqüilizei-o.

— Tudo bem. Nos vemos no almoço. – Ele ainda me olhava desconfiado quando se afastou.

Ainda estava um pouco cedo para minha primeira aula, mas ainda assim resolvi ir caminhando, lentamente, para a sala. Treinando meu comportamento humano.

O colégio ainda estava relativamente vazio, porém já era possível perceber os olhares curiosos sobre mim, a garota estranha recém-chegada. Ou talvez não tão estranha, pois acontecia exatamente o que James havia previsto: as meninas me olhavam com inveja, como se a qualquer momento pudessem pular em meu pescoço; enquanto os meninos me olhavam com cobiça, também como se a qualquer momento fossem pular em mim. Eu era madura demais para me importar com esse tipo de coisa, então simplesmente ignorei-os e continuei andando à procura da sala de aula.

— Com licença – alguém se pôs ao meu lado enquanto eu andava. – Meu nome é Michael Newton. Você deve ser Isabella.

Eu o olhei instintivamente, mas sem muito interesse no que ele tivesse para me dizer.

— Pode chamar de Bella – respondi simplesmente.

Continuei andando e o garoto veio atrás.

— Então... Você é nova por aqui, hein?

Gênio.

— Sou.

Percebi que havia um suor brotando em sua testa e ele parecia ter algumas dificuldades de coerência.

— Qual a sua primeira aula?

— Trigonometria.

— Poxa, a minha é inglês. Nos vemos depois então.

Ele ficou parado me olhando, certamente esperando que eu dissesse "sim, é claro". Mas eu simplesmente o ignorei e fui para a sala, lutando para manter a velocidade humana, agora tentando chegar o mais depressa possível antes que outro garoto idiota tentasse me abordar.

Entrei na sala quase no horário de começar a aula e o professor já estava em sua mesa. Entreguei a ele um formulário que ele deveria assinar para que eu levasse até a secretaria ao final do dia, rezando para que ele dispensasse as apresentações.

Mas já vi que ali eu não teria sorte, pois foi exatamente o que ele fez. E foi quando eu fiquei de frente para a turma para dizer meu nome que eu o vi.


	4. Capítulo 03: A Surpresa agradável?

Talvez na minha pressa de entrar e sentar logo, eu não tivesse reparado que havia um vampiro ali. O cheiro, que antes passara imperceptível, agora me atacava com toda força. Aquele deveria ser o novo Cullen, a mais recente criação de Carlisle.

Ele, é claro, também sabia o que eu era. Seus olhos, escuros por causa das lentes de contato, estreitaram-se para mim enquanto eu falava. E apesar de toda a repulsa que eu deveria ter sentido por ele, não pude deixar de analisar suas feições com cuidado.

Eu já vira muitos vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue humano. E todos eles tinham algo em comum: a expressão de desdém com que olhavam para os humanos e para os vampiros que não tinham o mesmo hábito, os "vegetarianos". Principalmente os Cullen, que "não gostavam de se misturar com a comida".

Porém, este era diferente. Sua expressão era de dor enquanto ele olhava para meus olhos cor de topázio. E havia algo mais, talvez fosse curiosidade. Mas eu não poderia ter certeza, pois toda essa análise se passou em menos de um minuto, tempo que eu levei para dizer meu nome e de onde viera.

O professor, Sr. Varner, indicou o fundo da sala para que eu sentasse. Havia um lugar ao lado do Cullen e a mesa logo atrás dele estava completamente vazia. Preferi sentar sozinha.

Enquanto me dirigia para lá, mais olhares curiosos. Acho que eu levaria algum tempo para me acostumar com isso.

Logo que sentei atrás do Cullen, pude ouvir um rugido baixo brotando de sua garganta. Uma reação normal da nossa espécie quando poderíamos estar em perigo. Era um som de alerta, só eu ali naquela sala poderia ouvir. Ignorei-o e tentei me concentrar no que o professor dizia.

Infelizmente, aquela era uma matéria relativamente fácil e minha memória de vampira não havia me deixado esquecer, é claro. O professor era monótono e muitos alunos conversavam durante a aula sem que ele se importasse. E os olhares ainda não haviam parado, apesar de estarem menos freqüentes agora.

O cheiro que inebriava do Cullen estava me contagiando. Não sei como isso poderia ter sido possível, ele era um Cullen como qualquer outro! Mas o aroma era tão delicioso que de repente eu me peguei pensando em como seria sentir seu cheiro em minha pele, poder encostar o rosto em seu pescoço e me inebriar ali. E eu me senti suja por estar pensando isso de um dos filhos nojentos de Carlisle.

A hora passou rápido; quando o sinal soou, enquanto eu arrumava os livros dentro da mochila tentando parecer normal, a sala foi esvaziando, até que, sem que eu percebesse, restamos apenas eu e o Cullen.

Ele estava completamente virado de costas em sua cadeira, me encarando.

— Algum problema? – perguntei em voz calma.

— Você vem de onde?

— Isso interessa a você?

— Claro que sim. Caso você não saiba, já há um clã morando por aqui.

— É óbvio que eu sei, Cullen.

Ele pareceu surpreso que eu soubesse seu nome.

— Sou Edward.

Ficamos nos encarando. Agora que eu o estava olhando melhor, eu percebi que ele era o vampiro mais bonito que eu já havia visto. Seus traços eram mais perfeitos do que quaisquer outros. E, em uma reação nada vampiresca, eu me senti fraca, tonta com tanta perfeição.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, fechando os olhos e tentando equilibrar a voz para falar. Quando os abri novamente, ele continuava na mesma posição me encarando.

**(N/A: Trilha sonora da fic: Just Like Me – Paramore)**

— O que você quer aqui? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Nada que incomode vocês. Pode ficar tranqüilo, não vou ficar no seu caminho.

— Eu sei que não. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

— Não respondi por que não lhe devo satisfações. – Levantei pegando minha mochila e o olhando de cima. – Saia do meu caminho e eu sairei do seu, Edward.

Como estávamos sozinhos, não me incomodei em andar com velocidade humana para fora da sala, ainda mais levando em conta que eu havia me atrasado para a próxima aula. Mas ele me alcançou e me segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-me estancar. Eu não havia parado por causa do seu aperto ou sua força. Eu parei porque, mesmo nós dois sendo vampiros, com a pele gélida e tudo mais, sua mão em meu braço foi uma sensação de calor, como se houvesse fogo onde ele tocou.

E mais: eu tive a sensação estranha de ouvir uma voz. Mas não era como se alguém tivesse falado em meu ouvido. A voz estava em minha cabeça. Mais estranho ainda foi perceber que era a voz de Edward, mesmo eu tendo certeza de não ter visto sua boca se mover.

A voz e a quentura duraram apenas uma fração de segundo, o tempo que Edward ficou me tocando. Pelo visto ele também sentiu o calor, pois ficou olhando para a mão depois de tirá-la do meu braço. Seu rastro de fogo havia ficado em minha pele: o local onde ele havia tocado ficara avermelhado.

— Eu... Estou atrasada – me limitei a balbuciar enquanto andava para minha próxima aula, deixando-o desnorteado quanto eu.

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão de pensamentos, principalmente porque eu não sabia o que havia ocorrido. Que voz era aquela? Era como se... se eu estivesse ouvindo os pensamentos de Edward enquanto o tocava!

Estanquei no corredor enquanto chegava à essa conclusão, derrubando os livros que carregava nos braços e chamando a atenção de todos que passavam por ali. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada, mas senti alguém me conduzindo para uma sala vazia, me sentando em uma cadeira; ao longe, pude ouvir meu nome sendo chamado.

— Bella? O que houve? – Era James.

— Aconteceu uma coisa muito... estranha. – falei em uma voz fraquinha, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

— Me diga, por favor, estou começando a ficar preocupado. – Ele estava agachado em minha frente, com as mãos apoiadas em meus joelhos.

— Eu... Conheci a nova criação de Carlisle.

— O que ele fez a você, Bella? Me conta! – James começava a ficar alterado.

Mesmo sem precisar, respirei fundo algumas vezes, fechando os olhos e tentando organizar as ideias para começar a falar.

— Ele está na minha turma de Trigonometria – falei, ainda de olhos fechados. – Seu nome é Edward.

— E o que ele fez para você estar tão alterada, Bella? Quando a encontrei no corredor, achei que estava tendo uma síncope, ou algo parecido.

— Você vai rir, mas vou tentar explicar.

— Não vejo como posso de rir de algo tão sério.

Abri os olhos e encontrei James me encarando com um vinco no meio da testa.

— Quando Edward me tocou, eu senti como se... como se houvesse calor em seus dedos. Como se eu, novamente, pudesse sentir o calor em minha pele.

Fiquei olhando para ele, incerta, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa.

— Então era por isso que você estava embasbacada no meio do corredor?

— Tecnicamente, sim.

Ele me olhava com cara de ponto de interrogação.

— Agora é a parte que você vai rir – falei dando uma pausa para morder o lábio inferior. – Eu acho que... ouvi os pensamentos de Edward.

As últimas cinco palavras saíram em um jato só, como se quanto mais rápido eu as pronunciasse, menos verdadeiras elas pudessem parecer.

James, ao contrário do que eu esperava, estava com uma expressão de preocupação. Ele levantou vagarosamente, passando uma mão pelos cabelos e ficando de costas para mim.

— O que foi? – perguntei, olhando para suas costas.

— Eu já vi isso antes, Bella. Pode me dizer como isto aconteceu? – Ele estava anormalmente sério, e eu fiquei alarmada.

— Eu... Toquei-o e pude ouvir o que ele pensava, suponho. Mas isso é só uma hipótese, James. O toque foi muito rápido, não posso ter certeza. E além do mais, você tocou em mim e eu não ouvi nada. Talvez eu tenha imaginado isso.

Ele ficou de frente para mim, o rosto totalmente sério, os olhos eram apenas duas fendas. Eu conhecia aquela expressão. Era a que James fazia quando não acreditava no que eu dizia, ou quando sabia que eu estava mentindo, escondendo algo.

— Bella, você sabe que isso não é verdade. Me diga, como foi que você tocou nele?

E então, comecei a narrar com detalhes toda a conversa que eu havia tido com o Cullen recém-criado.

Alguns minutos depois, James sabia de tudo o que ocorrera. Ele ouvira tudo calado, uma estátua perfeita, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

— Então? – perguntei, quando terminei de contar.

Ele continuou calado, apenas me olhando.

— James?

— Bella... Eu já vi isso antes – ele repetiu. – E não é nada bom. Se você, como eu estou pensando, conseguir ler a mente dele, e só a dele... Significa que vocês têm alguma ligação.

Apenas encarei-o, sem saber o que perguntar primeiro.

— Er... Hum. Que tipo de ligação? – decidi começar pela mais fácil.

— Eu não sei explicar... Eu ouvi falar de um caso desse tipo há muito tempo. Mas não há muitos detalhes.

Uma ligação entre eu e Edward... Eu não conseguia ver como. A começar pelo fato de que nem havíamos nascido no mesmo século. E eu era muito mais velha do que ele.

Só havia uma ligação possível entre nós.

— Você acha que isso pode ser pelo fato de termos sido transformados pela mesma pessoa? – perguntei a James.

— Pode ser... – Ele virou o olhar para a janela. – Mas pode ser também que minha teoria esteja errada. E isso não nos leva a lugar algum.

Ficamos em silêncio, parados na mesma posição, provavelmente imaginando onde tudo aquilo iria parar. Olhei meu relógio de pulso.

— Perdemos a metade dessa aula já – sorri para ele, ainda preocupada. – E você, como foi a primeira aula?

— Nada demais. Um cara enjoado que fala devagar e uma matéria totalmente sem sentido. O mais legal é a reação das garotas.

Revirei os olhos.

— Você nunca cresce, não é mesmo, cabeção? – ri sem vontade.

Ele riu um pouco e puxou uma cadeira para sentar ao meu lado, passando um braço por meus ombros.

— Não fique preocupada, garota. Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo, está bem? Só quero que você mantenha o máximo de distância desse tal Edward.

— Vou tentar. Prometo que vou.

Eu ia dar o melhor de mim para tentar cumprir essa promessa. Mesmo querendo descobrir qual era o mistério da minha "ligação" com Edward, se é mesmo que ela existia.


	5. Capítulo 04: Promessas Quebradas

— Qual a sua próxima aula? – James interrompeu o devaneio de meus pensamentos.

— Inglês. E a sua?

— Educação física. Moleza.

— Sortudo. Tenho Educação Física apenas no último horário.

Ele olhou meu relógio de pulso.

— Acho melhor sairmos daqui apenas quando o corredor estiver lotado. Não seria bom alguém perceber que cabulamos a segunda aula do dia – ele sugeriu.

— Certo.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, mas eu não agüentei por muito tempo.

— James?

— Hum?

— Qual a probabilidade de a sua teoria estar certa?

— Em uma escala de zero a cem?

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

— Eu diria 60. 70, talvez. Por que você não tenta esquecer isso, por enquanto? Me diga, conheceu mais alguém, além do Cullen?

— Não... – Lembrei do garoto loiro e retardado. – Quer dizer, um tal de Michael se apresentou para mim.

— Ah... Pegadora, hein? Já começou conhecendo garotos.

Revirei os olhos, como vinha fazendo muito ultimamente com James.

— Eu quase dei um babador a ele enquanto ele me olhava. Vou sair com um garoto daquele tipo no mesmo dia em que Carlisle e eu sairmos para caçar amigavelmente.

— Olha... Nunca diga nunca, Bella. O mundo dá voltas – eu podia ouvir o sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Cala a boca, James.

O sinal tocou e vários estudantes saíram tagarelando pelo corredor. Eu e James nos misturamos a eles, procurando nossas salas.

Fui para a minha próxima aula com a cabeça cheia de Edward e Carlisle, não prestando a mínima atenção às pessoas ao meu redor ou no caminho que estava percorrendo. Me concentrei apenas em procurar o prédio certo, chegando lá sem problemas.

Apresentei-me ao professor, rezando para não passar pelo mesmo constrangimento da apresentação novamente. Minhas preces foram atendidas, e ele apenas assinou o formulário rapidamente, indicando um lugar ao fundo da sala.

Caminhei para lá – não sem levar comigo alguns olhares curiosos, é claro -, sentando o mais depressa possível para tentar prestar atenção a alguma coisa que o professor dizia.

Mas havia muitas perguntas em minha mente. Coisas que eu não poderia deixar sem resposta.

E ainda por cima, a curiosidade sobre Edward e os Cullen. Porque, por mais que eu tentasse, não pude desviar minha atenção dele durante a aula de Trigonometria e agora repassava os detalhes em minha mente.

O que mais me intrigava era como ele conseguia parecer tão normal. Como ele conseguia manter o controle perto de todo aquele sangue humano sendo recém-criado? Até para mim, que não bebia sangue humano há séculos, por vezes era difícil. Ele, porém, era muito controlado, e poderia parecer um ser humano qualquer misturado àquela massa de estudantes, não fosse o fato de sua beleza inumana, até para mim.

A hora passou rápido, uma aula monótona e sem coisas novas. O professor havia passado uma lista de leituras sobre as quais faríamos trabalhos ao longo do semestre. Todos os autores eu já lera e relera várias vezes, alguns eu até havia conhecido. Aquela seria a matéria mais sem graça, pelo visto.

O sinal tocou e eu arrumei minhas coisas normalmente, guardando-as em meu armário no corredor e indo ao refeitório encontrar James para o almoço.

Não entrei na fila da comida, passando direto para as mesas à procura de James.

Enquanto eu revistava o local com os olhos, vi uma mesa particularmente afastada e repleta com os seres mais destoantes daquele lugar. Os três Cullen, reconheci. Alice, Jasper, Edward.

Os três também haviam me visto e eu percebi Edward sibilando aos outros dois "é ela". Esperava que ele se lembrasse do nosso trato de "ficar fora um do caminho do outro".

Parei de encará-los quando ouvi James me chamar baixinho do outro canto do refeitório, indo até ele, que me esperava com uma bandeja repleta de comida, besteiras humanas. Oi?

— Hum... Vamos almoçar com algum humano hoje? – perguntei, puxando uma cadeira e sentando.

— Não. Mas precisamos manter as aparências, afinal, todos os humanos estão comendo.

— Você viu os Cullen? – Não tive como não perguntar.

— Vi. – James ficou sério de repente. – Quem são?

— A baixinha é Alice, o louro é Jasper e...

— O outro é Edward. Deduzi. Já ouvira a descrição dos outros, Edward é realmente o mais novo. Como eles conseguem...

— Resistir ao sangue humano com tanta habilidade? – completei sua frase. – Eu também não sei.

Lancei um olhar sorrateiro à mesa dos Cullen. Alice e Jasper me encaravam curiosos, o que me surpreendeu bastante. Encontrei o olhar de Edward, mas não consegui decifrar sua expressão. Era... Medo? Curiosidade? Nada que eu conseguisse entender. E um pensamento inusitado me ocorreu: queria poder ler sua mente naquele instante.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento e voltei minha atenção para James.

— O que vamos fazer com isso? – perguntei, apontando para a comida a nossa frente.

— Comer, é claro! – James respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

— Eu não vou comer isso.

— Claro que vai. Observe.

Ele pegou uma fatia de pizza e mordiscou um pedaço avantajado, mastigando normalmente e engolindo tudo. Em seguida, abriu a boca para me mostrar que havia engolindo, revirando a língua para mostrar que não escondia nada.

— Viu? Fácil. Sua vez. Tente.

Peguei uma garrafa de Soda, a contragosto, abrindo sem vontade e parando para encará-la. Pude ouvir um dos Cullen rindo, Edward, talvez, e aquilo me deu o impulso que eu precisava para entornar um grande gole daquele líquido inútil para mim.

Não tinha gosto de nada. Pelo menos para mim. Era como água para um humano.

Dei um meio sorriso malicioso para James, brincando com a garrafa entre as mãos.

— Você sabe que, se me desafiar, eu faço.

— Por isso que você é minha melhor amiga, Bellinha.

— Para de me chamar assim. – Joguei um amendoim nele, que pegou com a boca.

Rimos juntos e eu, sem querer, olhei para a mesa dos Cullen. Eles não estavam mais lá e eu sequer havia os visto levantar. Aliás, o refeitório todo já estava esvaziando.

— Vamos nos atrasar, James.

Levantamos, depositando o resto da comida na lixeira mais próxima e indo para as nossas próximas aulas, combinando de nos encontrarmos no estacionamento ao final das aulas.

James tinha realmente razão, todas as meninas do colégio pareciam estar falando sobre ele, por onde quer que eu passasse.

"_Você já viu o aluno novo?"_

"_Ele é um gato!_"

"_Gostoso! Olha eu aqui!"_

"_Cara mais velho, mais maduro!"_

"_E essa garota? Será que é namorada dele? Mas também, não faz diferença!"_

Os cochichos eram freqüentes em todas as partes e eu não podia deixar de rir. James era o novo brinquedinho das adolescentes do Forks High School. E o pior era que ele nem reclamava disso.

O resto do dia passou normalmente, sem mais novidades ou Cullen's atravessando o meu caminho. Pelo menos até a aula de Educação Física.

Essa seria uma aula particularmente interessante, afinal, os vampiros eram bons em qualquer esporte que tentassem, graças à perfeição de todos os seus movimentos. Equilíbrio era algo que não nos faltava, principalmente a mim, modéstia a parte.

O que era realmente interessante, pois em minha vida humana eu sequer conseguia traçar uma linha reta. Nem com a ajuda de uma régua.

Fui para o vestiário feminino, trocando de roupa sob olhares curiosos e cochichos que eu fazia de tudo para ignorar.

Uma garota em particular, Lauren, pelo que eu entendi, fazia questão de soltar uma piadinha de mau gosto sempre que eu passava por ela ou quando estávamos no mesmo recinto. Ela falava baixo, apenas para as amigas ouvirem, não me dando a oportunidade de revidar sem levantar suspeitas.

Me sentindo ridícula naquele uniforme sem graça, fui para a quadra procurar o professor e pedir que ele assinasse o tal formulário.

Encontrei-o formando duplas, pois naquela semana jogaríamos tênis. As duplas formadas permaneceriam pelo resto das aulas da semana.

Ao ver que eu me aproximava, pude percebê-lo ficar sem jeito, pois todos já tinham seus pares e eu estava de fora. Que legal.

— Não precisa se preocupar – disse a ele. – Eu faço algum trabalho para compensar depois.

— Ah, aí está você – ele falou para alguém atrás de mim – Achei um par para você, finalmente.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao virar e me deparar com, ninguém menos, Edward Cullen.

A expressão dele era indecifrável ao olhar para mim e ver quem seria seu par. Tentei descobrir alguma coisa ali, mas ele era muito competente em esconder o que estava sentindo.

Edward deu um meio sorriso para o professor, pegando a raquete que ele o estendia e piscando cordialmente para mim.

— Pronta para jogar, Bella?

Fiquei olhando indecisa para ele. Aquilo não tinha mínima possibilidade de dar certo. Sim, porque, além de nós dois sermos a dupla que desbancaria qualquer campeão mundial de tênis, o que aconteceria se nós, por acaso, nós esbarrássemos, e todos aqueles alunos ouvissem o barulho estrondoso que faria? Decididamente, não era uma boa idéia.

— Acho melhor deixar para outra vez. Faço algum trabalho depois para alcançar a nota – repeti ao professor. – Eu nem gosto muito de tênis mesmo.

— O que é isso, Bella? Vai se recusar a jogar comigo? – Edward disse, dando um sorriso torto para mim. Idiota. Será que ele não via o perigo na situação?

O professor agora estendia uma raquete para mim.

— Nada disso. Você vai jogar.

Peguei a raquete e fui, amaldiçoando todas as gerações daquele professor, ficar ao lado de Edward, esperando nossa vez de jogar.

— Você é absurdo, Cullen – resmunguei, olhando para a quadra, onde vários jogos aconteciam simultaneamente.

— Vou tomar isso como um elogio. Ah, Bella, já que você está aqui, divirta-se. Afinal, não há dupla melhor que a nossa.

— Ridículo. Quantos anos você tinha antes de ser transformado? Seis? – A infantilidade dele estava me irritando tanto, que eu não contive a pergunta.

— Não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder a você. Vamos. Nossa vez.

**(N/A: Crushcrushcrush – Paramore)**

Edward foi para o lado oposto de uma das duplas. Jogaríamos contra a tal Lauren e uma garota baixinha, amiga dela, de cabelos escuros, que eu não sabia o nome. Ótimo.

Eu estava parada no mesmo lugar que ele havia me deixado, observando enquanto ele tomava o lado esquerdo da quadra, fazendo sinal para que eu tomasse seu lado direito. Se ele estava me desafiando, ainda não conhecia Isabella Swan.

Aprumei um pouco o corpo, andando com toda a elegância que me era peculiar, sem desviar meus olhos por nenhum segundo dos dele.

— Vamos jogar, então, Cullen – sussurrei no ouvido dele, posicionando-me em meu lugar e olhando para nossas adversárias, que me encaravam boquiabertas.

_If you wanna play it like a game, well come on, come on, let's play_

_Se você quer jogar isso como um jogo, vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos jogar_

Edward começou sacando perfeitamente, a bola indo para um ponto que nem Lauren nem a morena cobriam. As duas correram juntas e acabaram acertando uma a cabeça da outra com as raquetes.

— Belo lance, Cullen.

— Já disse que me chamo Edward – ele falou tentando parecer sério, mas eu podia ouvir alguma diversão presente ali.

Eu fiz o outro saque, igualmente perfeito, mas dessa vez Lauren chegou a tempo, rebatendo na direção de Edward, que pegou sem esforço.

Por vezes era difícil lembrar de manter a velocidade dos humanos, principalmente quando a bola caía a distâncias que eu só poderia alcançar se corresse com a minha velocidade.

— Deixe passar – Edward murmurava para mim, fazendo-me lembrar quem eu era.

Várias vezes nós ficamos muito perto um do outro, quase a ponto de nós tocarmos. Mas as lembranças do último toque ainda eram vívidas para mim, e eu imaginava que para ele também.

Ao final de quinze minutos, as duas perdiam de forma humilhante, suadas, os rostos corados e exaustas.

Eu e Edward, óbvio, arrumados como se tivéssemos ficado o tempo todo sentados conversando. Apesar de termos passado mais tempo evitando esbarrar um no outro do que jogando, propriamente.

— Você é uma boa parceira - Edward disse enquanto Jéssica, a garota morena, ia pegar uma bola que eu jogara de propósito nas arquibancadas.

— Obrigada, Cullen.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu não pude deixar de rir ao reconhecer uma mania minha ali. Ele tomou meu sorriso como uma deixa.

— Por que tanta relutância em me chamar de Edward?

— Não sei – falei honestamente. – Mas vou tentar me lembrar.

— A partir de hoje, seremos parceiros na Educação Física. – Ele parecia estar gostando disso, apesar de eu não ver motivos para comemorações ali.

— Só por esta semana – lembrei-o.

— Os pares não costumam ser trocados, querida. Não é a toa que, antes de você chegar, eu não tinha uma parceira.

Que ótimo. Seriamos parceiros pelo resto do semestre. Realmente maravilhoso.

Jéssica voltou com a bola, arremessando com força na minha direção, na certa esperando me pegar desprevenida. Era até engraçado pensar nisso.

Peguei a bola sem dificuldade, lançando um sorriso travesso para ela, que me fuzilava com os olhos. Fui para o fundo da quadra, batendo a bola na direção dela. Só que a vontade era tanta, que eu esqueci de medir minha força e a bola saiu parecendo mais um cometa.

— Bella! – Edward sibilou me repreendendo, enquanto Lauren corria para tentar pegar a bola, sem sucesso.

— Foi mal – sibilei em resposta, não podendo conter o sorriso, e ele acabou sorrindo junto.

As duas pareciam estar se arrependendo amargamente de estarem jogando com a melhor dupla da turma, pois jogavam com cada vez mais fúria, tentando fazer eu ou Edward termos algum trabalho. Claro que tudo que elas tentavam era em vão, mas Edward, curiosamente, algumas vezes deixava elas pensarem que o tinham enganado.

O professor veio até nós e eu, subitamente, me senti nervosa. Será que mais alguém percebeu o meu "cometa"?

— Então você não gosta muito de tênis, Bella? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ah, então era só isso.

— Pois é. – Dei meu melhor sorriso de desculpas para ele.

Eu não sabia o porquê, mas Edward me olhava parecendo... deslumbrado?

— Parece que você arranjou uma boa parceira, Edward. – O professor deu um tapinha nas costas dele, voltando para perto das outras duplas que tinham mais dificuldade.

— A melhor que eu poderia ter – Edward murmurou olhando para mim com um sorriso torto.

Eu tinha que admitir, ele não era tão ruim quanto eu esperava que fosse. Nem parecia ter sido criado por Carlisle. Edward era gentil, ainda tinha traços humanos em si. Talvez por conviver muito com eles. Ou talvez por pensar como eu e não querer se tornar um monstro. Mas então, por que ainda bebia sangue humano?

Então percebi que essas eram coisas que não tinham o direito de me intrigar. Eu não tinha nada a ver com a vida de Edward ou dos Cullen e suas opções.

Mais ainda: percebi que seria impossível cumprir a promessa que eu fizera a James de tentar me manter distante de Edward. Agora nós estávamos em duas turmas juntos e éramos parceiros na Educação Física. Isso, definitivamente, não poderia ser uma coisa boa.

**Obs.: Olá, leitores. o/**

**Bem... Eu fico até sem graça, não gosto de pedir isso. Mas eu preciso dizer que... Gente, mais de 90 pessoas passaram pela fic e eu recebi só dois reviews. Não gosto de cobrar essas coisas, sinceramente.**

**Mas, se vocês não comentam, eu não tenho como saber se estão gostando ou não, se devo mudar alguma coisa ou continuar como está, etc.**

**CarolCullen e Maarii, obrigada por mandarem os reviews! E obrigada ás pessoas que colocaram JLM em Story Alert e Favorite Story. *-***

**E uma última coisa: os reviews alimentam a história. São eles que me fazem atualizá-la mais rápido ou mais devagar. Depende de vocês! **

**Beijos, e o brigada por me lerem. *-***


	6. Capítulo 05: É mesmo segredo?

**0.5 – É mesmo segredo?**

Após a aula de Educação Física, eu e Edward nos despedimos com um "até logo", ladeados pelos olhares furiosos de Lauren e Jéssica, que prometeram uma revanche para o dia seguinte. Coitadas.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente no vestiário, evitando esbarrar em uma das duas pelo caminho, e saindo na chuva grossa para esperar James no estacionamento.

Não houve mais nenhum sinal de Edward ou dos outros Cullen enquanto eu e James íamos até a secretaria para entregar os formulários que os professores assinaram durante o dia. Fiquei um pouco incerta quanto à aula que havíamos cabulado, mas James disse para eu não me preocupar, ele daria um jeito de enrolar a secretária. E eu já não duvidava que isso fosse possível.

Entramos na sala apertada da secretaria, e eu deixei que James fizesse todo o trabalho, ficando apenas calada e observando.

— Olá, Srta. Cope – James disse à secretária em uma voz melodiosa.

Pudemos ouvir o coração dela acelerar e eu transformei a gargalhada que estava presa em minha garganta em um acesso de tosse.

— Oi – ela balbuciou nervosa enquanto pegava os formulários das mãos de James. – Como foi o primeiro dia?

— Bem, obrigado – ele devolveu sorrindo para ela.

Eu não sabia até que ponto isso era saudável, pois o coração dela estava tão acelerado que eu tive medo de ela começar a passar mal ali.

— Ah... Tiveram algum problema? Faltaram à aula no mesmo horário – ela disse, olhando os formulários. Lancei um olhar rápido a James, que se apressou em explicar.

— Bella não se sentia muito bem e eu quis fazer companhia a ela.

Revirei os olhos para esta explicação ridícula. E eu pensando que ia sair algo mais bem elaborado de James.

— Ah... Por que não vieram até a enfermaria?

Queria ver James se safar dessa.

— Não sabíamos se era permitido vir sem a autorização de um professor. E era apenas um enjôo, ela já está melhor.

Ok, da próxima vez, eu inventaria as desculpas. Permissão de um professor para ir à enfermaria? Essa é boa.

— Bem... Não sei se posso liberá-los com uma das assinaturas faltando – a Srta. Cope falou com a expressão de quem sentia muito.

James debruçou-se no balcão que ela ocupava, falando baixo e perto de seu rosto.

— Ah, Srta. Cope... Não pode deixar passar essa?

Ela ficou ainda mais desnorteada, piscando freneticamente, enquanto tentava falar algo coerente.

— Eu... eu... – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Tudo bem. Mas espero que isso não se repita. Se isto ocorrer novamente, venham até a enfermaria.

James lançou um sorriso brilhante para ela, e quando ela estava de costas, ele olhou para mim e piscou, dizendo "não disse que conseguiria?" em uma voz que só eu pude ouvir. Bati palmas silenciosamente, com a melhor expressão de sarcasmo que consegui colocar no rosto.

— Estão liberados. Espero que tenham apreciado seu primeiro dia aqui. Até logo. – Ela deu um sorriso nervoso.

James tomou uma de suas mãos, depositando um pequeno beijo, fazendo-a corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Você não presta, James – disse a ele sorrindo assim que saímos novamente para a chuva grossa de Forks.

— Brilhante descoberta.

Fomos rindo até o carro, entrando rápido, encharcados até os ossos. Coloquei a chave na ignição, ligando o motor e dando a partida.

Devido à chuva grossa, o trânsito para sair do colégio estava caótico, de forma que ficamos engatados na fila de carros por quase meia hora, atrás de um volvo prateado.

— Uau, que carro massa. Melhor que o seu, Bella.

— Pelo menos eu não chamo tanta atenção perto dele – respondi distraída.

A fila andou e o carro continuou parado na minha frente. Esperei alguns segundos, mas como ele não andava, comecei a buzinar. Depois de várias buzinadas, percebi que o motorista estava com o vidro baixo e sorria para mim através do retrovisor lateral. Era Edward.

Dei um sorriso amarelo falso e continuei buzinando com fúria, agora ainda mais enraivecida, pois eu poderia jurar que ele estava me prendendo ali de propósito.

Minha convicção foi derrubada quando Alice e Jasper saíram do refeitório e entraram no carro. Ah. Então Edward estava apenas esperando eles. Certo.

— Por que o Cullen sorriu para você? – James perguntou, desconfiado.

— Hum... – Edward deu a partida e eu o segui. O carro dele desviou para o caminho oposto ao meu, e eu e James pegamos a estrada deserta para La Push.

— Bella... – James falou em um tom repreensivo.

— Ok. Nós estamos na mesma turma de Educação Física. – O detalhe que ele era meu parceiro era irrelevante, certo?

— E? Ele está sorrindo apenas porque vocês estão na mesma turma?

Ok, talvez não fosse tão irrelevante. Relanceei um olhar a ele, que me espreitava por duas fendas. Seus olhos, que sabiam que eu escondia algo.

— Nós agora somos parceiros. Na educação física, digo.

Fiquei esperando o sermão. Que não veio.

— Não vai falar nada? – perguntei temerosa.

— Não.

Agora era eu quem não estava entendendo mais nada.

— Quem é você é o que fez com o James?

Deu certo. Ele riu.

— Bella, eu falei uma vez. Não vou ficar te cobrando nada, até porque sei que você não precisa disso. Você tem mais tempo de existência do que eu, sabe o que está fazendo.

Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais eu gostava de viajar com James e tê-lo por perto: ele me conhecia como ninguém, sabia muito bem quais os tipos de relacionamentos que eu apreciava ou não. Sabia, por exemplo, que não adiantava ficar me impondo coisas, que se eu decidisse não cumpri-las não haveria quem me fizesse pensar o contrário.

— James, por favor, entenda. – Mesmo assim, eu me sentia na obrigação de explicar. – Eu sei que prometi manter distância dele. Mas não é algo que dependa só de mim. O professor de educação física, por exemplo, praticamente nos obrigou a formar a dupla. Você pode entender isso?

A pergunta era inútil. Eu conhecia James tão bem quanto ele me conhecia.

— Você sabe que sim.

Dei um sorriso sincero para ele, fazendo as curvas das estradas de La Push me sentindo com um pouco mais de ânimo.

Algo que eu não falaria a James, porque não podia ser uma promessa, era que eu ia tentar, sim, manter certa distância de Edward. Ia tentar apenas por uma questão de princípios. Porque eu não conseguia esquecer quem ele era e o que fazia.

Por mais que isso já estivesse sendo superado por outras coisas em minha mente.

O tempo que passei com Edward, as frações de segundos em que nossos olhares se encontraram, deram a entender que ele não era como os outros Cullen. E, por mais incrível que possa parecer, Jasper e Alice também não tinham aquela arrogância de Carlisle.

Edward era diferente. Ele não parecia fazer questão de demonstrar que não apreciava a minha dieta, como normalmente os vampiros como ele faziam. E, se a minha percepção não falha – e ela não costuma falhar – ele até parecia curioso com relação a mim. Mas era muito difícil observá-lo quando ele percebia que eu o estava fazendo. Sobretudo, Edward era muito reservado, e não parecia disposto a se abrir para uma vampira recém-conhecida.

Essas eram coisas que por vezes me faziam esquecer das vidas humanas que ele e sua família nojenta tiravam.

No dia seguinte, eu me sentia extremamente apreensiva para ir ao colégio. E ridícula por estar sentindo isso.

Tentei convencer a mim mesma que era apenas nervosismo. Eu estava nervosa pela minha aproximação inevitável com Edward, ela poderia estragar tudo.

Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Eu poderia até conseguir dizer isso a James ou a qualquer outro, porém, não poderia enganar a mim mesma. Eu estava nervosa porque veria Edward novamente. Porque não sabia o que esperar dessa nossa aproximação. Não sabia até que ponto seria saudável estar tão perto dele.

Me arrumei distraída, espalhando roupas pelo quarto até encontrar algo que me agradasse . Desci as escadas e fui direto para o carro.

— Bom dia – James me esperava do lado de fora.

— Bom dia – respondi sem olhá-lo, abrindo carro e sentando ao volante.

Fomos calados até o colégio. Eu não estava com vontade de conversar e ficava feliz que ele respeitasse isso. Mas eu sabia que não poderia fugir.

Chegamos ao estacionamento da Forks High School e o Volvo prateado já estava lá. Meu estômago deu um solavanco.

Estacionei a três vagas de distância dele e desliguei o carro.

— Pode ir, vou dar um tempo por aqui – falei a James, ainda sem olhá-lo.

— Você está bem?

— Estou, obrigada. Quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos preocupados em mim. Então o encarei.

— Estou apenas preocupada, James. Preciso só organizar um pouco as idéias aqui e já vou, ok? Não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem. – O vinco em sua testa já estava se desfazendo. – De verdade – acrescentei, tentando sorrir.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco para mim.

— Tudo bem, vou deixar você só com seus pensamentos. – Ele deu um beijo rápido em minha face, saindo do carro e me deixando sozinha.

Fechei os olhos, encostando a cabeça no banco.

Eu precisava me acalmar. Aquilo não era certo. Era ridículo. Eu estava agindo como uma adolescente. Quem era experiente ali, afinal? Como eu poderia me deixar afetar por uma pessoa que conhecia há apenas um dia?

— Ridícula – sussurrei para mim mesma.

Olhei o relógio e ainda faltava meia hora para começar a primeira aula. Ainda tinha tempo para ficar ali em meus pensamentos.

Eu gostava de ficar só. Me ajudava a pensar com clareza, a mergulhar em minha mente, nas minhas incertezas e ilusões, sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

Falar sozinha também era uma mania. Uma mania que eu trazia da minha vida humana. Assim eu não corria o risco de ser repreendida por falar besteira e podia falar o que me viesse à mente.

Eu sabia que esses não eram comportamentos de uma pessoa normal. Mas, afinal de contas, eu não era uma pessoa normal.

Estava pensando nisso, quando senti seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro tão atraente para mim. Droga.

Olhei para o lado e ele já estava sentado no lugar que James ocupara a alguns minutos.

— Bom dia – ele deu aquele sorriso torto deslumbrante.

— Bom dia – cumprimentei, sem conseguir não sorrir.

Ele voltou sua cabeça para olhar através do pára-brisa e eu fiz o mesmo.

— Por que você está aqui? Onde está aquele seu... amigo?

Percebi a pergunta real por trás da pergunta que ele havia feito e abri um sorriso um pouco maior.

— James. E ele é só meu amigo sim. – Por que diabos eu estava dizendo aquilo a Edward? – Já entrou.

— Hum. E você não foi porque...?

— Não que isso seja da sua conta. – Percebi pelo visão lateral que seu rosto se abriu em um pequeno sorriso. – Mas eu gosto de ficar só às vezes. Faz bem.

— Acho que eu entendo você. – Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. – Imagine a mim, então, que moro numa casa cheia.

— Deve ser difícil.

E então eu me lembrei dos vampiros que moravam com ele. Mexi o corpo um pouco desconfortável com essa lembrança. Eu não tinha certeza se Edward sabia da minha relação com Carlisle.

— Por que você veio para Forks? – ele perguntou inesperadamente.

— James me convidou. Eu achei que seria bom respirar outros ares.

— Certo. Como você sabia que eu era um... – ele parecia ter dificuldade para falar a palavra – um Cullen?

— Simples. Os Cullen são um dos únicos clãs que mantém residência fixa e bebem sangue humano. E, além do mais, eu sabia que só havia os Cullen de clã fixo aqui em Forks.

— Eu já ouvi falar de você, Bella.

— Ah. Imagino as coisas lindas que Carlisle fala a meu respeito – comentei ironicamente, olhando pela janela.

A chuva grossa começara a cair, formando uma cortina espessa de água no vidro. Quem olhasse de fora, não veria nada do interior do carro.

— Na verdade, ele pouco fala de você. Comecei a saber a seu respeito quando soubemos que estava vindo para Forks.

Eu estava hesitante. Edward, como eu havia pensado, não era ruim. Ele não era hostil comigo. Pelo contrário, parecia estar se esforçando para fazer amizade. Eu precisava fazer a pergunta crucial.

— O que você sabe sobre mim, Edward? – falei, finalmente olhando para ele.

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, contemplando a chuva.

— Depois. Vamos nos atrasar.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso e faltavam apenas dois minutos para começar a aula.

Saímos do carro e fomos juntos para a sala, sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

Era engraçado andar perto de Edward. Havia muito burburinho nos corredores quando ele passava. Não preciso dizer que eram femininos, não é?

"_Lá vem ele, lá vem ele!"_

"_OMG! Eu estou bem? Vamos ver se ele me olha dessa vez."_

"_Vem ser gostoso assim lá na minha cama..."_

Olhei para ele, que parecia nem estar ouvindo tudo isso. Mas sua audição era tão boa quanto a minha, é claro que ele estava ouvindo.

"_O que essa sirigaita pensa que está fazendo com o meu Cullen?"_

Ok, isso foi comigo. Eu não sabia se ria mais dessa garota ou da expressão com que Edward me olhava agora. Era um misto de vergonha com diversão.

— Isso foi realmente absurdo! – ele sibilou de um jeito que só eu ouviria.

— Nossa, você faz sucesso mesmo! – provoquei.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu sorri mais ainda.

— Você sabe muito também que também faz – ele sussurrou.

Eu não tinha como contra-argumentar. Ele estava coberto de razão. Com a pequena diferença de que os comentários dos meninos com relação à mim eram muito mais... intensos.

Eu ia responder, mas nesse momento chegamos à sala de aula e o professor já estava começando a falar.

Entramos rapidamente, levando conosco mais burburinhos e olhares curiosos do tipo "ela é rápida" e "oh, meu Deus! Eles estavam realmente juntos?". Eu ainda conseguia me impressionar com o quanto esses adolescentes de hoje em dia eram idiotas.

Eu não conseguia entender quase nada do que o professor dizia. O cheiro de Edward parecia estar grudado em mim. Definitivamente, passar aquele tempo sozinha com ele no carro não fora uma boa idéia.

Ele estava totalmente parado em sua cadeira. Uma pessoa mais observadora poderia se perguntar como um ser humano consegue ficar parado na mesma posição por tanto tempo. Mas, pelo visto, eu era a pessoa mais observadora daquela sala de aula. E eu sabia muito bem que Edward não era humano.

A aula passou mais devagar do que o normal. Talvez fosse minha idiota apreensão para a maldita aula de educação física. Com Edward.

— Nos vemos mais tarde – ele falou para mim, saindo da sala quando a aula acabou.

— Ok.

O dia passou indistintamente. James percebeu que havia algo diferente em mim durante o almoço, quando eu não parava de lançar olhares furtivos à mesa dos Cullen, sempre encontrando os olhos de Edward em mim.

— Bella, o que... – James começou.

— Podemos conversar em casa? Você sabe que tem muita gente ouvindo aqui.

— Vamos fingir que nem estamos aqui, Bella – Edward falou de sua mesa com a voz divertida.

— Engraçado.

Quando – finalmente – a aula de educação física chegou, meu corpo era todo apreensão. E raiva. Eu estava com muita raiva de mim por estar sentindo isso.

Fui direto para o vestiário, sem sequer olhar para a quadra e correr o risco de ver Edward em algum lugar por ali.

Peguei o uniforme e comecei a me despir. Ouvi Lauren soltar uma piadinha sobre a minha cor. Minha fúria comigo mesma era tanta que eu não consegui conter as palavras que coçavam em minha língua.

— Escuta aqui, sua fedelha – falei para ela, que me olhava admirada de eu ter ouvido o que ela dizia -, não estou ligando a mínima para o que você pensa de mim. Muito menos essas suas amiguinhas ridículas. E eu acho bom você parar de soltar essas piadas de mau gosto, ou vai se arrepender muito de ter cruzado o meu caminho.

Pude ver um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, uma reação de defesa natural à espécie humana quando se deparava com a nossa. E, a julgar pelos seus olhos arregalados e a expressão de pavor que estava em seu rosto, Lauren faria o que eu estava aconselhando.

Terminei rapidamente de trocar de roupa, sob a atmosfera tensa que havia ficado dentro do vestiário, e saí furiosa, procurando por Edward.

Ele estava encostando a um canto da quadra, olhando curioso enquanto eu ia em sua direção pisando forte e tentando por tudo manter as aparências, apesar da minha vontade imensa de voltar lá e fazer picadinho de Lauren.

— O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho para mim.

— Nada! Vamos jogar.

Ele ainda ficou um tempo parado me olhando, mas pareceu desistir de perguntar.

**(N/A:**** Light Up The Sky – Yellowcard)**

Dessa vez, nem Lauren nem Jéssica quiseram jogar contra nós, de forma que eu e Edward acabamos jogando contra Mike – o garoto que se apresentara para mim no dia anterior e que eu nem havia percebido estar na mesma turma de educação física – e Tyler, um garoto que eu ainda não havia visto.

— Tem certeza que quer jogar contra nós dois, Bella? – Mike provocou. – Somos os melhores da turma.

Ok, eu não tinha me enganado, Mike era mesmo retardado.

— Tenho sim, Mike – sorri amavelmente falsa para ele, que piscou um olho para mim.

Eu podia ouvir a risada musical baixa de Edward em minhas costas. Virei para ele com toda a fúria, mas ele já havia parado de rir e fingia que nada acontecera.

Eu fiz o primeiro saque, lançando a bola um pouco longe demais da quadra. Foi horrível. Tyler e Mike comemoraram a minha falta de jeito.

"_Your making the choice to live like this"_

_Você está fazendo a escolha de viver assim_

Pude ver pelo canto do olho Edward me encarando, mas não me atrevi a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Mike voltou com a bola, sacando com perfeição. Peguei a bola, mais uma vez colocando força demais e mandando-a para as arquibancadas.

— O que está acontecendo? – Edward perguntou enquanto o jogo estava parado.

— Nada que seja do seu interesse.

— Claro que é do meu interesse se minha parceira está jogando mal.

— Cala a boca, Edward.

— Venha calá-la para mim.

"_And it's still so hard to be who you are"_

_E ainda é muito difícil ser quem você é_

Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados. Sério mesmo que ele estava fazendo essa piada de super mau gosto comigo?

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, Tyler sacou e eu me empenhei e me concentrar no jogo. Rebati a bola normalmente para Mike, que rebateu para Edward, que conseguiu marcar ponto para nós, já que nenhum dos nossos adversários conseguiu pegar a bola que ele mandou com perfeição.

— Ainda estou esperando, Bella.

— Esperando o que?

— Você vir calar minha boca.

— Não seja ridículo, Cullen.

— Ah, voltou a me chamar de Cullen?

Olhei para ele, tentando fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

— Você sabe muito bem que posso fazer picadinho de você, não é?

— Gostaria de ver você tentar – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto.

Mike nos entregou a bola e Edward se adiantou para sacá-la.

O resto do jogo correu do mesmo jeito: eu por vezes desconcentrada, Edward soltando piadas de mau gosto, e Mike e Tyler achando que poderiam jogar melhor do que eu e Edward.

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, eu não agüentava mais um minuto perto daqueles três idiotas, então saí quase correndo da quadra.

— Bella, espere – Edward gritou, mas eu não lhe dei ouvidos e continuei meu caminho para o vestiário. – Você não está me ouvindo? – Ele gritou perto de mim, tocando meu pulso para girar meu corpo.

Talvez eu estivesse errada e Edward realmente esquecera o que acontecia quando nos tocávamos. Mas, a julgar pela expressão que ele fez depois de tirar os dedos do meu pulso, ele esquecera apenas momentaneamente.

Nós dois olhamos para o lugar que ele havia tocado, sentindo a mesma sensação de calor. Porém, ao contrário do que eu havia pensado na primeira vez, não era uma sensação ruim. Era gostoso sentir aquele calor em minha pele, depois de tantos anos com o corpo morto, frio.

Mais interessante ainda foram as palavras que eu ouvi quando ele me tocou. As palavras em sua mente.

"_Você não pode me ignorar"_

— Eu... – ele parecia ter perdido o fio do pensamento.

Bem que eu gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas não confiava que responderia a seus gestos ao invés de seu pensamento.

— Hum – ele parecia estar mais controlado. – Será que podemos conversar?

Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos, para dar alguma resposta coerente. Meus pensamentos ultrapassavam a velocidade da luz, eu não conseguia me concentrar naquele momento.

— Agora não. – Abri os olhos e encarei-o. – Me deixe ir para casa, dia difícil. Conversaremos depois.

Virei as costas para ele, seguindo caminho para o vestiário, mas ele novamente me chamou e desta vez eu não o ignorei.

— Bella?

— Sim? – falei, virando para olhá-lo.

— Eu sei de _quase_ tudo.

**N/A: Oieee, Gente. **

**Então, queria pedir desculpas pela ****pequena**** demora no capítulo. Estou realmente com o tempo curtíssimo...**

**E quero também agradecer muito a todos os reviews recebidos. Obrigada, gente. Eu li cada um, com certeza.**

**Bem... O próximo capítulo vai demorar um tiquinhoo... Mas prometo fortes emoções para ele. :D**

**Continuem comentando, os reviews fazem a força!**

**Beijos. :****


	7. Capítulo 06: Transparência

**0.6 - Transparência**

Eu sabia que não ia conseguir fugir por muito tempo de James. Mas eu esperava que ele me deixasse pelo menos chegar em casa para começar o interrogatório.

— Então? – ele falou logo que nos distanciamos o suficiente da área do colégio.

— Então o quê? – retruquei.

— Bella...

Suspirei.

— Quer começar por onde? – perguntei.

— Por que estava tão alterada durante o almoço?

Fiquei em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que responder. Não sabia como responder. E não queria James chateado comigo.

— Vou reformular minha pergunta – ele falou quando eu não respondi. – Por que você estava laçando tantos olhares à mesa dos Cullen durante o almoço? Ou melhor, a um Cullen em especial...

— James – comecei, hesitando. – Não consigo. Não [i]quero[/i], seria o certo. – Suspirei novamente – Não quero ficar longe de Edward.

Ele ficou em silêncio e eu enrijeci esperando sua resposta.

Entramos na área da reserva e eu comecei a desacelerar. Gostava de ver as pessoas dali, as casas antigas. Era tudo tão calmo, diferente. Como se La Push tivesse seu próprio ritmo de funcionamento, isolada do resto do mundo.

— Pode me dizer o porquê? – James falou de repente.

Medi minhas palavras antes de soltá-las. Não queria que James pensasse que eu havia mudado o que pensava dos Cullen.

— Não sei dizer ao certo. Mas acho que você pode entender por si próprio – falei calmamente.

Havíamos chegado em casa, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu de dentro do carro. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos para começar a falar.

James continuava calado e eu senti seu corpo encostar no banco, assim como o meu.

— Imagine que você descobrisse ter alguma "possível" ligação com uma pessoa que deveria odiar. Que coisas estranhas acontecessem entre você e essa pessoa, como ela te fazer sentir o calor, por exemplo. Você não iria querer saber mais, James? Não iria querer ficar perto da pessoa até descobrir a verdade?

Eu sabia que as perguntas eram retóricas, portanto, continuei de olhos fechados e em silêncio, deixando que ele refletisse.

— Tudo bem – ele respondeu e eu fiquei surpresa ao ouvir sorriso em sua voz. – Você está certa, como sempre. – Sorri também. – Eu apenas tenho medo por você, Bella. Não sei até onde vai esse seu ódio por Carlisle.

— Não se preocupe, cabeção. – Agora o clima entre nós estava mais leve. – Eu sei até onde vai.

Sai do carro e entrei em casa, indo para meu quarto. Percebi que James não havia me seguido. Fui até a minha sacada e o vi ainda dentro do carro.

— Posso dar uma volta? – ele gritou, colocando a cabeça para fora da janela.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo.

— Pode, James.

Joguei a chave para ele, que pegou e em menos de dez segundos já estava fora de vista.

Sorri sozinha, voltando para meu quarto e olhando a bagunça que se armara ali. O sorriso se desfez enquanto eu começava a me perguntar quando ficara tão desleixada.

Bem, não era porque eu era uma vampira que eu não tivesse obrigações parecidas com a dos humanos, correto?

Tirei as botas, colocando-as ao lado dos outros sapatos no compartimento certo do closet improvisado que eu havia feito. Comecei a catar as roupas que havia espalhado pelo chão de manhã enquanto procurava algo adequado para ir ao colégio.

Depois que o quarto já estava com cada coisa devidamente arrumada em seu lugar, não encontrei mais nada para fazer. E o que é pior: sem nada para fazer, minha cabeça encheu de pensamentos sobre Edward. Ou melhor, estes pensamentos voltaram ao plano principal da minha mente, pois eu não havia parado de pensar nele desde que nos separamos na aula de Educação Física, quando ele disse que "sabia _quase_ tudo".

Ardi em curiosidade e estava prestes a me render e perguntar, mas ele foi embora sem me dar chances de retrucar.

Mas ele não ia me escapar. No dia seguinte eu iria exigir que Edward me dissesse tudo que sabia.

Desci as escadas e fui até a biblioteca, encontrando caixas e caixas contendo meus livros preferidos, espalhadas por todos os cantos visíveis. Olhei para as prateleiras ainda vazias e decidi que aquela seria uma boa hora para começar a organizá-las.

Tirei todos os livros das caixas e comecei a empilhá-los: por preferência de autor, de título, por data, local em que comprei, etc.

Enquanto colocava Sidney Sheldon na primeira fileira, ouvi um barulho na parte de trás da casa. Fiquei imóvel, ouvindo os passos se aproximarem cada vez mais da porta da cozinha. Soltei o ar pesadamente quando reconheci o cheiro.

— Bella? – a voz aveludada de Edward chamou, ainda na porta da cozinha.

— Pode entrar, estou na biblioteca – respondi entediada.

Logo Edward apareceu na porta, me encarando com um sorriso torto.

— Não consegue passar uma tarde sem mim? – perguntei irônica, parando de organizar os livros e olhando para ele.

— Na verdade, não – ele respondeu, também irônico. – É um dos meus preferidos – ele comentou, olhando para o exemplar de "A Ira dos Anjos" que eu segurava nas mãos.

— É, é o meu preferido – respondi, balançando o livro nas mãos e voltando a arrumar a prateleira.

— Apesar de achar que Adam Warner foi um idiota.

Olhei-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Por quê? Ele apenas estabeleceu prioridades. E Jennifer não estava entre elas – retruquei.

— Se ele a amasse de verdade, teria ficado com ela – Edward insistiu, dando dois passos em minha direção.

— Ah, francamente, Edward. Amor? Você acredita nisso?

— Você não? – ele devolveu, franzindo o cenho.

— Há muito tempo ele deixou de existir para mim – respondi amargamente, voltando a lhe dar as costas.

— Eu não tenho a sua idade, nem a sua experiência, mas... – Ouvi-o se aproximar mais de onde eu estava, mas me controlei para não esboçar qualquer reação a isso. – Não acho que você deva desistir tão fácil assim de encontrá-lo, Bella.

Uma de suas mãos tocou a ponta de meus cabelos, fazendo uma onde forte de energia percorrer meu corpo, proporcionando uma imensa sensação de bem-estar.

Virei de frente para ele, encontrando seus olhos curiosos pousados em mim.

— Me dê pelo menos um bom motivo para não desistir, Edward – devolvi, cruzando os braços sob os seios em atitude desafiadora.

Edward, então, fez a última coisa que eu esperaria dele naquele instante: ergueu a mão e, com as pontas dos dedos, tocou minha face gentilmente. No mesmo segundo o calor pareceu irradiar daquele ponto e, apesar de assustada e muito surpresa com aquele gesto, não pude evitar deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir duas palavras que ecoavam insistentemente em seu pensamento.

"_Tão perfeita_"

— Você pode sentir isso, Bella? – ele perguntou, ainda acariciando meu rosto.

"_Eu sei que você está sentindo o calor_."

— Sim – respondi simplesmente.

Edward abriu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, finalmente abaixando a mão.

— Quer mais algum motivo? – ele perguntou.

Não entendi o que uma coisa poderia ter a ver com a outra. Onde o amor se encaixava ali? Decidi mudar o foco da conversa, a fim de resistir ao impulso de tocá-lo novamente apenas para sabe onde ele queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

— Você não veio até aqui por isso – afirmei, imprimindo um tom de acusação na voz.

Ele riu baixo, balançando a cabeça, imagino que pelo corte brusco no assunto.

— Não. Vim avisá-los para não irem à aula amanhã – ele respondeu distraído, olhando o céu através da janela.

— E por que faríamos isso?

Edward revirou os olhos e voltou a me olhar.

— O dia vai amanhecer nublado, mas depois abrirá um sol radiante em Forks, daqueles que só se vê uma ou duas vezes por ano. Você não vai querer sair da aula andando no sol, não é mesmo? Não acho que alguém acharia normal uma pessoa que brilha à luz do sol – ele comentou irônico.

— E como você saberia disso, caso fosse mesmo verdade? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

— Hum... – Ele pareceu estar deliberando sobre algo. – Digamos apenas que minha família tenha uma visão mais ampla do que irá acontecer.

Fiquei calada encarando-o, procurando algo em quê retrucar, sem sucesso. Sol radiante em Forks? Isso era algo que eu realmente estava pagando para ver.

Ouvimos o som de um carro se aproximando. Meu carro.

— Acho melhor você ir – sugeri a Edward.

— O que? Não quer que seu amigo me encontre aqui? – Edward retrucou petulante.

Revirei os olhos, respondendo impaciente.

— Me poupe a explicação. Obrigada pelo aviso, verei o que posso fazer – disse, dando-lhe as costas e voltando a arrumar as prateleiras.

— Bella. Por favor. Não vá à aula. Estou falando sério.

— Já disse que verei o que posso fazer.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas eu sabia que ele ainda estava de pé ali. Teria ouvido se ele fosse embora.

— Bella, por favor. – Sua voz estava grave. – Me prometa que não vai. Você poria a todos nós em risco.

Suspirei pesadamente, voltando a ficar de frente para ele.

— Tudo bem, Edward. Eu não vou. Satisfeito?

Ele abriu aquele sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego até mesmo de quem não precisava respirar.

— Sim. Agora sim. Até mais, Bella.

Ele virou de costas e então eu lembrei que Edward me devia uma coisa.

— O que você vai fazer amanhã? – perguntei antes que ele sumisse de vista.

— Pretendia caçar. Por quê?

Caçar. Humanos.

Respirei fundo, teimando em engolir as palavras irônicas que estavam prestes a sair de minha boca, afinal, Edward havia acabado de me fazer um favor.

— Podemos nos encontrar? Você me deve algumas respostas – falei, me surpreendo com o tom grave de minha voz.

Ele ficou me encarando com o cenho franzido e então pareceu lembrar de algo.

— Certo. Onde e que horas?

Ouvimos o carro estacionar na frente da casa.

— Em frente à loja dos Newton, às 10h – falei, enquanto Edward sumia pela porta, murmurando um "combinado" rápido.

Ouvi a porta da cozinha bater ao mesmo tempo em que James abria a da sala.

— Bella? – ele chamou.

— Aqui na biblioteca.

Menos de dois segundos depois ele aparecia. Rezei muito para ele deixar passar as perguntas sobre Edward. Sim, porque eu sabia que ele sentiria o cheiro dele em qualquer parte da casa por onde Edward houvesse passado. Mas James não era tão bobo assim, nem eu tinha tanta sorte.

— O que o Cullen estava fazendo aqui? – Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse ao me ver.

Continuei arrumando os livros calmamente, me concentrando em manter a ordem em que havia os separado.

— Veio nos avisar para não ir à aula amanhã. Disse que vai fazer um dia ensolarado – respondi tranqüila.

— Sei. – Me surpreendi com o tom irônico de sua voz. – E você vai acreditar?

— Talvez. Não vejo porque os Cullen não iam querer que fossemos à aula.

Ouvi-o respirar profundamente.

— Tem mais coisa aí do que você está me contando, Bella.

Fiquei tão surpresa com a acusação, que virei de frente para ele, encontrando seus olhos fechados em apenas dois traços.

— O que foi, James? Deu para desconfiar de mim agora?

E foi quando eu senti.

James trazia consigo um cheiro diferente. Estava impregnado em sua roupa, em seus cabelos, em sua pele. Era um cheiro feminino, um que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

— Onde você esteve, James?

Sua postura mudou rapidamente. De desconfiado, James agora estava nervoso. Sua mãos foram parar diretamente nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans, seus olhos se fixavam em qualquer ponto que não fosse em mim.

— Fui até Port Angeles – ele respondeu rápido. – Uau, Bella, seu carro corre mesmo! Ele é o máximo. Você já testou a potência total desse motor? Eu fiquei muito tentado a fazer, mas não sabia se você ia gostar que eu o fizesse. – ele tagarelou.

Continuei encarando-o cética. Eu conhecia essa postura. James só tagarelava assim quando estava nervoso. Afinal percebi que quem escondia algo ali era _ele_.

— James, eu só vou perguntar uma vez. E se você não me disser a verdade, então não terá o direito de me cobrar mais nada – falei seriamente. – Com quem você estava? Quem é ela?

Ele continuou sem me encarar, respirando profundamente. Por fim, seus olhos se fixaram em meu rosto e quando sua voz saiu estava extremamente grave.

— Victoria. Eu encontrei Victoria em Port Angeles, por acaso.

Meu queixo caiu. Eu juro que queria retrucar alguma coisa ou esboçar uma reação coerente, mas isso estava parecendo impossível.

Victoria era a "mãe" de James. Não no sentido biológico da palavra. Era ela quem havia transformado ele.

Os dois se conheceram em Nova York, em 1950. A história de amor deles seria maravilhosa, se não fosse trágica.

Victoria e James estudavam no mesmo colégio. Eles haviam começado a namorar apenas um mês depois de terem se conhecido e pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro.

Em uma noite particularmente fria, Victoria andava sozinha por uma rua escura que levava direto até sua casa. De repente, um homem todo vestido com roupas escuras apareceu em sua frente. Ela tentou lutar com ele, mas ficou muito impressionada com a força excepcional daquele ser, que não lhe deu sequer chances de resistência. O homem, é óbvio, era um vampiro.

Não sei se por sorte ou azar, ele não bebeu todo o seu sangue e decidiu deixá-la viver. Mas não havia mais volta: o veneno dele havia penetrado nela e agora a transformação aconteceria.

Durante três dias, Victoria ficou jogada em um beco escuro, sem ter a menor idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo com ela.

Completada a transformação, ela voltou para casa. Os familiares e James, obviamente, estavam muito preocupados com o sumiço de três dias. Mas quando ela reapareceu, eles sabiam que ela não era mais a mesma.

Primeiro por que ela matou e sugou todo o sangue do irmão mais novo. E segundo porque Victoria estava ainda mais bonita, algo que ninguém julgava ser possível, mas de uma forma totalmente inumana.

Ela sabia que tinha de se afastar da família e de todos os que amava, ou acabaria machucando-os ainda mais. Victoria nunca perdoara a si mesma pelo irmão morto.

Ela, então, decidiu se afastar e morar em um lugar distante da família e de James.

Mas ele não aceitou. James insistiu que iria com ela. Ele acreditava que, no fundo, ainda existia aquela mulher que ele tanto amara e por quem havia se apaixonado perdidamente.

Victoria se recusava veementemente a deixá-lo ir com ela, mas ele não desistiu. Ela, por fim, se rendeu e acabou deixando ele ir, pois sabia que não iria agüentar sozinha.

Os dois se mudaram para o Alaska, onde conheceram o Clã das Denali. Eu, nessa época, estava em mais uma das minhas longas viagens, por isso não cheguei a conhecê-la. Eles ficaram muito impressionados com o modo "vegetariano" de viver das Denali e James até sugeriu que Victoria tentasse mudar sua dieta, mas ela se mostrava irredutível.

Ninguém conseguia entender a relação dos dois. Porque, por mais que Victoria não resistisse a qualquer sangue humano que estivesse a menos de 50 metros dela, o sangue de James não era atrativo para ela.

Certa vez, em uma discussão entre os dois, James se exaltou e acabou jogando um vaso de vidro na parede. Depois que a briga acabou, ele teve que limpar e acabou se cortando em um caco, abrindo um golpe particularmente grande na mão.

O sangue de James poderia não ser atrativo para Victoria, mas vê-lo jorrar ali e resistir já era demais para ela.

Victoria atacou James e teria sugado todo o seu sangue se Tanya não tivesse aparecido na hora para uma visita casual.

Depois desse dia, nunca mais tivemos noticia alguma de Victoria. Pelo menos até hoje.

Tanya não conseguiu evitar que o veneno se espalhasse e esperou a transformação de James terminar. Ela e as Denali ajudaram ele na nova vida "vegetariana" que ele havia escolhido seguir. James nunca havia colocado sequer uma gota de sangue humano na boca.

— O que aconteceu? Vocês conversaram? – perguntei assim que consegui encontrar as palavras.

— Conversamos – ele respondeu simplesmente, mesmo sabendo que eu não me contentaria só com aquilo.

— O que ela disse? – insisti.

— Nada de importante – ele voltou a responder evasivamente.

Eu já estava perdendo a paciência. Desde quando James me escondia as coisas? Por que ele não queria me contar?

— James, o que você está me escondendo? – perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

— Ah, eu não posso esconder nada, não é mesmo, Bella? – Fiquei surpresa com a ironia amarga em sua voz. – Só você pode esconder as coisas aqui. Só eu tenho que explicar, você não me explica nada. Eu pensei que não precisasse perguntar as coisas a você, Bella. Pensei que me contaria se algo acontecesse entre você e o Cullen. Mas já vi que você não pensa o mesmo. Ou você achou que o fato de o seu carro estar impregnado com o cheiro dele é irrelevante para mim? – Ele soltou todas essas palavras e saiu correndo para fora da casa, não me dando chance alguma de responder.

Eu estava estupefata. De onde viera tudo aquilo? Sim, eu sabia que James estava certo. Eu deveria ter contado a ele sobre a conversa que tivera com Edward de manhã dentro do carro. Mas eu esquecera completamente de mencionar o fato a ele.

Eu sabia que se deixasse passar não conseguiria falar tudo a ele depois. Eu acabaria amenizando as coisas e James possivelmente não ia querer me ouvir. Decidi sair atrás dele, rezando para que não tivesse ido muito longe e eu pudesse achá-lo.

Felizmente, encontrei-o sentado em um tronco de árvore caído na praia. Me aproximei lentamente, temendo que ele pudesse se afastar novamente. Mas ele não esboçou qualquer reação à minha presença, de forma que eu me aproximei de vez e sentei ao seu lado.

— Me perdoe – murmurei receosa.

A chuva tornou a cair, passando rapidamente dos chuviscos para um temporal. James não parecia incomodado, então continuamos sentados lado a lado, calados. Ele fitava um ponto indistinto no horizonte, os olhos novamente parecendo duas fendas.

— Me perdoe você, Bella – ele falou, me assustando. – Eu não tinha o direito.

— Claro que você tinha, James. Nós somos amigos e moramos juntos, eu não tenho nada a esconder de você.

Ele demorou a responder e quando o fez sua voz estava mais tranqüila.

— Eu também não tenho nada a esconder. Mas, me diga, por que não quis me contar que o Cullen esteve no seu carro? Você sabia que eu perceberia.

Respirei fundo e torci para que ele não achasse uma baita mentira o que eu contaria a seguir.

— Eu esqueci. – Ele bufou. – É sério, James. Não é que eu não achasse relevante, eu apenas adiei e acabei esquecendo.

Ele ficou calado, pegando uma pedra nas mãos e girando-a entre os dedos.

— Eu e Victoria conversamos. Ela me contou por onde esteve depois de... – ele hesitou enquanto transformava a pedra em farelos em suas mãos. – Bem, depois de todos esses anos.

— Você já perdoou ela, James?

— Eu não posso reclamar da vida que eu tenho, Bella. Quando eu decidi seguir Victoria, sabia dos riscos que corria. A culpa não foi totalmente dela, foi minha também.

Não era a primeira vez que eu fazia essa pergunta, tampouco era a primeira que conversávamos sobre isso. E James tinha sempre a mesma postura. Eu ficava impressionada com a capacidade dele de perdoar alguém tão responsável por ele ter se tornado o que era agora, alguém que quase o matou. Ele, porém, era muito sincero quando dizia que havia perdoado e eu acreditava.

— E você? O que aconteceu?

Me pus a explicar a ele tudo que eu e Edward conversamos dentro do carro e o que aconteceu na biblioteca. James pareceu entender o que Edward quis dizer com a história de não desistir do amor, mas eu me recusava a acreditar em sua hipótese.

— James, nos conhecemos há apenas alguns dias. Como se pode falar de amor em tão pouco tempo? Não, você está errado – afirmei veementemente.

— Isso só o tempo poderá dizer, Bellinha. Mas eu tenho grande probabilidade de estar certo, você sabe.

Revirei os olhos.

— Vamos caçar amanhã? – ele sugeriu depois de uma pequena pausa entre nós.

— Não. Amanhã Edward vai me contar tudo o que ele sabe.

James respirou fundo.

— Bella, tenha cuidado, ok? Você pode não gostar do que ele vai dizer – James advertiu seriamente.

— Eu tenho certeza que não vou gostar, James. Mas pode deixar, estou ciente dos riscos – assegurei.

— E mais uma coisa – ele falou, levantando em um pulo e me puxando para ficar de pé.- Me prometa que vai me contar tudo, ok?

Sorri para ele, piscando um olho.

— Pode deixar. Sem segredos. Transparência é meu lema agora, ok?

Ele também sorriu e pegou minha mão na sua, nos conduzindo de volta para casa.

**(N/A: Então, finalmente, aí está o capítulo. Ufa, suei. :D**

**Bem, no próximo capítulo a história "Bella-Carlisle" começará a ser revelada... Ele vai demorar um pouquinho porque esse é um dos capítulos mais importantes da fic e eu tenho que ter cuidado para escrever. :D**

**Vou fazê-lo o mais rápido possível. o/**

**E thanks pelos reviews dos últimos capítulos... Acreditem, isso é importante. :D**

**Beijos.)**


	8. Capítulo 07: Isabella Swan

**0.7 – Isabella Swan**

James me ajudou a terminar de arrumar a biblioteca e acabamos indo novamente para o telhado, ficar deitados a noite inteira, admirando o céu nublado noturno de La Push.

— O que aconteceu entre você e Victoria hoje, James? — perguntei, deitada com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, depois de um longo silêncio entre nós.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Pelo contrário: James, que até então estivera deitado na mesma posição que eu, sentou-se de frente para mim, cruzando as pernas como se fosse meditar. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos e, olhando para baixo, começou a responder.

— Eu não sabia que sentia tanta falta dela, Bella. Para falar a verdade, eu nem pensava mais em Victoria. — Sua voz estava aparentemente calma. Mas era perceptível que o nervosismo estava ali, devidamente camuflado. – Mas quando nos encontramos... No segundo seguinte em que nossos olhares se encontraram, caímos um nos braços do outro.

— Isso seria lindo, se não fosse alarmante — comentei simplesmente, tentando esconder a preocupação em minha voz, mas sem obter muito sucesso.

— Fique tranqüila, Bellinha. Eu sei me cuidar, não há por que se alarmar — ele respondeu, com olhos perigosos finalmente me encarando.

Sentei de frente para ele, imitando sua posição de meditação. Apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos, descansando o rosto sobre minhas mãos cruzadas. Nós agora estávamos muito próximos e essa proximidade era essencial para que ele sentisse a gravidade de minhas palavras.

— Não deixe que ela faça sua cabeça – falei seriamente, sustentando seu olhar. — Você não me disse, mas tenho certeza que Victoria não mudou seus hábitos alimentares. Eu espero que você seja forte, James.

Ele rolou os olhos para o céu antes de responder.

— Apenas confie em mim. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Bella — ele respondeu gravemente. Subitamente um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e eu franzi o cenho. — Agora você, hein? Cullen já está caidinho.

James havia insistindo nessa história o tempo inteiro desde que voltamos da praia. Ele argumentava que se Edward não tivesse nenhum interesse em mim, ele não viria me avisar para não ir à aula amanhã. Eu tentei derrubar seus argumentos dizendo que Edward também tinha interesses nisso, mas James era impossível quando cismava com algo.

— Pára com isso, cabeção. Você vai ver que não é nada disso – retruquei, voltando a deitar com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça.

Ele deitou ao meu lado, imitando minha posição.

— E você vai ver que eu estou certo. Vai por mim, Bella, eu sei reconhecer um homem quando ele está interessado.

— Pois eu espero que você esteja muito errado. Não preciso de mais complicações em minha vida, muito obrigada – devolvi irônica.

— Bella, Bella... Acho que você deveria acreditar um pouco mais em destino.

— E eu acho que você deveria pôr mais os pés no chão.

Ele riu baixinho e permanecemos em silêncio.

Eu estava tentando controlar, mas era muito difícil esconder a ansiedade que tomava conta de mim. Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão apreensiva e curiosa. Era tão incômodo que fosse Edward a me causar isso...

Pior do que isso, era a pergunta insistente e sem resposta em minha cabeça: por que me interessava tanto o que Edward sabia a meu respeito? Afinal, ele era apenas um garoto, mais de três séculos mais jovem e filho de _Carlisle_. Esses fatos seriam suficientes para me afastar dele, mas pelo contrário: tudo o que eu queria era que as 10h do dias seguinte chegassem e todas as minhas perguntas fossem respondidas de uma vez.

Mesmo se arrastando, as horas finalmente passaram. E agora eu estava dirigindo meu Vanquish à loja dos Newton. O dia amanhecera nublado, sem muitos indícios de que o sol apareceria. James resmungou mais vezes do que eu pude contar que Edward nos enganou e não haveria sol algum, reclamações estas que eu prontamente ignorei.

Estacionei o carro em frente à loja pontualmente às 10h e não havia qualquer sinal de Edward. Jurei a mim mesma fazê-lo em pedacinhos bem pequenos, do modo mais torturante, se ele me deixasse plantada ali.

Estava pensando em todos os métodos de tortura que eu já havia visto pelo mundo, me perguntando qual faria mais efeito em um vampiro, se o tailandês ou o chinês, quando alguém bateu no vidro do carona, me sobressaltando.

Claro que só podia ser ele.

Abri a porta e saí do carro, acionando o botão do alarme para trancá-lo. Encarei Edward interrogativamente sobre o carro e ele limitou-se a me dar aquele sorriso torto irritante.

— Para onde vamos? – perguntei a ele, dando a volta na parte de trás do carro e ficando ao seu lado.

— Conheço um lugar onde ninguém poderá nos interromper – ele respondeu. De repente, seus olhos faiscaram nos meus e ele aproximou o rosto alguns milímetros do meu. – Ou será que você tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo onde ninguém pode nos achar?

Sustentei seu olhar por longos minutos antes de responder.

— Pelo menos um dia na sua vida não seja tão idiota. – Ele gargalhou e, por mais bonito que fosse aquele som, aquilo me irritou profundamente. – Vamos ou não? Que eu saiba, hoje vai fazer sol, não temos muito tempo.

— Ok, então me siga – ele falou ainda rindo. – E tente não ser vista.

Edward saiu caminhando normalmente pela calçada, as mãos despreocupadas nos bolsos em um estilo que se poderia chamar de "elegantemente desleixado". Depois ele queria que as meninas do colégio não ficassem babando.

Fiquei observando-o de longe até suas costas desaparecerem em uma curva que levava a uma trilha que se embrenhava pela floresta.

Esperei alguns minutos e segui cuidadosamente o rastro deixado por seu cheiro ao longo do caminho, me certificando de que não estava sendo vista.

O rastro se embrenhava cada vez mais fundo e, assim que estava fora da vista de qualquer um, comecei a correr em minha velocidade. Confesso que já estava começando a ficar desconfiada do que Edward poderia querer com tudo aquilo.

O cheiro foi ficando mais forte e eu percebi que estava me aproximando de Edward. Conseguia avistá-lo ao longe, parado de costas para mim, em frente ao que parecia ser uma abertura no meio da floresta. As árvores ali já não eram tão densas e era possível ver alguns raios de claridade passando.

Corri ainda mais rápido, adorando poder ser eu mesma por alguns instantes, aproveitando ao máximo o vento em minha pele, a sensação de plena liberdade que aquilo me causava.

Alcancei Edward em poucos segundos, parando ao seu lado e olhando na mesma direção que ele.

Era uma espécie de clareira, aberta no meio da floresta densa. O espaço circular era completamente tomado pelas mais variadas flores; o capim crescia baixo em alguns pontos, inexistindo em outros, mostrando que o lugar era visitado com freqüência.

— É lindo, Cullen – reconheci baixinho, dando um passo para dentro da clareira, sendo imediatamente seguida por ele.

— Voltou a me chamar de Cullen?

— Você não gosta? – perguntei, virando de frente para ele.

Ele levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, desalinhando-os nervosamente. Ignorei toda a sensualidade daquele gesto, concentrando-me apenas em decifrar sua expressão, que era um misto de confusão e divertimento.

A confusão eu poderia entender, mas o divertimento estava além da minha compreensão.

— Bella, o foco hoje é você. Teremos tempo para falar sobre mim depois. – Ele se aproximou de mim e eu, instintivamente, recuei um passo. Edward sorriu torto e cobriu a distância entre nós com meio passo, parando a milímetros de tocar em mim. Eu podia sentir seu hálito gostoso tocar meu rosto, nossas respirações se cruzando no curto espaço que separava nossos corpos.

Edward levantou a mão para tocar meu rosto e eu, mais uma vez, recuei. Não era justo que eu soubesse o que ele estava pensando sem que ele soubesse disso. Eu queria ouvir as palavras de sua boca.

Ele estava franzindo o cenho para mim, tentando entender meus gestos. Dei-lhe as costas antes que aquele olhar me levasse a algum ato insano.

— Acho melhor não nos desviarmos do foco, então – sussurrei mais para mim mesma, sabendo que ele obviamente podia ouvir.

Edward andou pela clareira, sentando em um espaço onde a vegetação era particularmente escassa. Me juntei a ele, sentando ao seu lado com as pernas esticadas, apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos.

— O que você quer saber? – ele perguntou olhando para o céu. – 3, 2, 1... – Edward contou rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, e mal ele pronunciou o "1", o sol surgiu milagrosamente por trás das nuvens, fazendo nós dois brilharmos e parecendo dar vida a tudo na clareira.

— Como você...? – balbuciei, incapaz de completar a frase.

— Você sabe, eu e minha família temos uma visão mais ampla do futuro – ele respondeu à pergunta incompleta.

— Isso é outra coisa que você vai me explicar depois.

Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando, vendo nossas peles reluzirem à luz do sol. Edward desviou o olhar para as árvores à nossa frente e eu agradeci silenciosamente por ele ter me libertado da hipnose de seus olhos.

O que era isso? Desde quando ele me influencia tanto assim?

— Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta – ele acusou, ainda sem me olhar.

— Quero saber tudo – respondi. Esta resposta já estava ensaiada há tempos. — Tudo o que você sabe.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele estudou meu rosto por alguns segundos. Não sei o que ele viu ali, mas, seja lá o que for, fez um vestígio de sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Ele voltou a olhar para frente e então começou a falar.

— Você nasceu na Inglaterra, em 1650. Ou melhor, foi transformada nesse ano. – Sua voz estava anormalmente grave. Pelo visto, não era só eu que me sentia desconfortável com o assunto. — A típica história da garota indefesa...

Olhei-o com uma sobrancelha erguida e, para meu espanto, ele sorriu. Mas logo voltou a ficar sério e continuou.

— Carlisle também foi transformado nesse ano. E, ao contrário de você, ele não sabia nada do que estava acontecendo e, quando completou a transformação, não sabia o que havia se tornado. — Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais escuros, fitando as árvores à nossa frente. Desejei poder ver as imagens que se passavam em sua cabeça agora. — Tudo o que ele conseguia ver era a sede. Sede de sangue. Mesmo que não pudesse entender isso.

Um silêncio súbito pairou entre nós. Não um silêncio incômodo. Era mais um presságio. Como a calmaria antes da tempestade.

— E então você deu a "sorte" — ele fez as aspas no ar — de ser a primeira pessoa a passar em frente ao beco escuro em que ele ficou jogado por três dias durante a transformação. Quando ele entendeu que o que precisava era sangue, você estava ali, oferecendo uma oportunidade imperdível a ele.

— Eu nunca tive sorte — comentei ironicamente.

— Segundo ele, até hoje Carlisle não sabe explicar como não matou você. Talvez esse seja o dom dele, o autocontrole. — Eu tive que bufar com isso. Vi pelo canto do olho Edward dar de ombros. — Apesar de Alice viver dizendo que esse é o meu, o dele é a sensibilidade. Carlisle não gosta disso, ele acha que soa meio homossexual.

Ele sorriu um pouco e eu, involuntariamente, imaginei Carlisle vestido como um travesti. Quase gargalhei, mas me limitei a sorrir também.

— E então? — falei, incentivando-o a prosseguir.

Edward ficou sério novamente. Ele parecia saber, tanto quanto eu, que agora era a parte mais importante da história. A mais tensa.

— Ele esperou sua transformação se completar e explicou a você o que havia acontecido. Bem, agora ele fazia uma idéia do que era. Depois que ele sugou seu sangue e viu você se contorcendo durante três dias, ele entendeu melhor. Você há de concordar que foi mais fácil para você, tendo alguém que explicasse, do que para ele. — Ele me olhou de soslaio e eu me limitei a afirmar a cabeça milimetricamente. — Vocês começaram aquela nova vida juntos. Era mais fácil viver em dupla do que sozinhos.

— Você está me enrolando — acusei.

Edward soltou o ar pesadamente. Mudei de posição, cruzando as pernas como se fosse meditar e virando em sua direção. Ele imitou o meu gesto e ficamos sentados frente a frente, na mesma posição.

— Segundo Carlisle, vocês não sabiam que poderia haver outra forma de se alimentar. Entenda, Bella, vocês não tinham escolha, a não ser matar humanos. — Ele sustentava meu olhar com intensidade.

Encarei-o por alguns instantes, deliberando se deixava-o continuar ou interrompia e começava a contar a _verdadeira_ história. Decidi pela primeira opção.

— Você, porém, achava que não precisava ser assim. Até entendo que no começo você tenha se rebelado contra Carlisle, afinal, você era uma linda jovem de dezoito anos que ele condenou a abandonar todos os sonhos – sua voz soava complacente. Me perguntei se aquilo não era um pedaço da vida dele também. — Mas acho que você estava errada em abandoná-lo, Bella.

Eu já estava preparada para ouvir isso, mas mesmo assim, não consegui conter a irritação.

— Deixe para achar alguma coisa quando souber a história completa, Cullen — falei, interrompendo bruscamente nosso contato visual.

Antes que eu pudesse impedir, Edward colocou dois dedos sob meu queixo, forçando-me a voltar a encará-lo. Seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que eu não consegui captar nada naquele milésimo de segundo que durou o toque.

— Essa é a história que _eu_ sei. E é a que eu vou continuar acreditando, a menos que você me conte a sua versão e me dê um bom motivo para duvidar de Carlisle — ele falou.

Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos momentaneamente para tentar me acalmar.

— Tudo bem. Conclua a sua versão da história e então eu contarei a minha — disse, voltando a abrir os olhos.

O rosto de Edward enrijeceu por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou a ficar suave e ele prosseguiu.

— Carlisle disse apenas que ele deu a você duas escolhas: ou você continuava sozinha, procurando as tais fontes alternativas de alimentação, ou você continuava com ele, bebendo sangue humano, sem negar a nossa natureza.

— Nossa natureza é beber sangue, não necessariamente sangue _humano_ – afirmei.

— Bella, mas como você poderia saber que havia outros meios? Como Carlisle poderia saber? Você acha mesmo que ele está errado em ter tanta raiva de você? — Edward defendeu.

— Não, ele não está errado em ter raiva de mim — concordei. — Ele está errado em ter raiva de mim _pelos motivos que tem_.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogadora.

— Termine a sua história e eu contarei a minha — repeti.

— Não me interrompa, vamos acabar logo com isso – ele pediu e eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça. — Ele me disse que você o abandonou. Escolheu a primeira opção. Por isso ele tem tanta raiva de você. Porque você o abandonou quando ele mais precisou. — Senti um certo tom de acusação em sua voz, mas eu sabia que ele havia sido enganado, então não o culpei por me julgar mal. — Desde então, vocês não mais se falaram. Um evita a presença do outro e ele mal toca no seu nome. E aí vem a minha pergunta: depois de tudo isso, por que, afinal de contas, você se mudou para Forks? Para perto dele?

Sem que percebêssemos, eu e Edward, tão absortos e interessados que estávamos na conversa, nos inclinamos um em direção ao outro. Quando dei por mim, meu rosto estava há apenas alguns centímetros do dele. Nossas bocas estavam na mesma altura. E, no segundo de hesitação em que eu pensava nisso, ele fez a maior loucura do dia: agarrou minha nuca e colou nossos lábios.

Aquilo foi tão inesperado que minha reação demorou algum tempo. Era como se meu corpo não conseguisse formular uma resposta, por não entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas quando eu, finalmente, consegui entender a situação, empurrei Edward pelo peito com as duas mãos.

Mesmo eu percebendo que sua força era um pouco maior que a minha, ele entendeu o gesto e se afastou. Sua mão ainda estava em minha nuca e seus lábios vermelhos ainda estavam próximos aos meus.

— Você não deveria ter feito isso – murmurei.

Levantei correndo, me posicionando do lado oposto da clareira. Fiquei agradecida que ele não tivesse me seguido.

Virei de costas para Edward, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos. Eu não queria vê-lo. Eu não queria que ele me visse. Que ele percebesse quanto aquilo me afetara. O quanto eu havia gostado de sentir seus lábios quentes nos meus. Esse era um segredo que eu levaria para o túmulo, mesmo que vivesse mais mil anos.

— Me desculpe, Bella, eu apenas... — ele começou a se explicar.

— Sh... — interrompi. — Não fale nada, isso pode piorar sua situação comigo.

Ele obedeceu e continuou calado. Eu queria correr. Ir embora para algum lugar bem distante de Edward e da tentação que ele era, daquela... _coisa_ – na falta de palavra melhor – que existia entre nós.

Mas eu ainda sentia a necessidade de me explicar. Por motivos que eu talvez jamais entendesse, eu não queria Edward com aquela impressão errada de mim. Ele tinha que saber a verdade.

Abri os olhos e virei novamente de frente para ele. Edward continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, com a cabeça baixa apoiada nas mãos. Andei até ele, sentando à sua frente, na mesma posição que estávamos antes.

— Espero que você nunca mais me beije sem a minha permissão. Eu não sou qualquer uma, Cullen — avisei seriamente. Ele levantou a cabeça e eu sustentei seu olhar. — Espero não ter que falar isso novamente.

— Você não terá, eu prometo – ele falou e seus olhos transbordavam arrependimento. — E eu jamais pensaria isso de você, Bella. Foi apenas... — ele parecia confuso, desgrenhando os cabelos insistentemente — apenas um impulso. Um ato impensado, me perdoe.

— Tudo bem. Desde que isso não se repita.

**(N/A: Música: How Does It Feel – Avril lavigne)**

Ficamos em silêncio, nos encarando. Eu sabia que era a minha vez de falar a minha versão da história. Mas eu não sabia por qual parte começar.

— É sua vez. Comece da parte que as histórias começam a divergir – Edward falou, adivinhando o que eu estava pensando.

— Parece até que você lê meus pensamentos – comentei sorrindo.

— Que coisa absurda! Até parece que isso seria possível – ele respondeu sorrindo. Achei melhor não falar nada. Ainda não era a hora.

Ficamos novamente em silêncio e desta vez eu o interrompi, criando coragem para contar a verdadeira história.

"_I'm not afraid of anything"_

_Eu não tenho medo de nada_

— Você estava falando tudo certo. Até dizer que eu e Carlisle não conhecíamos outros meios de nos alimentar. Nós sabíamos, sim, Edward. — Fiz uma pausa, esperando que ele falasse algo. Mas seus olhos continuavam concentrados em mim e ele não me interrompeu. — Logo que eu e Carlisle nos transformamos, nós realmente não conhecíamos. Mas começamos, juntos, a pesquisar sobre o assunto. Não foi difícil encontrar outros da nossa espécie. E logo nos encontramos dois vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue animal.

Edward me encarava com o cenho franzido.

— Eu entendo que seja difícil para você acreditar no que eu digo. Mas, acredite, é verdade –assegurei.

— Prossiga, Bella – ele limitou-se a responder.

— Eleazar e Carmem eram um casal nômade. Eles souberam da pesquisa que eu e Carlisle fazíamos e nos procuraram. Então explicaram tudo sobre o seu modo de viver "vegetariano", como eles mesmo falaram. — Fiz novamente uma pausa, esperando que Edward me interrompesse, mas novamente ele não o fez.

Uma nuvem gigantesca encobriu o sol, deixando a clareira novamente nublada e fazendo nossas peles pararem de brilhar.

— Eles nos convidaram para fazer parte do grupo deles. Eu, ávida para substituir a minha dieta o mais rápido possível, prontamente aceitei. Mas Carlisle, como você já poderia ter deduzido, não. — Respirei fundo, mordendo a língua para não soltar todas as pragas que eu conhecia em cima de Carlisle. — É por isso que ele tem raiva de mim, Edward. Não é por eu tê-lo abandonado. É porque eu tenho a força que ele não teve para me adaptar a uma nova dieta.

_]"__How Does It Feel to be differente from me?"_

_Qual a sensação de ser diferente de mim?_

Seus olhos vermelho-escuros faiscavam nos meus. Eu não sabia até que ponto ele acreditaria em mim, mas estava sendo o mais sincera o possível com ele.

— É uma história muito interessante – ele finalmente falou. — Só não vejo porque Carlisle teria motivos para mentir para nós.

— Você não vê? Eu pensei que estivesse óbvio, Edward. — Ele me encarou ofendido. — Ele não quer admitir que foi fraco. Mesmo sabendo que havia outra opção, ele preferiu continuar tirando vidas inocentes.

— É muito fácil para você simplesmente falar isso e esperar que eu acredite, não é mesmo? — ele devolveu acidamente.

— Eu não esperava que você acreditasse prontamente em mim. Carlisle sabe enganar muito bem quando quer — respondi no mesmo tom. — Mas eu estou falando a verdade. Cedo ou tarde você irá perceber isso.

Continuamos presos um no olhar do outro. Eu queria muito saber o que ele estava pensando. Mas não encontrava nenhum jeito de tocá-lo acidentalmente ou sem que ele pensasse em outras intenções.

O sol voltou a iluminar a clareira, fazendo novamente nossas peles brilharem mais que tudo ali.

— Essa é a minha história, Edward. A história _verdadeira_ de Isabella Swan, não a que você ouviu de Carlisle — afirmei novamente.

— Só o tempo poderá dizer quem está com a verdade — ele retrucou. — Por ora, não vamos nos preocupar com isso, ok?

— Tudo bem — concordei.

— Nem deixar que isso interfira em nosso relacionamento — ele completou.

— Que relacionamento? – perguntei, ficando rapidamente de pé.

Ele sorriu torto, ficando também de pé e aproximando-se de mim.

— Ora ora, já esqueceu que somos parceiros na educação física? — ele deu uma piscadela, ainda com aquele sorriso torto irritantemente deslumbrante.

Revirei os olhos, aumentando a distância entre nós. Não confiava mais que Edward pudesse controlar seus "impulsos". E já bastava, pelo menos por ora, de contato físico.

— Só uma coisinha – eu disse, depois de andar alguns metros para trás, distanciando-me dele. — Como vamos voltar para casa sem sermos vistos?

Ele sorriu abertamente dessa vez.

— Bella, Bella... Não é só porque você é mais velha que eu sou menos esperto. — Não entendi a comparação. — Seguindo por ali – ele apontou um caminho por dentro da floresta – você vai encontrar, logo mais a frente, um caminho à esquerda. Dobre nele e siga direto.

— E isso vai chegar...?

— No quintal da sua casa – ele respondeu simplesmente. — E depois, a noite, você pode voltar à frente da loja dos Newton e pegar seu carro.

Eu tinha que tirar o chapéu, Edward era bom nisso.

— Você já vai embora? – perguntei, mas assim que as últimas palavras saíram, eu tive vontade de engoli-las. Ficou parecendo que eu não queria que ele fosse.

— Eu tenho que ir. Meus irmãos provavelmente estão pirando porque eu estou com você — ele respondeu.

— Carlisle sabe que você está aqui? — Como aquilo não me ocorrera antes?

— Sabe – Edward respondeu simplesmente.

— E...?

— E nada. Ele não falou nada.

Eu não entendia aquilo. Mas também não achava que aquela era a hora de entender. Eu tinha que me afastar o mais rápido o possível daquilo tudo. Eu precisava ficar só, colocar as idéias no lugar, tentar me preocupar com uma coisa de cada vez.

— Preciso ir – Edward falou, andando em minha direção. Levantei um braço em sua direção, com a mão espalmada, impedindo-o de avançar. Ele sorriu abertamente. — Tudo bem. Até mais, Bella.

— Até mais, Edward — falei, prendendo seus olhos por alguns instantes. — E obrigada.

— Obrigada por....? – ele franziu o cenho.

— Por ouvir a minha versão da história — expliquei.

— Eu precisava saber a verdade. Apesar de agora não saber em quem acreditar. — Ele devaneou alguns segundos olhando para um ponto indistinto e, de repente, pareceu lembrar que estava de saída. — Até segunda, Bella.

— Segunda?

— Ah, esqueci de dizer – ele falou, já entrando na floresta densa. — Falte à aula amanhã também. O sol estará fraco, mas irá aparecer.

E ele correu para dentro da floresta, me deixando novamente confusa e sem explicações. Por que ele não contava logo como sabia de tudo aquilo?

Conformei-me em correr de volta para casa, seguindo o caminho que ele havia indicado, repassando mentalmente nossa conversa.

Tudo bem, eu havia de concordar que tinha sido tudo muito esclarecedor. Mas eu ficara angustiada. Mesmo sem motivos, eu queria que Edward acreditasse em mim. Ou melhor, eu até tinha um motivo, talvez não forte o suficiente: era eu quem falava a verdade.

E a história absurda que Carlisle inventou... Não era de se admirar. Eu tinha certeza que ele inventaria algo do tipo.

Cheguei em casa com a cabeça mais cheia de "Edward" e "Carlisle" do que nunca, encontrando James na sala, assistindo televisão. Ou melhor, fingindo que assistia, pois ele zapeava tão rápido pelos canais, que era impossível ele estar se concentrando em algum deles.

— Graças a Deus você chegou! – ele exclamou assim que eu cruzei a soleira entre a sala e a cozinha. — Agora você vai me contar tudo, Isabella.

Suspirei profundamente, me preparando para contar tudo. E, seguindo o pacto da transparência, era tudo mesmo. Inclusive sobre o beijo.

**(N/A: Finalmente, aqui está o capítulo tão esperado. ^^**

**Lá venho eu, na maior cara de pau, pedir novamente desculpas pela demora. Mas eu tenho explicação: eu estava enrolada com outra fic. Tinha que terminá-la logo, por isso acabei demorando tanto pra escrever em JLM.**

**Mas agora ela acabou e meu tempo vai ser todo pra cá. O próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto assim, no que depender de mim.**

**Beijos e obrigada pela paciência. ^^**


	9. Capítulo 08: Passado Presente

**0.8 – Passado Presente**

_**~James's POV~**_

Eu ficava impressionado com o quanto Bella tinha ciúme daquele carro. Sério, o que custava me deixar dar uma voltinha? Poxa. Ela compra uma máquina dessas e espera que eu ande somente como carona? Está certo.

Tinha de admitir que ela fizera uma bela escolha. Claro. Bella era Bella: sempre tomava as melhores decisões.

Confesso que não pensei que ela fosse aceitar de primeira quando a convidei para vir para Forks. Eu já sabia a história dela com Carlisle de trás para frente. E sabia também qual a intensidade do ódio que ela nutria pelo homem.

Eu tinha medo por Bella. Medo que ela fizesse alguma besteira contra Carlisle que acabasse colocando a vida dela em perigo. E quando a estranha "ligação" dela com Edward apareceu, meu medo aumentou e eu comecei a achar uma péssima idéia nos mudarmos para Forks.

Realmente, foi uma péssima idéia. Até eu reencontrar Victória.

Depois que peguei o carro de Bella emprestado, parti sem rumo, apenas aproveitando para dirigir aquela máquina, em uma das raras oportunidades que Bella me deixava usar o carro. Acabei indo até Port Angeles. O caminho era tão conhecido – quando eu ficava entediado de ficar dentro de casa, eu sempre corria até lá – que eu o fiz quase sem perceber.

Deixei passar, pelo menos por enquanto, o fato de o carro estar impregnado com o cheiro de Edward. Tentei não me preocupar com o porquê de Bella estar me escondendo algo.

Aproveitando que o tempo estava fechado, desci do carro e fui dar uma volta pela cidade. Eram raras as ocasiões que Port Angeles ficava vazia. Sempre havia turistas demais. E as vezes era bom andar sem que muitas mulheres ficassem me lançando olhares tentadores. Não que eu não gostasse, mas também era bom ficar tranqüilo as vezes.

Estava parado em frente à vitrine do Sexy Shop, quando senti um cheiro familiar por ali. Não. Não poderia ser.

Primeiramente, eu me recusei a acreditar. Convenci a mim mesmo que era apenas o efeito das roupas do Sexy Shop trazendo, involuntariamente, lembranças de um outro tempo.

— Vai mesmo ignorar minha presença aqui? — alguém sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Virei de costas e lá estava ela.

Victoria estava parada com as mãos na cintura, sorrindo maravilhosamente para mim. Eu não sabia que sentia tanta falta dessa mulher. Eu quase havia esquecido o quanto ela era linda.

— Victoria! — gritei.

(**N/A: **Só para constar que Victoria aqui é Rachelle Lefreve. Recuso imitações.)

Nos abraçamos longamente, eu sentindo cada pedaço do seu corpo tocar no meu. Ok, eu também havia esquecido o quanto Victoria era... quente. Eu sei que o trocadilho é horrível, mas na falta de uma palavra melhor...

— Ah, James, eu senti tanto a sua falta! — ela exclamou em meu ouvido, apertando ainda mais seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

— Eu também senti sua falta — confessei em seu ouvido, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos que eu tanto amava.

Eu não sei como pude ficar tanto tempo longe dela. Parece que só agora que estávamos juntos é que eu tinha a dimensão do quanto ela era importante para mim.

Victoria me soltou e eu fiquei surpreso com o que vi em seu rosto. Era dor. Sua expressão estava sombria.

— James, sei que nunca conversamos desde que... — ela hesitou e eu, subitamente, entendi o motivo do desconcerto. — Desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu. Mas eu quero que saiba que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e...

Interrompi o jorro de palavras pegando-a pela nuca e colando nossos lábios com violência. Pouco me importava os motivos dela. Eu sabia tudo que ela queria me dizer. Eu sabia que Victoria jamais faria aquilo por vontade própria. Não precisava ouvir desculpas. Eu não queria desculpas.

E ao sentir sua língua na minha, seu gosto, o melhor que havia no mundo, no meu, eu percebi que só havia uma coisa que eu queria naquele momento: ela.

— Não importa — sussurrei entre beijos. Suas mãos seguravam meu rosto e ela depositava um beijo em cada lugar que conseguia alcançar. — Eu não quero suas desculpas. Quero apenas que seja minha. Pelo menos mais essa vez.

Ela parou de me beijar e sorriu radiante.

— É o que eu mais quero.

Ela me puxou pelo braço, conduzindo-nos em uma velocidade quase anormal, para um humano que visse a cena, em uma direção desconhecida. Percebi que nos afastávamos cada vez mais do centro da cidade, indo em uma direção que eu pouco freqüentava de Port Angeles.

— Aonde...? — comecei a pergunta, mas me calei no instante em que descobri onde estávamos.

Naquela parte da cidade, só havia galpões e mais galpões, muitos deles abandonados há anos. Victoria entrara num deles, me puxando pela mão. Mas aquele ali de abandonado não tinha nada.

Era praticamente uma casa ali dentro. Ou um quarto. Havia uma cama com dossel, uma cômoda e vários acessórios pessoais espalhados no centro do lugar, que não era tão grande por dentro quanto parecia por fora.

— Victoria, você mora aqui? – perguntei incrédulo.

Ela sentou na beirada da cama, me puxando sentar ao seu lado.

— Sim. Depois que nos separamos no Alasca, eu passei algum tempo vivendo como nômade. Então, há pouco tempo decidi manter residência fixa aqui — ela respondeu, enquanto tirava as botas e o casaco. — Achei que seria inútil comprar uma casa, já que eu não pretendo ficar morando aqui. Encontrei esse espaço e achei que ele seria perfeito. — ela concluiu, olhando ao redor.

Percebi que seus olhos estavam do vermelho mais vivo que eu havia visto ficarem. Sinal de que ela se alimentara há pouco tempo. E com sangue humano.

Peguei uma de suas mãos entre as minhas e beijei a palma. Levantei a cabeça a tempo de encontrar seus olhos fixos em meu rosto, analisando meus olhos. Vi uma certa surpresa em seu olhar ao encontrar minha íris cor de topázio. Mas a surpresa logo se desfez. Ela não esperaria menos do que isso de mim.

— Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, tudo bem? — falei, assim que percebi que ela estava prestes a tocar no assunto de nossa "dieta". — Não acho que precisamos de palavras agora.

Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso maravilhoso, enquanto ela rapidamente pulava em meu colo, sentando de frente para mim, com uma perna de cada lado de meu corpo. Seus braços entrelaçaram em meu pescoço e seus lábios encontraram os meus.

No inicio, o beijo foi lento, carinhoso, contendo toda a saudade que sentíamos. Mas, quando se tratava do meu relacionamento com Victoria, não havia nada de "lento" ou "carinhoso". Essas eram palavras que não combinavam conosco. Ainda mais agora, que eu tinha a mesma velocidade e força que ela. Definitivamente, não.

Peguei-a pela cintura, revertendo nossas posições e deitando nossos corpos na cama. Levei uma das mãos até a sua blusa, arrancando-a com violência de seu corpo, deixando o sutiã de renda preto à mostra.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela tirava minhas calças e minha blusa com cuidado. Pelo menos ela teve decência de lembrar que eu tinha que voltar para casa, não podia voltar sem roupa.

Em menos de um minuto, ela já usava apenas a calcinha e o sutiã, enquanto eu vestia apenas uma cueca boxer. Eu devorava sua boca com voracidade, enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas costas sem pudor.

Inverti a posição de nossos corpos, fazendo-a ficar por cima de mim, sentada exatamente onde se encontrava meu membro excitado. O lugar que ela mais gostava no mundo, segundo eu lembrava.

Ela tirou o próprio sutiã, expondo seus seios perfeitos para mim, enquanto eu alisava suas coxas. Ela começou a acariciar os mamilos já excitados com as duas mãos, mordendo os lábios, fazendo meu membro pulsar sob a cueca.

— Victoria... — gemi descontrolado.

— Sim, querido? — ela respondeu, a voz rouca de excitação.

Os reflexos de Victoria eram tão bons quanto os meus, mas ela não previu o que eu fiz a seguir.

Peguei seu corpo pela cintura, levantando da cama e carregando-a até a parede mais próxima. Prensei seu corpo ali com o meu, quase fazendo a parede ceder sob a pressão.

Levei uma das mãos até seus seios, acariciando o mamilo quase com violência, arrancando um urro de sua garganta. Victoria agarrou meus cabelos com força, puxando meus lábios para os seus. Suas pernas trançaram em meus quadris, enquanto eu rasgava sua calcinha, e ela a minha cueca. Finalmente estávamos livres dos últimos empecilhos.

Não perdi tempo em penetrá-la em um só impulso, colocando tudo e depois tirando, somente para voltar a enterrar com força. Victoria cravou as unhas em meus ombros, mexendo o corpo desesperadamente em volta de meu membro.

Forcei ainda mais suas costas na parede, bombando com força para dentro dela, enquanto chupava seu pescoço com volúpia. Victoria gemia palavras incompreensíveis até para mim, mas vez por outra eu conseguia distinguir meu nome entre elas.

Com um último impulso, senti seu corpo se contrair em torno do meu, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me libertava totalmente dentro dela.

Senti seus braços amolecerem em torno do meu pescoço, seus lábios procurando os meus. Ela poderia não ser a mesma Victoria de quando a conheci, mas continuava com os mesmos gestos, reagindo do mesmo modo, talvez mais intensamente, aos meus toques.

Ainda sem sair de dentro dela, conduzi-nos de volta para a cama, sentando na beirada e deixando-a aberta por cima de mim.

Ficamos abraçados, nos beijando, eu sem vontade nenhuma de interromper o nosso contato. E ela parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

— Fique aqui comigo — ela pediu, quando eu finalmente saí de dentro dela e deitei seu corpo na cama, começando a recolher minhas roupas.

— Não posso, querida. Bella deve estar preocupada. — Victoria bufou. — Não comigo, com o carro.

— Ra rá. Posso saber o que você faz aqui com ela? Por acaso estão juntos agora? — ela perguntou acusadora.

— Não — respondi simplesmente, enquanto vestia a calça e a blusa. — Apenas resolvermos nos mudar para Forks. Como amigos, nada demais.

— Sei — ela respondeu, parecendo não acreditar em nada do que eu dizia.

— Olha só, parece que alguém aqui está com ciúmes — falei, cruzando os braços.

Ela não respondeu. Bem, já dizia o ditado, mais velho do que Bella e Carlisle juntos: quem cala, consente.

Subi na cama, andando de joelhos até onde ela estava, com as costas apoiadas no espelho da cama. Sentei em suas pernas e olhei profundamente em seus olhos.

— Não precisa ter ciúmes, querida. Eu nunca me interessei verdadeiramente por alguém desde que você se foi. Bella e eu somos amigos. E só — afirmei, acariciando seu rosto.

Um vestígio de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto ela entrelaçava seus dedos nos meus que acariciavam seu rosto.

— Promete que não vão sumir?

— Prometo. Eu virei aqui novamente procurá-la — prometi. — Desde que você também prometa que não vai fugir de mim.

Ela sorriu e eu tomei aquilo como um sim.

Trocamos mais algumas carícias e eu finalmente criei forças para sair de perto dela e voltar para casa.

Eu não contaria tudo à Bella. Claro que ela sentiria o cheiro de Victoria em mim, eu não ia fugir tão fácil das perguntas. Mas eu ia omitir os detalhes. Talvez até mentir, pois eu sabia que Bella ia pedir para eu me afastar de Victoria. Algo que eu não estava disposto a fazer tão fácil assim.

(**N/A: Gostaram da surpresa? Pois é. A idéia de um POV do James surgiu no Orkut. O povo falou, eu gostei da idéia... E aí está.**

**Mas a opinião de vocês também é muito importante. Preciso dos reviews para saber o que vocês acharam da idéia de um POV do James. **

**E tem mais: no Orkut surgiu uma idéia de POV do Edward. O que acham? Vocês gostariam de ver a história pelo POV dele, ou está bom só pelo POV da Bella mesmo?**

**Mandem a opinião de vocês, amores, preciso saber. o/**

**Beijos.)**


	10. Capítulo 09: Uma conclusão, um jogo

**0.9 – Uma conclusão, um jogo**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

James e eu decidimos que seria melhor sair para caçar agora, enquanto podíamos nos distanciar bastante e por alguns dias. Como só tínhamos aula na segunda, poderíamos aproveitar os três dias de folga para ir até as montanhas.

Eu havia acabado de "devorar" um leão da montanha particularmente suculento, enquanto James terminava de sugar o seu. Sentei-me à beira de um lago, apenas para lavar as mãos. Anos de prática haviam me feito habilidosa, de forma que agora eu já não me sujava tanto enquanto caçava.

James, ao contrário, sempre tinha que levar uma camisa reserva. Não por que ele não fosse habilidoso também: James adorava brincar com a "comida". Logo, sempre que terminava a caçada, ou ele estava com a blusa rasgada, ou repleta de sangue. Uma idiotice, se você quer a minha opinião.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, tirando completamente a blusa, que agora era só um pedaço de trapo. Lavou-se no lago e vestiu a blusa limpa.

— Um dólar pelo seu pensamento – ele falou, fitando o mesmo ponto indistinto que eu procurava.

— Que pobreza. 27 euros e eu conto exatamente no que estava pensando — retruquei.

— Gracinha — ele respondeu, dando um leve tapa em minha nuca.

— Pensava em Edward –— soltei sem pensar.

James bufou.

— Novidade. Não pagaria nem um centavo por esse pensamento. — Olhei-o de soslaio. — É óbvio que você pensava nele. Você faz isso o tempo todo.

— Por favor, não comece — respondi bruscamente. Já havíamos tido aquela conversa inúmeras vezes e eu não queria repeti-la agora.

— Tudo bem — ele respondeu e permanecemos em silêncio.

Eu observava uma formiga que carregava uma folha que deveria pesar, pelo menos, dez vezes mais o seu peso. Mas eu apenas olhava a formiga, meus pensamentos em rumos totalmente opostos.

James estava certo quando disse que ultimamente eu pensava em Edward o tempo todo. Mas não era minha culpa, quem controla seus pensamentos?

A verdade é que depois da conversa com ele e depois que eu contei tudo a James, parei um pouco de me preocupar com Carlisle e suas mentiras idiotas. Eu estava mais centrada em Edward. Para ser mais específica: no que eu havia sentido quando ele me beijou.

Eu odiava admitir isso, mas eu havia sentido algo nunca visto antes quando seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Por mais que tenha sido por pouco tempo, eu sentia como se aquilo fosse totalmente certo agora, apesar de eu ter repelido ele no impulso do momento. Eu queria mais daquilo, queria entender porque eu tinha a sensação de que eu precisava de Edward do meu lado. E isso era tão ridículo que nem mesmo para James eu podia admitir.

— Bella, ele vai fazer a escolha certa — James disse bruscamente, tentando adivinhar meu pensamento.

— Eu sei que vai. Não é exatamente com ele que eu me preocupo — retruquei, pegando um galho do chão e esfarelando-o entre os dedos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Bellinha. Pare de ser tão paranóica e apenas deixe acontecer. — Ele passou o braço em volta de meus ombros, puxando-me para um abraço de lado. — Pare de potencializar seus problemas, deixe para se preocupar com as coisas apenas quando elas realmente acontecerem.

Não era a primeira vez que ele me dizia isso, mas agora eu entendia muito bem onde usar essas palavras em minha vida. Era o certo a ser dito, o certo a ser seguido.

Resolvi que tentaria ao máximo seguir seu conselho.

Acampamos por mais um dia nas montanhas, apenas para ter o prazer de ficar algum tempo ao ar livre e sem fingir ser quem não éramos. No domingo de madrugada voltamos para casa. Eu havia deixado o carro em um ponto escondido na estrada para La Push, de forma que todos pensavam que eu e James havíamos viajado de carro.

O domingo passou indistinto: arrumamos a casa – não que tenha nos dado algum trabalho, super velocidade é algo realmente útil – e ficamos conversando e procurando besteiras na televisão o resto do dia e a noite.

A chuva caía pesadamente quando chegou a hora de irmos à escola na segunda feira. Me arrumei totalmente absorta, não conseguindo parar de pensar no que Edward me diria hoje. A que conclusões ele havia chegado? Já saberia dizer quem estava certo, em quem ele acreditava?

Eu e James acabamos nos atrasando, por minha insistência de não querer chegar muito cedo à escola para não encontrar Edward. Quando eu estacionei o carro, todos já haviam entrado e James e eu fomos os últimos.

Ele foi para a sua aula e eu para a minha. Mal poderia esperar por Trigonometria com Edward. Ugh.

Entrei na sala, carregando comigo um pequeno olhar mal-humorado do professor, que ditava um problema para que todos copiassem.

Sentei apressadamente, nem me dando ao trabalho de olhar para Edward e começando a copiar o problema que o professor ditava. Ele ditou cinco problemas seguidos e nos deu o resto da aula para resolvê-los. Como não tinhamos que entregar no mesmo dia, a maioria dos alunos começou a conversar através de bilhetes, mantendo o silêncio e não querendo chamar a atenção do professor, que lia um romance antigo, sentado à mesa.

Eu não tinha mesmo com quem conversar, isolada na minha cadeira no fundo da sala, dando qualquer coisa no mundo para ler os pensamentos da pessoa à minha frente. Mas, ao que tudo indica, eu não precisava ler seus pensamentos: ele os externou me passando um bilhete, que eu peguei assustada.

"_Preciso falar a sós com você. Se importa em almoçar comigo hoje?"_

Se eu tivesse um coração vivo, ele com certeza estaria batendo totalmente descompassado agora. Rabisquei uma resposta rápida.

"_Se estivermos no horário de almoço, no refeitório, não será uma conversa a sós e você sabe muito bem disso"_

Passei o papel rapidamente de volta a ele, tomando o cuidado de não deixar os fofoqueiros da sala verem. Edward leu e em menos de um minuto eu já tinha a resposta em minhas mãos.

"Você está certa. Mas preciso muito falar com você e tem que ser hoje. Podemos nos encontrar depois da aula, então?"

Eu mal poderia esperar para saber o que ele queria me dizer, apesar de saber exatamente sobre o que era. _Justamente_ por saber sobre o que era.

"_Ok. Me espere após a Educação Física."_

Devolvi o bilhete a ele no mesmo instante em que Jessica Stanley lançava um olhar sorrateiro em nossa direção. Rezei para ela não ter visto, mas não achava que eu tinha tanta sorte assim, pois seus olhos estavam cravados nas mãos de Edward.

Decidi, depois de dois segundos de pensamento adolescente, que pouco me importava o que ela e suas amigas estavam pensando ou que tipo de boatos poderiam rolar sobre mim e Edward – sim, pois eu tinha certeza que já estavam rolando boatos. Eram, na maioria, invenções, salpicadas com muita maldade. Dane-se, eu já havia visto muito mais maldade do que todos aqueles pirralhos juntos, eles teriam que rebolar muito se quisessem mesmo me atingir de alguma forma.

No almoço, contei a James rapidamente na fila da comida que encontraria Edward após a aula. Ele não falou nada, simplesmente porque sabia que eu tinha conhecimento profundo o que ele estava pensando naquele momento: que poderia ser perigoso, que eu estava correndo ao encontro, ao invés de correr contra. Agradeci silenciosamente por ele não ter falado nada, pois eu não daria ouvidos, de qualquer jeito.

Mal senti o tempo passar, até a aula de educação física.

Nas próximas duas semanas, jogaríamos vôlei em duplas. Eu e Edward juntos, obviamente. O professor, apesar dos protestos, tirou a primeira aula apenas para explicar as regras e as táticas de jogo. Como se houvesse alguém ali que realmente não soubesse disso.

Sentamos em fileiras na quadra, Edward, de alguma maneira, conseguindo vir sentar ao meu lado, trazendo vários pares de olhos curiosos consigo. Não trocamos palavra, mas eu posso imaginar o porquê: quando ele sentou ao meu lado, alguém esbarrou em seu corpo e ele cambaleou um pouco para perto de mim, fazendo nossos braços roçarem de uma forma extremamente agradável.

Aquele calor magnifico surgiu no mesmo instante em mim, consequentemente, ele também sentiu. Preferi ignorar isso, tratando de me afastar o máximo que o espaço permitia, sem levantar suspeitas, de Edward.

Mas aquilo não queria passar. Eu já havia ficado próxima de Edward outras vezes, e nada era como agora: era como se nunca houvéssemos interrompido o contato. Eu continuava a sentir o calor e imagino que ele sentia também, pois ocasionalmente lançava olhares para o ponto onde havíamos nos tocado, como se procurasse a fonte do calor.

A hora passou se arrastando. Foi a aula mais devagar do dia, não sei se pela minha apreensão em ouvir o que Edward diria, ou pelo incômodo em estarmos sentindo aquilo sem termos qualquer ideia do que poderia significar.

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, não me dei ao trabalho de trocar o uniforme de Educação Física, já que havia vestido totalmente à toa. Peguei minha mochila, Edward pegou a dele, e seguimos lado a lado até o estacionamento.

— Onde podemos conversar? - ele finalmente falou.

Pensei sobre isso. Achei que seria uma oportunidade única para o pessoal da escola se nos vissem saindo juntos para conversar. Daria uma fofoca das boas. Não que eu importasse, mas sabia que para conviver entre os adolescentes as vezes era preciso entrar no jogo deles.

Reunindo toda a força de vontade e paciência que eu não tinha, tomei uma decisão.

— Acho melhor que não seja agora, nem aqui — respondi. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso. — Você sabe, não quero dar mais motivos para fofocas.

— Ah sim. — A compreensão perpassou seu rosto. — Então, onde e quando?

Felizmente, eu já havia pensado nisso.

— Bem, você me mostrou o seu "esconderijo" — falei, referindo-me à clareira. — Agora é minha vez de lhe mostrar o meu.

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto perfeitamente irritante antes de responder.

— Certo. E onde fica esse esconderijo? — ele perguntou, dando um passo em minha direção. Bem, pelo visto eu não estava sozinha por achar que não precisava haver distância alguma entre nós. Mas pelo menos eu sabia controlar isso.

— Me encontre na entrada da reserva La Push, às 17h, hoje — respondi. — E sem atrasos desta vez, por favor.

Ele sorriu um pouco e acenou com a cabeça. Perto demais, perto demais.

— Certo, Bella. Nos vemos logo mais — ele murmurou e saiu, andando em direção ao seu carro.

Procurei por James e ele estava a alguns metros de distância; encontrei seus olhos em meu rosto e ele estava com aquela expressão perigosa, os olhos pequenos. Fiquei imaginando o que ele me diria, sem dificuldade alguma para isso.

— Bella... — ele começou, mas eu interrompi.

— Poupe o discurso, James. Eu sei o que você vai dizer — afirmei. — Eu estou tendo cuidado. Mas entenda que não posso me afastar. Não _ainda_.

Fiquei feliz que ele tenha se contentado com isso, pois fomos em silêncio até em casa.

Ás 17h, eu estava com meu carro estacionado na entrada da reserva. Não passava de uma estrada deserta, de mão dupla, então eu veria quando Edward chegasse, vindo ele de qualquer lugar. Na verdade, marcar um encontro aqui teve duplo sentido: eu percebi que não sabia onde os Cullen moravam, e achei que teria um bom palpite se visse de onde Edward vinha. E também precisava de um ponto de referência que ele conhecesse.

Com um minuto de atraso, Edward chegou. Mas, para minha total infelicidade, ele veio de carro. E não qualquer carro: reconheci um Porsche, amarelo berrante. Wow. Aquele era um carro bonito.

— Você está atrasado — reclamei, assim que ele estacionou seu carro poucos metros à frente do meu e desceu.

— Segundo o meu relógio, estou no ponto — ele falou, consultando um relógio de pulso.

Meu lado "mente adolescente", que, eu percebera tarde demais, vinha à tona geralmente na presença de Edward, interpretou aquele "estou no ponto" no sentido pervertido da palavra. Óbvio que eu não externei esse pensamento.

— Que seja – concordei, com um dar de ombros. — Por que você veio de carro? E com um carro tão chamativo? Será ainda mais dificil esconder os dois.

— Pensei que seu "esconderijo" fosse um pouco longe para corrermos — ele explicou, parecendo desconcertado. — Se você quiser, posso voltar em casa e deixar o carro.

— Não, isso iria nos atrasar. Vamos deixar meu carro aqui e vamos no seu. — Acho que é mais fácil o meu passar despercebido.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, abrindo a porta do pasageiro do Porsche para mim. Ele achava mesmo que eu ia perder a chance de dirigir aquele carro perfeito?

— Eu dirijo. — Minha intenção não era soar como uma ordem, mas foi isso que saiu.

— Negativo. O carro não é meu, não posso correr o risco de amassá-lo contra uma árvore — ele respondeu. Ok Edward estava pedindo para morrer.

— Cala a boca, Edward, e me dá logo essa chave — resmunguei de volta.

— Você adora mandar os outros calarem a boca, não é, Bella? Um dia é você quem será calada. — Não entendi porque suas palavras soaram tão amarguradas para mim. Resolvi deixar passar. — Entra logo aí no banco do passageiro, e não reclama.

Decidi que era inútil começar uma discussão por isso agora. Estavamos parecendo duas crianças bobas brigando pelo brinquedo novo.

Entrei no carro e ele logo deu a partida. Era muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Muit mais veloz, mais macio. O carro perfeito. Por que mesmo eu não comprei um Porsche?

— Para onde devo ir? — Edward perguntou e eu me surpreendi que ele parecesse mal-humorado.

— Pegue a próxima entrada, à direita — respondi simplesmente.

Ele fez o que eu disse e logo estavamos em uma subida em espiral.

Fomos algum tempo em silêncio. Aquilo estava me incomodando. Não sei desde quando, mas eu sentia necessidade de preencher as lacunas de silêncio com Edward. Resolvi quebrar o gelo.

— O que você está ouvindo? — perguntei, sem esperar que ele respondesse e ligando o som.

**(N/A: I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For – U2) **

— Nossa! Há quanto tempo eu não ouvia isso! — respondi, reconhecendo a batida da música.

— Não diga "isso", é U2 — Edward respondeu, brusco de novo.

Eu não entendia de onde vinha aquele mau humor. Parei para prestar atenção à letra da música, tentando ignorar aquele ser estranho ao meu lado.

"_I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you"  
Eu corri através dos campos  
Só para estar com você_

Edward começou a cantarolar e eu o surpreendi olhando em minha direção com uma sobrancelha erguida. O que? Ele estava querendo cantar a música para mim? Rará. Como se ele fosse o inventor dessa estratégia.

— Pegue a próxima entrada à esquerda e siga até o final. Chegaremos em dois minutos — assegurei assim que voltamos a ficar em um plano reto novamente, voltando a ficar quieta e prestar atenção à letra da música.

Me peguei cantando o refrão junto com ele. Mesmo que ele não imaginasse, aquela letra realmente estava mexendo comigo.

"_But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for"  
Mas eu ainda não encontrei  
O que estou procurando_

Desde que Edward me beijou, eu tive a estranha sensação de estar completa perto dele. Estranha, sim, pois eu não achava que estivesse "incompleta" antes. Mas quando eu penso em seu toque, em tudo o que acontece quando estamos juntos, essa "ligação", eu vejo minha vida como um quebra-cabeças. E Edward era a peça que estava faltando. É como se eu, sim, tivesse encontrado o que estava procurando.

Ah. Droga. Isso soou tão apaixonado.

Chacoalhei a cabeça, a fim de afastar esses pensamentos perigosos, e agradeci por a música ter acabado e outra com um tema mais leve começar a tocar.

Poucos segundos depois, chegamos ao final de uma trilha por onde Edward havia levado o carro. Dali para frente, era apenas floresta e floresta. Só era possível entrar a pé.

— É aqui? — ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— É. Vamos, que tal correr um pouco? — Dei um sorriso e uma piscadela para ele, que pareceu ficar em transe.

Desci do carro e comecei a correr em direção à trilha. Olhei para trás e Edward ainda não estava me seguindo. Voltei até o lugar de onde havia partido e ele estava paralisado no mesmo lugar que eu o deixara no carro.

— Você não vem? — perguntei, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando-o pelo espelho pára-brisas frontal.

Ele pareceu despertar seja lá do quê o estava prendendo ali e se juntou a mim. Corremos um pouco e eu logo percebi que ele era um pouco mais rápido que eu. Óbvio, sendo praticamente um recém-nascido, ele tinha muitas vantagens sobre mim.

Edward diminuiu o ritmo e me deixou passar a sua frente para guiá-lo. Logo chegamos ao lugar que eu pretendia mostrar a ele.

Eu descobrira o penhasco em um dia que James saiu para correr em Port Angeles e me deixara sozinha. Resolvi explorar a Reserva e acabei descobrindo este lugar, que me pareceu perfeito para qualquer coisa: seja para ficar só, seja para um encontro a dois, ou apenas para quem quer tranquilidade, que era o meu caso e de Edward.

A vista dali era perfeita: as pedras formavam uma descida íngreme até a praia. Estavamos há, pelo menos, 100 metros de altura. Eu acho. Nunca fui muito boa em medir distâncias a olho. Mas posso afirmar que era realmente muito alto.

Era possível ver quase toda a praia, as ondas quebrando no lugar onde a descida do penhasco acabava e um amontoado de pedras se formava. Os únicos som distinguíveis eram passaros, cantando m um lugar muito distante, e as águas da praia. Era longe o suficiente para ninguém nos achar ali.

Mesmo diante de tanta beleza e paz, eu fui capaz de me lembrar o porquê de estarmos ali. Retesei o corpo em apreensão, lançando um olhar sorrateiro a Edward, que ainda analisava a paisagem.

Sentei à beira do penhasco, deixando a pernas penduradas no ar. Dei dois tapinhas no chão ao meu lado, convidando Edward a sentar também. Ele fez o que eu sugeria e sentou. Perto demais.

— E então? Será que você já tem algumas conclusões para mim? — perguntei, tentando parecer despreocupada. Não funcionou.

Ele continuou em silêncio, fitando o horizonte. Questinei-me se ele estava decidindo o que me contar ou não.

— Bella, primeiro eu gostaria que você entendesse meu lado — ele falou, por fim. Fiquei feliz que sua voz parecesse tranquila. — Não é fácil ouvir de uma pessoa praticamente desconhecida que tudo em que você acredita está errado. Ou mehor, quase tudo.

Ele fez uma pausa, talvez esperando que eu dissesse algo. Mas eu não queria falar. Eu queria apenas que ele me dissesse suas conclusões.

— Bem... Minha conclusão não é nada brilhante — ele informou, passando a mão nos cabelos revoltos, parecendo um tanto desconcertado.

— Ainda assim, quero saber. E gostaria que você parasse de me enrolar — respondi.

— Tudo bem — ele respondeu. Edward virou rapidamente para mim. Virei-me também, ficando de frente para ele. Estavamos sentados tão próximos, que esse movimento nos deixou cara a cara, perto demais do que seria seguro. — Resolvi que não tem um certo nessa história. Que eu não quero escolher quem é certo ou errado agora. Você não tem provas para me fazer acreditar, Carlisle tampouco. Tudo o que tenho é a palavra dos dois, e eu não saberia dizer qual vale mais: a sua ou a dele.

Pisquei algumas vezes para ele, com a plena consciência de que meu rosto estava totalmente sem expressão. Então ele fez tanto mistério por isso? Era por isso que eu ficara tão ansiosa?

— Como você pode viver assim? Sem saber qual a verdade? — foram as únicas coisas que consegui perguntar.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Há outras verdades que me interessam agora — ele respondeu, enigmático.

— Como...?

— Você. Você é um enigma, Isabella. Eu sei que você gosta quando isso acontece — e, por uma fração de segundos, ele tocou minha mão e aquele calor maravilhoso me invadiu. Dessa vez eu não recuei o toque até que ele o fizesse, tendo a oportunidade de ler as próximas palavras em sua mente antes mesmo que ele as pronunciasse. — Mas não sei por que voê recuou do meu beijo. Não sei por que você me chama de Cullen para me irrritar. Não sei de onde você veio, o que veio fazer em Forks, o que faz morando com James, o que ele é para você. Essas sim são verdades que me interessam.

Ele interrompeu o contato de nossas mãos e eu continuei encarando-o, segura de que estava parecendo idiota.

Pensei rapidamente sobre o que ele havia dito. Então, com tantas mentiras e verdades nos rondando, tudo o que ele queria saber era sobre mim? Sobre a minha vida, o que faço, fiz, ou deixo de fazer? Edward era estranho.

Mas estranho ainda era eu achar tudo isso muito pertinente.

— Você realmente não teria como saber tudo isso me conhecendo há menos de uma semana — respondi. — Mas talvez eu lhe dê a chance de um dia saber tudo isso. Quem sabe aos poucos? São quase quatrocentos anos de história, você não ia querer saber tudo agora.

Ele sorriu torto e eu senti um frio na barriga ao vè-lo se aproximar, com aquele sorriso, do meu rosto.

— Você é quem sabe. Mas eu vou cobrar. — Seus olhos se iluminaram e ele pareceu ter uma ideia. — Tenho um plano. Resta saber se você topa.

— Diga.

— Vamos jogar o meu jogo. Perguntas e respostas diretas, uma por dia. Você me diz algo sobre você e eu sobre mim. Se é que você tem algum interesse em saber minha história — ele explicou, parecendo uma criança empolgada com a brincadeira nova.

Sorri com a ideia. O jogo era realmente interessante. Por motivos que nunca entenderei, eu queria saber a história de Edward. Queria muito. O jogo era perfeito!

— Eu topo. Começamos quando? — respondi, sendo presenteada com um sorriso aberto, daqueles que tirava o fôlego até mesmo de quem não precisava respirar.

— Agora mesmo. Prepare-se, Bella... Não economizarei perguntas — ele tentou parecer ameaçador, mas me fez rir.

— Já nasci pronta, querido — respondi, fazendo- soltar uma gargalhada curta.

Edward pensou por dois segundos e avisou que já tinha algo a perguntar. Fiquei pensando se ele já não estava com essa pergunta pronta. E, quando ele a fez, eu tive a certeza que sim.

— O que você tem contra o amor, Bella? Por que não acredita? — ele perguntou com olhos curiosos estudando meu rosto.

Felizmente, minha resposta já estava pronta. Ele não era o primeiro a perguntar isso. As Denali sempre questionavam por que eu não tinha um namorado ou algo do tipo. O próprio James desistira de pergunta há anos.

James, aliás, depois de ter ficado sabendo do beijo que Edward me roubara na clareira, disse que finalmente o amor poderia estar encontrando caminho em minha vida. Achei isso tão meloso, que preferi não responder e fazê-lo pensar que tinha razão.

— Não tenho nada contra o amor, Edward. Pelo contrário: eu admiro quem ama. Só acho que não é para mim essa "ternura" e "carinho". Eu não saberia dar isso a alguém — respondi.

Ele me olhava com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas, provavelmente discordando de tudo que eu falava. Eu não me impressionava com isso: todos costumavam discordar.

— "Coisa terna julgais que seja o amor? Não; muito dura: dura e brutal, e fere como espinho" — Edward disse e eu reconheci instantaneamente sua fala: era uma das falas de Romeu a Mercúcio em "Romeu e Julieta".

— Você não precisava citar Shakespeare. Até porque, tanto faz, sabia? Dificilmente vou achar alguém que me ame e me aceite como eu sou. E não estou disposta a mudar por ninguém — assegurei, desviando de seu olhar e pousando os olhos no mar.

— Você é muito pessimista — Edward disse, tirando-me dos meus devaneios e fazendo-me voltar a encará-lo. — Um dia ainda vou provar que está errada.

Eu esperava que não. Não queria Edward me provando nada, pois sabia qual era a única maneira de ele me provar isso. Na verdade, eu não sabia muito bem o que queria: quando estava longe, eu queria estar com ele; quando estava com ele, eu queria estar longe de seu olhar inquisidor. Tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer comigo.

— Teremos uma surpresa no colégio essa semana — ele comentou casualmente.

— E eu ainda tenho direito a uma pergunta — devolvi. Ele conteve um sorriso e fez sinal com a cabeça para que eu prosseguisse. — Como você sabe de todas essas coisas? O que exatamente você quer dizer quando diz que "sua família tem uma visão mais ampla do futuro"?

Aquela pergunta ardia em mim todos os dias, eu precisava dela respondida o quano antes e essa era a oportunidade perfeita.

Edward abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Você é absurda, Bella. Com tantos mistérios entre nós, você resolve perguntar isso.

Dei de ombros desafiadora. Ele revirou os olhos antes de responder.

— Alice, aquela baixinha que sempre almoça comigo, é uma das minhas irmãs. Ela tem o dom de prever as coisas, por isso sempre sabemos o que irá acontecer — ele explicou.

Uau. Aquilo era o máximo. Quando era criança, eu dizia que se pudesse escolher ter um poder, seria o de ver o futuro. E o que eu ganho em troca? Ler a mente de um garoto que acabei de conhecer. Muito menos empolgante.

— Isso é realmente o máximo — respondi, apesar de achar que ele não concordava.

— É, as vezes pode ser. Mas, na maioria das vezes, é impertinente ter alguém te dizendo o que você tem que fazer para algo aconteça. — Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Ele percebeu minha expressão atônita e explicou. — Hoje, por exemplo. Ela viu que se eu viesse com o carro dela, você iria gostar dele e iria querer andar comigo. E foi o que eu fiz: tirei o Porsche amarelo da garagem.

Então o carro era dela? Estava começando a gostar dessa Alice.

— E como isso pode ser impertinente? — perguntei, sem entender.

— Qual é a graça de não poder descobrir as coisas, Bella? De não arriscar? Com Alice, nunca conseguimos arriscar, porque ela sabe que vai dar errado antes que aconteça.

Consegui acompanhar seu raciocínio e concluí que ele tinha razão. Não havia muita graça em viver a vida sem correr nenhum risco.

— _Ha un senso**_ — respondi, falando mais comigo do que com ele.

**(N/A: ** Faz sentido, em italiano.)**

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio e eu voltei a olhar a paisagem, fitando o mar. Bem, se Alice realmente poderia ver o futuro, era pôde prever que eu e James nos mudaríamos para Forks. E Carlisle pôde preparar todo o "terreno" para nos receber: ele teve tempo para inventar suas mentiras e agora era a hora de contá-las.

E Edward já me conhecia antes mesmo de eu saber que ele existia. Isso é totalmente sobrenatural. Não é algo que aconteça todos os dias. Que pensamento estúpido é esse, afinal, o que eu queria? Normalidade, sendo uma vampira?

Absurda, como ele mesmo frizara.

Vimos a noite cair, sem pôr-do-sol. Aqui em La Push eles eram raros e eu sentia muita falta disso. Em virtude do meu pequeno probleminha de brilhar no sol, não tinha visto muitas vezes ele se pôr. Mas era a minha parte preferida do dia desde que eu me entendia por gente e, coincidentemente, a melhor hora para os vampiros: o crepúsculo.

— É melhor voltarmos — Edward comentou. — Alice sabe que eu estou bem, mas o seu vampiro não vê o futuro, ele deve estar preocupado.

— Tem razão — concordei, ficando de pé.

A trilha pela qual viemos estava extremamente escura, um humano se perderia facilmente ali. Mas nós, obviamente, voltamos sem dificuldades e logo achamos o carro.

— Vai me deixar dirigir? — perguntei, sem esperança.

— Na verdade — ele respondeu, sorrindo —, Alice viu que você pediria para dirigir e disse que eu poderia fazer essa caridade no caminho de volta.

Quase dei um pulo de alegria. Definitivamente, eu gostava de Alice. Me assustei com isso: gostar de dois Cullen era um pouquinho mais do que eu pretendia.

Peguei as chaves do carro que Edward me jogou e entrei rapidamente, quase sem esperar que ele fizesse o mesmo. Mal coloquei a chave na ignição e dei a partida, ansiosa por testar aquele carro.

— Vai com calma, ok? Acho que Alice ainda quer o carro dela — Edward comentou sarcástico.

— Relaxa, baby. Eu tenho bons reflexos — respondi, arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

**(N/A: Careful – Paramore)**

Liguei o som e sintonizei uma estação de rádio. Eu gostava daquela banda, mas Edward torceu o rosto quando ouviu. Ignorei-o e comecei a cantar junto, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação de dirigir aquela máquina.

Aquele carro, a partir daquele dia, era meu sonho de consumo.

Chegamos ao ponto em que eu havia deixado meu carro e eu, com todo o sacríficio, tive que sair do Porsche. De repente, meu carro não parecia mais tão convidativo.

Encostei-me na lateral do Vanquish. Eu não queria me despedir de Edward. Mas também não podia comentar isso com ele.

Ele encostou-se ao meu lado, descontraído. Ficamos em silêncio, mas dessa vez eu não senti a necessidade de quebrá-lo.

— Nos despedimos aqui, então? — ele falou.

— Parece que sim — respondi, não encontrando mais nada para dizer.

O silêncio voltou e agora sim parecia incômodo. Edward foi rápido e, apesar de ter previsto o que ele iria fazer, não pude contê-lo. Dessa vez, eu não queria contê-lo.

Ele virou-se de frente para mim, colocando uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo, ambas apoiada no carro. Ele era uma cabeça mais alto do que eu, de forma que tive de levantar o rosto para encontrar seus olhos.

Eles estavam alegres, brilhantes, na íris vermelha. Desci o olhar até seus lábios. Vermelhos, entreabertos, convidativos. Lembrei-me da sensação de tê-los tocando os meus. E decidi que aquilo era o que eu queria.

— Edward... — sussurrei.

— Bella... Eu aprendi a lição. Não vou fazer nada sem a sua permissão. Preciso ouvir de você o que você quer.

Suas mãos foram parar na minha cintura, colando nossos corpos e um aperto firme. Nossos lábios estavam a centímetros um do outro.

— V-voc-cê. — Droga, desde quando vampiros gaguejam? — Faça o que quiser. Você tem minha permissão. Por favor — eu sabia que a súplica final era desnecessária, mas não pude deixar de fazê-la.

E ele fez a única coisa que poderia naquele momento: invadiu minha boca, em um beijo furioso, coberto de desejo. Nesse instante, meu corpo todo era chamas. Concentrei-me em aproveitar aquele calor que emanava do contato entre nossos corpos, bloqueando qualquer pensamento, meu ou dele, que pudesse fluir.

Enrosquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos perfeitos, aprofundando o beijo. Edward me encostou na lataria do carro, colando seu corpo ao meu de tal forma que eu pude sentir cada célula sua correspodendo ao nosso beijo. Era bom saber aquilo, pois eu me sentia da mesma forma.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos colados naquela posição nos beijando, mas fomos interrompidos pelo som de um pigarro.

Interrompi o beijo e quase tive uma síncope – mesmo que eu, sendo vampira, estivesse isenta desse tipo de coisa – quando vi quem era.

Não poderia ser. Será mesmo que eu nunca teria sorte, nem nessa vida? Era a última pessoa que eu queria interrompendo meu momento perfeito com Edward. O último ser que eu gostaria de encontrar agora.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? — Carlisle disse.

Acho que Edward estava, como dizem atualmente, ferrado. _Muito_ ferrado.

**(N/A: Aqui está o capítulo 9, babys. E agora? O que vai acontecer quando Bella e Carlisle finalmente se encontram? **

**Isso vocês verão no próximo capítulo. =D**

**E, por falar nele, creio que ele vá demorar um pouquinho para sair.**

**Não sei se já disse aqui, mas eu só tenho os finais de semana para escrever. Então, vou deixar a próxima postagem para quando ficar de férias, 9 de julho, porque essas próximas cenas serão beeem tensas.**

**E também porque estou devendo um presente para uma amiga e preciso muito finalizá-lo.**

**Gostaria que mais pessoas opinassem sobre um possível POV do Edward... **

**Beijos, amores.)**


	11. Capítulo 10: Encenando

**10 – Encenando**

Edward descolou nossos corpos, mas continuou segurando minha mão. Percebi que havia conseguido bloquear os pensamentos dele até agora, mas parece que a tensão não estava mais me deixando fazer isso. E Edward não parecia conseguir pensar em uma coisa de cada vez.

"_Espero que Bella fique calada"_

"_Carlisle é mesmo um idiota, porque ele tinha que vir até aqui?"_

Soltei sua mão antes que acabasse ouvindo algo que não deveria. Edward ainda tentou resistir e apertou minha mão, mas eu soltei a dele e cruzei os braços firmemente sob os seios.

Carlisle continuava nos olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ah, havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer... Mas se ele queria mesmo saber o que estava acontecendo aqui, eu não iria responder. Nem em um milhão de anos isso seria da conta dele.

― Ainda estou esperando a resposta ― Carlisle disse, olhando para mim. ― Olá, Isabella.

Era muita petulância mesmo dirigir a palavra a mim.

― Olá, Carlisle ― respondi sem vontade.

O silêncio pairou entre nós três. Carlisle deu um passo a frente em nossa direção e eu, instintivamente, recuei dois passos. Ele franziu o cenho. "Falso!" eu estava gritando por dentro.

― Eu e Bella estávamos apenas conversando, Carlise ― Edward respondeu.

― Não sou idiota, Edward ― Ah, não mesmo? ― Vi muito bem o que estava acontecendo aqui.

― Então por que perguntou? ― eu disse, sem consegui me controlar.

Carlisle me olhou de cima a baixo, tentando me intimidar. Foi-se o tempo, querido, foi-se o tempo que eu tinha algum respeito pelo sobrenome "Cullen".

― Esta é uma conversa entre família, Isabella. Ah, quase me esqueci, você também deveria ser da família ― Carlisle respondeu irônico.

― Você me dá nojo ― respondi.

Um grunhido saiu da garganta de Carlisle. Edward instintivamente se colocou entre nós dois. Mas eu não iria brigar. Não iria dar a Carlisle motivos para jogar Edward contra mim. Eu era muito superior a ele para me rebaixar a tal ponto.

Saí de trás de Edward e fui até meu carro, que estava estacionado do outro lado da pista, alguns metros dentro da floresta.

― Nos vemos amanhã, Edward ― eu disse antes de dar a partida e sair cantando pneus, passando a dois centímetros do braço de Carlisle, que me encarava com ódio.

Edward tinha razão: Carlisle era mesmo muito idiota. O que diabos ele queria indo até ali? Alice com certeza deve ter previsto isso. Ela sabia que Edward estaria bem e deveria saber o que iria acontecer entre nós dois. Se Carlisle queria impedir qualquer relacionamento meu com Edward, por que, para começo de conversa, ele o deixou ir se encontrar comigo?

Percebi que eu não estava fazendo muito sentido nem em meus pensamentos. Seria difícil – e extremamente constrangedor – contar isso tudo a James.

Mas eu não precisava ter me preocupado com James, pois, quando cheguei em casa, ele não estava. Procurei por algum bilhete ou mensagem no celular, mas não havia qualquer pista sobre onde ele poderia ter ido.

Estranho demais. James não costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Fui até a varanda do meu quarto. A noite caía escura, o céu estava carregado de nuvens. Era quase possível sentir a chuva chegando.

Pensei em Edward. No jeito como ele agiu com Carlisle. Não era como se ele gostasse do "pai". Era mais como se estivesse disposto a confrontá-lo a qualquer instante.

E o beijo... Não consegui evitar um sorriso ao pensar no beijo. Eu era uma pessoa totalmente diferente com Edward. Mais leve. Mais solta. Mais irresponsável. Poderia arriscar dizer, mais feliz.

Eu sabia que isso era perigoso. Eu não conhecia nada sobre Edward. E já me sentia conectada a ele de alguma forma. O jeito como ele me olhava, nosso estranho "toque quente", a forma como conseguíamos corresponder um ao outro.

E ainda havia Carlisle no meio de tudo. Depois desta noite, tive certeza que Carlisle se oporia a qualquer tipo de relação mais próxima entre eu e Edward.

Minhas roupas estavam um pouco molhadas pelo orvalho da floresta no caminho de volta do penhasco e algumas folhas haviam grudado. Decidi que um banho seria "relaxante" e era necessário agora.

Tirei a roupa no quarto mesmo, largando-as pelo chão, e entrei no banheiro, sem me preocupar em fechar a porta.

Havia, por sorte, deixado a banheira cheia. Joguei alguns sais que comprara no Oriente – não que algum odor pudesse fixar em meu corpo morto, mas apenas para que James pudesse sentir o cheiro e perceber que eu estava tomando banho – na água e deitei, fechando os olhos e tentando simplesmente não pensar nos problemas que possivelmente teria arranjado.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali deitada, mas mudei de posição apenas quando ouvi a porta da frente bater e alguém subir as escadas.

― James? ― chamei.

― Olá. Avise quando terminar o banho ― ele respondeu.

Percebi que a espuma feita pelos sais já havia sumido completamente. Hora de terminar o banho. Enxuguei-me e vesti uma roupa leve de verão. Algo que não seria possível se eu fosse humana com a temperatura que estava fazendo na reserva.

Desci as escadas e encontrei James na sala, sentado no sofá assistindo TV. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar algo, senti o cheiro diferente em suas roupas. O mesmo cheiro que sentira na última vez que ele saíra sozinho.

― Esteve com Victoria? ― perguntei, sentando-me no sofá ao seu lado.

James me olhou com o cenho franzido antes de responder, provavelmente tentando estudar minha possível reação. Forcei meu rosto a se manter impassível.

― Estive ― ele respondeu, voltando a zapear os canais.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu queria brigar com ele, mas sabia que não tinha o direito. Perigo por perigo, eu também estava correndo um.

― Encontrei Carlisle hoje ― falei, tentando parecer tranquila.

James virou de lado no sofá para poder me encarar.

― Está brincando! Como isso aconteceu? ― ele perguntou, cheio de interesse e preocupação.

Contei aquele tudo que acontecera – inclusive a conversa no penhasco – omitindo que eu e Edward estávamos nos beijando quando Carlisle nos encontrou. James não precisava saber disso agora. Já havia sido humilhação demais Carlisle nos encontrar.

― Estou orgulhoso de você ― James me surpreendeu dizendo quando eu terminei toda a história.

― E por quê?

― Era de se esperar que você ficasse lá até fazer com que Carlisle partisse para o ataque. Fico feliz que tenha vindo embora ― ele explicou.

Pensei sobre o assunto. Era verdade. Algum tempo atrás, eu nunca sairia do caminho de um Cullen. Não sei o que havia mudado dali para cá, mas suspeitava que tinha algo a ver com Edward.

― Só queria mesmo saber o que Edward quis dizer com "uma surpresa" ― James continuou. ― Sempre gostei de uma boa surpresa...

― Cabeção ― resmunguei, dando um tabefe na cabeça dele. James riu e então eu lembrei de perguntar algo que me incomodava. ― E Victoria? Como foi com ela?

― Tudo bem. Apenas conversamos ― ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

― James, vá enganar outra. Sinto o cheiro de sexo em você ― acusei.

― Ah, Bellinha inocente, afinal, sabe qual é o cheiro de sexo ― ele provocou.

― Cala a boca, cabeção ― retruquei e ele riu novamente.

O que algumas horas de sexo não faziam com uma pessoa. Ele estava rindo mais hoje do que em qualquer outro dia desde chegamos aqui.

Ficamos a madrugada inteira em frente à TV, zapeando pelos canais, mas não havia nada interessante, para variar. Eu não trouxera meu estoque de DVDs e James já estava enjoado dos que ele trouxera. Combinamos de ir até Port Angeles abastecer nossa estante.

Na manhã seguinte, eu me encontrava ridiculamente ansiosa por conversar com Edward. Mas apenas porque queria saber como havia sido a conversa dele com Carlisle. Apenas por isso.

― Bom dia, Bella ― ele cumprimentou assim que eu sentei em meu lugar atrás dele na aula de Trigonometria. O sinal tocara há alguns minutos e o professor ainda não estava em sala.

― Bom dia. E então? Como foi ontem com Carlisle? ― perguntei, sem rodeios.

― Normal. Nós nos entendemos muito bem. ― Aquilo não soava verdadeiro nem mesmo para ele, posso apostar.

― Sei. Você sabe que pode me contar a verdade, não é mesmo?

― Claro, apenas a verdade para você ― ele concluiu, sorrindo.

Mas oi? De onde saíra aquilo?

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais qualquer coisa, o entrou na sala e começou imediatamente a ditar problemas. Parece que essa semana ele faria isso todos os dias. Talvez ele estivesse com preguiça de dar aula. Ou o romance que ele sempre lia enquanto estávamos em silêncio fazendo os exercícios estava tão bom que ele não conseguia parar. Das duas uma.

― Hey, Bella, por que não senta ao meu lado? ― Edward sussurrou em uma voz que apenas eu poderia ouvir.

― E por que eu faria isso? ― desafiei.

― Acho que temos um jogo a continuar ― ele respondeu, me desarmando totalmente.

Revirei os olhos para o teto, me perguntando onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei fazer qualquer pacto com Edward.

Levantei o mais silenciosamente que pude, evitando os olhares curiosos do restante da sala. Consegui sentar ao lado de Edward sem que ninguém percebesse.

― Então, qual a próxima pergunta? ― Edward murmurou para que somente eu ouvisse.

Pensei um pouco sobre o assunto. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria saber, mas não poderia perguntar muito agora, no meio da aula.

― Por que você não gosta que eu te chame apenas de "Cullen"? ― perguntei, encontrando a questão mais banal que havia em minha mente.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto, que eu começava a não achar mais tão irritante, antes de responder.

― Porque eu tenho um nome e meu sobrenome, com certeza, não é Cullen ― ele respondeu simplesmente. Ia começar a perguntar, mas ele continuou a explicação antes que eu pudesse interromper. ― Cullen é o sobrenome de Carlisle, como você bem deve saber, mas o meu é Masen. Eu adquiri o sobrenome dele apenas para manter as aparências entre os humanos.

― E por que você não gosta que eu te chame pelo sobrenome dele? ― perguntei.

― Acho que agora é minha vez de perguntar ― ele rebateu.

Nesse ponto, alteramos um pouco o tom da voz e acabamos chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas perto de nós. Felizmente, não falamos alto o suficiente para perturbar o professor.

― Faça a sua pergunta, então ― sugeri.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, mas, como da outra vez, quando ele falou, eu tive a suspeita de que a pergunta já estava pronta.

― Qual a sua relação com James? ― ele pareceu sem jeito e eu não pude deixar de sorrir com aquela timidez quase inexistente. ― Quer dizer, você já me disse que vocês são apenas amigos, mas... Não sei, ele é tão protetor com relação a você.

― Somos muito amigos, Edward ― eu respondi calmamente. ― James sabe de todo o meu passado com Carlisle e ele apenas tem medo que eu faça alguma estupidez com relação a isso e acabe me machucando.

― Mas você não fará nada. ― Não era uma pergunta.

― Não enquanto Carlisle ou qualquer um de vocês não me der algum bom motivo ― assegurei.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos. O veneno derretia rapidamente a lente e já era possível ver traços de sua íris vermelha aparecendo. Apesar da lente, seus olhos pareciam felizes. Não havia mais entre nós toda aquela tensão dos primeiros encontros. O clima era leve, a companhia era agradável.

O sinal tocou e nos sobressaltamos. Começamos a arrumar nossas coisas, eu rezando para ninguém perceber que eu não estava no meu lugar de costume, mas, pelo visto, aquele era mesmo o professor destinado a estragar meus planos.

― Mudou de lugar, Srta. Swan? ― o Sr. Varner falou, parecendo realmente surpreso.

― Pois é ― tenho certeza que, se pudesse, eu estaria corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

O professor de limitou a sorrir em aprovação, murmurando um "belo casal" que mais ninguém poderia ter ouvido ali, exceto eu e Edward.

Por falar em Edward, este estava rindo abertamente ao meu lado.

― O que houve? ― perguntei enquanto saíamos da sala.

― Nada ― ele se afastou na direção oposta. ― Nos vemos na Educação Física.

Segui para minha aula de Biologia me sentindo quase feliz. Apesar de as vezes detestar a maneira como Edward conduzia as coisas, eu gostava daquele jogo. Me permitia conhecer mais dele, passar mais tempo com ele.

Percebi, não sem algum desespero, que eu era uma pessoa totalmente diferente com Edward. Ele me deixava mais leve, menos durona. Como se eu simplesmente libertasse a minha mente adolescente parada no tempo.

Sorri para mim mesma enquanto o professor, , passava os exercícios de hoje no quadro.

A hora do almoço foi um tanto... Constrangedora, se você quer a minha opinião. Quando James e eu estávamos na fila pegando a comida que não comeríamos, Edward se aproximou de nós dois e, para meu total espanto, não foi comigo que ele falou.

― Hey, cara ― ele cumprimentou, oferecendo uma mão, que James apertou. ― Sou Edward.

― James.

Eu encarava Edward com uma sobrancelha erguida, percebendo, ao mesmo tempo, que James se esforçava para não rir da minha total falta de compreensão do assunto.

― Acho que estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui ― falei, assim que James e eu sentamos à nossa mesa costumeira. Edward estava sozinho hoje, Alice e Jasper não compareceram à aula.

― O quê? ― James retrucou, desembrulhando um talher de um guardanapo de papel. ― Vai comer essa fatia de pizza que está na sua bandeja?

― Óbvio que não ― retruquei, quase caindo da cadeira de espanto quando ele pegou a fatia e colocou na própria bandeja, cortando um pedaço e comendo. ― Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

Olhei dele para Edward, que estava atento a tudo que eu havia dito, e de novo para James.

― Não está acontecendo nada, Bella ― James respondeu assim que engoliu a pizza. ― Chame Edward para sentar conosco. Ele está abandonado ali, só esperando você convidá-lo.

― E por que eu faria isso?

― Porque devemos confraternizar com nossos iguais ― James respondeu com uma piscadela.

Eu não estava acreditando. Na verdade, continuei encarando James, esperando que a qualquer momento ele pulasse e dissesse "Hey, Bella, só queríamos fazer você de idiota um pouco". Mas ele não fez isso.

Edward ouviu o que James dissera e, antes mesmo de eu falar qualquer coisa, já estava sentando na cadeira vaga que havia em nossa mesa. Não deixei passar o fato de que todas as cabeças da lanchonete se viraram quando ele se levantou da própria cadeira carregando a bandeja de comida, intocada, para sentar comigo e James.

― Obrigado pelo convite ― Edward soltou, dando uma piscadela para mim.

Não poderia haver cena mais estranha. Edward sentado à mesa, ao lado de James, os dois conversando animados sobre a Liga de Beisebol. Eu estava completamente sobrando ali. Não que não entendesse nada de beisebol, mas estava estupefata demais para conseguir entrar na conversa.

― Edward ― falei de repente, lembrando de algo que o professor dissera durante a aula ―, qual é a surpresa, afinal? O Sr. Mason não quis nos dizer. Disse apenas que olhássemos o mural de aviso ao final das aulas.

― Se ele não quis estragar o suspense, por que eu estragaria? ― ele respondeu, sorrindo safado.

James parecia tão frustrado quanto eu. Nos olhamos e ele apenas deu de ombros, pegando a garrafa de Soda e tomando um longo gole.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, os dois se despediram com um breve aperto de mãos e Edward me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ok, o mundo enlouqueceu e esqueceu de me avisar.

― Ok, vocês dois enlouqueceram ― disse a James enquanto íamos para nossas respectivas aulas.

― Qual o problema de eu querer fazer amigos? ― Uma garota morena se aproximou de nós no corredor, sorrindo. ― A propósito ― ele abraçou a garota pelo ombro ―, quero que conheça Angela. Ang, esta é a Bella.

― Muito prazer ― ela estendeu a mão e eu a apertei. ― James falou muito de você.

― É, eu aposto que sim ― concordei, lançando a James meu melhor olhar "nós conversaremos sobre isso depois".

Eu me despedi dos dois – ao que parece, Angela era a parceira de James em Biologia – e fui para a minha próxima aula tentando não pensar em todas as coisas malucas que podem acontecer na mesma manhã.

Enfim, a aula de Educação Física. O professor, novamente, nos fez ficar sentados enquanto ele falava, mas, dessa vez, eu tratei de tomar bastante cuidado para não tocar Edward e tomei o máximo de distância possível dele.

Quando a aula acabou, eu peguei minha mochila e corri para fora do ginásio. Por azar, Edward me alcançou.

― Nossa cota de perguntas ainda não esgotou por hoje ― ele disse, andando ao meu lado em direção ao estacionamento.

― Primeiro você ― eu disse, encostando na lateral do meu carro.

― Por que você veio para Forks? ― ele perguntou, dessa vez sem fazer rodeios ou fingir que estava pensando.

Antes que eu pudesse formular qualquer resposta, senti um cheiro diferente vindo de algum lugar próximo dali. E eu conhecia o cheiro.

― Victoria ― sussurrei, olhando em volta. Encontrei-a parada entre as árvores, há apenas alguns metros de distância de onde eu estava. Ela sorriu para mim e eu fingi uma retribuição.

― Quem é ela? ― Edward perguntou. Pelo visto, ele também sentia o perigo que a presença de Victoria exalava.

― Um caso antigo de James ― respondi. ― E por falar no cabeçudo.

James saía do prédio da escola exatamente no instante em que Victoria o avistou. Ele estava muitos metros longe dela, então não percebeu sua presença. Mas ela podia vê-lo perfeitamente. E pôde perceber quando ele abraçou Angela e a deu um beijo de despedida. Na boca.

― Merda ― murmurei, olhando diretamente para Victoria, que bufava, ainda escondida entre as árvores. ― Isso não vai prestar.

James olhou ao redor, procurando por mim e sorriu quando me viu. Ele e Angela se separaram e ele veio ao meu encontro. Antes mesmo de chegar até mim, ele sentiu o cheiro.

― Victoria ― ouvi-o murmurar, assim como eu havia feito.

Mas ele não conseguiu encontrá-la. Não que fosse difícil localizar onde o cheiro estava mais forte, mas apenas porque ela foi embora logo depois de ele se despedir de Angela.

― Você fez merda, cara ― Edward disse a ele, assim que James se juntou a nós.

― Percebi. Ela viu tudo? ― James perguntou a mim.

― Viu.

Ele soltou um palavrão alto, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

― Vem, vamos para casa antes que você faça mais alguma besteira ― ordenei, abrindo a porta e entrando no carro. Edward continuava parado no mesmo lugar e eu baixei o vidro quando ele pediu para falar comigo.

― Você esqueceu de verificar a surpresa ― ele disse, sorrindo torto.

― Verdade! ― exclamei, olhando para James sentado ao meu lado.

― Eu vi ― James disse, para meu espanto.

― Está esperando o que para me contar, então? ― briguei.

Ele riu antes de responder.

― Haverá testes para uma peça de teatro ― ele começou. ― Todos os alunos podem participar. E ― seu sorriso aumentou ― para os alunos que entraram este ano na escola, o teste é obrigatório.

― дерьмо¹ ― xinguei.

― O que você disse? ― Edward perguntou, ainda debruçado na janela do carro.

― Nada ― respondi, mal humorada. ― E que peça eles vão encenar?

― Romeu e Julieta ― Edward e James responderam juntos.

Menos mal. Até que eu gostava daquela história. Apesar de os dois, tanto Romeu quanto Julieta, serem meio estúpidos.

― Será que podemos ir? Preciso dar um jeito de consertar a estupidez ― James resmungou ao meu lado.

― Claro ― liguei o carro e esperei Edward se afastar da janela.

Ele acenou e James acenou de volta. Eu estava irritada demais para conseguir ser cordial. E, além do mais, eu tinha certeza que ele estava escondendo algo de mim. Algo sobre essa maldita peça.

No dia seguinte, na escola, tudo sobre o que todos falavam era teatro. Várias meninas queriam "ser Julieta", enquanto poucos meninos se sentiam animados com o fato de interpretarem Romeu.

Edward me surpreendeu, durante a aula de Trigonometria – onde eu mudei, definitivamente, para o lugar ao lado dele – dizendo que faria os testes.

― Se eu conseguir pelo menos o papel de Benvólio², já estarei satisfeito ― ele completou.

Mas algo nos seus modos me dizia que ele sabia muito bem qual o papel que iria conseguir. E eu não duvidava nada que isso fosse possível.

Durante o almoço, Edward sentou com a irmã e o cunhado – graças aos céus. James me assegurou que dessa vez não convidaria Alice e Jasper para sentar conosco. Até porque, aquilo seria o cúmulo do absurdo.

― Sabe, estava pensando em cabular o teste ― James disse, falando baixinho para que só eu ouvisse. ― Posso inventar que fiquei doente no dia ou algo do tipo.

― Só você terá essa idéia, cabeção ― retruquei irônica.

― Escute ― sua voz estava um pouco mais séria, seu tom mais grave ― você acha que Victoria vai me perdoar?

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Angela chegou e sentou na cadeira vazia que havia à mesa, plantando um selinho rápido nos lábios de James.

Ele havia me explicado que eles não estavam tendo nada sério. Tanto que, assim que chegamos em casa ontem a tarde, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi tentar ligar para Victoria. Mas ela não o atendeu e eu perdi as contas de quantas mensagens ele deixou em sua caixa postal. Ele queria ir atrás dela, mas eu o impedi. Victoria era do tipo que, de cabeça quente, fazia muitas coisas idiotas. Aconselhei que ele desse a ela algum tempo para pensar.

― E então, Bella, vai tentar o papel de Julieta? ― Angela perguntou, enquanto tirava a tampa de seu yogurte light.

― Não sei. Não acho que consiga ― respondi.

Ouvi alguém bufar e não me surpreendi nem um pouco quando percebi que era Edward. Era óbvio que ele já sabia quem conseguiria todos os papéis. Deve ser ótimo ter alguém na família que te diz o que vai acontecer antes mesmo que você consiga ficar apreensivo com isso. Edward era idiota por não gostar disso.

― Ah, Bellinha, vamos lá, não seja modesta ― James retrucou. Ele estava com o braço displicentemente jogado por trás da cadeira de Angela e recebia os olhares de quase todas as meninas da lanchonete.

― Você sabe que não sou boa atriz, não estou sendo modesta ― provoquei.

― Aposto que você consegue. É mais bonita que todas nós juntas aqui! ― Angela contrapôs e eu ri.

Decidi que eu gostava dela. Ela não soltava aquelas palavras com ironia ou com algum tom de inveja. Pelo contrário, parecia acreditar mesmo que eu poderia conseguir o papel de Julieta.

― Concordo com ela ― Edward disse, lá da mesa dele.

― Cala a boca ― eu falei, talvez alto demais, pois Angela me olhou assustada. ― Oh, não, estou apenas pensando alto ― expliquei a ela e ouvi a risada baixa de Edward.

Esse garoto ainda vai me matar. De raiva.

Os testes aconteceriam ao final das aulas. Edward passou a aula inteira de Educação Física me provocando, apenas porque eu caí na besteira de perguntar a ele quem seria a Julieta.

― Ah, alguém está curioso por aqui ― ele respondeu. ― Pensei que estivesse irritada por ter que participar dos testes.

― Eu estou irritada ― respondi, minha voz leve contradizendo totalmente o que eu havia dito. ― Mas isso não me impede de querer saber quem será a Julieta.

― Todos aqui terão que esperar para saber, não é mesmo? Contar a você seria trapaça ― Edward disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

― Idiota ― eu resmunguei.

― A Srta. Swan tem algo a acrescentar à nossa aula? ― o professor disse. Não prestava a mínima atenção ao que ele dizia, algo sobre as regras do vôlei, e também não percebi quando falei alto demais para que outros ouvissem.

― Não, senhor, desculpe ― corrigi apressadamente, ouvindo Eward rir baixinho ao meu lado.

Quando a aula acabou, peguei minhas coisas e corri apressada para encontrar James. Os testes para a peça de teatro aconteceriam àquela tarde, logo após as aulas, e eu encontraria James para irmos juntos.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse avistá-lo, antes que pudesse mesmo sair da quadra, alguém me puxou pelo braço. E não foi qualquer pessoa, pois aquele calor magnífico imediatamente se espalhou da ponta de seus dedos por meu braço.

E o mais importante: havia algo dominando em seu pensamento, algo que eu ansiava o dia inteiro por ouvir.

"_Claro que eles não poderiam ter escolhido ninguém melhor para ser a Julieta e..." _

Antes que eu ouvisse o pensamento inteiro, Edward me largou. Inferno!

― O que você quer de mim, Edward? ― exigi, virando bruscamente de frente para ele.

― Muitas coisas ― ele respondeu, enigmático. ― Por hora, quero apenas que me deixe acompanhá-la até os testes.

― Não sei por que você vai fazer este teste estúpido ― resmunguei, voltando a andar, dessa vez acompanhada por ele. ― Daria tudo para não ser obrigada a fazê-los.

― Não seja tão cabeça dura, Bella. Vai ser bom, afinal de contas, ter algo mais com que se preocupar.

― Nossa, não vejo a hora! ― retruquei, carregando na ironia.

Encontramos James na cafeteria, onde havíamos marcado, e ele não pareceu surpreso em me ver com Edward.

Percebemos que muitas pessoas se dirigiam para lá. Mas, quando entramos no teatro da escola, vimos que, afinal de contas, nem todos iriam fazer os testes. Muitos estavam ali apenas pelo prazer de ver os amigos passarem vexame, outros para dar apoio e outros apenas porque não tinham nada melhor para fazer.

O professor de inglês e uma outra senhora que eu não conhecia estavam encarregados de separar os alunos. Cada um possuía uma prancheta onde anotavam os nomes dos candidatos aos papéis. O professor anotava os nomes dos meninos e a professora os das meninas.

Se eu bem lembrava, havia muito mais papéis masculinos do que femininos na peça. Mas, em comparação, havia muito mais mulheres para fazer o teste do que homens.

Eu, Edward e James inscrevemos nossos nomes e nos sentamos na platéia. Angela se reuniu a nós um pouco depois, sentando ao lado de James. Quase meia hora depois, parecia não haver mais candidatos não inscritos. Os assentos estavam lotados até a metade da capacidade do auditório. A senhora desconhecida – que, Edward me informou depois, era professora de teatro – subiu no palco e começou a explicar o que faríamos.

No geral, pelo menos para mim, o teste seria bem simples. O casal principal seria escolhido primeiro. Para tanto, teríamos que nos dividir em duplas – em casais, para ser mais exata – e subir ao palco juntos para encenar algo improvisado. Eles nos dariam apenas uma hora para decidir o que fazer e ensaiar.

James decidiu rapidamente que ele não ia tentar o papel de Romeu e Angela o seguiu, dizendo que não tinha timbre para Julieta. Edward, pelo contrário, disse que eu e ele deveríamos formar dupla para tentar o casal principal.

― Por que não? ― ele perguntou, quando eu prontamente recusei.

― Não vou fazer dupla com você. Provavelmente acabaríamos nos matando antes mesmo do desfecho da peça ― expliquei.

― Seja razoável, Bella. ― Ele estava rindo. ― Vamos lá, não tenha medo.

― Não estou com medo.

― Então venha comigo, vamos nos inscrever.

Dei um olhar seco para ele enquanto pensava. Bem, não seria má idéia tentar o papel principal. Eu não sabia apenas se conseguiria aturar muita convivência com Edward. Instantaneamente, as lembranças de nosso ultimo beijo vieram à minha mente e eu tive a minha resposta: eu, definitivamente, agüentaria essa.

― Okay, você me convenceu ― respondi, levantando e indo até onde o professor de inglês anotava o nome das duplas.

Depois que todos os pares estavam formados – bem, não todos. Aparentemente, ninguém queria fazer par com Tyler. Senti pena dele, mas achei que Mike poderia se vestir de Julieta e fazer par com o amigo. – finalmente, nos foi dado o tempo para improvisar algo a ser encenado.

― Alguma idéia em mente? ― perguntei a Edward. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder, eu mesma o fiz. ― Óbvio que você tem uma idéia. Você sabe o que nós vamos fazer.

Ele riu antes de responder. Estávamos sentados na última fileira da platéia, esperando não ser ouvidos.

― Tudo bem, eu sei. Nós vamos encenar uma própria cena da tragédia ― ele respondeu, simplesmente.

― Que criativo ― ele riu. Não estava entendendo o motivo de toda aquela felicidade. ― Qual cena, exatamente?

― O primeiro beijo de Romeu e Julieta.

― Ah, e você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa? ― gritei. Algumas pessoas olharam, mas tomaram aquilo como uma parte da possível cena que estaríamos ensaiando. ― Não sou boba, Edward.

― Não vou discutir isso com você. Mas, bem, essa é a cena que nós acabaremos encenando, de qualquer forma.

Bufei de raiva, cruzando os braços sobre os seios. Algo me dizia, lá no fundo da minha cabeça, que Edward estava tentando se aproveitar da situação. Mas, o outro lado da minha mente dizia que essa era, realmente, uma das melhores cenas que poderíamos interpretar se quiséssemos ganhar os papéis principais.

― Tudo bem ― Seja porque soubesse que eu acabaria aceitando, ou porque soubesse de algo mais que eu não sabia, Edward abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. ― Mas espero que você saiba as falas de cabeça.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu tomei aquilo como um sim.

Levando em consideração que eu nasci e cresci em uma sociedade um tanto antiga, a linguagem da peça não era algo tão inusitado para mim. Edward, apesar de, com certeza, não ser tão velho quanto eu, também não parecia ter problemas.

Quando a hora finalmente passou, o teste começou e, a medida que os nomes eram chamados, as duplas subiam ao palco. Vi, uma a uma, as pessoas se enrolarem, lendo papeis quando achavam que ninguém estava vendo. Muitos haviam optado, assim como eu e Edward, por encenar partes da própria peça, mas eles, ao contrário, estavam tendo dificuldades com as falas.

Por fim, depois de uma representação esdrúxula de Jessica e Mike, eu e Edward fomos chamados. Subimos ao palco e eu quase pude sentir todos os corpos ali se retesarem, como se ansiassem por aquele momento.

Nos posicionamos no palco e eu, por alguns instantes, tentei esquecer os outros e me concentrar apenas em mim e em Edward. Era tão fácil fazer isso.

― "Se minha mão profana o relicário, em remissão aceito a penitência: meu lábio, peregrino solitário, demonstrará, com sobra, reverência" ― Edward proclamou, a primeira fala de Romeu.

― "Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino, que se mostrou devota e reverente. Nas mãos dos santos paga o paladino. Esse é o beijo mais santo e conveniente." ― falei, a primeira fala de Julieta.

― "Os santos e os devotos não têm boca?" ― Edward-Romeu perguntou.

― "Sim, peregrino, só para orações" ― eu-Julieta respondi.

― "Deixai, então, ó santa, que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações".

Edward falava tão sério, tão centrado no personagem, tão natural, que era quase como se ele mesmo fosse o Romeu real. Nossos olhos estavam totalmente um no outro.

Ele se aproximou de mim.

― "Sem se mexer, o santo exalça³ o voto" ― pronunciei a resposta de Julieta.

Edward se aproximou ainda mais. Seus olhos, escuros, estavam totalmente me hipnotizando. Ele pegou em minha mão e havia apenas a próxima fala de Romeu em seu pensamento.

― "Então fica quietinha: eis o devoto. Em tua boca me limpo dos pecados"

E ele, me tomando gentilmente em seus braços, como Romeu teria feito, colou seus lábios aos meus. O beijo, eu percebi, durou mais do que seria necessário.

Percebi a reação disso na platéia apenas quando Edward me soltou e eu abri os olhos, encarando os olhos curiosos. Todos aplaudiam e os professores nos olhavam sorrindo, tomando nota de alguma coisa em suas pranchetas.

Devo ressaltar que, até agora, nenhuma dupla havia sido aplaudida. E era a primeira vez que os professores se sentiam realmente satisfeitos com algo que haviam visto.

Descemos do palco, sorrindo abertamente, voltando aos nossos lugares perto de James e Angela.

― Uau, Bella, o que foi aquilo? ― Angela admirou-se, parecendo realmente feliz. ― Você é a Julieta perfeita. E vocês dois foram perfeitos juntos.

― Mais uma vez, eu concordo com ela ― Edward retrucou, sentando ao meu lado direito.

Meu mau humor com essa peça, afinal, havia passado. Eu queria ser modesta, mas os casais que vieram antes não provocaram outra reação na platéia que não fosse sono. E os que vieram depois até que foram bons, mas arrancaram muito menos aplausos que eu e Edward.

Depois que todas as duplas se apresentaram, os professores pediram apenas que esperássemos meia hora e teríamos os nomes do casal principal. Os outros papéis seriam escolhidos no dia seguinte.

Edward sorria tanto que eu não tive como não saber a resposta do teste antes mesmo que ela fosse anunciada. Sei que poderia parecer idiota agora, mas eu estava tão feliz quanto ele. Mesmo assim, esperei que os nomes fossem anunciados para que pudesse comemorar algo.

Todos conversavam na platéia quando o professor de Inglês subiu no palco e, com um microfone, começou a falar.

― Queremos, primeiramente, agradecer a todos por estarem aqui e terem se inscrito. É bom ver quantos alunos se interessam por teatro. Pena que não tenhamos papel de Romeu e Julieta para todos, pois todos se saíram muito bem no teste. ― Achei que ele estava falando aquilo apenas para ser cordial e não ferir os sentimentos de ninguém ali. ― Mas, após uma escolha bem difícil, finalmente temos o nosso casal escolhido.

Ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio, remexendo em papeis na prancheta, fazendo com que algumas pessoas da platéia começassem a gritar "Fala logo!" ou "Anda logo com isso!". Ele sorriu e eu percebi que aquele silêncio era apenas para criar expectativa.

― Os escolhidos são: ― Por incrível que pareça, eu estava nervosa. ― para o papel de Romeu temos Edward Cullen. ― Vários aplausos e nenhuma surpresa do rosto de Edward. ― E, para o papel de Julieta... ― Senti algumas meninas prenderem a respiração na platéia. Eu mesma percebi que estava prendendo a minha. ― Isabella Swan.

É. Eu consegui.

Olhei para Edward sentado ao meu lado e ele piscou para mim, sorrindo.

― Conseguimos ― ele comemorou.

― É, conseguimos ― respondi, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir.

― Então, que venham os ensaios! ― ele comemorou, fazendo James rir audivelmente.

É. Que venham os ensaios.

―

1 – Merda, em russo.

2 – Para quem não sabe (ou não lembra), Benvólio é o amigo do Romeu.

3 – Segundo o dicionário virtual, o mesmo que 'exalta'.

―

―

**(N/A: Aêeeeeeee, finalmente o capítulo saiu. *enxuga o suor*.**

**Minhas humildes desculpas por ter demorado tanto, amores. Eu sei que parei numa parte tensa *corando*.**

**Maaas, espero que depois desse capítulo mega, super, blaster gigante – o maior da fic – tenha valido a pena a espera.**

**Reviews fazem a força, viram? No capítulo anterior, eu recebi mais reviews do que em todos os outros capítulos. Resultado: me empolguei e fiz um capítulo enorme agora. :D**

**Tá, isso pareceu chantagem, mas não, não é. É verdade, babys.**

**Pretendo escrever o capítulo seguinte o mais rápido possível. Sério mesmo. Daqui a pouco voltam as aulas e tudo ficará mais difícil. Mimimi.**

**Beijos, amores. o/)**


	12. Capítulo 11: Quem é você, Edward?

**11- Quem é você, Edward**

Consegui me desvencilhar das piadinhas e das perguntas de Edward aquela tarde, indo para casa com James logo após o término dos testes.

Eu só podia dizer uma coisa: era muito azar para uma pessoa só. Por que logo eu, logo eu, que fui obrigada a fazer os testes, fui escolhida para o papel principal? Eu nem culpava Jessica, ou até mesmo Lauren, por ficarem com raiva. Elas queriam muito mais o papel do que eu. Tudo bem, não vou negar que gostei e já estava animada para isso. Mas não deixa de ser azar.

Chegamos em casa e eu subi para o meu quarto sem trocar mais que duas palavras com James, pedindo apenas para ele me deixar quieta. Eu queria pensar sozinha, me concentrar e reunir a minha força para lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Olhei para a cama enorme que James colocara no meu quarto, ainda com os mesmos lençóis de quando chegamos aqui. Eu nunca a havia usado.

Deitei no centro da cama, apenas fechando os olhos e libertando meus pensamentos em todas as direções. Nessas horas, eu queria ser capaz de dormir. No sono, estávamos quase sempre seguros de nossas aflições. Ou queria, pelo menos, ter aquela coisa que eu vi uma vez em um desses filmes de bruxaria. Penseira, acho que era esse o nome. Queria poder tirar da cabeça, mesmo que por alguns instantes, metade dos pensamentos que me assombravam.

Depois de um tempo indeterminado deitada, senti o celular vibrar no bolso do casaco. Peguei-o rapidamente e abri um sorriso quando vi de quem se tratava.

― Tanya! ― gritei, cumprimentando-a. ― Como está?

― Bella! Estou ótima! E você? Como está Forks? ― sua voz se dividia entre animação e preocupação.

Decidi que minha amiga não precisava saber de todos os detalhes do que se passara aqui. Claro que eu não esconderia dela minha ligação com os Cullen, mas não entraria em detalhes. Eu não a queria preocupar mais ainda.

― Estamos muito bem ― comecei a dizer, me pondo a detalhar fatos irrelevantes de meu cotidiano com James.

Falei da escola, de Angela, das garotas com inveja, da aula de Educação Física e da peça de teatro em que eu seria a protagonista. Falei da casa que eu James morávamos, da Reserva La Push e de como céu por aqui era sempre nublado.

― Fico aliviada que você esteja bem ― Tanya ressaltou, depois que eu terminei meu monólogo. ― Estive preocupada com a ausência de notícias, sabe como é...

Mesmo ela não falando, eu a conhecia bem demais para saber o motivo de sua real preocupação.

― Fique tranqüila quanto a isto. Nada disso está me incomodando e eu começo a me acostumar com a idéia de ter vindo morar em Forks ― assegurei a ela.

Após ela ter me dado notícias de Kate e Irina, e também de Carmem e Eleazar, que haviam passado por lá, desligamos, comigo prometendo que iria retornar a ligação o quanto antes.

Fui até a varanda do meu quarto e fiquei ali, simplesmente admirando a vista deslumbrante de um céu nublado e um mar cinzento. Ouvi alguém subir as escadas e logo James estava ao meu lado, seguindo o meu olhar para o horizonte.

― Tanya ligou ― informei a ele. ― Deixou lembranças a você.

― Obrigado ― ele respondeu. ― Victoria também ligou.

Olhei para ele, instantaneamente alarmada, e um vinco se formara em sua testa, parecendo ter sido esculpido ali.

― E então? ― perguntei.

― Ela quer que eu vá até ela amanhã ― ele disse, tentando parecer casual, mas falhando. ― Ainda não sei muito bem o que fazer quanto a isto.

― Se eu fosse você, tratava de decidir logo. Victoria não é alguém com quem se possa brincar ― alertei. ― E você sabe disso muito bem ― acrescentei.

― É, eu sei ― ele respondeu tristemente. ― Só ainda não sei o que fazer quanto a Angela.

― Conte a verdade a ela. Posso não ser experiente em relações, mas sei que mentiras não são o caminho certo.

Ele me olhou sério por um instante e depois sorriu.

― Você está certa, para variar ― ele assumiu, passando um braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e ficamos apenas contemplando a paisagem, até que escurecesse completamente.

― James?

― Sim?

― Apenas, por favor, não machuque muito Angela. Ela me parece muito sincera com relação a você. ― Lembrei do sorriso dela após a minha atuação com Edward. ― Bem, ela me parece sincera com relação a tudo, na verdade.

― Pode deixar. ― Apesar de não poder ver sua voz, eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo. ― Angela tem um coração de ouro. Eu jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse a ela.

― Mas também não deixaria nada acontecer a Victoria ― pressupus.

Ele hesitou antes de responder.

― Não. Desde que ela não ultrapasse limites, eu daria qualquer coisa por ela― ele respondeu e eu sabia que dessa vez não havia qualquer vestígio de sorriso nele.

Na manhã seguinte, eu e Edward éramos o assunto de todas as conversas. Por onde quer que passássemos, juntos ou não, eu podia distinguir nossos nomes em meio a burburinhos e sussurros.

Entrei na aula de Trigonometria me sentindo mal humorada com isso. Mas o sorriso deslumbrante que Edward deu ao me ver entrar na sala apagou qualquer vestígio de humor negro de mim.

― Bom dia, Julieta.

― Olá, Romeu.

Havíamos chegado cedo e o professor ainda não estava em sala. Alguns alunos estavam fora de suas carteiras, indo conversar com outros colegas, enquanto outros rabiscavam algo no quadro. Ninguém parecia estar prestando muita atenção em nós.

― Vai assistir aos testes de hoje? ― Edward me perguntou.

― Sim. James vai estar lá e eu estou curiosa para descobrir o que o cabeção aprontou ― respondi, um sorriso maroto brincando em meus lábios.

― Se eu não me engano, você me deve uma resposta ― ele jogou, virando para me olhar.

Virei para ele também e sustentei seu olhar, levando um momento para responder.

― Verdade ― concordei. ― Por que eu vim para Forks.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e ele se inclinou levemente em direção a mim enquanto eu respondia.

― Na verdade, não há um motivo explícito. James me convidou e eu vim ― comecei. ― Nunca gostei de manter residência fixa por muito tempo e achei que não me custava nada tentar, depois de velha. E por que não em Forks? A cidade é perfeita.

Edward não parecia estar acreditando cem por cento no que eu estava dizendo, mas, ainda assim, contentou-se com aquela resposta. Tudo bem, eu escondi algumas partes da verdade, mas ele não teria mesmo como descobrir o que eu escondi.

― Acho que isso me dá o direito de perguntar algo ― completei, rezando para o professor não entrar em sala naquele instante.

― Obviamente ― ele respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo torto.

― Quem é você, Edward? De onde você veio, como foi transformado e, o mais importante, por quê? ― soltei, mal parando para puxar o ar.

Ele riu baixo antes de responder, mal mostrando os dentes.

― É bem mais que uma pergunta ― ele retrucou.

― Bem, então escolha apenas uma e responda ― sugeri.

Para meu total azar, o professor entrou na sala naquele instante e, como em todos os outros dias da semana, se pôs a ditar problemas.

Quando eu e Edward terminamos a tarefa – o resto da sala ainda estava na metade dos testes – fomos juntos à mesa do professor. Após ele ter corrigido – tanto eu, quanto Edward acertamos todos – fomos liberados da sala de aula.

Edward abriu a porta de uma sala vazia e fez sinal para que eu entrasse. Não havia ninguém nos corredores àquela hora, logo não seríamos vistos. Mesmo assim, eu ergui uma sobrancelha, querendo saber o motivo daquilo.

― Entre e eu responderei não apenas uma, mas todas as perguntas que você fez ― ele explicou, mantendo a porta aberta para que eu passasse.

Entrei na sala, sentando na mesa do professor e jogando minha mochila em uma carteira vazia. Edward me seguiu, pegando uma cadeira e sentando de frente para mim. A mesa era, obviamente, mais alta, de forma que eu o estava olhando de cima.

Apoiei os braços atrás de mim, sustentando o peso do meu tronco com os cotovelos, esperando que ele começasse a falar.

― Primeiro, antes que eu comece a falar, quero que me prometa algo ― ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

― Claro ― concordei.

― Prometa que manterá a mente aberta e não irá julgar nada nem ninguém. Apenas ouvirá.

Senti que lá vinha bomba por aí. Mas, pensando por um outro lado, era até justo que ele me pedisse isso, contando que eu iria ouvir algo que fora provocado por Carlisle. Era de se pensar que eu já estaria julgando antes mesmo que ele começasse a falar.

― Tudo bem, como você quiser ― assenti.

Ele continuou me encarando por algum tempo antes de, finalmente, decidir que eu estava falando a verdade. Sua expressão relaxou e ele começou a contar a história, como se estivesse apenas comentando a previsão do tempo.

― Nasci em Liverpool, Inglaterra, em 1923 ― ele começou. ― Morei com meus pais a vida toda. Tínhamos uma vida tranqüila, tão simples quanto pode ser a vida em um interior industrializado da Inglaterra. Quando a Segunda Guerra Mundial começou, no entanto, tudo mudou. Em 1940, Liverpool foi atacada pela Luftwaffe alemã.

― Eu lembro. Foram dias terríveis. Eu fiquei longe da Europa na época, passei uns anos na América do Sul, mas acompanhei todos os detalhes da Guerra ― concordei pesarosa.

― Então você deve saber que o número de mortos foi bastante alto ― ele insinuou e eu assenti. Se ele parasse ali, eu já poderia adivinhar o resto da história. ― Meus pais estavam perto quando a Alemanha explodiu uma bomba na nossa cidade. Eles morreram na hora. ― Mesmo ele sendo muito bom em esconder as emoções, sua voz havia ficado mais grave, mais saudosa. Seus olhos estavam direcionados para o chão, mas eu tinha certeza que as imagens que ele via eram tempos muito diferentes de agora. ― Carlisle estava na cidade na época. ― Abri a boca, mas ele me deteve. ― Não me pergunte por que, eu não faço idéia.

― E você nunca teve curiosidade em saber? ― perguntei.

― Não ― ele respondeu, rápido demais. ― Eu queria vingar a morte dos meus pais. Matar o maior número de alemães que conseguisse. Carlisle, sabendo dessa história, me contou o que ele era. Disse-me o que eu seria capaz de fazer se o deixasse me transformar. ― Uma expressão furiosa aparecera em seus rosto e seus olhos vermelhos agora apareciam, a lente totalmente derretida. ― E eu não pensei duas vezes em aceitar a oferta ― ele concluiu, a voz amarga.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, tempo este em que eu esperei ele se acalmar para voltar a interrogar.

― E você não perdoa Carlisle por isto? ― sugeri.

**(N/A: Música = Emergency – Paramore)**

― Carlisle não é o único culpado, Bella ― ele defendeu, me lançando um olhar exasperado. Era a primeira vez que ele me olhava nos olhos desde quando começou a contar a história e eu me assustei. Havia culpa estampada em cada linha do seu rosto. ― Eu pedi para ele fazer isso. Eu quis. Ele me deu a opção de aceitar ou não e eu aceitei. A culpa é muito mais minha do que dele.

― Não, Edward. Se você quer se culpar, eu não vou impedi-lo. Você talvez até tenha alguma culpa. ― Saí de minha posição relaxada, sentando ereta e com os braços cruzados. ― Mas Carlisle se aproveitou da sua fraqueza. Ele sabia que, de cabeça quente como você estava, acabaria aceitando a primeira oportunidade de vingança.

"_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault,"_

_E eu não posso fingir que eu não vejo isso._

_Realmente, não é sua culpa._

Edward abriu um sorriso sombrio. Não havia humor algum ali, apenas uma amargura infinita.

― Depois que a Guerra acabou e eu matei o maior número de alemães que consegui, Carlisle me convidou a me juntar a ele ― Edward continuou, como se eu não o tivesse interrompido. ― Eu aceitei, mas agora começava a perceber as conseqüências da escolha que havia feito. E começava a me arrepender disto. E, se quer, saber, eu pensei que iria conviver com esse arrependimento para sempre.

"_The scars they will not fade away_"

_As cicatrizes, elas não sumirão_

― Posso imaginar porque você estava arrependido ― falei, franzindo o cenho para ele. ― Mas por que mudou de idéia? O que te fez pensar diferente?

Ele me olhou, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Não havia mais aquele humor negro. Agora ele parecia quase maravilhado enquanto me olhava.

― O que mais seria? ― Ele agora sorria abertamente. ― Amor, Bella. Eu pensei que, me tornando o monstro que sou agora, eu jamais poderia ter os sentimentos humanos bons de novo. Então chegou Alice. Aquela nanica me fez perceber que eu ainda poderia amar alguém, mesmo como irmã. E agora ― ele levantou e andou até mim, ficando de pé entre as pernas que eu mantia penduradas. Seu hálito roçou meus lábios, suas mãos repousaram em minhas coxas. ― Agora vem você e confirma as minhas suspeitas e expectativas.

Encarei seus olhos vermelhos, totalmente consciente de seus dedos massageando minhas coxas sobre a calça jeans e sua boca há alguns centímetros da minha.

― Eu? ― Ergui uma sobrancelha. ― Mas o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isto?

Acho que tive medo da resposta.

― Você é tudo isso ― ele respondeu, descendo os olhos até meus lábios e infiltrando a mão em meus cabelos. ― Todos os sentimentos bons. Eu sei que você é capaz de me mostrá-los.

― E como você poderia saber? ― Eu agora encarava seus lábios, tão perto que eles estavam de encostar nos meus.

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, fechou os dedos em torno dos cabelos em minha nuca, puxando-me levemente para si. Seus dedos tocaram minha pele e o calor se espalhou a partir da nuca até o resto do meu corpo em questão de segundos, enquanto Edward tocava meus lábios gentilmente com os seus.

"_And you do your best to show me love_

_E você faz o seu melhor para me mostrar o amor_"

Dessa vez, não havia pressa. Não havia receio da minha parte. Não estávamos em público. Nada.

Apenas seus lábios macios tocando os meus. Sua língua, que deveria ser gelada, mas que eu sentia quente, fazendo o contorno da minha boca. Quando ele intensificou o aperto em minha nuca, usando a mão livre para apertar, simultaneamente, minha coxa, eu abri os lábios para dar passagem à sua língua, cruzando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

Sua língua explorava cada ponto da minha boca, com uma curiosidade gostosa e, ao mesmo tempo, excitante.

Aquele deveria ter sido nosso primeiro beijo. Sem interrupções, sem repulsa.

Estávamos tão envolvidos em nosso mundo particular, apenas concentrados em decorar cada traço do paladar um do outro, que eu não saberia precisar quanto tempo passamos ali, nem saberia dizer por que finalmente Edward interrompeu o beijo.

Mas, quando nossas bocas se soltaram, eu abri os olhos apenas para fixá-los nos lábios entreabertos de Edward, ele fazendo o mesmo com os meus. Sua respiração fazia cócegas em minha pele e ele deu aquele sorriso torto.

― Isso responde sua pergunta? ― ele disse, levando a mão que estava em minha coxa até minhas costas, sem nunca deixar de tocar meu corpo.

― Responde ― murmurei, abrindo um sorriso.

O sinal tocou e eu dei um pulo na mesa, fazendo Edward rir audivelmente.

― Qual a sua próxima aula? ― ele perguntou, apanhando nossas mochilas. Fiz menção de pegar a minha, mas ele apenas me lançou um olhar magoado e eu o deixei carregar.

― Biologia ― respondi.

― Vamos, eu levo você até lá.

E sem que eu pudesse responder ou protestar, ele me conduziu pelos corredores, andando tão próximo que eu podia sentir a corrente invisível de calor que nos ligava. Por onde quer que passássemos, os olhares nos acompanhavam. E os cochichos também, mas eu fazia questão de não ouvir o veneno daqueles rumores.

Chegamos à porta da sala de Biologia e Edward entregou minha mochila, encostando-se de lado na porta da sala, me impedindo de entrar.

― Respondi todas as suas perguntas de hoje. Agora se prepare para as minhas ― ele disse, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Logo após termos saído da sala, ele havia passado em seu armário para colocar as lentes de contato, de forma que agora seus olhos estavam escuros novamente.

― Eu não tenho medo de nada, Edward ― devolvi, também cruzando os braços sob os seios.

Ele aproximou o corpo do meu, baixando os olhos para ficarem à minha altura. Não recuei, sentindo novamente sua respiração tocar meu rosto.

― Não mesmo? ― ele sussurrou, tão perto que eu senti o gosto de seu hálito doce tocar meu paladar.

Antes que eu pudesse formular qualquer resposta coerente, ouvimos um pigarro e eu imediatamente dei as costas para Edward, encarando o Sr. Banner.

― Olá, Sr. Banner ― eu disse, sorrindo sem jeito.

― Olá, Swan. Podem desbloquear a passagem? Isso está pesado.

Só então percebi que ele carregava uma série de caixas e, pelo jeito como sua voz estava saindo sofrida, deveria mesmo estar pesado.

― Oh, me desculpe, precisa de ajuda? ― ofereci, mas ele nem respondeu: logo que desbloqueamos a passagem, ele correu para a mesa e colocou as caixas lá em cima.

― Te vejo depois ― Edward disse, plantando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e correndo para não perder a própria aula.

No horário do almoço, quando eu e James entramos na lanchonete ainda havia poucas pessoas. Pegamos a nossa comida de mentirinha e sentamos em nossa mesa habitual, sem sinal algum dos Cullen.

― Ansioso para os testes? ― perguntei a James, brincando com um garfo.

― Você não imagina o quanto ― ele respondeu, irônico.

― Ah, vamos lá, James, nem será tão ruim assim.

― Quem diria que seria você a me dizer isso ― ele retrucou, tomando um gole de Diet Coke.

James agora comia toda a comida que pegávamos, a minha e a dele. Ainda não havia perguntado o porquê, mas suspeitava que tinha algo a ver com Angela.

E, por falar nela, a mesma sentou-se na cadeira à minha frente, com o seu sanduíche vegetariano e o iogurte light, dando um beijo rápido em James e me cumprimentando com um sorriso, que eu prontamente retribuí.

― Podemos sentar? ― uma voz melodiosa e, ainda desconhecida, soou.

Olhei para cima, a tempo de ver Alice e Edward parados ao lado da nossa mesa. Ela sorria abertamente, carregando uma bandeja de comida intocada, enquanto ele mordia os lábios. Aposto que estava tentando não cair na gargalhada.

Voltei a olhar para James, que deu de ombros. Inútil.

― Claro ― respondi, sem saber mais o que dizer.

Ela e Edward puxaram cada um uma cadeira. Edward sentou na cabeceira da mesa e Alice ao meu lado. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, lançando meu olhar "o que está acontecendo aqui?" e ele repetiu o gesto de James: deu de ombros.

Homens.

― Então, Bella, animada para a peça? ― Alice perguntou casualmente.

Bem, já que todos estavam agindo como loucos essa semana, achei por bem entrar na dança. E, se fosse olhar por outro lado, eu já havia dirigido o carro dela. Por que não dar papo? Ela até parecia uma pessoa bem legal, com toda essa coisa de ver o futuro.

― Um pouco ― respondi, dando um meio sorriso de lado. ― Não tanto quanto deveria estar, pelo visto.

― Ah, vamos lá, anime-se. Vocês serão um par perfeito ― ela completou, olhando de mim para Edward e piscando para ele.

― É, você deve mesmo saber disso. ― Sorri, lembrando o dom perfeito de Alice.

― Edward comentou que você gosta muito do meu dom ― Alice disse, virando de lado na cadeira para poder ficar de frente para mim. ― É muito bom saber disso. Ele não gosta.

― Edward não sabe o que é bom, Alice ― retruquei, olhando para ele, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

― Por que você não me mostra? ― ele disse, cruzando os braços no peito, como se me desafiasse.

― Ah, vocês não vão começar agora, vão? ― James reclamou, revirando os olhos.

Lembrei que Angela, a única não vampira da situação, também estava sentada ali. Olhei para ela, parecendo perfeitamente confortável sentada ao lado de James. Era uma das únicas humanas que não tinha qualquer reação a ficar perto de vampiros. Ela não sentia aquele medo natural que todos sentem da espécie, tampouco se incomodava quando James, com a pele gelada, tocava seu rosto ou pegava sua mão.

― Não briguem, crianças ― Alice falou, sempre sorrindo. ― Edward é meio quadrado para certas coisas, Bella, não ligue.

Ela falava comigo tão naturalmente, tão solta, sem receios, que eu sentia como se já fôssemos amigas há anos. Logo percebi que era difícil _não_ gostar de Alice. Ela era meiga, extrovertida e aberta às opiniões diferentes. Tão logo ela começou a falar e todos já se viam envolvidos na conversa, sorrindo e brincando. Inclusive eu.

Pouco antes de o sinal bater indicando o fim do horário do almoço, Alice virou novamente de lado na cadeira e falou diretamente para mim.

― Vamos lá, eu sei que você está curiosa.

Pior é que eu estava mesmo. Queria saber mais sobre aquele dom dela. Queria saber tudo que ela pudesse me contar.

― Bem, acho que você me pegou ― confessei sem jeito, olhando para as mãos cruzadas em meu colo.

― Pergunte. O que você gostaria de saber? ― ela disse, me incentivando com um daqueles sorrisos animadores que, eu já havia percebido, eram muito característicos dela.

― Como funciona? Você pode ver qualquer coisa, em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora? ― Percebi que eu havia soado um tanto infantil. Mas, com o sorriso divertido que recebi de Alice, não me preocupei em ficar envergonhada. Ela parecia tão empolgada com aquilo quanto eu.

― Não é exatamente assim ― ela respondeu. ― Só posso ver o futuro das pessoas que conheço, obviamente. E só posso ver se elas realmente tomarem a decisão de fazer algo.

― Como assim? ― perguntei, virando-me também de lado na cadeira, para ficar frente a frente com ela.

― Se você estiver indecisa entre vestir uma blusa azul ou uma vermelha, eu posso ver a sua indecisão, mas não posso saber qual blusa você usará até que realmente tenha escolhido ― ela explicou.

― Isso parece um tanto incerto ― respondi. ― Então você só pode ver o futuro imediato, não o que acontecerá daqui a dez anos, por exemplo.

― Depende. Se você fizer uma escolha agora que vá repercutir pelo resto da sua vida, eu posso sim ver o que acontecerá no futuro distante ― Alice respondeu com um sorriso misterioso.

Não deixei passar o olhar sorrateiro que ela lançou a Edward nessa hora.

― Mas então como você sabia que eu seria a Julieta se isso não estava decidido? ― insisti.

― Isso já estava decidido. Quando você decidiu fazer o teste, o Destino decidiu que você seria a Julieta ― ela me explicou.

― Então que papel eu vou ganhar? ― James perguntou, do outro lado da mesa.

Alice riu, um som melodioso e gostoso, antes de responder.

― Você quer mesmo saber? Perderá totalmente a graça ― ela falou.

― Claro que quero! Menina, você sabe o que pode fazer com esse dom? Isso é uma arma poderosa! ― James exclamou, fazendo todos na mesa rirem.

Todos, menos a própria Alice, que ficou anormalmente séria. Aquilo não era certo. Alice não era o tipo de pessoa que deveria ficar séria. Tratei de dissipar a tensão dela, não percebida pelos outros, desviando sua atenção com outra pergunta.

― Então você também não consegue saber os porquês das decisões? ― continuei, puxando a atenção dela de volta para mim.

― Não. Posso apenas ver as decisões, não o real motivo por trás delas ― ela respondeu, o humor voltando ao seu rosto. ― Eu vi quando você decidiu vir para Forks, mas não sabia o porquê.

― Espera um pouco ― interrompi. ― Se você não me conhecia, como poderia saber de uma decisão que eu tomei? Você não disse que só pode ver o futuro das pessoas que conhece?

― Sim. Eu não conhecia você, mas conhecia as Denali. Tive um vislumbre do futuro delas e me concentrei em explorá-lo. Então vi você deixando o Alaska ― ela explicou. ― E depois, verificando o futuro de Edward, vi você chegar aqui.

― De Edward? ― A pergunta foi para ela, mas meu olhar estava no rosto tranqüilo dele, que parecia estar achando aquilo tudo uma piada.

Foi então que o sinal tocou e Alice se despediu de todos nós, me dando um abraço apertado e dizendo que adorou me conhecer. Ela plantou um beijo na bochecha de Edward – tendo que pular nas pontas dos pés para tal – e flutuou para a sua próxima aula. Sim, pois seu andar era tão elegante que ela mais parecia estar flutuando.

Subitamente, lembrei que Angela ouvira toda a conversa. Olhei dela para James, mas ela parecia super a vontade e parecia nem ter ouvido o que estávamos falando. Eu teria uma conversa muito séria com James a respeito disso depois.

Eu, Edward, James e Angela nos despedimos rapidamente, combinando de nos encontrarmos na lanchonete para ir aos testes depois da aula. Bem, eu e Edward nos encontraríamos na Educação Física. Ugh.

― Gostou da minha irmã? ― Edward perguntou. Estávamos sentados lado a lado no chão da quadra, enquanto o professor apontava para um quadro que ele havia montado para explicar as últimas regras do vôlei.

― Ela é ótima. Alguém _não_ gosta de Alice? ― perguntei sussurrando.

Edward sorriu e sua mão procurou a minha. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e o calor percorreu nossos corpos. Péssima hora. Não era hora nem lugar para ter uma quentura anormal se espalhando pelo corpo.

O mais intrigante de tudo foi ouvir seus pensamentos. Eles estavam em um rumo totalmente desconhecido para mim, mas que muito interessava. Eram sobre Alice.

_Alice é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Ela não merecia tudo aquilo... Minha irmã. Ah, o dia que eu pegar Aro, ele é um vampiro morto._

Soltei sua mão rapidamente, olhando para ele com o cenho franzido.

― O que houve? ― ele perguntou.

Merda. Mancada, Bella, mancada.

― Nada ― respondi simplesmente, voltando minha atenção para o professor.

Edward voltou a pegar minha mão na sua e enquanto ele me acariciava, me esforcei para ouvir mais alguma coisa que me interessasse. Mas ele estava pensando rápido demais, em várias coisas, e eu não consegui pescar mais nada de Alice.

Esforcei-me para bloquear seus pensamentos de minha mente. Eu já tinha pensamentos demais na própria cabeça, não precisava dos dele para me encher mais.

Passamos a aula toda de mãos dadas. Eu sabia que havia algo errado ali, que talvez eu devesse retrucar e puxar a mão de uma vez por todas, mas eu não queria. Tudo que eu podia sentir àquele instante era seus dedos macios e quentes acariciando as costas da minha mão. E era tudo em que eu queria pensar naquele momento.

A aula acabou e fomos juntos – de mãos dadas, só para constar – até a lanchonete encontrar James e Angela. Que também estavam de mãos dadas.

Lancei um olhar preocupado a James, mas Edward me conduzindo pelos corredores andando de mãos dadas comigo retirava qualquer preocupação boba da minha mente. Seu bom humor era perfeitamente evidente, e eu pensei que o meu talvez também fosse.

Chegamos ao mesmo auditório onde eu e Edward havíamos sido aclamados como o casal principal. Eu e ele escolhemos cadeiras na platéia distantes de onde todos os outros curiosos de aglomeravam.

― Vamos ver quem será o meu rival Páris ― Edward comentou, praticamente deitando na cadeira e esticando as pernas para colocar no encosto da cadeira da frente.

― Você sabe que não há rivalidade nenhuma deste tipo na peça ― respondi, também relaxando na cadeira ao seu lado.

― A vida imita a arte? ― ele provocou, me lançando um olhar de lado e um sorriso torto.

― Palhaço ― respondi, embora sorrisse.

Os testes logo começaram e permanecemos em silêncio, concentrados em analisar as performances no palco. Hoje as coisas seriam mais simples, visto que apenas os papeis secundários seriam escolhidos.

Quem quisesse fazer o teste em dupla ou em grupos, poderia ficar a vontade, assim como quem preferisse fazer só. Os alunos estavam livres para decidir o que fazer: encenar, cantar, dançar, o que eles preferissem.

James e Angela encenaram uma parte de Macbeth. A obra de Shakespeare preferida de James. Sorri para ele quando os dois subiram ao palco e desejei um boa sorte que sabia que ele poderia ouvir.

Quando terminaram, os dois foram muito aplaudidos, eu e Edward fazendo coro. James, apesar de ter tido repulsa a fazer o teste a princípio, havia se saído muito bem atuando. Angela nem tanto, a timidez a havia atrapalhado um pouco, mas eu torcia para que ela conseguisse um papel.

― Você deveria ser bonzinho comigo uma vez e dizer qual o papel que James conseguirá ― provoquei Edward, fazendo-o rir.

― Eu não sou bom com você, Bella? ― ele perguntou. Pude ver pelo canto do olho que ele me encarava, mas continuei mirando o palco.

― Na maior parte do tempo, não.

Ele riu e eu o vi balançar a cabeça.

― Páris. É ele quem vai conseguir o papel de Páris ― Edward soltou, baixinho, de forma que James não pudesse ouvir de seu lugar mais a frente na platéia.

― Wow. Ele vai ficar realmente satisfeito ― comentei. ― E Angela?

― Chega de brincar de cartomante por hoje ― ele bradou, sentando ereto na cadeira.

― Por que Alice não fez os testes? ― insisti e, para meu espanto, ele sorriu abertamente antes de responder.

― Porque ela viu que conseguiria o papel de ama da Julieta e não quis se rebaixar a tanto.

Sorri também. Realmente, seria uma ama muito mais bonita e atraente que a Julieta, ia roubar as atenções da peça. Fiquei grata pela gentileza, apesar de pensar que teria gostado de contracenar com Alice.

Os testes estavam chegando ao fim e logo saberíamos qual seria o elenco completo. Enquanto esperávamos pelo resultado, James e Angela vieram se juntar à nós. James e Edward pareciam tão amigos, de um dia para o outro, que eu já nem achava mais estranho.

Mais de uma hora depois, o professor – o mesmo de ontem – pegou o microfone e subiu ao palco para anunciar o elenco.

― Queremos, mais uma vez, agradecer à participação de vocês. Sinto orgulho por ver meus alunos se interessando por uma coisa tão saudável como a atuação. ― Ouvi vários suspiros entediados na platéia enquanto o professor procurava, entre os muitos papeis que carregava, o papel com os nomes dos escolhidos. ― Sinto não ter papeis para todos, mas, aqui vão os escolhidos. Para o papel de Páris, teremos... ― Ele deixou o suspense no ar e eu troquei um olhar cúmplice com Edward. ― James White¹.

Alguns aplausos e um sorriso tímido de James. Angela beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios.

― Para o papel de Baltasar², teremos Mike Newton. ― Mike fez um gesto com as mãos como se tivesse ganhado um Oscar. ― Para o papel de Mercúcio³, Tyler Crowley. Para Benvólio, Eric.

E ele continuou anunciando os papeis masculinos. A maioria dos escolhidos eu não conhecia, lembrava apenas de seus testes.

Quando chegou a vez dos papeis femininos, o professor levou cinco minutos pedindo silêncio à Lauren e as amigas que cochichavam excitadas.

― Para o papel de ama da Julieta, teremos Lauren. ― A loira me lançou um olhar mortal, como se eu tivesse culpa de ela ter sido escolhida minha criada. ― A senhora Montecchio será Jessica Stanley e a Senhora Capuleto, Angela Weber.

Angela olhou para James e sorriu timidamente. Ele a parabenizou e deu um beijo em seus lábios, assim como ele havia feito. Edward me olhou e sorriu.

― Elenco completo. Vamos? ― ele disse, levantando e me oferecendo a mão.

Peguei a mão que ele estendia e levantei também, encarando-o.

― Bella? ― James chamou e eu desviei o olhar para ele. ― Pode esperar enquanto eu acompanho Angela até a casa dela? Volto em alguns minutos.

― Tudo bem. Não quer que eu a deixa lá?

― Na verdade, preferia que você me emprestasse o carro. Eu deixaria ela e depois voltaria aqui para te pegar. ― Ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e joguei a chave para ele, gritando um "não demora" e outro "cuidado com o meu carro".

Eu e Edward saímos para o estacionamento e Alice o esperava dentro do Volvo. Ela acenou para mim sorrindo e eu retribuí igualmente.

― Você está me devendo algumas respostas ― Edward avisou, parado do lado de fora da porta do motorista.

― Não pode simplesmente pedir a Alice para lhe dizer as respostas? ― sugeri, sorrindo sarcástica.

― É muito mais divertido ouvi-las da sua boca, Bella ― ele respondeu, dando um passo a frente e ficando a dois centímetros de colar nossos corpos. ― E eu não perderia uma oportunidade de ficar com você por nada.

― Tudo bem ― consegui responder, totalmente consciente de seus dedos quentes em minha cintura.

Ele baixou a cabeça para encontrar meus lábios com os seus e, apesar de saber que toda a escola – inclusive a irmã dele – estava vendo, eu não resisti. Apenas deixei que ele moldasse seus lábios aos meus e suguei o máximo que pude do seu paladar.

Nos desgrudamos sorrindo e ele afagou meu rosto gentilmente antes de afastar.

― Até amanhã, Julieta.

― _Au revoir_, Romeu.

"_Romeu, Romeu! Ah! Por que és tu, Romeu?_

_Renega o pai, despoja-te do nome; _

_ou então, se não quiseres, jura ao menos que amor me tens,_

_porque um Capuleto deixarei de ser logo."_

A fala de Julieta veio à minha mente, de repente, e eu sorri com as sutis semelhanças entre as histórias.

―

1 – Sobrenome totalmente inventado por mim. Tia Steph simplesmente não deu sobrenome para nenhum dos nômades. que absurdo!

2 – Baltasar é o criado do Romeu na peça.

3 – Amigo de Romeu.

―

―

**(N/A: Aqui está, nem demorou tanto dessa vez, né?**

**E mais suspense nesse capítulo. Múahsuhauhsuahusha [/risada maligna]**

**E, no próximo capítulo, mais surpresas.**

**Falando no próximo capítulo, sinto em informar que ele talvez demore porque... Essa semana começa a labuta, né? Fim de férias. Mimimi.**

**E, ei, pessoinhas que estão lendo isso... Custa mandar um reviewzinho inho? Eles me fazem tão feliz. **

**Façam esta autora feliz e comentem o capítulo. Lembrem-se que isso é very very importante para o decorrer da fic.**

**Beijos e até a próxima. :D)**


	13. Capítulo 12: Do Outro Lado

_**12 – Do Outro Lado**_

_**~Edward's POV~**_

Beijar Bella era uma das melhores coisas que eu já havia experimentado na vida. Nas duas vidas. Ela possuía um sabor único, viciante.

Ser interrompido por Carlisle era a última coisa que eu poderia querer naquele momento. E, quando Bella interrompeu o beijo, eu pensei seriamente em avançar em Carlisle e fazê-lo em pedacinhos. Mas é claro que não foi isso que eu fiz.

Para meu total espanto, Bella não confrontou Carlisle. Ela apenas foi embora, me deixando a sós com meu "pai". E, por falar nele, este agora me olhava esperando uma explicação.

― Estou esperando ― ele disse, como se o seu olhar confrontador não fosse o suficiente.

― Eu sei que está ― devolvi. ― Mas eu não me lembro de te dever nada. Muito menos explicação sobre meus atos.

― Bem, receio que você esteja enganado ― ele disse, com uma falsa cordialidade pontuando cada uma de suas palavras. ― Eu deixei você conversar com ela, então, acho que você me deve sim uma explicação.

― Você não tem que "deixar ou não". Eu vim porque quis, não porque você deixou ― retruquei, cerrando os punhos.

Carlisle me encarou com os olhos vermelhos e eu pude ver que ele estava decidindo se levaria a frente a discussão ou pararia por ali mesmo.

― Só quero que tenha cuidado, Edward. Isabella pode ser perigosa quando quer ― ele disse por fim, seu tom dando a entender que a conversa estava encerrada.

Mas eu não queria encerrar ainda.

― Todos podemos ser perigosos, pelo que eu acabei de saber, Carlisle.

Ele estava a meio caminho de entrar no carro de Alice e parou, virando novamente para me encarar.

― O que você está dizendo? ― ele inquiriu, um vinco se formando no centro de sua testa.

― A verdade.

Ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo até que, finalmente, ele cedeu.

― Vejo que essa garota está fazendo uma lavagem cerebral em você. ― Ele suspirou. ― Vamos para casa. Lá conversaremos mais sobre isso.

Percebi que era inútil insistir. Se Bella me parecia cabeça dura, Carlisle era três vezes mais.

Ele dirigiu até a nossa casa ― bem, a casa dele ― fora dos limites de Forks, escondida em uma estrada de terra, no meio da floresta.

Ao estacionarmos o Porsche na garagem da casa, Alice correu até nós, se debruçando na lataria.

― Meu bebê, estava com saudades ― ela murmurou, depositando um beijo no capô.

― Jasper vai ficar com ciúmes ― retruquei, sorrindo para ela enquanto saía do carro.

― Acho que estou me acostumando ― Jasper disse, aparecendo ao lado de Alice.

Carlisle havia desligado o carro e entregado as chaves à Alice, entrando em casa rapidamente. Não me preocupei em segui-lo. Tínhamos a eternidade para continuar aquela conversa.

― Então, como foi com a Bella? ― Alice perguntou.

Revirei os olhos para ela e a baixinha sorriu.

― Vocês se beijaram. E dessa vez ela queria. Você deveria confiar mais nas minhas visões às vezes, irmãozinho ― ela cantarolou, abraçando Jasper pela cintura.

― Não me diga no que devo confiar ou não, Alice. Você sabe que nem sempre acerta ― retruquei, entrando em casa e sendo seguido por ela.

― Deixe de ser bobo, ela vai amar você. Um dia. Pode escrever o que estou dizendo ― Alice insistiu, parando de me seguir quando subi as escadas em direção ao quarto.

Não respondi a ela, mas sorri um pouco enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. Como eu queria que Alice estivesse certa, por mais que me custasse acreditar em suas visões.

E agora aqui estava eu, dirigindo com ela de volta para casa, após ter passado um dos meus melhores momentos com Bella, em uma sala vazia, onde éramos apenas eu e ela.

― Está feliz, irmãozinho ― Alice cantarolou, me olhando de lado.

― Pensei que fosse de Jasper o dom de sentir as emoções das pessoas ― respondi, fazendo uma curva suavemente, mesmo estando a 200 km/h.

― Você sabe, eu sei de tudo ― Alice respondeu sorrindo.

― É, eu sei ― concordei, também sorrindo. ― Então você deve saber por que estou feliz.

― Bella está na sua, não é mesmo? Eu já sabia! ― a louca exclamou, batendo palmas.

― Se você diz... ― ponderei, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir. ― Mas eu não teria tanta certeza. Sabe como é, com Bella nunca se sabe.

― Nossa, como você é incrédulo. ― Alice cruzou os braços e se encostou no banco, fitando a paisagem que passava rápido pela janela lateral.

― Sou apenas realista ― retruquei.

Desacelerei, entrando pela estrada de terra que levava à residência dos Cullen. O carro de Carlisle estava na garagem e eu dei um longo suspiro ao fazer tal constatação.

― O que me espera? ― perguntei a Alice, estacionando e desligando o carro.

― Agora quer saber de minhas visões, é? ― ela desdenhou, abrindo a porta e saindo. Repeti seu movimento, mas a baixinha fugiu antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Alice sabia ser irritante.

Desde o dia em que Carlisle me surpreendeu com Bella, eu havia fugido ao máximo de ter a tal "conversa". Mas, pelo jeito como ele me olhava agora, parece que eu não poderia fugir muito mais.

Andei calmamente ao seu encontro, sentando no sofá em frente ao dele. Ou melhor, me esparramando no sofá impecavelmente branco de Esme. Estávamos sozinhos na sala, mas eu sabia que os outros estariam por perto ouvindo tudo.

― Tudo bem, não vou fugir. O que você quer? ― Fui direto ao ponto.

Carlisle se recostou no sofá, cruzando os braços no peito e estreitando os olhos para mim.

― Quero saber o que Bella anda dizendo a você. No que a história dela difere da minha ― ele respondeu diretamente.

Respirei fundo, não sabendo exatamente o que contar ou por onde começar. Eu já havia decidido por um ponto final nessa história, acreditando nos dois e em nenhum dos dois ao mesmo tempo. Eu simplesmente não queria escolher. Não agora. Não enquanto não fosse preciso.

Mas, pelo visto, para Carlisle não havia ponto final algum. E eu duvidava que para Bella houvesse.

― Difere em alguns pontos, Carlisle ― respondi cansado. ― Isso importa mesmo?

― Pode não importar para você, mas eu quero saber o que andam falando de mim ― ele respondeu.

― Não te consola saber que ela não está nem aí para você? Não dá para aceitar apenas isso e esquecer o resto? ― sugeri, soando meio exasperado.

― Não. Agora, se não se importa em começar, vou acabar me atrasando.

― Para o quê?

― Não importa. Vai começar ou não?

E era isso. Carlisle nunca nos dizia o que estava fazendo. Suspeitava que nem Esme soubesse desses encontros misteriosos dele. Eu sabia apenas que ele não trabalhava em nada fixo, ganhava dinheiro com ações que movia de diversas empresas. Pelo tempo de vida, ele já havia acumulado uma boa poupança para passar, pelo menos, a metade da eternidade.

― Tudo bem, eu vou contar. Mas vou dizer a você a mesma coisa que disse a ela: eu, sinceramente, não quero saber quem está certo ou errado. No momento, eu não quero escolher um lado ― afirmei, tentando não aumentar demais o tom.

― Prossiga ― ele respondeu, ignorando o que eu havia dito.

― Bem ― suspirei ―, a história de Bella difere da sua em apenas um ponto. O que eu julgaria mais importante. ― Esperei que ele falasse algo, mas como não houve resposta, continuei. ― Você havia dito que vocês dois não conheciam outra forma de se alimentar quando começaram essa vida. Que ela achava errado beber sangue humano, mas vocês não sabiam nada sobre outra forma de alimentação.

― O que é verdade ― Carlisle disse e em sua expressão não havia nada que o contradissesse.

― Bem, mas esta não é a história dela. Segundo ela, vocês conheceram uma dupla de nômades que lhes apresentou a opção de beber sangue animal. Bella aceitou prontamente, mas você não quis. E foi quando ela se separou de você ― concluí, não querendo prolongar demais a conversa.

Carlisle demorou algum tempo fitando o chão e eu me perguntei no que ele estaria pensando. Depois de alguns minutos, ele pareceu lembrar que eu estava ali e voltou a me olhar, recompondo a expressão, de pensativa à preocupada.

― E você não quer mesmo saber a verdade? ― Carlisle perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

― Bem, se você vai me dizer que ela está errada e você certo, não. Eu não quero saber ― respondi, mantendo a voz firme e o tom normal.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância, voltando a fitar o chão. Antes, eu tinha certeza que quando eu contasse o que Bella havia dito, ele prontamente iria negar. Mas a sua reação agora estava totalmente me surpreendendo.

― Parece que você é mais complicado do que eu pensava, Edward ― ele falou, quase sorrindo.

― Quero apenas não ter que escolher, Carlisle. Bella está se mostrando uma boa pessoa e eu, obviamente, tenho muita consideração por você. Não quero ser obrigado a escolher entre os dois ― afirmei, concluindo com um dar de ombros.

Carlisle levantou do sofá e, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, ficou de frente para mim, me fitando de cima.

― Mas você não conseguirá fugir disso para sempre, Edward ― ele murmurou gravemente. ― Um dia, você será obrigado a escolher. E, quando esse dia chegar, espero que faça a escolha certa.

E ele saiu, mal me dando tempo para formular uma boa resposta.

Dei de ombros para mim mesmo e subi para o meu quarto, deitando na cama ― sim, eu tinha uma cama ― e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, fitando o teto.

Carlisle talvez tivesse alguma razão. Mas por que isso me importaria agora? Agora que Bella parece mais suscetível a se deixar levar por mim, que as coisas parecem certas para nós. Eu não vou começar a procurar problemas com ela.

― Vamos caçar ― Alice anunciou, irrompendo em meu quarto como um furacão. ― Você vem?

― Não, estou alimentado ― respondi, continuando a fitar o teto.

Alice ficou algum tempo parada no meio do quarto e, ao lançar a ela um olhar de canto de olho, a vi me fitando com os olhos apertados e as mãos nos quadris.

― O quê? ― perguntei, finalmente olhando para ela.

― Alguma coisa sobre você e Bella... ― ela respondeu vagamente.

― Não quero saber, guarde suas visões para você ― respondi rapidamente.

― E quem disse que eu ia dizer a você? ― ela respondeu sorrindo. ― Ela vai gostar do presente.

― Que presente? ― perguntei, mas ela já havia ido, deixando apenas o som de sua risada para trás.

Já disse que às vezes Alice sabe ser irritante?

Pior é que eu não fazia idéia de qual presente poderia ser. Droga.

― Esperem! ― gritei, já na porta da frente da casa.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie estavam no Jipe de Emmett saindo para caçar. Ele parou o carro quando me viu, revirando os olhos.

― Sabia que você viria ― Alice disse assim que sentei ao seu lado no banco de trás.

Limitei-me a revirar os olhos.

― Que presente, Alice? ― inquiri.

― Você disse que não queria saber de nada das minhas visões ― ela respondeu, fazendo um bico falso de lamento.

― Quando elas me interessam, eu gosto de sabê-las ― respondi.

― Pois agora eu não quero contar.

― Anda logo.

― Não vou a lugar algum ― ela rebateu e se esgueirou para mais perto de Jasper, sentado ao seu outro lado.

― Eu sei que você quer contar ― insisti.

― Jasper, pode dizer a Edward que eu não quero contar? ― Alice disse, fitando as próprias unhas.

― Esquece, cara, você não vai conseguir nada dela agora ― Jasper disse, me lançando um olhar solidário.

Bufei de frustração, me recostando no banco e olhando a paisagem passando rápida pela janela do Jipe.

― Qual seu problema, pequeno Eddie? Alice não quer brincar? ― Emmett perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para me fitar pelo retrovisor.

― Me erra, Emmett ― respondi.

― Ui, ele está nervosinho ― ele insistiu, rindo da própria piada.

Não sabia exatamente aonde estávamos indo, mas também não era preciso ser dito.

Desde que nos mudamos para Forks, Carlisle estipulou para nós pontos fixos de caça, assim não corríamos o risco de matar muitos humanos a cada caçada e levantar suspeitas sobre nós. Os pontos se distribuíam entre La Push e Port Angeles, sendo a caçada liberada para qualquer lugar de Seattle. Mas raramente saíamos de Port Angeles.

Havíamos caçado não fazia nem uma semana e eu sabia que os outros não deveriam estar com sede. Eu mesmo não estava. Mas era indispensável estarmos sempre bem alimentados se quiséssemos conviver pacífica e invisivelmente com os humanos, sem correr o risco de atacar um deles caso houvesse um sangramento acidental, por exemplo.

Quando chegamos a Port Angeles, antes do final do entardecer, o sol ainda brilhava em alguns dos principais pontos de caça. Pontos estes que Emmett imediatamente ignorou, indo em direção a um aeroporto particular na cidade.

― Posso saber aonde estamos indo? ― perguntei aos outros quando Emmett parou o carro no estacionamento do tal aeroporto.

― O que você acha? ― Rosalie respondeu e eu me surpreendi ao vê-la sorrindo para mim. ― Vamos torrar um pouco o dinheiro fácil do papai.

Bem, isso era uma explicação e tanto.

Todos saíram do carro e eu os acompanhei. Havia um jatinho pousado ali perto, com o motor ligado, onde um senhor de meia idade esperava sorrindo para nós. Jasper foi até ele, pegando uma chave e dando a ele uma quantia em dinheiro. Quando o homem se afastou, nos aproximamos de Jasper e ele sorriu, as chaves balançando na mão direita.

― Todo nosso ― ele informou e Alice deu pulinhos de alegria.

― Quem vai pilotar essa coisa? ― perguntei a ninguém em específico, mas não houve resposta.

Jasper entregou as chaves a Emmett e ele e Rosalie entraram no jatinho, indo em direção à cabine do piloto.

― Você vai deixar Emm dirigir? Ficou louco? ― gritei a Jasper, entrando atrás dele e de Alice no jatinho.

― Relaxa, Edward, não vamos morrer se o jatinho cair ― Jasper respondeu tranqüilo, escolhendo um dos assentos do jatinho de luxo.

Ele sentou relaxado, Alice prontamente se aninhando em seu colo.

Emmett fez o jatinho decolar, rapidamente ganhando altitude. Ele levou algum tempo para conseguir estabilizar o pequeno avião, mas logo estávamos voando normalmente e eu consegui esquecer que era o meu irmão cabeça oca que estava conduzindo.

Sentei de frente para Jasper e Alice, me arrependendo instantaneamente de tê-lo feito. Os dois não conseguiam ficar dois segundos sem tocar um no outro, me obrigando a assistir a tudo de camarote.

― Podem dar um tempo? Estou começando a me sentir carente aqui ― reclamei quando Alice estava prestes a tirar a camisa de Jasper.

Os dois sorriram como se, repentinamente, lembrassem que eu estava ali assistindo e Alice saiu do colo dele, sentando ao seu lado e se conformando em ter apenas os braços dele em volta dela.

A viagem passou rapidamente e logo Emmett estava diminuindo a altitude.

― Onde estamos? ― perguntei a Jasper.

― Seattle. Vamos caçar aqui hoje ― ele respondeu.

Já estava completamente escuro quando Emmett abriu a porta do jatinho para nos dar saída. Percebi que a blusa dele estava vestida ao avesso, e que não estava assim antes de embarcarmos em Port Angeles. Preferi não pensar no que ele e Rose poderiam ter feito na cabine do piloto, me recusando a imaginar a vida sexual do meu irmão. Já bastava ouvi-los quase todos os dias.

É, super audição tem seu lado ruim.

Havia um carro nos esperando no estacionamento do aeroporto particular de Seattle. Emmett dirigiu-o de lá até uma das boates mais badaladas do lugar, que, apesar de estarmos em pleno dia de semana, estava apinhada de jovens.

Escolhíamos esses lugares para nos alimentar porque era onde as pessoas ficavam mais vulneráveis. A combinação "bebida-sexo" sempre estava presente, fazendo os humanos se tornarem presas fáceis para os vampiros irresistivelmente lindos.

Ignorando a fila gigantesca que se formava na porta da boate, nos dirigimos à entrada, onde Emmett apenas falou com o segurança, que sorriu para ele e nos deixou passar sem problemas.

A música alta atravessou meus tímpanos assim que passei pela porta. O lugar estava como eu lembrava: mal iluminado e cheio de sangue disponível. Imediatamente nos separamos, os casais indo juntos para qualquer ponto da boate e eu indo caçar sozinho, obviamente.

Por uma questão de princípios, eu bebia apenas o sangue de mulheres, mas nunca o suficiente para matá-las. Eu gostava de seduzi-las, levá-las para a cama e beber o sangue enquanto transava. Isso era, ao mesmo tempo, um álibi e um prazer. Um álibi porque, com a rápida cicatrização, elas mal percebiam que eu havia tirado sangue. Um prazer porque... bem, essa parte dispensa explicações.

Mas hoje eu não me sentia especialmente atraído pela idéia. Eu nem estava com sede, para começo de conversa. Eu sabia, porém, que esta não era a razão pela qual eu não queria nenhuma mulher daquela boate.

A razão verdadeira estava em Forks, provavelmente fazendo alguma coisa com o melhor amigo, na casa deles em La Push.

Independente das minhas razões e vontades, eu sabia que deveria me alimentar um pouco. Depois de hoje, a próxima caçada provavelmente iria demorar.

Fui até o bar, pedindo um whisky sem gelo e me escorando no balcão para olhar em volta. Rapidamente visualizei uma mulher sozinha, remexendo seu Martini, sentada em dos bancos altos do balcão. Ela usava um vestido simples, preto, marcando seu corpo nos lugares certos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, formando uma cortina em volta de seu rosto, deixando-o parcialmente coberto.

― Posso fazer companhia? ― sussurrei em seu ouvido, adorando sua reação assustada e, ao mesmo tempo, deslumbrada ao me encarar.

― C-c-c-claro ― ela murmurou atordoada, mesmo sabendo que eu, normalmente, não poderia tê-la ouvido no meio daquele barulho todo.

― O que uma mulher tão linda faz aqui sozinha? ― perguntei, sentando no banco ao seu lado e me aproximando o suficiente para roçar meu hálito em seu rosto.

Ela levou um minuto para se recuperar e conseguir responder.

― Se eu fosse mesmo linda assim, não estaria sozinha ― ela respondeu, voltando a encarar o próprio Martini.

Esse é o problema dos homens hoje em dia. Muitos deles não tem coragem o suficiente para convidar uma mulher para sair ou até mesmo para uma dança. A conseqüência disso é que elas acabam pensando que o problema está nelas, não neles, os babacas covardes.

― Pois eu vou te convidar para uma dança e te provar que você é uma das mulheres mais encantadoras deste lugar ― informei a ela, concluindo a frase com uma piscadela e sorrindo torto.

Ela piscou algumas vezes atordoada antes de responder.

― E por que você faria isso? ― ela perguntou, me encarando com o cenho franzido.

Havia várias razões pelas quais eu estava fazendo aquilo. A principal seria, talvez, porque ela tinha o formato dos olhos parecido com os de Bella. Ou seu perfume, que me parecia vagamente familiar. Mas creio que nenhuma dessas explicações seria muito esclarecedora para ela, então improvisei.

― Não pergunte, apenas aceite o convite ― falei em seu ouvido, imediatamente levantando e oferecendo uma mão a ela.

Ela sorriu tímida antes de aceitar, mas acabou pegando a mão que eu estava oferecendo, não parecendo se incomodar com a baixa temperatura do meu corpo. Conduzi-a para o centro da pista de dança, colando nossos corpos quando consegui um espaço para dançarmos juntos. Ela era apenas um pouco mais baixa que eu, logo, seu ventre estava quase na direção do meu. Devo ressaltar que o pano fino do vestido preto que ela usava deixava muito pouco do seu corpo fora do meu tato.

Flexionei levemente as pernas, encaixando seu corpo no centro do meu e envolvendo sua cintura com um dos braços, enquanto firmava a outra mão em seus quadris e guiava seus movimentos no ritmo da música.

Friccionei nossos sexos no ritmo da batida eletrônica da música agitada, prendendo seu olhar com o meu e deixando nossos lábios a dois centímetros de se tocarem. Um sorriso torto meu, ao vê-la percorrer meu corpo com um olhar faminto, foi o suficiente para nossas bocas se encontrarem em um beijo violento.

Suas mãos se infiltraram em meus cabelos, me puxando para si com o que eu imaginava ser toda a sua força. Esfreguei sem pudor minha ereção em seu sexo, arrancando um gemido de sua garganta.

― Vamos sair daqui ― ela murmurou em meu ouvido, me puxando pela gola da camisa.

Ela me conduziu a uma parte mais escura da boate e eu logo percebi que não éramos o único casal do lugar. Joguei seu corpo em uma pilastra particularmente afastada da pista de dança, e que não recebia quase nenhuma luz do lugar.

Minhas mãos foram parar uma em cada seio, fazendo-a gritar em desespero, mesmo que mais ninguém ali pudesse ouvir. Cobri sua boca mais uma vez com a minha, logo traçando beijos pelo seu queixo, fazendo o contorno do maxilar com pequenas mordidas, até chegar ao pescoço.

Subi um pouco até seu ouvido, precisava fazer uma pergunta antes de me alimentar.

― Qual seu nome? ― grunhi em seu ouvido, gemendo quando uma de suas mãos envolveu meu membro rijo por cima da calça.

― I-i-isabella ― ela respondeu e eu virei uma estátua.

Parei de beijar seu pescoço apenas para encará-la. Conseguia distinguir perfeitamente seu rosto, apesar da escuridão do local, e ela era pura frustração.

― Isabella do quê? ― insisti.

― Martinez, por quê?

Realmente, "por quê"? Não fazia idéia de porque havia feito essa pergunta. Claro que não podia ser Bella, a _minha_ Bella, nem ninguém que conhecesse ela.

Sorri torto para a mulher à minha frente, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, descendo as duas mãos até suas nádegas, infiltrando-as no vestido e apertando a região com força, colando inteiramente nossos corpos.

― Por nada, Srta. Isabella ― murmurei, antes de cravar meus dentes em seu pescoço.

Eu sabia que ela não sentiria a dor, pois, neste exato instante, eu tirei meu membro da calça e apenas levantei seu vestido, afastando a calcinha e penetrando-a num só impulso, fazendo seu corpo se chocar à parede em suas costas. Suas pernas, automaticamente, envolveram meus quadris, aumentando o contato entre nossos corpos.

Isabella arqueou a cabeça para trás, chocando-a contra a pilastra no movimento, e me dando um ângulo melhor para chupar seu pescoço.

Concentrei-me apenas em fazer os movimentos de vai e vem dentro dela, mantendo uma mão em sua cintura e fazendo-a rebolar em meu ritmo. Suguei mais um pouco de seu sangue e lambi a mordida, para acelerar a cicatrização, um pouco antes de ela gozar, apertando meu membro dentro de si.

Com uma última estocada, libertei meu líquido dentro dela, murmurando "Bella" enquanto gozava. Bem, ela não era exatamente a Isabella que eu tinha em mente, mas ela também não precisava saber disso.

Saí de dentro dela, depositando seu corpo com cuidado no chão e esperando ela se firmar nos próprios pés antes de soltá-la.

― Wow ― ela murmurou, imaginando que eu não podia ouvir. ― Isso foi... Wow.

Sorri torto e, com um beijo rápido em sua bochecha, me afastei. Senti, porém, alguém segurar meu pulso e me voltei, apenas para ver Isabella me encarando.

― Não sei seu nome ― ela gritou para ser ouvida.

― Isso não importa ― gritei de volta. ― Você é uma mulher linda, curta a sua noite.

E eu me afastei, desta vez sem ser detido.

O celular vibrou em meu bolso e eu peguei, vendo uma mensagem de Alice.

"_Estamos na porta de trás, apenas esperando por você. Eu sei que você já acabou. Venha agora ou não voltaremos a tempo de ir para a escola."_

Perder a escola decididamente não estava nos meus planos. Não agora que eu sabia como era gozar murmurando "Bella".

Era a melhor coisa do mundo. E eu suspeitava que fosse ainda melhor se feito com a Bella _certa_.

**(N/A: Ok, eu estou lendo os pensamentos de vocês: tem muita gente aí querendo me matar.**

**Mas, antes que eu receba reviews impróprios para com a minha pessoa (leia-se: me xingando), quero lembrar duas coisas:**

**Meu Edward não é o bonzinho da Stephenie.**

**Ele ****ainda**** não tem nada sério com a Bella [portanto, não traiu ela]**

**E, acreditem em mim, no próximo capítulo vocês vão entender porque ele teve que fazer sexo com a mulher, porque ele não a matou nem transformou enquanto tirou sangue.**

**Agradeço muito a paciência de vocês em esperar os capítulos e espero que tenham um pouco de paciência também para esperar o próximo.**

**Preciso dos reviews, amores. Me digam o que acharam do POV Edward, se querem que tenha mais POV's dele [acho que vou fazer, mesmo que vocês digam não :P], o que eu deveria mudar e... bem, me xinguem, eu aguento. :D**

**Beijos. o/)**


	14. Capítulo 13: Duas Conclusões

**13 – Duas Conclusões**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

James era burro. Ou não tinha medo da morte.

Não que eu achasse que Victoria poderia matá-lo. Não mesmo. Até porque, antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar nisso, eu mesma me encarregaria de dar um fim nela.

Mas Victoria não era a coisa mais perigosa do nosso mundo. Vivíamos sob leis.

E James violara a mais importante delas.

Na tarde em que James deveria ter ido encontrar Victoria, ele simplesmente não foi. Disse que ainda não estava pronto para dar satisfações a ela e não decidira muito bem o que fazer quanto a Ângela.

Ângela. A causadora, mesmo que indireta, de todos os problemas em que James nos metera.

Estávamos andando pela praia, aproveitando o tempo úmido que a chuva grossa que caíra a tarde toda havia deixado.

― James, o que aconteceu com Ângela? ― perguntei e ele ficou mais ereto andando ao meu lado. ― Não pense que eu não percebi o quanto ela estava confortável hoje com todo aquele papo vampiro.

― Eu ia contar a você, eu juro ― ele começou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. ― Ângela descobriu o que somos.

― Como assim? Descobriu? Você ficou louco, cabeção? **―** exclamei, indignada com a burrice do meu melhor amigo.

― Ela descobriu, Bella. Bem, eu facilitei as coisas quando quase bebi o sangue dela, mas...

― Você o quê? ― gritei, encarando-o incrédula.

― Calma, garota. Foi um momento de fraqueza, ok? ― ele tentou se defender, mas não soava convincente nem para si mesmo.

― Não, não está nada "ok"! ― continuei gritando. Não entendia de onde vinha todo aquele histerismo, mas tinha um bom palpite. ― James, como você pôde ser tão burro? Já imaginou o que vai nos acontecer se os Volturi souberem que você contou a ela? E o pior ― aumentei ainda mais o tom de voz, fazendo algumas aves voarem assustadas ― o que vai acontecer quando os Cullen souberem? Quando _Carlisle_ souber?

― Quer parar de gritar? ― ele falou e eu me surpreendi ao ouvir sua voz tão calma. ― Eles só vão descobrir se alguém contar. Os Volturi, eu digo. E quanto aos Cullen, eles provavelmente descobriram primeiro que você, com aquele dom da baixinha...

― Isso é sério, James ― bradei, cruzando os braços e ficando na frente dele, fazendo-o parar de andar. ― Você não pensou que estaria nos colocando em risco? A mim e a você? Ou pior: a Ângela?

― Claro que pensei, Bella ― ele respondeu como se realmente não parasse de pensar nisso. ― E não pense que não tentei corrigir. Mas Ângela é muito mais perceptiva do que você imagina.

― Tenho certeza que você poderia dar um jeito se quisesse ― retruquei, andando até a beira da praia. Olhar para o mar sempre me fazia voltar à racionalidade.

― Aqui nós vamos precisar confiar um no outro ― ele disse, chegando perto e me abraçando por trás. Não fiz nenhum gesto de retribuição ao carinho. ― E em Ângela.

― E se ela nos trair? Você não pensou nisso? ― continuei, soando meio derrotada.

― Pensei. Mas você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que Ângela tem um coração de ouro. Ela jamais faria algo que prejudicasse alguém tanto quanto isso nos prejudicaria.

Ele tinha razão. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Ângela, sabia que ela jamais colocaria a mim e a James, e a qualquer outro, em risco.

― Tudo bem. ― Suspirei. ― Vamos confiar nela.

Ele me abraçou mais forte e eu virei de lado, envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura.

― Vai ficar tudo bem ― ele murmurou, passando as mãos suavemente em meus cabelos ― Eu jamais colocaria você em risco, Bellinha.

Eu queria muito acreditar em suas palavras. Mas meu "sexto sentido feminino" me dizia que aquilo não acabaria por ali. Ou melhor: dizia que aquilo estava longe de acabar.

#

Edward esteve estranhamente quieto durante a aula de Trigonometria ao meu lado. Não trocamos mais que algumas palavras, apenas para ele me dizer que continuaríamos as perguntas na aula de Educação Física.

E agora ele estava ao meu lado na quadra, sentado no chão, assim como todos os outros que conversavam enquanto o professor não começava a sua aula monótona.

― Hoje eu começo as perguntas ― comentei.

Ele sorriu torto antes de responder.

― Ontem eu respondi várias suas, pensei que eu teria um bônus, não? ― ele retrucou, me olhando de lado.

― Certo ― bufei e ele riu. ― Mas eu tenho uma super importante. ― Estremeci um pouco ao pensar na pergunta que queria fazer.

― As minhas também são. Mas, eu vou ser cavalheiro e vou deixar você começar ― ele falou, fazendo um gesto com a mão que lembrava muito uma reverência.

― Certo ― repeti, respirando fundo para buscar coragem para o que viria a seguir. ― Como você se alimenta? Digo, você mata as pessoas ou...? ― Não consegui concluir a pergunta, a expressão dolorida de Edward me fazendo perder a pouca coragem.

― Pergunta complicada ― ele disse, simplesmente.

Pensei que ele responderia, mas o professor logo pediu que todos fizessem silêncio e começou a falar alguma coisa sobre algum esporte. Minha atenção, porém, estava toda em Edward, totalmente imóvel ao meu lado.

― Lembre-se de respirar ― sussurrei e ele expirou, murmurando um "obrigado" rápido.

A tensão entre nós era quase palpável, a aula demorando quase o dobro do tempo para acabar. Quando o professor, finalmente, nos liberou, quinze minutos antes de o horário terminar, eu me deixei ficar na quadra até que Edward estivesse fora de vista.

Saí praticamente correndo para o meu carro, mas suspirei ao ver que ele me esperava encostado no Vanquish, com as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo perfeitamente... bem, perfeitamente lindo.

― Pensou que eu deixaria você fugir? ― ele comentou, casual, mas sem conseguir esconder a tensão.

― Não, não pensei ― menti descarada, também me encostando ao carro ao seu lado.

― Você é uma péssima mentirosa, sabia?

― Como você poderia saber? Não me conhece nem há um mês, Edward ― devolvi, piscando de lado para ele.

― É verdade... ― ele concordou e ficamos em silêncio.

Eu sabia que havia tocado no ponto mais frágil da nossa relação ao perguntar sobre a alimentação dele. Mas aquela pergunta, na verdade, fazia parte de algo em que eu havia pensado muito no dia anterior.

James passara uma boa parte da noite passada me fazendo perguntas sobre Edward. E foram essas perguntas que me fizeram pensar em várias coisas que eu não havia considerado antes.

― Como anda aquela sua... ligação com Edward? ― James perguntou, no nosso habitual local de conversar: deitados sobre o telhado.

― Bem, eu já descobri algumas coisas sobre ela ― respondi, franzindo o cenho para a noite escura.

― Não quero nem saber como você descobriu essas coisas ― rolei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver ―, mas o quê, exatamente, você descobriu?

― Alguns pontos importantes. Por exemplo, eu já descobri que consigo bloquear os pensamentos dele, se estiver devidamente concentrada nisso.

― Então você realmente lê os pensamentos dele? ― James se apoiou no cotovelo para me encarar.

― Leio. Mas apenas quando a minha pele _exposta_ ― dei ênfase à palavra, pois isso também era algo que eu havia descoberto: só funcionava se nos tocássemos pele a pele ― toca a dele, também exposta. Mesmo que estejamos nos tocando, eu posso bloquear o pensamento dele, se fizer esforço o suficiente.

― Que estranho ― James respondeu, parecendo curioso e intrigado ao mesmo tempo.

― É. E tem mais: é quente. Quase como se eu pudesse ter a temperatura humana de novo. É incrível ― completei, voltando a ficar pensativa.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu imaginei que James estava pensando sobre as causas daquela possível ligação, pois era no que eu pensava. Mas, quando ele falou, vi que seus pensamentos haviam tomado rumos totalmente diferentes dos meus.

― Bella, já parou para pensar no que aconteceria se você e Edward _realmente_ se envolvessem? ― James disse, agora sentando totalmente ereto ao meu lado.

― Como assim? Isso não tem chance de acontecer, James ― retruquei imediatamente. Mas, depois que as palavras saíram, eu não tive tanta certeza se aquilo era verdade.

― Não tem, Bella? Então, vamos considerar a situação hipotética de vocês se apaixonarem.

― Bota hipotética nisso ― insisti.

― Certo. Hipotética ― O tom de James demonstrava claramente que ele não acreditava que houvesse algo de hipotético na história. ― O que você faria, Bella? Ficaria com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele mata pessoas para se alimentar? Ou tentaria mudá-lo, assim com eu tentei com Victoria?

― A resposta não é óbvia? ― retruquei como se ele fosse idiota.

― Ok, mas e se _ele_ não quisesse mudar?

Dessa vez, eu não tinha resposta. Era uma pergunta e tanto. O que, realmente, me fez refletir... E se eu não conseguisse mudá-lo? Eu, um dia, seria capaz de me apaixonar tanto, a ponto de aceitar o que eu mais odiava?

― Bella?

Era Edward, me puxando de volta para o presente e interrompendo meus devaneios.

― Desculpe. Estava apenas pensando ― respondi, olhando para ele, que me encarava com o cenho franzido.

― Você quer ou não ter sua pergunta respondida?

― Então você vai mesmo responder? ― Eu estava mais do que surpresa. Pensava que teria que praticamente arrancar a resposta dele à força.

― Vou, é claro, Desde que...

― Eu mantenha a mente aberta. Certo, já contava com isso ― completei, fazendo-o sorrir.

O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a sair dos prédios, inclusive a irmã dele, Alice e seu namorado, Jasper, e James e Ângela.

― Pelo visto, nossa conversa fica para outra hora ― disse a ele, enquanto os outros vampiros se reuniam a nós.

― Ligo para você mais tarde ― ele disse, já se afastando em direção ao carro de Alice, que acenou animada para mim, e eu prontamente retribuí.

― Mas você não tem meu número.

― Tem certeza que não? ― Edward devolveu, entrando no carro, estacionado a apenas duas vagas de distância.

Um dia, eu iria descobrir como ele sabia tanto. Porque, obviamente, Alice não poderia ter adivinhado o número do meu celular... Ou poderia?

― Bella, podemos deixar Ângela em casa? ― James perguntou, interrompendo o segundo devaneio do dia.

― Claro ― respondi, cumprimentando Ângela com um aceno.

Ainda era incrível para mim o modo como ela se comportava perto de nós. Era quase como se fôssemos humanos comuns, como se a vida dela não estivesse em constante risco em nossa presença.

A tranquilidade dela me assustava, levando em conta as circunstâncias em que ela descobriu a verdade.

À tarde, enquanto eu relia "Orgulho e Preconceito" na biblioteca, meu celular tocou no quarto e eu corri para atendê-lo.

Era Edward.

― Como você sabe meu número? ― perguntei assim que ouvi a voz inconfundível dizer "alô?

― _Bella, geralmente as pessoas atendem o telefone dizendo "Alô" ou até mesmo "Olá". ― _ele retrucou.

― Ligou para me irritar? Porque, se for por isso, pode ir desligando.

― _Claro que não. Não se esqueça que o interesse nessa ligação é muito mais seu do que meu, querida_.

Pior é que era verdade.

― Onde nos encontramos?

― _Como você sabia que eu queria marcar um encontro?_

― Vai querer me contar tudo pelo telefone?

― _Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me encontre na clareira. Ainda lembra como chegar lá, não é mesmo?_

Me limitei a grunhir uma resposta, ignorando sua risada baixa.

― Que horas?

― _Às 17h está bom para você?_

― Claro, Até mais.

Desliguei e olhei o visor do celular. Já eram 16:49h.

Edward às vezes sabe ser irritante, isso é fato comprovado cientificamente.

Saí de casa apressada, deixando um bilhete rápido para James, que eu não conseguira encontrar em lugar algum, e pegando as chaves do carro.

Em cinco minutos, eu estacionava em frente à loja dos Newton. E, para meu azar, quem estava parado em frente à loja era exatamente o último Newton que eu queria ver agora.

― Veja só quem está aqui, Isabella Swan ― Mike disse, largando a vassoura que ele usava para varrer a frente da loja e vindo ao meu encontro enquanto eu acionava o alarme para trancar o carro.

― Olá, Mike ― cumprimentei, tentando sorrir.

― Que bons ventos a trazem? ― ele disse, sorrindo tanto que eu não via como seu maxilar não deslocava.

― Vim visitar uma amiga aqui perto ― respondi com a primeira desculpa que me veio à mente.

― Ah, já fez amigos por aqui então, hein? ― Ele não parecia tão animado realmente com a ideia quanto queria demonstrar.

― É.

― Bella, posso te dar um conselho? ― ele disse, imediatamente diminuindo o tom da voz e se aproximando para falar comigo em tom de conspiração. ― Se afaste dos Cullen. Eles não são bem vistos por aqui.

― E o que eles fizeram para merecer essa fama? ― perguntei, fazendo força para não rir.

― Eles não parecem ser boa gente. Na verdade, me dá calafrios só em olhar para aquele tal Edward ― ele disse, e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

Em uma palavra chula: veado.

― Bella? Algum problema? ― a voz musical, desconfortavelmente familiar soou na direção da calçada e eu me virei a tempo de ver Edward, parado com as mãos nos bolsos, encarando a mim e Mike.

― Não. Mike estava apenas me dando uns conselhos, mas eu já estou de partida ― respondi, piscando discretamente para ele.

― Ah, bom. Até mais, então, Bella, Mike ― ele disse, e eu aproveitei a distração de Mike para seguir o caminho oposto ao que Edward fazia.

Andei alguns passos, até ter certeza que já estava fora da vista de Mike e de qualquer outro transeunte, e entrei na floresta, começando a correr em direção à clareira. Cheguei em menos de um minuto, já encontrando Edward de pé no meio do círculo, com as mãos nos bolsos, de costas para mim.

― Parece que o Newton gosta mesmo de você ― ele disse, enquanto eu me aproximava cautelosamente por trás.

― Eu sei muito bem do que ele gosta ― respondi irônica.

Quando já estava a dois passos de chegar até ele, Edward virou de frente para mim, rapidamente envolvendo minha cintura com um dos braços e levando a outra mão à minha nuca.

― Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto falta de te tocar, Isabella ― ele disse, seus lábios roçando perigosamente nos meus. ― Esse calor quase humano que você emana... ― seus lábios macios desceram até meu pescoço, depositando um beijo molhado no lugar exato onde a "artéria dos vampiros" passava, provocando um frenesi incontrolável em todas as minhas células.

― Edward... Pensei que...

― Pensou? ― Mais um beijo molhado, desta vez no decote da blusa justa que eu usava, quase perto de um seio.

― Pensei... ― Outro beijo, perto do outro seio. ― Pensei que tivéssemos vindo aqui por outro motivo.

Os beijos cessaram, fazendo meu corpo tremer em protesto e Edward quase rosnar de raiva.

― Certo ― ele disse, me soltando gentilmente e dando um passo para trás. ― Outro motivo.

Respirei profundamente.

Respirar. Respirar era bom, ajudava a tensão sexual a dissipar.

Nos encaramos por dois segundos, que pareceram mais como duas horas, e ele suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos em um gesto nervoso.

― Tudo bem. Você pediu. ― Ele sentou no chão, dando duas palmadinhas na grama para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. Fiz o que ele pedia, sentando de forma a manter uma distância segura dele. ― Por onde quer começar?

― Onde vocês caçam? ― perguntei, sem titubear.

― Carlisle designou alguns pontos de caça para nós. São pontos isolados, onde ninguém possa desconfiar ― ele respondeu tranquilamente.

― E como... Bem, como vocês fazem isso? O que fazem com os corpos quando acabam? ― soltei, em um fôlego só, antes que perdesse totalmente a pouca coragem.

Ele, desta vez, não respondeu logo. Contei, mentalmente, quase um minuto, até que sua resposta viesse.

― Nós, geralmente, não matamos as pessoas. ― Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo reconsiderar algo. ― Bem, eu não faço isso. Os outros que respondam por eles.

― E como você consegue não matar? ― perguntei, soando intrigada demais, até para mim mesma.

― Não vou negar a você que é difícil. Mas, com anos, de prática, você acaba conseguindo.

― Edward, eu já me alimentei de sangue humano ― ponderei, tentando afastar as lembranças insistentes dos corpos sem vida que eu largava pelas ruas desertas. ― Eu sei o quanto é difícil parar. Além do mais, e o veneno? Não deveria transformar pessoa?

― Pelo visto, você sabe menos do que eu esperava ― ele respondeu, inesperadamente rindo baixo. ― Não é assim, Bella. Você sabe como realmente ocorre o processo de transformação?

― Claro que sei ― respondi, embora não soasse inteiramente verdadeira. ― É só injetar o veneno e pronto.

― Sim, mas você sabe que alguns de nós podemos adquirir controle sobre esse veneno?

― Como? ― eu o encarei com a sobrancelha erguida, deixando toda a curiosidade que eu continha vir à tona. ― Controle? Impossível!

― Se fosse impossível, eu teria matado a mulher da qual me alimentei ontem ― ele retrucou, sua voz soando estranhamente vazia.

― Estou aberta a explicações ― exigi, ignorando a sensação estranha que tomou conta de mim ao imaginar Edward mordendo outra mulher.

Ele respirou fundo, unindo as pontas dos dedos e fechando os olhos, antes de começar a responder.

― Eu consegui adquirir controle o suficiente para não matar as pessoas das quais me alimento ― ele começou, ainda de olhos fechados. ― Eu mordo, tiro o sangue do qual preciso, depositando saliva na ferida para acelerar a cicatrização.

― Mas... O que você faz para não deixar o veneno escorrer para dentro da pessoa? ― insisti, intrigada demais que aquilo pudesse realmente ser verdade.

― Não sei dizer ao certo como consigo. Só o que entendo é que o veneno só sai se eu quiser ― ele explicou, abrindo os olhos para me encarar. ― O mais importante é que eu não mato a vítima. Sugo até sentir que ela ainda permanecerá viva depois da mordida. Se uma pessoa não for o suficiente, eu mordo várias para completar minha alimentação.

― Como você consegue parar? ― Era tudo em que eu pensava.

― Lembra de eu ter dito uma vez que Alice achava que o meu poder era o autocontrole? ― afirmei com a cabeça. ― Era disso que eu estava falando. Eu simplesmente consigo.

Ficamos em silêncio. Desviei o olhar do seu rosto, fixando em um gafanhoto parado, quase imperceptível entre a relva, como se estivesse morto.

O que eu teria contra Edward se ele não matava ninguém? Ele não fazia mal algum, pelo que eu pude entender. Se era só sugar o sangue, mas sem matar... Não havia problemas.

O que é isso? Que tipo de pensamento estúpido era esse? É óbvio que ainda havia problemas! Ele matando ou não, não deixa de ser algo errado. E se um dia ele perdesse esse auto controle?

Mais do que tudo isso, havia algo me incomodando. Algo que eu não conseguia saber o que era, sabia apenas que era muito importante, e que eu estava deixando escapar.

Como se meu próprio cérebro respondesse à pergunta, lembrei de uma afirmação que Edward fizera quase no início da conversa: "Eu teria matado a mulher da qual me alimentei ontem".

― Edward?

― Sim?

― Como você faz para a pessoa não sentir a dor? Porque, bem, uma mordida dói bastante para passar imperceptível. ― Era isso. Não havia como ele se alimentar de alguém sem que a pessoa percebesse.

Edward, mais uma vez, respirou fundo, e demorou mais do que o habitual para responder.

― Promete que vai manter a mente aberta? ― ele pediu, e, pelo canto do olho, podia ver seus olhos fixados em mim.

― Pensei já ter feito essa promessa ― retruquei, finalmente encarando-o.

Seus olhos estavam do vermelho mais puro e havia algo indecifrável ali... Algo que eu nunca tinha visto em Edward.

― Eu me alimento apenas de mulheres ― ele começou, exalando profundamente antes de continuar. ― Eu as seduzo e... as distraio com sexo, enquanto tiro sangue.

Meus olhos, inconscientemente, se arregalaram, e uma sensação estranha se apoderou de mim. Era algo que nunca havia sentido antes... Uma espécie de inveja, misturada com ultraje.

A única sensação que eu podia afirmar, com certeza, que conhecia, no meio daquele turbilhão de emoções, era: nojo.

― Você o quê? ― exclamei em voz alta. ― Tem noção do quanto isso soa sujo, Cullen? Sujo e... ― Eu não conseguia encontrar a palavra, tamanha era a confusão em que se encontrava meu cerébro.

― Se acalme, Bella ― Edward disse, mas sua expressão era tensa demais para que eu encontrasse a calma.

― Eu não quero ficar calma! ― explodi, levantando de um salto, sendo seguida por Edward. ― Eu sabia! O que mais eu poderia esperar de alguém que foi criado com Carlisle? Você é um _Cullen_, afinal de contas!

― Se acalme, Isabella ― ele repetiu e eu estanquei ao ouvir meu nome inteiro. Ele aproveitou minha deixa para continuar. ― Você poderia me dar outra alternativa, por acaso? Há outro modo de fazer isso sem que alguém sinta a dor?

― Não sei! E não sou em que devo saber, já que eu nunca precisei fazer isso! ― bradei, andando em círculos pela clareira.

― Não há outro modo, eu garanto ― ele tentou me tranquilizar, parado no centro da clareira enquanto eu ainda andava em círculos. ― Eu já pensei em outras alternativas, mas essa é a única que não acaba em morte.

― Tem certeza que é a única? ― inquiri, parando de andar e encarando-o, mesmo estando há dois metros de distância dele. ― Você nunca pensou em, por exemplo, mudar de dieta?

Vi uma sombra de algo passando em seus olhos, mas não consegui decifrar o quê. Eu não precisaria: Edward me contou o que havia pensado.

― Então é isso, não é? ― ele falou, estreitando os olhos acusadoramente para mim. ― Você está tentando me mudar. Quer que eu seja como você.

― E se eu quiser? ― devolvi, erguendo o queixo quase imperceptivelmente.

Edward bufou exasperado, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

― Por Deus, não! Quem você pensa que é para simplesmente chegar em Forks e tentar mudar o meu jeito de viver? Você mal me conhece! ― ele exclamou, sua voz subindo uma oitava.

Desta vez, suas palavras me atingiram com força. E eu devo ter deixado transparecer isso, pois Edward suavizou a expressão ao me encarar.

― Me desculpe. Eu não quis... ― ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

― Você tem razão. Quem sou eu. Não vou mais me meter na sua vida ― respondi, e tomei o caminho que levava da clareira até a minha casa na reserva, não dando tempo para ouvir as desculpas de Edward.

#

Edward, felizmente, não me seguiu no caminho de volta. Fiquei grata por isso.

Aliviada por James também não estar em casa, tirei as botas e saí descalça para andar na praia.

Edward tinha razão. Quem eu pensava que era? No lugar dele, talvez eu pensasse a mesma coisa.

"Não" disse a mim mesma. Eu jamais pensaria desse jeito. Não se a pessoa estivesse tentando me ajudar.

Eu queria fugir dali. Que ideia foi essa de vir para Forks, afinal? Cogitei três vezes em voltar para o Alaska. Mas eu era covarde demais para dar o braço a torcer para as Denali e voltar, dizendo que dera tudo errado.

Ou corajosa demais, para ficar ali mesmo sabendo que havia estragado tudo.

Enquanto deixava a água da praia molhar meus pés, lembrei da minha vida nômade. De quando eu saí a primeira vez da casa de Tanya, sozinha, para conhecer a América Latina. Não havia sido uma boa ideia, pois os principais lugares que eu desejava visitar eram sempre muito ensolarados, de forma que eu tinha de sair à noite.

Mas eu era feliz. Não havia regras, Cullens, Edward, na minha vida.

Pensar em tudo isso me fez tirar duas conclusões. A primeira: eu não iria embora de Forks. Não sem falar novamente com Edward e pedir desculpas, mesmo que ele não aceitasse. A segunda: minha vida agora gravitava em torno de Edward e de nossos momentos juntos.

E eu não iria acabar com isso.

#

―

**(N/A: Ufa, saiu o capítulo! :D**

**Calma... Não fiquem com raiva, tudo vai dar certo. Por falar em "dar certo", o próximo capítulo vai ser tãããão foofooo! *-***

**Não sei quando ele vai sair, mas não percam! **

**E o que aconteceu com as reviews, hein? Tá tão ruim assim? Mimimi **

**Beijos e até mais. o/)**


	15. Capítulo 14: Descoberta

**14 – Descoberta**

Na segunda-feira, os ensaios para a peça teatral começariam. Todos no colégio se sentiam ansiosos e o ensaio era motivo de conversa em todas as partes.

E, por falar em conversa, Edward não queria mesmo saber de retomar qualquer assunto comigo. Ele sequer estava me dirigindo a palavra, a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário.

O mais estranho de tudo é que eu não me sentia particularmente mal por isso. Apesar de achar que deveria pedir desculpas, não achava que fosse a única culpada. Edward estava sendo imaturo e eu o faria enxergar isso, mas na hora certa.

Por enquanto, as perguntas e respostas sobre a vida um do outro haviam parado. Ele me dizia "bom dia" e permanecia o resto da aula calado, me fazendo resistir bravamente ao impulso de tocá-lo para saber o que estava pensando.

O que estava me fazendo resistir era o fato de que ensaiaríamos juntos depois da aula, e ali ele não poderia deixar de me dirigir a palavra.

Ao final da aula de Educação Física, Edward saiu do ginásio sem esperar, apesar de saber que iríamos para o mesmo lugar. Não me importei com isso, trocando de roupa calmamente e guardando a mochila no carro enquanto ia para o teatro da escola.

James e Angela já estavam lá, e o resto dos "atores" da peça chegava junto comigo. A professora - Sra. Samuels, pelo que eu havia descoberto - estava à porta, controlando quem entrava e saía, tentando impedir alguns curiosos de assistir ao ensaio.

Eu só não sabia para quê todo esse suspense, afinal, Romeu e Julieta não era algo que se poderia chamar exatamente de inédito.

Quando todos já haviam chegado, ela trancou a entrada do teatro e mandou que todos ficassem na plateia, pois tinha algumas informações a dar antes de começarmos os ensaios.

Sentei ao lado de James e Angela, ao lado esquerdo do corredor central que passava no auditório, enquanto Edward, sozinho, sentou algumas fileira afastado, no lado direito.

― Pessoal, primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todos por estarem aqui. Essa é a primeira vez que a Forks High School tem um projeto sério de teatro e é muito bom vê-los participando ― a professora falou, no palco, fazendo uma pausa, olhando cada um dos rostos enquanto esperava suas palavras fazerem efeito. ― Falando propriamente sobre a peça, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. A boa é que a peça será encurtada . Muitas cenas serão cortadas e daremos mais enfoque ao casal principal. ― Ela olhou para mim e depois para Edward. ― A má notícia é: temos menos de um mês para ensaiar.

Bem, como eu já sabia toda a peça de cabeça, bem como James e Edward, nenhum dos três reclamou. Mas, para o resto dos alunos aquela fora realmente uma má notícia, tanto que as reclamações quase não deixaram que a professora prosseguisse.

― Eu sei, é pouco tempo e eu concordo com vocês ― ela falou, tentando acalmar a todos. ― Mas esse foi o prazo dado pela escola e eu não posso discordar deles. Sinto muito, mas vamos ter que nos virar com esse tempo.

― Professora ― uma voz anasalada se fez ouvir na primeira fileira ―, quanto aos ensaios, com que frequência vamos ensaiar?

― Boa pergunta, Lauren ― a Sra. Samuels retrucou, sorrindo para ela. ― Os ensaios serão todos os dias, depois da aula. Sinto muito também por prendê-los aqui todos os dias, mas não há outra alternativa.

Mais alguns burburinhos de alunos inconformados se sucedeu, enquanto James me acotovelava nas costelas.

― O que acha disso? ― ele perguntou, passando as mãos preguiçosamente pelos cabelos.

― Não acho nada. O que eu posso fazer? ― retruquei. ― Me meti nessa roubada quando decidi vir com você para essa cidade, agora eu que aguente as consequências.

― Está arrependida de ter vindo para Forks, Bella? ― A pergunta não saiu da boca de James.

Olhei para o lado direito, na direção de Edward, que me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida, o cotovelo direito apoiado no braço da cadeira, sustentando a cabeça.

― Pensei que não estivesse falando comigo ― respondi, também erguendo uma sobrancelha.

― Eu estou falando com você ― ele retrucou, talvez rápido demais.

Continuei encarando-o de onde estava, esperando parecer desafiadora o suficiente para fazê-lo vir até mim, mas ele apenas desviou o olhar.

― Bella? Edward? Podem vir até aqui? ― a Sra. Samuels pediu, falando mais alto, se sobrepondo ao burburinho.

Levantei de onde estava, andando até o palco sem lançar um olhar sequer a "Romeu", seguindo-o com a visão periférica.

― Como vocês já devem estar esperando, vou exigir de vocês dois muito mais do que dos outros ― a professora falou, assim que subimos ao palco e ficamos lado a lado, de frente para ela. Os outros alunos pareciam estar inconscientes daquela conversa particular. ― Vocês ensaiarão junto com os outros, mas eles terão duas horas de ensaio. Vocês, por outro lado, ficarão mais duas horas aqui depois que todos terminarem, ensaiando sozinhos, já que tem mais falas e mais cenas do que todos os outros.

― Todos os dias? ― Edward perguntou e eu quase ouvi alguma satisfação em sua voz.

― Todos os dias, se não se importarem ― a sra. Samuels retrucou, olhando para mim.

― Por mim, tudo bem ― falei, suspirando. ― Se é durante um mês, apenas, acho que posso fazer esse esforço.

― Já decoraram suas falas? ― ela perguntou, olhando para nós dois.

― Sim ― respondemos juntos.

Ela sorriu para nós, parecendo muito satisfeita, até aliviada, e nos dispensou para voltarmos aos nossos lugares.

Enquanto eu sentava, ela ligou o microfone e pediu silêncio.

― Como já faz quase uma semana que todos sabem seus papeis, gostaria de saber aqui quem já decorou suas falas. ― Não achei necessário levantar a mão, já que havia acabado de responder essa pergunta. Porém, além de James ― obviamente ―, apenas Lauren havia decorado suas falas. ― Muito bem, isso vai nos atrasar um pouco.

Então a professora se dispôs a distribuir o roteiro da peça a cada um, pedindo encarecidamente que todos lessem e fizessem o máximo de esforço para decorar pelo menos parte de suas falas para o dia seguinte.

Mesmo eu e Edward já sabendo as falas, ela deu um roteiro a cada um, apenas para sabermos quais partes da peça original seriam cortadas e podermos acompanhar os outros.

Todos foram dispensados e, enquanto eu saía com James e Ângela do auditório, a sra. Samuels se despedia de todos à porta. Porém, quando foi a minha vez de passar pela porta para sair, ela me deteve, pedindo que esperasse alguns minutos. Quando Edward passou, ela fez o mesmo com ele.

Assim que todos haviam saído, ela pediu a mim e a Edward para segui-la, enquanto explicava o que tinha em mente.

― Bella, já que você e Edward são os principais da peça e já sabem suas falas, por que não começam logo a ensaiar hoje? Não precisam ficar quatro horas, acho que apenas duas horas de ensaio será o suficiente ― ela sugeriu, olhando de soslaio para mim.

Olhei interrogativamente para Edward, e ele assentiu brevemente com a cabeça.

― Tudo bem, podemos ficar ― respondi.

― Perfeito! ― a professora pulou, virando de frente para nós e batendo palmas. Ela parou de andar e sorriu tão empolgada que eu não tive como não retribuir. ― Já que vocês demonstraram total sintonia ao ensaiarem o primeiro beijo de Julieta, o que acham de ensaiar logo a cena da sacada?

― Mas não temos uma sacada ― respondi, me sentindo idiota ao declarar o óbvio.

― Vocês não precisam de uma, por enquanto, mas amanhã prometo que improvisarei algo ― ela respondeu, voltando a andar até o palco. ― Agora subam que eu vou arrumá-los em cena.

Fizemos o que ela pediu e, assim que estávamos posicionados ― eu me sentindo ridícula por Edward estar ajoelhado, olhando para mim de baixo para cima ― a professora saiu do palco e sentou-se na primeira fileira da plateia, gritando "ação" para que começássemos.

Pela primeira vez desde que subimos ali, encarei Edward nos olhos e ele parecia tão concentrado em mim que eu quase perdi o foco do pensamento. Procurei rapidamente a fala de Julieta em minha mente e fechei os olhos para me concentrar.

Quando abri os olhos, tentei imaginar que éramos apenas eu e Edward ali.

― Só ri das cicatrizes quem feridas nunca sofreu no corpo ― Edward disse, iniciando o diálogo de Romeu e Julieta. ― Mas silêncio! Que luz se escoa agora da janela? Será Julieta o sol daquele Oriente? Surge, formoso sol, e mata a lua cheia de inveja, que se mostra pálida e doente de tristeza, por ter visto que, como serva, és mais formosa do que ela. ― Seus olhos ardiam em mim, sua voz transmitindo tanta emoção quanto Romeu poderia ter feito. ― Deixa, pois, de servi-la; ela é invejosa. Somente os tolos usam sua túnica de vestal, verde e doente; joga-a fora.

― Corta ― a professora falou e eu e Edward nos sobressaltamos. ― Acho que podemos pular esse diálogo silencioso de Romeu, Edward. Vamos direto para quando Julieta começa a respondê-lo.

Edward não parecia concordar muito com a idéia, mas, mesmo assim, fez o que ela disse.

― Vede como ela apóia o rosto à mão. Ah! Se eu fosse uma luva dessa mão, para poder tocar naquela face! ― Edward declamou.

― Ai de mim!

― Oh! Falou! Fala de novo, anjo brilhante ― Edward levantou, dando um passo em minha direção ―, porque és tão glorioso para esta noite, sobre a minha fronte, como o emissário alado das alturas ser poderia para os olhos brancos e revirados dos mortais atônitos, que, para vê-lo, se reviram, quando montado passa nas ociosas nuvens e veleja no seio do ar sereno.

― Romeu, Romeu! Ah! Porque és tu, Romeu? Renega o pai, despoja-te do nome ― baixei a cabeça, lançando um olhar triste ao chão ―; ou então, se não quiseres, jura ao menos que amor me tens, porque um Capuleto deixarei de ser logo.

Nessa parte, Romeu e Julieta não deveriam estar se vendo. Como, porém, aqui não tínhamos uma sacada e não estava escuro, começamos a improvisar do nosso jeito. E, já que a sra. Samuels não mandou parar, continuamos.

― Meu inimigo é apenas o teu nome ― falei, ainda olhando para o chão. Não pude deixar de perceber o quão verdadeiras soavam aquelas palavras, não para Romeu e Julieta, mas para Bella e Edward. ― Continuarias sendo o que és, se acaso Montecchio tu não fosses. Que é Montecchio? Não será mão, nem pé, nem braço ou rosto, nem parte alguma que pertença ao corpo. Sê outro nome. Que há num simples nome?

Quase sorri enquanto pronunciava esta frase. O encaixe era perfeito demais.

― O que chamamos rosa, sob uma outra designação, teria igual perfume. ― Levantei a cabeça e os olhos escuros de Edward me queimavam. Ali, eu percebi que ele também havia visto o quanto aquilo se aplicava a nós dois. ― Assim Romeu, se não tivesse o nome de Romeu, conservara a tão preciosa perfeição que dele é sem esse título. Romeu, risca teu nome e, em troca dele, que não é parte alguma de ti mesmo, fica comigo inteira.

Vi um vestígio do sorriso torto de Edward aparecer por trás da sua máscara perfeita de Romeu e quase sorri também. Mas ele rapidamente se recompôs e, tomando minha mão na sua ― mais uma desviada do roteiro ― pronunciou sua fala seguinte.

― Sim, aceito tua palavra. Dá-me o nome apenas de amor e ficarei rebatizado. ― O toque de Edward me permitia ouvir seus pensamentos. E o que eu estava ouvindo ali quase me fez derreter e seus braços, mesmo que aquilo seria algo que eu com certeza [i]não[/i] faria. ― De agora em diante, não serei Romeu.

― Quem és tu que, encoberto pela noite, entras em meu segredo?

― Corta! ― a sra. Samuels falou e Edward me soltou. Foi como se uma agulha fina estourasse a bolha fina em que ele havia me prendido durante aqueles segundos em que éramos Romeu e Julieta. ― Vamos pular essa parte. Já que vocês fizeram essa adaptação da peça, não teremos uma sacada nessa parte. Edward, pule direto para a jura de amor.

― Com todo o prazer ― ele murmurou para que somente eu ouvisse.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando dissipar da mente os pensamentos de Edward enquanto pronunciava aquelas falas. Voltamos às nossas posições.

― Senhora, juro pela santa lua, que aclareia de prata as belas frontes de todas essas árvores frutíferas...

― Não jures pela lua ― disse, apertando levemente a mão de Edward. Seus pensamentos estavam totalmente longe dali. Mas eu não estava fora deles. ―, essa inconstante, que seu contorno circular altera todos os meses, porque não párea que teu amor também, é assim mudável.

― Por que devo jurar? ― A resposta que Edward deu à própria fala em seus pensamentos quase me fez cair na gargalhada.

"_Por meu pai?"_ ele pensou.

― Não jures nada, ou jura, se o quiseres, por ti mesmo, por tua nobre pessoa, que é o objeto de minha idolatria. Assim te creio ― respondi a fala de Julieta.

― Se o amor sincero deste coração...

― Para! ― interrompi, carregando nas emoções de Julieta. ― não jures; muito embora sejas toda a minha alegria, não me alegra a aliança desta noite; irrefletida foi por demais, precipitada, súbita, tal qual como o relâmpago...

O celular da professora tocou e ela deu um grito tão assustado, que eu parei a fala no meio. Me pedindo mil desculpas, ela se afastou para o final da platéia para atender.

Olhei para Edward e um sorriso aberto, cínico, despontava em seus lábios, tirando o pouco fôlego de que eu não precisava.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu mais ainda.

― Vamos lá, Bella, não me diga que isso aqui não estava virando um diálogo pessoal ― ele disse, cruzando os braços arrogantemente.

Bem, eu não tinha como discordar nesse ponto, então simplesmente fiquei calada.

― Você admite ― ele concluiu, voltando a sorrir.

― Você parecia tão mal humorado antes do ensaio. O que aconteceu para fazê-lo sorrir tanto? ― perguntei, entrando no jogo da provocação.

― Acho que você não precisa de uma resposta ― ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha exatamente como eu havia feito.

― E é você quem diz do que eu preciso?

― Eu sei uma coisa que você precisa ― ele retrucou, um sorriso e um olhar que eu nunca havia visto nele.

― Como...?

― Meninos ― a professora disse, se aproximando do palco com o celular em mãos, interrompendo a resposta de Edward ―, vamos ter que parar por aqui, hoje. Tive um pequeno imprevisto. Espero que entendam.

― Claro, professora, sem problemas ― respondi, aliviada por estar liberada do ensaio desnecessário.

― Posso pedir um pequeno favor? Aliás, posso confiar em vocês? ― ela perguntou, quase implorando. Eu e Edward nos olhamos e demos de ombro para ela. ― Gostaria que continuassem o ensaio. Pelo menos por mais uma hora. Fiquem com o roteiro em mãos e sigam-no, por favor.

Suspirei, sentindo pena da sra. Samuels. Ela estava realmente desesperada com essa peça. E eu queria poder contar a ela que eu e Edward não precisávamos de ensaios.

― Tudo bem, pode ficar tranqüila. Nós vamos continuar o ensaio ― Edward respondeu por mim.

― Obrigada, meninos ― a professora respondeu, largando o celular dentro da bolsa e colocando-a no ombro. ― Vejo vocês amanhã, no mesmo horário. Juízo! ― E ela já havia saído do teatro, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos.

Virei de frente para ele, que me encarava com o cenho franzido.

― O que foi?

― Você é tão bonita, Isabella. Por que não nos encontramos antes?

― Oh, não, essa conversa para cima de mim? Quantos aninhos você acha que eu tenho? ― respondi, ao que ele sorriu cinicamente. ― Vamos embora, o último fecha a porta.

Me dirigi à escada para descer do palco, mas Edward me deteve, segurando meu pulso.

― Espera. Podemos conversar? ― ele disse e, pela primeira vez no dia, ele parecia temeroso da minha resposta.

Encarei seus olhos negros, me fitando com incerteza e tive um impulso súbito.

**(Música: You and I – Scorpions)**

Tão rápido quanto eu poderia, envolvi seu pescoço em meus braços e moldei meus lábios aos seus. No primeiro momento, ele não correspondeu e eu achei que havia perdido. Mas logo seus braços envolveram minha cintura e seus lábios se abriram para receber minha língua, ávida por sentir cada pedaço de sabor daquela boca.

"_I lose control because of you, babe_

_I lose control when you look at me this"_

_Eu perco o controle por sua cause, querido_

_Eu perco o controle quando você me olha deste jeito_

Suas mãos moldaram-se ao contorno da base da minha coluna, me puxando para mais perto de si. Seus músculo se retesaram ao sentir meu corpo encontrar o seu e eu deixei um gemido escapar ao sentir seu sexo encontrar meu ventre.

Senti meu corpo sendo conduzido para trás, logo encontrando a parede em minhas costas. As mãos de Edward encontraram a barra da minha blusa e qualquer hesitação que ele pudesse ter foi por água abaixo quando eu agarrei com força os cabelos de sua nuca; suas mãos infiltraram em minha blusa, tocando a pele com dedos quentes, me deixando ainda mais desejosa de tê-lo.

― Tem certeza? ― Edward disse, de repente parando de me beijar.

― Não faça perguntas difíceis agora ― respondi, sem fôlego, voltando e beijá-lo.

Dessa vez, ele não teve pudor algum em me tocar. Sua mão, que esteve acariciando minha barriga, subiu até o seio esquerdo, cobrindo-o por cima do sutiã. Mordi seu lábio, soltando um gemido abafado ao senti-lo pressionar sua excitação de encontro ao meu sexo quente.

A outra mão de Edward subiu por dentro da blusa, seguindo o caminho do seio direito.

Eu não sabia dizer pelo que estava mais excitada. Se por seus toques, ou por seus pensamentos. Pensamentos esses nada puros sobre nós e sobre o que ele pretendia fazer comigo.

― Não! ― respondi a um pensamento seu. ― Não faça isso, eu vou ter que sair desse auditório depois, não posso sair nua daqui!

De repente, toda a excitação que eu havia visto em seus olhos se transformou em dúvida. O cenho de Edward franziu e ele retirou a mão de meus seios.

― Você... ― Era a primeira vez que eu o via ficar sem palavras. Foi, então, que percebi a dimensão do que havia acabado de fazer. ― Você respondeu... ao meu... ― a palavra parecia relutar a sair ― pensamento?

― Não! ― neguei, rápido demais para soar verdadeira. ― Quer dizer, eu percebi o que você estava prestes a fazer.

― Você não poderia ter percebido, pois eu não ia fazer. Rasgar a sua blusa foi uma idéia que passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu não pretendia realmente colocá-la em prática ― ele retrucou, ficando ainda mais intrigado.

― Eu... eu... imaginei que você pudesse estar com vontade de fazer isso, foi só ― tentei argumentar, mas nós dois sabíamos que eu era péssima em mentir para Edward.

― Bella, me conte o que está acontecendo aqui. Agora ― ele ordenou, e não havia mais qualquer vestígio de humor, desejo ou carinho em sua voz.

Eu estava encrencada.

#

**(N/A: Holaaa, gente. o/**

**Demorou, mas saiu, né?**

**Eu sei, eu sei, parei numa parte tensa, beleza. Não se preocupem, postarei o quanto antes...**

**E talvez no próximo capítulo vocês tenham uma surpresa.**

**Beijos, e não se esqueçam das reviews, por obséquio. :DD)**


	16. Capítulo 15: Sem Reservas

**15 – Sem Reservas**

Com as mãos apoiadas atrás do corpo, eu estava sentada no palco de madeira do teatro da escola. Edward estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro atrás de mim, enquanto eu tentava explicar o pouco que sabia sobre o que havia acontecido.

― Desde a primeira vez? ― ele repetiu o que eu havia dito. ― E por que você não me contou nada?

― Você acreditaria? ― devolvi, lançando a ele um olhar cortante. ― Isso não é normal, Edward. Nem James acha que seja.

― James também sabe disso? ― ele retrucou, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

― Provavelmente, Alice também sabe ― ponderei, defendendo James.

― Claro que sabe ― Edward concluiu, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

Ficamos em um silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelo som suave de seus passos nervosos. Eu podia ouvi-lo até mesmo passar a mão pelos cabelos já um tanto desalinhados.

Estava extremamente agradecida por ele não estar percebendo o quanto eu ainda estava quente por seus toques. Ou o quanto aquele calor me preenchia quando seus pensamentos ecoavam em mim.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

― Tudo o que eu sei é que isso é estranho demais. Acredite, gostaria de ter muito mais coisas para lhe dizer, mas sei tanto quanto você sobre isso ― tentei confortá-lo, pois ele parecia a beira de uma explosão.

― Qual a teoria de James sobre isso? ― ele perguntou, ignorando o que eu havia dito.

― Ele acha que isso pode acontecer porque fomos transformados pela mesma pessoa ― Edward bufou. ― Você tem uma teoria melhor? ― insisti, começando a perder a paciência.

― E você nunca pensou em pesquisar nada sobre isso?

― Claro, porque eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer ― ironizei, cruzando os braços.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, mas desta vez eu não estava mais disposta a conversas ou explicações. Era muito fácil para Edward descobrir tudo e querer que todos os esclarecimentos fossem dados de bandeja a ele.

Levantei e desci do palco, olhando para Edward apenas quando já estava perto da saída do teatro.

― Se você quer saber o que está acontecendo, vá você mesmo atrás das respostas ― joguei, saindo e batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Dirigi para casa absorta aquele dia, me amaldiçoando a cada cinco minutos por ser tão idiota.

Afinal, Edward nunca ia descobrir se eu não tivesse dado a pista.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o banheiro, não me incomodando em procurar James, largando as roupas pelo meio do caminho no quarto.

Deixei meu corpo relaxar sob a água gelada do chuveiro, mas que para mim parecia à temperatura normal, evitando pensar no que viria a seguir. Porque eu sabia que Edward não ia esquecer essa história. E tampouco me deixaria esquecer.

**#**

Era quarta-feira. Depois de ensaiar as primeiras cenas da peça, Edward sentou ao meu lado na platéia.

Julieta não tinha nenhuma cena nos momentos iniciais, então naquele dia, bem como no dia anterior, onde foram ensaiadas as mesmas cenas, eu apenas assisti aos ensaios. Edward e eu ensaiaríamos depois nossas cenas juntos.

No dia anterior, ele não tocou no assunto de segunda feira. Ensaiamos normalmente, como se ele não tivesse me encostado na parede de trás do palco, ou como se nada de anormal sempre acontecesse entre nós dois.

E foi também no dia anterior que a professora deu a notícia da semana: às quartas-feiras, eu e ele teríamos que ensaiar sozinhos, pois ela devia sair mais cedo para levar o filho para as aulas de piano.

Edward rosnou com a notícia, recebendo meu melhor olhar "você sabe ser idiota" em troca.

― Ok, está bom por hoje ― a professora anunciou, dispensando a todos. Menos a mim e Edward, claro. ― Bella, Edward, ensaiem bastante, amanhã vou ver o que vocês já sabem.

― Pode deixar ― respondi, amarga.

Todos saíram do teatro ― não sem Lauren me lançar um olhar mortal que eu não sabia exatamente o motivo ― me deixando sozinha com Romeu.

― Vejo você amanhã ― anunciei, levantando da platéia.

― Acho que não ― Edward retrucou, correndo até a porta do teatro e trancando.

Observei estupefata enquanto ele tirava a chave e a guardava no bolso da calça jeans. Procurei seus olhos e eles me encaravam com intensidade, aquele já familiar sorriso torto brotando nos lábios perfeitos.

― O que você pensa que está fazendo? ― inquiri, sentindo a raiva crescer em mim.

― Quero conversar com você ― ele respondeu, calmamente.

― Mas eu não quero conversar com você agora ― retruquei, cruzando os braços.

― Vamos ver se eu não convenço você do contrário. ― E, sem dizer, mais nada, um de seus braços envolveu minha cintura, prensando-me de encontro ao seu corpo, colando nossos lábios em um beijo violento.

Demorei um segundo para entender o que havia acontecido. Quando caí em si e percebi o que estava acontecendo, mordi a boca de Edward, que me soltou em menos de um segundo.

― Você está louca? ― ele perguntou, levando a mão aos lábios no lugar em que eu havia mordido.

― Eu é quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta. Quem você pensa que eu sou para me agarrar a hora que quiser? ― quase gritei, tremendo de raiva.

― Você quis também, Bella. Eu apenas queria terminar o que começamos segunda feira.

Não consegui passar imune a essa. A lembrança dos amassos atrás do palco ainda era muito forte para que eu conseguisse ignorar as sensações que aquilo me trazia.

Edward deve ter percebido, pois, ao me ver sem resposta, ele voltou a se aproximar.

― Por que você foge? Não vê que é inevitável?

Dei-lhe as costas. Não sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando, mas odiava a palavra "inevitável". Eu estava sendo impulsiva demais com ele. Estava fazendo tudo errado, não dava ouvidos à razão.

Com Edward, eu acabava me deixando levar pelo desejo. E não sabia até que ponto isso poderia ser bom.

― Bella? ― ele chamou e eu virei de costas, percebendo que sua voz havia se distanciando.

Edward estava sentado à beira do palco e, com o indicador, fez um gesto para que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

Empertiguei os ombros e andei até ele, sentando ao seu lado.

― O quê, exatamente é inevitável? ― perguntei, olhando em seus olhos.

― Essa conexão que nós temos. Você pode tentar fugir, esquecer, ou fingir que não existe. Mas ― ele se aproximou mais até que nossos braços estivessem a um centímetro do contato ― sempre que me tocar, sempre que estiver perto de mim, vai sentir isso. ― E ele fez um movimento mínimo com o braço, permitindo que nossas peles se tocassem e o calor irradiasse a partir daquele ponto para todas as partes do meu corpo.

Edward prendeu meu olhar com o seu e eu não precisava estar lendo seus pensamentos para entender o que ele queria naquela hora.

Pois era exatamente o mesmo que eu queria.

Uma de suas mãos prendeu minha nuca, levando meus lábios de encontro aos seus. O toque do beijo molhado só fez aumentar mais o calor, o desejo, todas as sensações que Edward causava em mim. E eu queria mais daquilo.

Correspondi com urgência ao beijo, agarrando seus cabelos da nuca com força e sentindo inclusive alguns fios soltarem em meus dedos.

Edward levou a outra mão à minha cintura, agarrando-a com força e me puxando de encontro a ele. Como estávamos de lado, o gesto me deixou um pouco torta. Encontrei um meio de resolver a situação, mas sabia que se o fizesse não teria mais volta.

O problema é que eu não estava mais pensando em voltar atrás.

Ainda com sua mão em minha cintura, me apoiei em um joelho e coloquei uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, sentando exatamente sobre o seu sexo. Um fato: se eu não fosse vampira, não teria conseguido fazer tudo isso perfeitamente sem descolar nossos lábios ou sem usar as mãos para me apoiar.

Edward levou as duas mãos à minha cintura, descendo mais à medida que eu intensificava o beijo, terminando por colocar uma mão em cada nádega. Soltei um gemido de desejo em sua boca, ao que ele respondeu apertando as mãos em minha bunda, e devorando meus lábios com mais vigor.

Percebi que estávamos mudando de posição e parei de beijá-lo. Procurei seus olhos e o desejo era evidente na íris que já começava a se tingir de vermelho.

Ele deitou completamente no palco, me deixando livre em cima de seu corpo. Minhas mãos desceram até seu tórax e eu comecei a desabotoar a camisa preta que ele usava. Para meu total espanto, com uma de suas mãos ele segurou as minhas duas, interrompendo o que eu estava fazendo.

― Mas o que...? ― comecei a protestar, mas ele não deixou.

― Eu conheço você um pouco. Não quero que se arrependa depois. Quero que fique consciente que tudo o que acontecer aqui vai ser porque nós dois queremos ― ele disse, seriamente.

― Se me conhecesse de verdade, ia saber que eu não faço nada do que vá me arrepender depois ― retruquei gravemente. Suavizei um pouco a voz e sorri. ― Não tenha medo, Edward. Eu ainda vou querer você amanhã.

Ele sorriu de volta e soltou minhas mãos, me deixando voltar ao meu trabalho de despi-lo.

Quando, finalmente, abri todos os botões, voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele encarava meu rosto com uma admiração quase divinal, como se nunca tivesse visto nada igual. Um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios. Aquela visão me fez derrubar qualquer dúvida que eu pudesse ter ainda.

Deixei sua blusa cair ao lado de seu corpo. Eu nunca havia visto nenhuma parte por baixo da roupa de Edward. E agora eu entendia tudo o que estivera perdendo.

Seus músculos eram definidos exatamente nos lugares certos, sem exageros. Do jeito exato que eu gostava. Sua pele era marfim, da mais perfeita cor e textura.

Desci as mãos, devagar, até o cós de sua calça jeans, mas ele me deteve.

― Minha vez de brincar um pouco ― ele sussurrou e apenas inverteu as posições de nossos corpos, me deitando com cuidado no chão de madeira do palco.

Sua mão, habilidosa, tocou a barra da blusa de tecido leve que eu usava, levantando-a com tanta reverência que tudo que eu conseguia fazer era sorrir, mais e mais, a cada mínimo toque de sua pele na minha enquanto ele removia a blusa, expondo o sutiã de renda branca.

Ele deitou sobre mim, não se preocupando em me esmagar com seu peso, pois é óbvio que não conseguiria, o toque da pele de seu tórax com o meu aumentando ainda mais o calor que nos consumia.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus e a urgência de outrora havia sumido. Ali havia apenas carinho... amor, talvez.

Ele tornou a levantar, sentando sobre minhas pernas e abrindo minha calça com cuidado. Eu gostava da maneira como ele me tratava, com tanto respeito e adoração, mas aquela lentidão era demasiadamente torturosa para o meu sexo quente que implorava para ter algo tocando-o urgentemente.

O que tornava a tortura ainda pior era saber, a cada vez que Edward me tocava, o que ele estava pensando. E ele estava pensando exatamente em aliviar meu sofrimento.

Quando eu estava apenas de lingerie, Edward tirou a própria calça jeans, revelando uma boxer – por que não seria? – também branca. Ele sorriu para mim, deitando ao meu lado no chão de madeira e puxando meu corpo para cima do seu.

― Eu não pensei que chegaríamos até aqui ― falei, olhando em seus olhos.

― Pois eu sabia que era exatamente aqui que chegaríamos ― ele devolveu, me puxando de encontro a si e cobrindo meus lábios com os seus.

Se algum dia eu já achei o poder de ler a mente de Edward uma penitência, hoje eu não poderia ter nada melhor a meu favor. Seus pensamentos impuros, inebriados pelo desejo, vinham a minha mente cada vez que ele me tocava, aumentando ainda mais a vontade tê-lo para mim.

Suas mãos habilidosas abriram o fecho traseiro do meu sutiã, tirando-o com habilidade, fazendo os mamilos túrgidos tocarem o tórax de Edward. Aquilo provocou prazer tanto em mim quanto nele, e eu não resisti ao impulso de rebolar em cima de seu sexo totalmente excitado. Sua mão desceu até a minha calcinha e, dessa vez, ele não teve a paciência de tirá-la com cuidado. Pelo contrário, Edward não perdeu tempo em arrancar a pequena peça de pano branca, me deixando totalmente nua em cima de seu corpo.

Por seus pensamentos eu conseguia perceber que meu sexo molhado escorria e ele conseguia sentir meus sulcos molhando seu membro excitado. Ele desceu os lábios que estavam devorando minha boca para o meu pescoço, chupando-o com volúpia, me fazendo ver as estrelas mais distantes. Mais uma vez, não resisti a rebolar em cima dele.

Acontece que dessa vez eu estava completamente nua, e o que separava nossos membros era apenas a cueca dele.

Edward rosnou em meu pescoço e em sua mente eu percebi o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Levei a mão que acariciava sua nuca até a cueca boxer e arranquei-a em menos de um segundo. Duas reações se seguiram a isso: um gemido de Edward, pois quando a cueca boxer saiu, seu membro tocou exatamente no meu clitóris; e um urro meu, pois aquele toque só serviu para levar embora qualquer sanidade que eu ainda pudesse conservar.

Edward voltou a inverter nossas posições, depositando meu corpo nu no chão, cobrindo-me com o seu. Depois de mais um beijo violento, senti seu corpo se erguer um pouco e, com um braço apoiando seu peso, Edward começar a forçar minha entrada ensopada com seu membro duro e pulsante.

Abri um pouco mais as pernas para recebê-lo, querendo gritar para que ele fosse mais rápido antes que eu entrasse em combustão espontânea a qualquer segundo.

Mas ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a ir rápido. Edward entrou só com a cabecinha, retirando, apenas para entrar novamente, desta vez indo até a metade.

Tive vontade de gritar para ele que eu não era virgem, que ele fosse rápido e com força, mas achei que iria parecer um tanto desesperada se cedesse a esse impulso.

Edward segurou meu olhar com o seu e, enquanto eu estava perdida naquela iris vermelha, ele me penetrou totalmente, enterrando seu membro duro e grande com força, até o final. Cravei minhas unhas em seu ombro, e, antes mesmo que eu gritasse, seus lábios voltaram a cobrir os meus.

Beijei-o com toda a fúria do desejo que eu sentia, fazendo-o começar os movimentos de vai e vem que eu tanto ansiava. Agarrei seus cabelos com uma das mãos, descendo a outra até uma de suas nádegas e apertando-a com força.

A sincronia entre nós era tão perfeita que, com esse simples gesto, ele entendeu o que eu queria: nós não tínhamos supervelocidade apenas para correr. Eu queria que ele usasse a dele e foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Em uma velocidade um pouco mais alta para os humanos, mas que ainda era baixa para nós, ele começou a entrar e sair, firmando o aperto em minha cintura para que eu me mantivesse sob seu controle. Sua boca encontrou meu pescoço e ele sugou com força, fazendo os primeiros tremores começarem a me dominar.

Quando percebeu que eu estava chegando lá, Edward diminuiu o ritmo e voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

― Diga, Bella ― ele murmurou, o desejo transbordando em suas palavras. ― Diga quem vai te fazer ter um orgasmo hoje.

― Você? ― respondi, quase insana pelo orgasmo que estava prestes a me dominar.

Para minha frustração, Edward diminuiu ainda mais o ritmo.

― Não. Diga. Quem sou eu? ― ele insistiu, me olhando com um sorriso safado torturante.

― Edward ― eu disse e ele voltou a acelerar. ― Edward. ― eu repeti.

Mantendo um ritmo gostoso, só nosso, Edward nos fez chegar juntos ao orgasmo, murmurando meu nome incontáveis vezes em meu ouvido enquanto libertava todo seu líquido dentro de mim.

Ainda sentia meu sexo formigar quando Edward saiu de mim, deitando ao meu lado no chão de madeira.

Eu sabia, tanto quanto ele, que ambos estavam prontos para a próxima rodada. Sabia, aliás, que poderíamos ficar ali, fazendo sexo, sem cansar, por dias e dias. A única coisa que poderia nos fazer parar era a sede.

Mas, falando por mim, eu poderia ficar semanas sem me alimentar.

― Nunca pensei que a nossa primeira vez seria no chão ― ele comentou.

― E desde quando alguma coisa é normal, se tratando de Bella e Edward? ― retruquei, encarando o teto.

Ele riu e procurou minha mão direita, entrelaçando-a na sua. Seu polegar fazia círculos nas costas da minha mão enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam por tudo o que havia acontecido... e o que ele pretendia que acontecesse.

Como se parecesse lembrar o que aquele toque significava, ele sorriu e pensou em uma frase.

― Não seja bobo. Eu estive lendo tudo o que você pensou, esse tempo todo ― respondi, sorrindo também.

― Isso é estranho... Mas é legal, de uma certa forma.

Edward era bipolar, isso é um fato.

― Como assim legal? ― perguntei, franzindo o cenho para o teto.

― Acho que isso é parte da sincronia que nós temos, Bella. De você sempre saber o que eu quero... e vice-versa ― ele explicou.

Apoiei o corpo de lado em um cotovelo, encarando-o.

― Você não sabe mesmo o que quer, não é? Uma hora quer respostas, agora já está gostando ― eu disse e ele sorriu.

― Você faz isso comigo. ― Ele me olhou e seus olhos vermelhos estavam sinceros. ― Confunde meus pensamentos, meus sentidos. Meus sentimentos. ― Ele imitou minha posição, apoiando o corpo de lado. ― Eu não faço idéia de porque isso acontece. Mas não quero que isso acabe.

― Talvez, eu também não queira ― admiti sorrindo.

Edward aproximou-se para me beijar, mas eu recuei.

― O que? ― ele perguntou, a decepção tão sincera cobrindo seu rosto, quase me fazendo voltar atrás.

― Você sabe que se começarmos novamente, não vamos conseguir parar hoje. E não seria nada legal alguém chegar e nos encontrar aqui ― expliquei.

― Eu estou com a chave ― ele anunciou, procurando a chave nos bolsos da calça jeans largada a um canto.

― Mas o zelador do prédio deve ter a chave também e ― peguei o celular dentro do bolso da minha calça jogada para o outro lado ― já passa das 20h. A qualquer hora ele chega.

Edward concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Nos vestimos rapidamente ― ele tentando ignorar o fato de eu estar sem calcinha, e eu ignorando que ele estava sem cueca ―, nos preocupando em não deixar qualquer vestígio nosso por ali. Desligamos as luzes e trancamos o teatro, andando juntos para a secretaria.

― Como foram os ensaios? ― a secretária perguntou a Edward enquanto ele devolvia a chave do teatro.

― Bastante produtivos ― ele respondeu e eu mordi os lábios para não acabar caindo na gargalhada e me denunciando.

― Quer que eu o deixe em casa? ― perguntei a ele quando estávamos no estacionamento, vazio, exceto pelo meu Vanquish.

― Não, eu vou com você até a Reserva. ― Ergui uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu. ― A não ser que você não me queira por lá.

― Nenhuma objeção quanto a isso ― retruquei, desativando o alarme do carro e indicando que ele entrasse.

Mantivemos uma conversa tranqüila durante a pequena viagem. Como ele não estava falando comigo direito nos dias anteriores, as perguntas do nosso jogo estavam acumuladas e nós nos revezávamos para perguntar. Os temas eram neutros, bobos, como a cor preferida ou o melhor lugar do mundo.

― A Noruega, Bella? E por quê? ― ele franziu o cenho para mim.

― Eu já estive lá. É um lugar lindo. E é o melhor lugar do mundo para se viver. ― Ele continuava me olhando incrédulo. ― O sol da meia noite. Lá é um dos países que acontece. É simplesmente maravilhoso.

― Ah. Certo. Isso é algo que eu sempre desejei ver ― ele concordou.

― Quem sabe um dia eu não mostro a você? Já pensou em ser nômade? ― sugeri.

― Não. Não sei se seria boa idéia.

Chegamos a minha casa e eu desliguei o motor do carro, saindo ao mesmo tempo que Edward. Ele deu a volta na frente do veículo, vindo ao meu encontro.

― Se incomoda se eu ficar um pouco? ― ele pediu.

― Não mesmo. Quer entrar?

― Acho que estamos bem aqui. ― Ele se encostou no carro, puxando-me pela cintura e me abraçando. ― Eu adoro o seu cheiro. Já disse isso? ― E aspirou fortemente a curva do meu pescoço.

― Acho que já. Mas eu não me incomodaria se dissesse mais vezes ― respondi, sorrindo em seu pescoço.

― Aliás, eu gosto de tudo em você. ― Eu vi quando ele se lembrou de algo. ― Bem, não de tudo, eu acho.

― Não vou mais tentar mudar você. Não enquanto você não queira ― confortei-o.

Ficamos algum tempo abraçados naquela posição, como se o tempo não estivesse passando, ou como se não nos importássemos com isso.

E, para falar a verdade, eu realmente não estava me importando.

Edward teve um pensamento inusitado e eu não pude deixar de rir.

― O que foi? ― ele perguntou. Antes que eu respondesse, ele lembrou que eu lia seus pensamentos e sorriu sem jeito. ― Ah. Hum. Foi só uma idéia, você sabe.

― Foi a segunda melhor idéia que você teve hoje ― anunciei.

Meus braços envolviam seu pescoço, nossos rostos estavam frente a frente e eu amei ver o sorriso magnífico que ele abriu quando eu aceitei sua idéia.

― James não vai se incomodar? ― ele ponderou.

― A casa também é minha, Edward. E você está oficialmente convidado para dormir aqui hoje.

Seu sorriso se alargou e ele me beijou, daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

_**#**_

**(N/A: Olááá! Então, amores, gostaram? Espero que sim, porque...**

**Bem, tenho um aviso muito chato a dar. Seguinte:**

**Vou ter que suspender a fic por algum tempo. Vocês estão percebendo que eu estou demorando demais para postar e isso não é negligência da minha parte. É falta de tempo mesmo. **

**Não sei se já mencionei aqui, mas estou fazendo vestibular para medicina e a Universidade do meu estado adotou o Enem. A prova está super perto e meu tempo de internet vai ficar mais curto ainda.**

**Entendam que eu poderia simplesmente sumir... Acreditem, seria mais fácil. Eu vou sentir mais falta de JLM do que vocês. Mas, não, estou dando uma satisfação porque eu não sou nenhuma irresponsável de deixar ninguém na mão.**

**Mas as postagens já têm data para voltar: dia 19 de Dezembro é minha última prova, então dia 26/12 [após o Natal] eu volto a postar normalmente. Até lá, já estarei de férias, então vou me dedicar inteiramente a minha fic querida. *-***

**E, não pensem que vou deixar vocês sem nada: dia 24/10, dêem uma passada aqui no meu perfil... Terei uma surpresa ótima! **

**Conto com a compreensão de todas... **

**Eu não abandonarei JLM! Não mesmo!**

**Beijos, até mais.)**


	17. Capítulo 16: Correndo Riscos

**16 – Correndo Riscos**

Ouvi passos nos alcançarem e logo reconheci James. Pensei que ele teria a decência de passar direto e não interromper a mim e Edward. Mas é claro que ele não ia perder essa oportunidade.

― Tudo bem, Bella, eu deixo, só discordo em uma coisa ― James disse, me obrigando a parar de beijar Edward e olhar para ele.

― O que é? ― perguntei, um tanto brusca.

― Edward não vai dormir aqui, pelo simples motivo que ele não dorme ― ele respondeu, uma expressão de sarcasmo em seu rosto.

Revirei os olhos para o céu e enterrei meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Edward.

― É uma força de expressão, seu cabeçudo ― respondi, desnecessariamente, com a voz abafada, ouvindo a risada suave de Edward.

― Eu sei, Bellinha, fica tranqüila. Vou liberar a casa para vocês. ― Ouvi os passos de James atravessarem a pista e pararem perto de mim. ― Já que não vai usar seu carro, será que poderia...

― Como se eu não soubesse que você ia pedir isso ― falei, finalmente voltando a olhar para James, que me encarava com uma expressão perversa. Peguei a chave e joguei para ele, que pegou-a como uma criança que ganha o presente de Natal. ― Tenha cuidado, por favor.

― Eu sempre tenho ― ele respondeu, piscando para mim. ― Agora será que podem me dar licença?

Eu e Edward nos desencostamos do carro e James entrou, arrancando em menos de dez segundos. Grunhi, pensando no que ele poderia fazer com o meu querido carro.

― Relaxe, querida ― Edward disse, me envolvendo por trás com seus braços. ― Ele gosta desse carro tanto quanto você.

― Espero que sim. Vamos entrar?

Edward assentiu e nós entramos. Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, um silêncio anormal havia caído sobre nós dois. Era estranho, mas agora eu já não sabia como me comportar perto dele.

Sentei na cama e fiquei observando seus movimentos, explorando meu quarto até se deter na pilha de CD's, sobre uma mesa.

― Você tem uma coleção interessante ― ele observou, puxando um CD antigo da pilha.

Não respondi, continuando a observá-lo. Ele passou dos CD's para alguns livros que eu gostava de manter perto de mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver vários livros de filosofia. Não fiz nenhum comentário quando ele pegou "O Pequeno Príncipe" para folhear, abrindo em uma página específica e lendo algo em voz baixa.

― "Só se vê bem com o coração, o essencial é invisível aos olhos".

Ele terminou de ler e sorriu para mim, largando o livro de qualquer jeito na mesa e vindo em minha direção. Edward apoiou os braços em minha perna, descendo o corpo até que nossos olhos estivessem à mesma altura.

― Você sabe enxergar com o coração, Bella? ― ele sussurrou, seu hálito beijando meu rosto.

― Talvez você esteja me ensinando ― respondi, fixando o olhar em seus lábios convidativos, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dos meus.

Suas mãos, antes apoiadas perto dos meus joelhos, começaram a trilhar um caminho perigoso para cima, parando ameaçadoramente perto da minha virilha, os dedos longos quase tocando meu sexo.

Ficamos um segundo interminável parados naquela posição, um sentindo a respiração do outro, os lábios muito próximos. Se eu tivesse um coração vivo, provavelmente estaria batendo freneticamente antecipando nossos próximos movimentos.

Quando nossos lábios finalmente se encontraram havia muito mais do que desejo no beijo. Havia quase um desespero, um carinho, uma vontade de unir cada vez mais nossas bocas, ultrapassar o limite do impossível. Sua língua procurava avidamente pela minha, explorando minha boca com minúcia, enquanto seus dedos desabotoavam minha calça com facilidade, adentrando a roupa habilmente, tocando o sexo exposto sem nenhum pudor.

Dois dedos seus encontraram minha entrada úmida, não perdendo tempo em me adentrar. Cravei minhas unhas na nuca de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão invadia minha blusa, apertando meu seio com força, o que só fez aumentar meu desejo. Ele parou de me beijar e tirou os dedos de dentro de mim, prendendo meu olhar enquanto levava a mão à boca e sugava todo o meu líquido que estava ali.

Senti meu sexo formigar. Eu não poderia agüentar muito mais.

― Tire suas roupas ― ordenei, minha voz saindo rouca pela luxúria.

Edward não perdeu tempo em obedecer, tirando calça e camisa em questão de segundos. Eu ainda estava sentada na beira da cama, então apenas chutei a calça jeans para qualquer lugar, abrindo as pernas para receber Edward entre elas. Ele se ajoelhou à minha frente, puxando meu corpo mais para perto de si, até que nossos sexos estivessem à mesma altura.

Colocando uma mão em cada perna minha, Edward me segurou com força, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava meus lábios nos seus, em um beijo violento e cheio de desejo. Seu membro brincava em minha entrada, até que suas mãos puxaram com força meu corpo de encontro ao seu, fazendo-o me penetrar de uma vez só, um grito alto meu sendo abafado por sua boca.

Suas mãos continuavam em minhas pernas, mantendo-as abertas o suficiente para que seu membro pudesse entrar e sair com facilidade. Apoiei meus braços atrás do corpo, na cama, e Edward começou a estocar cada vez mais forte e rápido, fazendo nossos corpos balançarem com violência, o barulho do choque de nossos sexos ecoando alto pelo quarto.

Com duas estocadas particularmente fortes, vi Edward gozar, falando meu nome incontáveis vezes. Ele continuou estocando, aumentando a velocidade, até que senti os tremores começarem a percorrer meu corpo com intensidade e apenas deixei a sensação me levar, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo alto quando o orgasmo potente me atingiu.

Edward empurrou meu corpo levemente para trás e, sem sair de dentro de mim, deitou-me na cama. Beijou meus lábios lentamente, como se estivesse procurando gravar meu gosto. Levei minhas mãos à sua nuca e, deixando minha mente aberta, ouvi seus pensamentos fluírem através de mim.

"_Eu sei que não devo, mas eu quero amar você... Eu vou me machucar, mas, Deus, você é tão perfeita, Isabella"_

Sorri em sua boca e ele parou de me beijar, me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

― Não seja tão precipitado ― falei, acariciando seu rosto com carinho.

― O qu... ― ele parou no meio da interrogação. ― Ah. Certo. Você ouviu.

― Sim. Você sabe que eu não vou retribuir, não é mesmo? Você realmente vai se machucar.

Ele continuou me encarando e, pegando minha mão entre as suas, falou comigo em seus pensamentos.

"_Vale a pena correr o risco"_

Sorri para ele e toquei seus lábios com os meus. O beijo carinhoso logo acelerou, e não demorou muito para que o desejo nos consumisse novamente.

Aquela noite, nós não conversamos sobre nenhuma de nossas diferenças; não nos preocupamos com o que iria acontecer depois, ou com o quanto aquilo poderia ser perigoso para ambos. Perigoso para ele, que iria sair machucado caso se deixasse envolver; perigoso para mim, que não sabia o quanto deveria me envolver, ou o quanto deveria deixar Edward se envolver.

Nós apenas aproveitamos a noite como dois amantes que não perdiam o fôlego e o desejo. Cedemos completamente à nossa luxúria, ao calor que nos envolvia a cada toque. À cada pensamento "impuro" que eu pegava de Edward, começávamos tudo de novo, sem preocupação com o tempo ou o espaço.

Éramos nós dois. E só.

― Acho que devemos nos arrumar agora ― Edward murmurou.

Edward estava do lado de fora da varanda, encostado à porta, comigo aninhada em seus braços. Suas mãos deslizavam em meu cabelo, da raiz à ponta dos fios, provocando um arrepio gostoso quando ele, sem querer, tocava algum pedaço da minha pele.

― E eu acho que não devemos ir à aula hoje ― respondi, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Edward riu, fazendo nossos corpos balançarem juntos.

― Bella, Bella, não me tente.

Suspirei. Ele tinha razão.

― Tudo bem, vou bancar a responsável hoje. Wir¹.

Nos arrumamos rapidamente, mas havia um pequeno problema me incomodando.

― Você vai com a mesma roupa para a aula hoje? ― perguntei a Edward enquanto saíamos para a manhã chuvosa.

― Não. Você vai para a aula e eu vou em casa, trocar de roupa ― ele respondeu, jogando as mãos casualmente para dentro dos bolsos.

― Quer que eu o deixe em casa? ― sugeri, mas quando parei para pensar no que havia dito, percebi que não fora uma boa idéia.

― Seria uma ótima idéia ― ele comentou, deixando uma pontada fina de ironia transparecer ―, mas Alice está vindo me buscar.

― Tudo bem, então ― respondi, mais por não saber o que dizer.

Chegamos à porta do meu carro e ele me deteve antes que eu conseguisse abrir-la. Procurei seus olhos e eles me tentavam a fazer algo bem irresponsável. Suas mãos subindo pelos meus quadris e me puxando de encontro a seu corpo também não me ajudavam a ser racional.

Seus lábios tomaram os meus em um beijo sem pressa, nossas línguas se procurando em uma dança que já era familiar para ambos. Ele parou de me beijar apenas para ficar me olhando, como se admirasse algo muito raro. Procurei suas mãos, apenas para ler o que ele estava pensando, e não pude conter o sorriso quando entendi o motivo daquele olhar.

― Você... ― Mas o barulho do carro de Alice me interrompeu. ― Nos vemos depois ― falei, depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Alice acenou para mim do carro e eu acenei de volta. Quando eles se foram, James apareceu atrás de mim.

― Bella, precisamos conversar ― ele falou, e seu tom era tão sério que eu instantaneamente fiquei alarmada.

― Ok, entre no carro ― respondi, e ele fez o que eu disse.

Assim que pegamos a estrada para sair da Reserva, James voltou a falar.

― Victoria me encontrou ontem ― ele começou, torcendo os dedos sobre as pernas. ― Eu estava indo para a casa de Angela e Victoria estava me esperando no caminho.

― Ela estava perto da casa da Angela esperando você? ― repeti, preocupada com essa informação.

― Sim. Disse que precisava conversar comigo sobre Angela.

― E o que ela disse? ― insisti, temendo a resposta.

― Disse que se eu não me separasse de Angela, iria me denunciar para os Volturi ― ele soltou e sua voz era apenas um murmúrio.

― Para os Volturi? Victoria enlouqueceu? ― Minha voz soava uma oitava acima, tamanho era o meu nervosismo.

― Tecnicamente, ela nunca foi muito equilibrada. Mas simplesmente não conseguiu aceitar quando eu disse que queria ficar com Angela. Ela disse que eu era dela e que se eu não quisesse ficar com ela, iria denunciar aos Volturi que uma humana sabia do nosso segredo. ― A voz dele estava muito mais grave que de costume quando ele acabou de falar. ― Não pensei que Victoria fosse capaz disso ― ele completou.

Eu conhecera os Volturi, uma espécie de "polícia dos vampiros", em uma das viagens que fiz à Itália. Óbvio que a minha memória de vampira nunca me deixaria esquecer aquilo. Saí de lá com apenas uma conclusão: eles não eram pessoas amigáveis. Aro, particularmente, não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a minha visita, já que eu não tinha nada a oferecer a ele, por não ter nenhum dom visível.

E o principal é que eles não costumavam ser tolerantes com as pessoas que descobriam o segredo da existência dos vampiros. Havia duas saídas: ou eles matavam a pessoa, ou a transformavam. Com a ressalva de que a primeira saída era quase sempre a vitoriosa. Só nos casos mais raros, quando os Volturi tivessem alguma consideração pelo vampiro que deixou escapar o segredo, eles concediam que a pessoa fosse apenas transformada.

― O que você disse a Victoria? ― perguntei, fazendo as curvas da estrada mais devagar, para dar tempo de conversarmos antes de chegar à escola.

― Pedi que ela não fizesse isso, é claro ― ele respondeu na defensiva. ― Por tudo o que já vivemos, que ela apenas aceitasse que eu havia encontrado outra pessoa. Que ela poderia encontrar também e que não precisava terminar assim.

― James, você não está fazendo muito sentido para mim. Pensei que você amasse Victoria e largasse qualquer coisa por ela. Agora você se põe contra ela por causa de uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer ― acusei.

― Eu pensei que amasse Victoria, sim ― ele respondeu, mais uma vez na defensiva. ― Mas eu amava a Victoria que me aceitava como eu era. Eu amava a mulher que não queria me mudar.

― Victoria tentou mudar você? ― inquiri, assustada.

― Eu não contei para você, mas a encontrei em um dia desses que você ficou ensaiando até mais tarde ― ele falava tão baixo que um humano com certeza não conseguiria captar o som. ― Ela pediu que eu fosse com ela, que largasse você e essa "dieta vegetariana sem graça" ― ele fez as aspas no ar ―, mas é óbvio que eu não aceitei. Disse que se ela não me quisesse como eu era agora, não haveria acordo. E ela não quis.

Percebi que eu conhecia – e talvez até entendesse – um pouco dessa história. Só que, no meu caso e de Edward, eu abri mão de tentar mudá-lo, mesmo sem entender o porquê de ter feito isso. E agora essa atitude fazia ainda menos sentido. Por que, se Victoria amava mesmo James, ela não foi capaz de aceitá-lo como ele é, mas eu, que não amo Edward, fui capaz de fazer isso?

― Você ama Angela? ― perguntei, a única coisa que me veio à mente àquela hora.

― Sou capaz de lutar contra os Volturi para mantê-la viva, se isso for preciso ― ele respondeu, e dessa vez não havia medo ou incerteza em sua voz. ― Eu sei que já quis que Victoria mudasse, mas... Era para o bem dela ― ele concluiu, com um suspiro. ― Bella, eu disse isso a você apenas para mantê-la em alerta. Não sei se Victoria realmente terá coragem de fazer isso.

― Vamos ter cuidado, de qualquer forma ― respondi, entrando na rua da escola. ― Angela já sabe disso?

― Não quis contar a ela ontem. Mas hoje mesmo ela ficará sabendo.

― Certo. Boa aula, cabeção.

― Boa aula, Bellinha. ― Ele deu um beijo em meu rosto e saiu do carro.

O carro de Edward ainda não estava por ali. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a aula começar e, como tínhamos a primeira aula juntos, decidi esperá-lo na sala.

E ele chegou dez minutos atrasado. Sentou ao meu lado, plantando um beijo em minha bochecha, recebendo um olhar furioso de algumas garotas. Sorri para ele, murmurando um "por que você se atrasou?", que ele respondeu apenas com "depois conversamos", pois o professor já estava de olho em nós dois.

Mas nós não tivemos tempo de conversar depois, porque ele saiu correndo quando Alice o chamou à porta da sala para falar algo. Os dois foram para algum lugar fora do meu campo de audição, então não pude saber do que se tratava. Na aula de Educação Física, no entanto, ele não teria como fugir de mim.

Ele, entretanto, fugiu. O professor escolheu aquele dia para nos fazer jogar vôlei, de forma que passamos a aula inteira ocupados, sem chances de eu conseguir perguntar algo a Edward. Estava começando a achar que ele poderia estar evitando me dizer alguma coisa, pois ele se afastava cada vez que eu chegava perto e não me deixava tocá-lo, em hipótese alguma.

Mas hoje nós teríamos ensaios. Duas horas inteiras com ele. Ele não teria como escapar.

O ensaio já estava acabando e eu não conseguira falar com Edward. A professora estava aqui hoje e não nos deixou a sós por um segundo sequer, fazendo-nos ensaiar várias cenas. Hoje ela estava com pressa, pois achava que havíamos ensaiado pouco e a peça já estava perto.

Faltava mais de duas semanas para o espetáculo.

Qual não foi minha surpresa quando, ao acabar o ensaio, Edward pediu para falar comigo antes de irmos embora.

― Você aceitaria se eu fizesse um convite? ― ele perguntou, parecendo realmente apreensivo.

― Depende do convite ― respondi, destravando as portas do meu carro.

― Quero que vá até a minha casa. ― Abri a boca para objetar, mas ele não deixou. ― Não tem ninguém lá. Todos saíram para caçar e só voltam amanhã pela manhã.

― Mas eles, obviamente, vão saber que eu fui lá.

― E daí? Eu moro lá também, Bella. ― Ele puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e eu envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço. ― O que eu preciso fazer para convencê-la a vir comigo?

Não respondi, preferindo beijar seus lábios vermelhos, percebendo naquele instante que já estava com saudade de seu gosto. O beijo começou lento, mas logo ele estava imprensando meu corpo à lataria do carro e percorrendo minha barriga com dedos quentes, deixando um rastro de calor por onde tocava.

Interrompi o beijo, lembrando que ainda estávamos no estacionamento da escola.

― Tudo bem, você já me convenceu ― disse, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Edward apenas sorriu e nós entramos no meu carro.

Mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Quem um dia iria dizer que eu iria à casa de Carlisle por vontade própria? Só esperava não me arrepender amargamente de ter aceitado a idéia maluca de Edward.

― Por que chegou atrasado hoje? ― perguntei, não conseguindo mais conter a pergunta.

― Estava resolvendo alguns problemas ― ele respondeu, vago.

― Algo que me diga respeito?

A resposta demorou e eu cogitei se ele não estaria decidindo o que deveria me dizer. Ou arrumando uma boa desculpa para não dar a resposta correta.

― Por enquanto, não ― ele disse, finalmente, não me convencendo nem um pouco dessa resposta.

Permanecemos em silêncio após isso, apenas quebrando quando ele me indicava o caminho. Eu realmente não fazia idéia de onde os Cullen poderiam morar. E não era nada perto da cidade ou das outras casas: a estrada que levava à casa era a mesma que levava para a saída de Forks. Uma trilha se abria ao lado da estrada e, entrando ali, Edward me indicou a casa de Carlisle.

Estacionei na entrada, logo analisando cada detalhe da casa por fora. Era um lugar estranho. Nada parecido com a minha casa na Reserva. Havia paredes de vidro, de onde era possível ver uma decoração extremamente moderna e impessoal. Bem a cara de Carlisle, mas nada parecido com Alice ou Edward.

― Bem vinda ― Edward disse, segurando a porta para que eu passasse.

Por dentro, a casa era ainda mais impessoal e estranha. Os móveis eram extremamente espaçados, todos brancos ou pretos. Sem graça.

― Olhando assim, nem parece que Alice mora nessa casa ― comentei enquanto Edward acendia algumas luzes.

― Carlisle nunca deixou ela mexer na decoração da casa. Mas você deveria dar uma boa olhada no quarto dela e de Jasper antes de pensar isso ― ele respondeu, subindo as escadas e fazendo um gesto para que eu o acompanhasse. ― Não vou tirar dela o direito de mostrá-lo a você. Ela ficaria magoada ― ele disse, passando direto pelo corredor do andar de cima, até chegar à última porta, que ele abriu sem tirar os olhos de mim. ― Meu quarto.

― Nossa, você realmente não perde tempo ― não pude deixar de falar e ele riu.

― Na verdade, é apenas porque tenho algo a dar a você. Sente, por favor ― ele falou, saindo momentaneamente do quarto e entrando no que eu achava ser o banheiro.

Sentei na cama, aproveitando para apreender cada detalhe daquele ambiente. O quarto dele era exatamente como eu imaginava. Metodicamente arrumado, com uma coleção enorme de CD's e livros, pôsteres de carros e times de beisebol nas paredes.

Quando voltou, vi que havia uma espécie de caixa comprida em suas mãos. Ele rapidamente escondeu a caixa atrás do corpo, antes que eu pudesse decifrar o que havia dentro.

― Não vai me mostrar o que tem aí? ― perguntei e recebi um sorriso torto.

― Você já vai saber. Mas antes... ― Ele depositou a caixa em uma escrivaninha ali perto e veio até mim, pegando-me pelas mãos e me fazendo ficar de pé. ― Quero que saiba que você mudou minha existência, Bella. Eu não sei se o que temos aqui é eterno, apesar de eu estar disposto a dar o meu melhor para que seja, mas vai ser eterno para mim. Mesmo que eu esteja sendo precipitado, mesmo que você um dia me esqueça, vá embora e tente me deixar para trás; mesmo que tudo isso aconteça, eu jamais esquecerei você e as coisas que me ensinou.

Eu não precisava estar lendo seus pensamentos para saber que suas palavras eram sinceras. Seu olhar transparecia verdade a cada palavra e a forma como suas mãos seguravam as minhas me dizia que ele não mentiria sobre aquilo; que as palavras vinham do coração, e não simplesmente da razão.

― Por que está me dizendo isso agora? ― perguntei, sabendo que não era o adequado a se dizer naquele momento.

― Porque eu estou apaixonado demais por você, Isabella ― ele respondeu, simplesmente, soltando minha mão esquerda e levando a sua até meu rosto. ― Mas eu sei que não deveria. Há coisas sobre você que eu não entendo e, por isso, tenho medo que você me deixe aqui se decidir que o melhor para você é ficar longe de Forks.

Mais uma vez, eu estava sentindo o quanto aquelas palavras soavam verdadeiras. Eu não poderia dizer até que ponto Edward estava certo. Há algum tempo, se eu visse que realmente não deveria ficar em Forks, não pensaria duas vezes em me mudar daqui. Mas agora, depois de conhecer Edward e dessa conexão estranha que havia entre nós, será que eu realmente estaria pronta para me afastar daqui a qualquer hora e deixá-lo para trás?

― Eu não acho que seria capaz de deixá-lo para trás ― falei, minha voz saindo menos que um sussurro. Levantei a mão que ele havia soltado e toquei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. ― Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Edward. ― Me surpreendi ao ver que aquela era a primeira vez que eu admitia aquilo, tanto para mim quanto para ele. ― Não pretendo deixá-lo. Não tenha medo.

Ele tocou meus lábios com os seus, apenas aproveitando o contato de nossas bocas, sem aprofundar o beijo. Sua língua fez o contorno do meu lábio inferior, provocando uma cócega gostosa, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar o beijo, ele interrompeu o contato, indo até a escrivaninha e pegando a caixa preta.

― Mesmo assim, eu quero que fique com isto. ― Ele me ofereceu a caixa, mas eu não a abri imediatamente. ― É apenas uma lembrança. Para que, se um dia você for embora ou precisarmos nos separar, você não esqueça que estarei sempre aqui por você.

Lancei um último olhar a ele antes de abrir a caixa de veludo. Contive uma exclamação quando vi seu conteúdo.

― É... Lindo ― falei, simplesmente.

Tratava-se de um cordão contendo um pingente em forma de flor, cravado em diamantes. Mesmo a delicadeza da jóia não deixava esconder seu valor. Era uma das jóias mais bonitas que eu já havia visto na vida.

― Obrigada ― falei a Edward, que sorria bobamente para mim. ― Pode colocar?

Ele pegou o cordão de minhas mãos e abriu o fecho habilidosamente. Dei-lhe as costas, segurando o cabelo para o lado enquanto ele prendia o fecho. Um beijo molhado e suave foi depositado em meu pescoço, fazendo um calafrio percorrer minha coluna. Virei de frente para ele e Edward tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Novamente seus lábios encontraram os meus, mas dessa vez havia pressa. Uma espécie de urgência repentina de suas mãos por meu corpo, o beijo sendo intensificado com rapidez, sua mão se infiltrando em minha nuca e puxando com força meus cabelos.

Minhas mãos criaram vida própria, adentrando sua camisa e percorrendo seu tórax, arranhando levemente quando uma de suas mãos desceu até uma nádega minha, apertando-a sem nenhum carinho.

Estava prestes a arrancar sua blusa, quando som de um carro dobrando a estrada para pegar a trilha cessou todos os meus movimentos.

― Quem...? ― comecei a perguntar, mas Edward praguejando baixinho dispensou qualquer interrogação. ― É Carlisle?

― O próprio ― Edward respondeu, desarrumando os cabelos nervosamente. ― Merda! Alice garantiu que ninguém voltaria aqui até amanhã de manhã.

Eu estava tão desapontada quanto ele. Não só Carlisle interrompera uma noite que prometia ser perfeita, quanto me encontraria em sua casa. Eu tinha plena convicção que aquilo não era nada bom e que ele não ia deixar barato.

― É melhor descermos ― Edward falou, segurando a porta aberta para mim.

Descemos as escadas juntos, sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Eu me sentia apreensiva, quase nervosa.

Quando chegamos ao primeiro andar, o carro de Carlisle estava estacionando na entrada. Edward sentou displicentemente no sofá, me chamando para sentar ao seu lado e ligando a televisão.

Carlisle entrou, eu percebi, com mais fúria do que teria entrado normalmente, se eu não estivesse ali.

― O que está fazendo aqui? ― ele perguntou, sem rodeios, parando em frente ao sofá onde eu e Edward estávamos.

― Eu... ― comecei a explicar, mas Edward me interrompeu.

― Ela veio porque eu pedi. Pensamos que não haveria ninguém em casa ― ele explicou com a voz calma, pegando gentilmente uma de minhas mãos entre as suas. ― Alice nos garantiu que não haveria ninguém aqui. Por que você não foi caçar com eles?

Em sua mente, as verdadeiras palavras eram _"O que diabos deu errado na visão de Alice? Ela me ajuda a planejar a noite perfeita e depois ela mesma estraga tudo!"_

― Tive coisas mais importantes a resolver na cidade. Posso caçar depois. ― Enquanto ele falava, seu olhar acompanhava os dedos de Edward massageando minhas mão em círculos. ― Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de trazer essa garota para cá.

― Essa garota tem nome ― falei, sem consegui me conter.

― _Essa garota_ ― Carlisle repetiu, aproximando-se mais de mim ― não é bem vinda nesta casa.

― Por quê? Tem medo que eu estrague a mentira tão bem ensaiada que você contou a eles? ― provoquei, levantando do sofá para encará-lo melhor.

― Você está indo longe demais ― Carlisle respondeu, seus olhos cintilando perigosamente para mim, sua boca se crispando em uma linha fina de raiva.

― Eu não seria a primeira de nós dois a ir longe demais com algo ― rebati, aproximando-me um pouco mais de seu rosto.

― Cale a boca, Isabella. Você continua sendo a criança mimada que não sabe o que está fazendo ― ele bradou com raiva.

― Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, Carlisle Cullen ― respondi, colocando toda a raiva que eu sentia dele em minha voz. ― Mas você, tenha cuidado. Todas as mentiras um dia acabam caindo.

― A única mentirosa aqui é você ― ele rebateu.

― Idiota! ― bradei, levantando a mão a fim de acertar um murro no meio do rosto daquele infeliz. Mas Edward segurou meu braço a tempo de evitar que eu conseguisse acertar Carlisle. ― Me solta, Edward, que droga! ― gritei, mas ele tinha mais força e não cedeu nem um pouco seu aperto em meu braço.

― Chega, Bella ― ele falou em meu ouvido, me puxando em direção à porta. ― Vamos para sua casa.

― Isso, sumam daqui, os dois, agora mesmo ― Carlisle concordou, apontando um dedo em minha direção antes de falar pela última vez. ― Nunca mais apareça aqui. Ouviu? Nunca mais.

― _Figlio de una puttana²!_ ― xinguei, sabendo que ele sabia italiano o suficiente para saber o que eu dizia.

Com um último olhar de desprezo, saí da casa, deixando um Carlisle furioso para trás.

* * *

_1 – Vamos, em alemão_

_2 – Filho da puta, em italiano_

* * *

**(N/A:**

**Oláaaaaa, pessoal!**

**Quanto tempo, hein? Estava com saudades daqui. Saudades de escrever, de postar, falar com vocês...**

**É tão bom voltar a escrever!**

**Já sabem o que fazer: reviews fazem a força!**

**Um aviso básico antes: a fic já está se encaminhando para o fim... Não sei exatamente com quantos capítulos vou acabar, mas falta pouco. Quando estiver no penúltimo, avisarei. :D**

**Beijos.)**


	18. Capítulo 17: Escolhas

**17 – Escolhas**

Edward não me deixou dirigir na volta. Alegando que eu estava nervosa demais e acabaria jogando o carro em uma árvore, ele simplesmente pegou as chaves em meu bolso e conduziu o veículo até a minha casa. No caminho, pude ver a sua expressão furiosa crescer mais e mais.

― Você está bem? ― perguntei, mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia.

― Não ― ele soltou.

Ainda estava aborrecida demais por ter caído na estupidez de ir à casa de Carlisle. Eu sabia que, obviamente, não era culpa de Edward termos sidos interrompidos. Na verdade, se havia alguém culpado ali pelo que havia acontecido, esse alguém era eu. E eu não conseguiria me perdoar tão fácil por ter cometido aquele erro.

― Não se martirize. A culpa é minha ― soltei, de repente, externando meus pensamentos.

Ouvi Edward apertar o volante com mais força.

― Não seja ridícula. Eu é quem não deveria ter levado você até lá ― ele bradou, culpa se espalhando por cada palavra.

― Bem... ― Comecei, pensando nas palavras que havia ouvido em sua mente enquanto estávamos na casa de Carlisle. ― Ouvi quando você pensou na visão de Alice e no que poderia ter dado errado. Pelo que eu entendi, você também não teria como saber que Carlisle iria voltar para casa hoje.

― Eu sabia que não deveria confiar tanto nessas visões estúpidas ― ele devolveu, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

Eu queria confortá-lo, dizer que não havia problema e que logo eu iria "esquecer" o incidente. Mas não havia como. Eu não poderia passar tão facilmente por cima do fato de Carlisle ter me chamado de mentirosa. O simples fato de lembrar disso, fazia a raiva arder em minha garganta e minhas mãos se fecharem em punhos.

― Você deveria ter me deixado socá-lo ― falei sem pensar.

― Eu teria apreciado a cena, mas não acho que você sairia ilesa ― ele respondeu, a voz ainda dura. ― Carlisle não tem receios quanto a matar, Bella.

Aquelas palavras me atingiram com uma verdade absoluta: eu também não tinha receios quanto a matar, desde que a vítima fosse Carlisle.

― Eu não iria morrer pelas mãos dele ― falei, minha voz menos que um murmúrio. ― Também não pensaria duas vezes antes de matá-lo.

Edward respirou fundo, pisando no acelerador como se aquilo pudesse acalmá-lo.

Conforme a raiva foi diminuindo em meu peito, pude começar a ver o lado racional da questão. Consegui me colocar no lugar de Edward e quase pude ver a situação em que ele se encontrava. A mulher por quem ele estava apaixonado queria que o pai dele morresse. E seu pai também não teria escrúpulos quanto a matar essa mesma mulher.

Era desesperador, salvo por uma coisa: Edward estava sendo enganado. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de ele ter vivido essa mentira por tanto tempo e, agora que a verdade veio à tona, não se importar em saber em qual dos dois deveria acreditar.

― Você tem que escolher um lado ― falei, de repente me dando conta do quanto aquilo precisava ser feito. ― Carlisle não vai tolerar que você fique saindo comigo e morando sob o mesmo teto que ele. Ele não é muito do tipo que aceita pessoas que ficam em cima do muro.

Edward respirou fundo mais uma vez, desacelerando à medida em que chegávamos à Reserva em tempo recorde.

― Vou pensar a respeito ― ele respondeu, curto e simples, me deixando frustrada.

Sim, frustrada, pois eu esperava que ele viesse com toda a sua filosofia de não ter que escolher um lado. Talvez eu não fosse a única a perceber o quanto o acontecimento de hoje afetaria nosso relacionamento. Poderia até mesmo apostar que Edward havia chegado à mesma conclusão que eu: se ele quisesse "tranqüilidade" nesse fogo cruzado em que e Carlisle o havíamos metido, ele teria que escolher um lado.

Chegamos à minha casa e a luz da sala acesa indicava que James estava lá dentro. Edward estacionou em frente à casa e desligou o motor do carro. Por um tempo que pareceu interminável, ficamos ali, cada um com seus pensamentos, sem falar nada um ao outro.

― Posso fazer uma pergunta? ― Edward falou de repente.

― Claro ― respondi automaticamente.

Pelo tempo que a pergunta demorou a ser feita, pensei que viria algo bem complicado por aí. Mas não.

― Se estivesse no meu lugar, qual caminho você tomaria?

Aquilo não era o que eu esperava que ele perguntasse. Levei algum tempo pensando nas respostas, tentando adaptar a situação à minha realidade.

Eu acreditava que Edward estava com Carlisle apenas por uma conveniência. Uma espécie de gratidão, por Carlisle tê-lo ensinado a viver no mundo dos humanos sem levantar suspeitas. Acreditava também que isso tinha a ver, em parte, com Alice, a irmã que Edward parecia amar mais que tudo. Ao mesmo tempo em que não visualizava Edward vivendo sozinho, como nômade. Por isso a necessidade de viver em um grupo como o de Carlisle.

Mas eu não tinha nenhuma dessas razões. Não possuía nenhuma espécie de gratidão por meu criador, havia aprendido muitas coisas sozinha e havia me acostumado como nômade. Mesmo depois que fui "morar" com as Denali, ainda me sentia como se não pertencesse a um grupo especificamente.

Não gostava de construir vínculos afetivos, portanto, vivia facilmente sem as irmãs, conservando a amizade delas enquanto viajava pelo mundo. James era o mais próximo que eu tinha de uma família, mas mesmo sem ele eu conseguiria sobreviver.

Cheguei à conclusão de que, se eu estivesse no lugar de Edward, iria buscar fatos: provas que me dissesse quem, afinal de contas, estava falando a verdade. E, quando eu descobrisse que tudo que vivera até agora era apenas uma mentira, deixaria minha "família" sem olhar para trás, levando apenas uma grande traição comigo.

Mas eu não estava no lugar dele. Se Tanya ou James me traíssem, seria fácil recomeçar sem eles. Para Edward, não. Percebi que ele não conseguiria recomeçar tão facilmente sem Alice ou, até mesmo, sem Carlisle.

― É diferente para mim ― disse, finalmente, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. ― Eu fui nômade por muito tempo, Edward. Vi e vivi muitas traições, então, posso dizer que já sei lidar com elas. ― Fiz uma pausa para que ele absorvesse cada palavra. ― Eu realmente não sei o que faria se estivesse no seu lugar, mas temo que teríamos reações diferentes: eu saberia abandonar sem olhar para trás. E sem pensar duas vezes.

Não sabia se ele havia encontrado algum sentido em minhas palavras, mas tentei fazer com que elas soassem as mais verdadeiras possíveis. Não era a minha vida, não eram as minhas escolhas.

― Você acha que eu tenho medo de abandonar Carlisle caso comprove que ele está errado? ― Edward compreendeu.

― Sim. Não vejo outro motivo para você não querer que a verdade venha à tona ― confirmei.

Ele tirou as chaves do contato, entregando-as a mim. Saiu do carro e eu o segui.

― Eu não via dessa forma ― ele falou, de costas para mim, de pé na calçada, voltado para a praia, com as mãos nos bolsos. ― Mas talvez você esteja certa. Talvez eu realmente tenha medo de deixar essa segurança que Carlisle criou para nós.

Fui até ele, abraçando-o por trás e repousando a cabeça em suas costas.

― Não tenha medo ― falei, tentando deixar meu tom o mais doce que consegui. ― Eu estarei aqui para você caso tenha que recomeçar. Não tenha medo da verdade.

Ele virou-se de frente para mim, tomando-me em um abraço que instantaneamente aqueceu nossos corpos.

― Obrigado, Bella ― ele disse em meu cabelo. ― Prometo que vou tentar fazer a coisa certa.

Nos despedimos com um beijo longo e logo a seguir ele corria de volta para sua casa. Tive medo pelo que estaria esperando-o quando ele reencontrasse Carlisle.

Entrei em casa, ciente de que estava com uma ruga de preocupação do rosto, encontrado James jogado no sofá, assistindo a um jogo qualquer de beisebol.

― Pensei que você não ia voltar hoje ― ele falou, sem me olhar.

― Não era mesmo para eu ter voltado.

Algo em minha voz deve ter denunciado que não estava tudo bem comigo, pois James instantaneamente voltou a cabeça em minha direção quando eu falei. Seus olhos foram do vinco em minha testa ao colar que estava em meu pescoço.

― Quer me contar o que aconteceu? ― ele falou e eu sentei ao seu lado no sofá, me dedicando a dar-lhe os detalhes do que acontecera na casa de Carlisle e da conversa que tivera com Edward.

Quando terminei meu relato, via a ruga de preocupação que estava em minha testa se formar na testa do meu amigo.

― Você realmente não deveria ter ido até lá ― ele comentou simplesmente.

― Bem, agora não há como voltar atrás ― ponderei. ― Alguma notícia de Victoria?

― Não ― ele respondeu, seco, mas pude notar que isso também o estava preocupando. ― Vamos subir?

― Vamos.

Passamos a noite deitados no telhado, ignorando a chuva fraca que caía, conversando sobre a vida e nossas preocupações.

A cada vez que James tocava no nome de Angela, minha preocupação por ela crescia. Todas as vezes em que ele falava dela, um carinho enorme, uma preocupação quase paternal trasbordava de suas palavras. Só o que pude perceber é que eles estavam realmente envolvidos, e que Victoria teria que fazer muito mais que uma chantagem para conseguir separar os dois.

Na segunda-feira, Edward chegou atrasado. Sentado ao meu lado, sua respiração estava forte, mesmo que ele nem precisasse respirar, o que era um sinal de que ele estava claramente estressado.

― O que aconteceu? ― perguntei, quando a aula acabou e todos começaram a sair da sala.

Sua expressão abrandou quando ele me olhou nos olhos. Ele continuava sentado, enquanto eu estava de pé ao seu lado. Suas mãos envolveram minha cintura e ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo.

― Você tinha razão ― ele disse, olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Eu tentava, a todo custo, conter o fluxo rápido de seus pensamentos para mim. ― Vou ter que fazer uma escolha.

Meus olhos, que estavam cravados no chão, subiram para procurar os seus. A íris escurecida pelas lentes me encarava com uma tristeza intensa. Levei uma das mãos até seu rosto, acariciando-o com as pontas dos dedos.

― Então, faça ― aconselhei com a voz suave. ― Um dia você iria ter mesmo que fazer isso. Faça suas escolhas. E não tenha medo.

Seus lábios tocaram brevemente os meus antes de nos levantarmos para irmos para nossas próximas aulas.

Passei o dia absorta, preocupada com Edward. Na hora do almoço, ele, Alice e Jasper não sentaram à nossa mesa. James e Angela estavam focados demais um no outro para que pudéssemos conversar.

Eu não sabia se James já havia falado sobre Victoria com Angela, mas ela não estava agindo como se estivesse com medo que eles fossem descobertos. Por mais que soubesse, eu às vezes duvidava que Angela pudesse entender a gravidade com que a "lei do sigilo" era tratada em nosso mundo.

Por outro lado, era fascinante observar o jeito como ela e James se tratavam. Ela dispensava a ele um olhar quase adorador, como se ele fosse a melhor coisa ali naquele refeitório. Ele a tratava como se ela fosse de porcelana, repleto de cuidados e preocupações. Não era preciso ser especialista para perceber que aqueles dois estavam completamente apaixonados. Mais do que isso: Angela, apesar do pouco tempo, já amava James. E vice-versa.

Hoje ensaiaríamos cenas novas da peça. Apesar do frenesi sentido por todos no teatro, era como se eu e Edward apenas não estivéssemos ali. Quando chegou a hora do nosso ensaio extra, estávamos tão absortos que a professora nos chamou a atenção.

― O que há com vocês dois hoje? ― ela perguntou, mas não esperou resposta. ― Espero que não desistam do papel, agora que estamos tão perto.

― Não vamos desistir ― eu respondi. Olhei para Edward e de novo para a professora. ― Vamos nos engajar mais agora, eu prometo.

― Certo.

Depois de um olhar desconfiado, ela mandou voltarmos à cena que ensaiávamos antes. Era uma cena do segundo ato, em que Romeu e Julieta vão à igreja para que Frei Lourenço case os dois.

O papel do Frei seria feito por um garoto que eu não conhecia até então, Sam Uley. Hoje ele havia ficado no nosso horário extra para ensaiar e não parecia muito feliz com isso.

― Que o céu sorria para este ato santo, sem que horas tristes venham perturbar-nos ― Sam falou, interpretando Frei Lourenço.

No início do ato, apenas Romeu e o Frei estão presentes. Fiquei ao lado, escondida na coxia, esperando minha hora de entrar em cena.

―... basta que as mãos nos juntes com palavras consagradas; e que a morte, depois que o amor devora, faça o que bem quiser ― dizia Edward, parecendo realmente concentrado no falar apaixonado de Romeu. ― A mim já chega poder chamar-lhe minha.

― Essas alegrias violentas tem fim também violento, falecendo no triunfo, como a pólvora e o fogo, que num beijo se consomem. ― Estremeci quando Sam pronunciou estas palavras. Como sempre, eu associava a peça à minha vida real com Edward. E as semelhanças realmente me assustavam. ― O mel mais delicioso é repugnante por sua própria delícia, confundindo com o seu sabor o paladar mais ávido. Tem, pois, moderação, que o vagaroso, como o apressado, atrasam-se do pouso.

Essa era a minha hora. Assim que a fala terminou, entrei no palco, me posicionando perto de Sam Uley, de frente para Edward.

― Eis a dama que chega; uns pés tão leves não gastarão jamais a pedra eterna ― Sam-Frei Lourenço disse. Meu olhar estava inteiramente concentrado em Edward e o dele em mim.

E assim foi o resto do ensaio. Mesmo quando não deveríamos, nossos olhares estavam um no outro. Nossa sorte foi a professora tomar aquilo como algo pertinente à peça, como se quiséssemos dar um ar mais apaixonado aos nossos personagens.

Quando a professora nos liberou, Edward me seguiu até meu carro, mesmo que o seu estivesse estacionado a cinco vagas de distância. O estacionamento estava vazio, Sam e a professora já haviam ido embora. Uma chuva grossa havia caído durante a tarde toda, tudo parecia mais deserto que o costume por ali.

― Como foi ontem com Carlisle quando você voltou para casa? ― perguntei a Edward.

Nos encostamos lado a lado no carro, sem preocupação por estarmos molhando nossas roupas. Edward demorou algum tempo para me dar a respostar, mas quando falou, sua voz transparecia tudo que o havia atormentado durante o dia inteiro.

― Carlisle estava me esperando na sala quando cheguei ― ele falou, o tom de voz sombrio. ― Ele mal esperou que eu entrasse. Quando passei pela porta, já estava jogando todo tipo de injúrias para cima de você. É claro que eu não ia ficar calado ouvindo tudo aquilo.

Eu queria saber o que Carlisle estava falando a meu respeito. Mas tinha medo de perguntar, pelo simples motivo que eu sabia que isso ia despertar aquele ódio animal em mim, aquele que eu direcionava apenas a Carlisle. E eu sabia que estava cansando Edward por pensar nisso.

― O que você disse a ele? ― perguntei, ao invés de dizer o que realmente queria.

― Pensei que você ia perguntar o que ele estava falando ― Edward adivinhou e eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. ― Eu disse apenas que ele não tinha o direito de me fazer ouvir aquelas coisas. Que eu não ouvia você chamá-lo por aqueles nomes absurdos, então, que ele tivesse o mínimo de respeito por você.

― Carlisle não deve ter gostado muito disso ― concluí, sem conter um sorriso de satisfação por Edward ter me defendido.

― Óbvio que não. ― Ele pareceu hesitar para soltar a frase seguinte. Quando ele falou, eu entendi o porquê da hesitação. ― Nunca vi Carlisle com tanto ódio. Ele quase me bateu, mas eu fui rápido o suficiente para me desvencilhar.

― Ele ia bater em você? ― repeti, incapaz de crer que Carlisle tinha chegado a tanto.

Bem, se Carlisle estivesse tentando bater em mim, eu não teria estranhado. Mas ele criara Edward, convivera com ele durante vários anos. Eu não esperaria que ele tivesse uma reação dessas.

― Ia ― Edward confirmou. ― Essas são as reações de Carlisle conosco. A raiva o deixa cego. ― Fiquei calada, apenas absorvendo suas palavras, esperando que ele continuasse. ― Depois disso, ele apenas disse que não ia aceitar essa aproximação entre nós dois. Que faria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para nos separar.

Eu não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu convivera com Carlisle, e não tinha uma idéia muito precisa do que ele queria dizer com "qualquer coisa". Só esperava que ele não tentasse pôr vidas que não tinham nada a ver com isso em risco, como James, por exemplo.

Ouvi Edward respirar fundo e desviei meus olhos do asfalto para seu rosto. A íris, agora totalmente negra, mesmo eu percebendo que ele estava sem as lentes, me encarava com uma intensidade avassaladora, como se ele soubesse de algo que não queria me dizer. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, seus braços me puxaram de encontro ao seu corpo, e eu enterrei meu nariz na curva do seu pescoço, me inebriando com aquele cheiro que já se tornara tão familiar para mim.

― Um amor que me traz tantos problemas ― ele murmurou para si, mesmo que seus pensamentos não fossem mistério para mim.

― Desculpa ― me peguei falando, mesmo sem saber se aquela era a coisa certa a dizer.

Seu riso baixo sacudiu nossos corpos, causando uma fricção involuntária entre nossos quadris totalmente colados. Edward, pelo visto, também havia percebido isso, pois repetiu o movimento, levando uma das mãos à minha cintura e movimentando meu sexo de encontro ao seu.

Deixei um gemido de contentamento escapar dos lábios, fechando os olhos para aproveitar mais a sensação daquele contato.

― Acho que você deveria ir para a minha casa hoje ― murmurei, ainda de olhos fechados.

― Não posso ― ele respondeu, depositando beijos molhados na curva do meu pescoço. ― Preciso sair para caçar esta noite. Já está ficando insuportável a convivência com esses humanos.

Todo o tesão que eu estava sentindo se dissipou. Meu corpo assumiu uma postura rígida e eu abri os olhos alarmada.

A sede. Eu havia lido os pensamentos de Edward agora a pouco. Como não pude ver isso dentre eles? Concluí que ele estava cuidadosamente evitando pensar nisso perto de mim, ou eu teria captado algo.

― Sair para caçar. Certo ― falei, apenas, descolando nossos corpos e voltando a me encostar no carro, ao seu lado. ― Às vezes, eu consigo esquecer do quanto nós somos diferentes.

― Bella, eu preciso caçar ― ele suspirou, suas palavras saindo como uma súplica. ― Você sabe que não posso ficar com sede, ainda mais convivendo com todos esses humanos.

― Eu sei, mas eu queria... ― As palavras morreram em minha garganta. Eu não podia falar aquilo. Não quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem. Não quando eu havia prometido não tentar mudá-lo.

― Você queria...? ― Edward me estimulou a continuar, mas eu sabia que não poderia.

― Não importa o que eu quero ― desconversei, ficando de frente para ele e envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço. ― Apenas tenha cuidado. E tente não matar... ― Mas, quando eu ia concluir essa frase, algo tocou no fundo da minha memória vampira.

Edward me falando como ele se alimentava. Edward me dizendo que fazia sexo com as vítimas para tirar sangue. De repente, toda a repulsa, que há muito não sentia, me atingiu com força, e minha expressão deve ter denunciado algo para Edward, pois ele franziu o cenho e me fitou confuso.

― O que foi, Bella? ― ele perguntou, tocando meu rosto.

― Nada ― desconversei novamente, tirando minhas mãos de perto dele e interrompendo qualquer tipo de contato que pudéssemos ter. ― Vá caçar. Nos vemos amanhã.

Abri a porta do carro, sentando ao volante e puxando a porta para fechar. Mas Edward deteve este movimento, colocando-se entre mim e a porta e baixou o rosto até que estivesse a altura do meu.

― O que aconteceu? O que você ia dizer antes? ― ele inquiriu, um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas.

Respirei fundo e reuni um resquício de coragem para falar aquilo.

― Ia dizer que queria que você fosse como eu. _Apenas como eu_ ― falei, me chutando mentalmente por ter dito aquilo.

Edward respirou fundo e soltou a porta do carro, ficando ereto novamente.

― Sinceramente, não sei mais o que dizer quanto a isso ― ele respondeu, me pegando totalmente de surpresa.

― Como assim? ― perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e levantando a cabeça para encará-lo.

― Mesmo sem provas, talvez eu comece a enxergar quem está com a verdade, Bella ― ele falou, e começou a andar de costas em direção ao seu carro. ― Nos vemos amanhã, meu amor.

Com um último aceno, ele me deu as costas e correu para seu carro. Fechei a porta e dei a partida ao mesmo tempo que Edward, saindo do estacionamento e tomando a direção oposta à dele.

Enquanto dirigia para casa, não conseguia parar de pensar em suas palavras. Eu sabia, é claro, que quem estava com a verdade era eu. Carlisle havia inventado inúmeras mentiras para esconder sua fraqueza, e agora queria que eu passasse por mentirosa. Mas Edward não tinha provas de que eu ou Carlisle pudesse estar com a verdade.

O que o teria feito acreditar, de uma hora para a outra, que um dos dois pudesse estar com a razão? Eu não tinha essa resposta. Poderia pensar em alguns motivos, mas nenhum era forte o suficiente para me convencer da pequena mudança na forma de Edward pensar.

Como ele mesmo havia dito, ele estava apenas começando a enxergar. E, enquanto fazia as curvas para alcançar a Reserva, tomei uma decisão: eu iria atrás das provas e faria Edward enxergar a verdade.

No dia seguinte, não consegui esconder de Edward tudo em que havia pensado a noite inteira: que ele estava fazendo sexo com outra mulher, enquanto bebia do sangue dela.

Quanto contei isso a James, ele apenas riu, falando para eu ficar calma que Edward não me trocaria por um pouco de sangue. Mas nós dois sabíamos qual era meu real motivo de preocupação: Edward estar bebendo sangue humano, enquanto eu podia oferecer a ele outra alternativa. Ele tinha outra opção, a não ser fazer sexo com humanas desconhecidas. E isso me incomodava mais do que eu gostaria.

― Bella, eu preciso delas. Não do sexo, você sabe disso ― Edward tentava me explicar, no teatro, enquanto os outros ensaiavam as cenas em que nós não aparecíamos. ― É apenas o sangue.

― Que vem junto com o sexo ― ironizei, sem conseguir me conter.

Para minha surpresa, Edward riu. Estava sentada ao seu lado na platéia, de forma que tive de virar a cabeça para o lado, a fim de verificar sua expressão. Ele oscilava entre a diversão e o... lisonjeio?

― Alguém aqui está com ciúmes? ― ele provocou, tocando a ponta do meu nariz.

Revirei os olhos para ele e voltei a me focar no palco. Como eu não respondia nada, ele pegou minhas mãos entre as suas e começou a me mandar "mensagens mentais".

"_Só tenho olhos para uma pessoa. E você sabe disso._"

"_Nenhuma delas chegaria aos seus pés. E, mesmo que chegassem, acho que meu coração já é seu, Isabella._"

"_Deixe de ser ciumenta. Você já me dá tudo – bem, quase tudo – de que preciso, não há nada mais a procurar em outra mulher_."

― Como assim "quase tudo"? ― perguntei, procurando algo que ele estava tentando não pensar.

― Bem, você... ― Mas sua fala foi interrompida por um grito da professora. Ela o estava chamando para ensaiar algumas cenas com a Ama de Julieta. Ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha antes de andar até o palco para ensaiar suas cenas com Lauren.

Àquela noite, ele foi para minha casa. Eu estava tentando ser racional, não ceder ao impulso do ciúme e começar a gritar com ele pela forma como ele se alimentava. Usava comigo os mesmos argumentos que ele tinha usado, que era apenas sangue, o sexo era uma conseqüência. Mas eles não estavam funcionando e eu pretendia conversar com Edward sobre isso quando chegássemos em casa.

Meus planos, porém, foram totalmente por água abaixo quando entramos em casa e eu ouvi James ao telefone. A voz do outro lado da linha era Tanya. Mas ela não parecia amigável e seu tom urgente me dizia que algo não estava certo. As rugas de preocupação na testa de James só agravavam minhas suspeitas.

― Certo ― ele falou. ― Bella acabou de chegar, vou falar com ela imediatamente.

― _Se cuidem, por favor_ ― ouvi Tanya responder. ― _Qualquer coisa, me liguem. Mandem notícias regularmente, estarei esperando_.

― Ok. Até logo, Tanya.

― _Até mais_.

Assim que James terminou a ligação, eu e Edward sentamos no sofá. James ocupou a poltrona e eu nem me dei ao trabalho de pedir explicações.

― Alec foi à casa das Denali procurar por nós ― ele falou e eu torci as mãos em um gesto nervoso. Senti Edward ficar ereto ao meu lado. ― Tanya não sabe o porquê de ele ter feito isso, mas ele disse apenas que estava "verificando algo".

― Mas... ― Meus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Eu nem sabia o que falar primeiro. ― Isso não faz sentido, James! Por que Aro mandaria Alec nos procurar em Vancouver? O que ele quer conosco?

Alec era um dos que trabalhavam para Aro Volturi. Ele fazia os trabalhos pequenos, com os quais Aro, geralmente não se envolvia. E receber uma visitar dele nunca poderia parecer uma coisa boa.

― Eu não faço idéia. Tanya muito menos ― ele respondeu, passando a mão nos cabelos longos. ― Achamos a situação toda esquisita demais, mas não temos nenhuma pista do que ele possa querer com nenhum de nós dois.

Bem, na verdade, eu acho que tinha uma pista, mas era cedo demais para tirar essa conclusão. Apoiei os cotovelos na perna e curvei minha cabeça sobre as mãos, fitando o chão, tentando ter alguma idéia.

Senti o braço reconfortante de Edward repousar sobre meus ombros, logo em seguida me puxando para seu peito. Esqueci momentaneamente as coisas que tinha a dizer para ele, apenas aproveitando o conforto de seus braços.

Sim, agora eu precisaria de conforto. Porque eu tinha um palpite muito bom do porquê de Alec está nos procurando em Vancouver. E esse palpite tinha tudo a ver com Victoria.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Olááá, meus amores. Aqui está o capítulo novo, fresquinho para vocês.**

**Só pra ressaltar que todas as palavras em outras línguas que eu ponho aqui são "mode Google tradutor". No capítulo passado, o Google sacaneou comigo e fez a Bella falar errado em alemão (agradecimento mega especial à Deustch por ter me corrigido... eu ri demais também quando li o review. kkkkkk').**

**Só mais uma coisinha: povo que está passando pela fic e favoritando ela, porque não deixa um review, hein? Não custa nada, gente, eu garanto! Vamos lá, a fic já está quase no fim, quero saber a opinião de vocês.**

**O que vocês acham que Alec queria? Será que a Bella tá certa? Isso tem a ver com Victoria? E Edward está certo em continuar se alimentando do mesmo jeito? Ou isso é paranoia da Bella?**

**Esperando a opinião de vocês. :))**

**Beijos, amores. :****


	19. Capítulo 18: Aprendendo a Ceder

**18 – Aprendendo a Ceder**

Edward e eu estávamos sentados no telhado. James havia saído para nos dar um pouco de privacidade e eu resolvi mostrar nosso canto "secreto" a Edward. A situação com Alec estava me preocupando, mas no momento havia coisas mais importantes em minha mente.

Eu tinha que confrontá-lo. Apesar de estar apaixonada por Edward, eu não podia deixar passar o fato de sempre ter achado errado o que ele estava fazendo, bebendo o sangue de pessoas inocentes. Por mais que ele não as matasse, aquilo ainda era errado.

Um vez, eu e James cogitamos o que eu faria caso me envolvesse realmente com Edward. Se eu conseguiria passar por cima do fato de ele beber sangue humano. Bem, agora eu tinha uma resposta.

― Precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa ― falei, de repente.

Ele estava sentado com as pernas encolhidas, o braço em volta delas. Eu estava em posição de Buda, fingindo concentração em algum ponto distante da praia.

― O quê? ― ele perguntou, embora eu suspeitasse que ele sabia do que íamos falar.

― Escute, Edward ― comecei, chamando sua atenção para mim. Seus olhos procuraram meu rosto e uma ruga se formou em sua testa quando ele viu minha expressão. ― Eu não queria pressioná-lo. Não queria tentar mudar você. Mas preciso que entenda uma coisa. ― Fiz uma pausa, esperando que ele falasse algo, mas ele continuou em silêncio. Suspirei antes de continuar. ― O fato de você continuar bebendo sangue humano me incomoda profundamente. Pior: o fato de você fazer isso enquanto transa com uma humana qualquer não apenas me enoja; eu me sinto traída, suja, como se fosse eu mesma a fazer isso.

Ele respirou fundo. Era visível que Edward estava se controlando para não explodir ou algo do tipo. Eu sabia que o estava forçando, mas já havia pensado bastante no assunto e chegado à conclusão que, uma hora ou outra, teríamos que falar sobre isso. Pois a nossa relação, simplesmente, não podia continuar enquanto ele continuasse fazendo aquilo que eu repugnei durante toda a minha existência vampira.

Ele respirou fundo. Era visível que Edward estava se controlando para não explodir ou algo do tipo. Eu sabia que o estava forçando, mas já havia pensado bastante no assunto e chegado à conclusão que, uma hora ou outra, teríamos que falar sobre isso. Pois a nossa relação, simplesmente, não podia continuar enquanto ele continuasse fazendo aquilo que eu repugnei durante toda a minha existência vampira.

― Bella, eu não ia falar isso a você enquanto não tivesse algo de concreto ― ele começou, passando as mãos nos cabelos revoltos. ― Mas Alice está procurando duas pessoas que podem acabar com essa guerra entre você e Carlisle. Ou melhor, duas pessoas que podem me dar provas de quem está falando a verdade, afinal.

― Quem poderia ser? ― perguntei, incrédula que isso pudesse acontecer.

― Carmem e Eleazar ― ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

E ele tinha razão. Isso, realmente, era óbvio. Se havia duas pessoas que sabiam da verdade sobre a briga entre Carlisle e eu, estes eram Carmem e Eleazar. Se Alice realmente conseguisse falar com eles, os dois poderiam esclarecer a verdade. Então Edward veria que eu estava certa o tempo todo.

Aquilo, porém, não resolvia todos os nossos problemas.

― E quando você constatar que eu estou falando a verdade? O que vai fazer? ― perguntei, por mais que temesse sua resposta.

Meu medo era ele dizer que ia continuar vivendo com Carlisle, independente da verdade. Mas não foi o que ele disse.

― Se a verdade está com você, eu não sei se sou capaz de perdoar Carlisle. ― A amargura transparecia em sua voz. ― Eu sempre achei que era um monstro, Bella. Carlisle sempre me fez achar que beber sangue humano era o certo. Quando você entrou em minha vida, porém, eu percebi que muito do que acreditava poderia estar errado. Inclusive isso.

Um sorriso sincero brotou em meus lábios. Aquilo era mais do que perfeito. Edward se dispondo a acreditar em mim. Querendo enxergar o que estava errado.

― O quão perto Alice está de encontrá-los? ― perguntei, sem esconder a excitação na voz.

― Não muito ― ele respondeu, parecendo triste com isso. ― A última vez que eles foram vistos, estavam na Argentina. Ninguém sabe para onde eles foram ou para onde vão.

― E como vocês estão fazendo para localizá-los?

― Alice conseguiu alguns contatos de Carlisle. ― Bufei e ele se apressou a explicar. ― Ele não sabe disso. Estamos contatando todos que conhecemos na América do Sul, qualquer pista deles já nos serve.

― Acho que talvez Tanya possa saber de algo ― cogitei. ― Eles costumavam ser muito amigos das Denali.

― Posso perguntar algo que me intriga? ― ele falou, de repente virando de frente para mim.

― Claro.

― Como você foi morar com as Denali? Como conheceu e foi morar com elas? ― ele falou, estudando meu rosto.

― Através de Carmem e Eleazar. Depois que os conheci, eles me ajudaram nessa dieta vegetariana por algum tempo, que foi o período em que fui totalmente nômade, e depois me apresentaram às Denali ― falei. ― Passamos algum tempo com elas, durante o qual fui convidada a me juntar ao Clã. Relutei um pouco, mas acabei aceitando. Carmem e Eleazar partiram, enquanto eu fiquei com Kate, Tanya e Irina.

― E você ficou com elas quanto tempo antes de partir?

― Bem, na verdade, nunca passei muito tempo em casa. Gastava a maior parte do meu tempo viajando, até vir para Forks. ― Lembrei da última viagem que havia feito, para Moscou, e senti uma pontada de saudade. ― Na verdade, já estou com saudades de estar em movimento.

― Você acha que eu conseguiria me adaptar a ser nômade? ― ele perguntou, com um entonação estranha na voz.

― Não é algo difícil. Eu, particularmente, gosto bastante. ― Desviei meus olhos, que estavam na praia, para os seus. Sua íris era do mais puro vermelho. ― Por que está me perguntando isso?

― Por nada. ― Seus olhos deixaram os meus e se prenderam em algum ponto às minhas costas. ― Se Carlisle estiver errado e eu acabar saindo da casa dele, vou precisar arrumar um jeito de viver. Não tenho outro lugar para ficar, então, acho que terei que ser nômade.

― Quem está dizendo que você não tem um lugar para ficar? ― soltei, sem nem mesmo pensar no que estava dizendo.

Ele voltou os olhos para mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e deu uma risada.

― Aposto que em dois minutos você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso ― ele adivinhou, baixando os olhos para suas mãos cruzadas.

Não respondi àquele comentário, apenas seguindo o ditado do "quem cala, consente". Não é que eu não quisesse Edward por perto, nem nada disso, era apenas que eu não sabia se estava preparada para morar com outro homem assim, como um casal. James era diferente. Nós éramos como irmãos.

― De qualquer forma, eu vou ajudá-lo. ― Seu rosto estava com uma expressão diferente, algo que eu não consegui identificar a princípio. ― Mas, agora, eu acho que não deveríamos nos preocupar com isso.

― E por que não? ― ele perguntou, deslizando seus dedos quentes em minha coxa, subindo perigosamente para minha virilha.

― Porque ― comecei a responder, lançando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e infiltrando as duas mãos em seus cabelos ― tenho coisas melhores a fazer com você agora.

― Como o quê, por exemplo? ― ele falou, pontuando a pergunta com um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

― Deixe que eu mostre a você ― respondi simplesmente, puxando seu rosto de encontro ao meu e recebendo seus lábios com os meus entreabertos.

Nossas bocas se tocaram com um carinho contido há dias, uma saudade que não havia sido expressa em palavras e que nenhum dos dois parecia saber que estava ali. A carícia de seus lábios nos meus era quente, convidativa, gentil e sedutora. Sua boca se fechou sobre meu lábio inferior, sugando-o de leve, fazendo uma corrente de excitação percorrer meu corpo em questão de segundos.

Suas mãos subiram para minhas costas, puxando a ponta de meus cabelos sutilmente, ao contrário de meus dedos, que não tinham nada de gentis arranhando seu couro cabeludo. Sua língua quente e habilidosa pediu passagem entre meus lábios, procurando a minha com avidez e desejo. Quando nossos paladares se encontraram, nosso resto de controle se foi e, em um gesto tão rápido que apenas para nós seria possível, ele deitou meu corpo sobre o telhado, ficando por cima de mim e passando a percorrer meus pontos mais sensíveis com suas mãos.

Antes que eu pudesse prever ou protestar – meu desejo estava nublando qualquer pensamentos que eu pudesse captar dele – minha blusa foi rasgada e o pedaço de pano jogado para um ponto qualquer que eu não tive tempo de captar. Olhei para Edward e uma expressão inédita para mim preenchia seu rosto. _Perigo._

Seus olhos vermelhos perscrutavam meu colo exposto com a minúcia com que um predador estuda a presa. Os lábios de Edward estavam entreabertos, vermelhos, e sua respiração saia entrecortada. A língua dele saiu ameaçadora da boca, umedecendo sensualmente os lábios e o canto da boca. Apenas um adjetivo me vinha à mente para descrevê-lo àquela hora, e era o último que eu esperava usar com Edward. _Perigoso._

Aquilo, ao invés de me afastar ou causar medo, provocou o inesperado. Tesão. Desejo. Senti meu corpo esquentar como há muito não sentia, até mesmo como nem julgava ser possível, dado que eu estava morta. Ele estava sentado exatamente sobre meu sexo, que estava cada vez mais úmido, de forma que, quando eu ondulei meu corpo procurando algum atrito, nossos sexos se friccionaram de forma enlouquecedora, fazendo um arfar escapar de meus lábios.

Meu sutiã teve o mesmo destino da blusa e, sem dispensar sequer mais uma olhada para mim, Edward caiu de boca em meus seios assim que eles se encontraram expostos, arrancando um pequeno grito de minha garganta. Sua língua fazia o contorno do mamilo esquerdo enquanto suas mãos estimulavam – mais ainda - o direito. Seus lábios sugaram meu seio com força, prendendo o mamilo entre os dentes, causando uma sensação gostosa e, ao mesmo tempo, dolorida. Quando a boca de Edward saiu do seio esquerdo para o direito, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em seus lábios chupando meu seio com uma volúpia arrebatadora, que dispensava qualquer pensamento coerente.

Minhas mãos estavam a ponto de arrancar seus cabelos, enquanto eu me contorcia sob ele. Tateei por suas costas, apertando os músculos contraídos entre meus dedos, arranhando com força sua pele quando um chupão particularmente forte seu em meu seio provocou um barulho alto de sugação.

Seus lábios deixaram meus seios, subindo por meu pescoço com beijos molhados e mordidas quase fortes. Quando sua boca encontrou a minha, nos beijamos com tanta força e violência, que era como se o mundo pudesse acabar a qualquer instante e tudo que queríamos era estar nos beijando quando isso acontecesse.

Minhas mãos desceram rápidas de suas costas, parando no cós de sua calça e tirando-a, amaldiçoando-o por não poder rasgar aquela peça e poupar tempo. Por outro lado, eu não via problema em ele voltar para casa sem camisa, então, simplesmente rasguei o pano, jogando-o assim como ele fizera com minha blusa.

Edward agora estava apenas de cueca e, quando eu fiz menção de libertar seu membro, ele deteve minha mão, deixando minha boca por alguns segundos apenas para lançar um olhar carrancudo para a minha calça jeans. Mas, bem, quem disse que eu queria ele dentro de mim agora?

― Não é aí que eu quero você agora ― expliquei, arrancando sua boxer antes que ele pudesse replicar. ― Me deixe sentir seu gosto, e depois você terá tempo para fazer o que quiser.

Vi uma resposta se formar em seus lábios e ser esquecida quando eu, provocadoramente, umedeci os meus com a ponta da língua. Suas duas sobrancelhas se ergueram quando a compreensão do que eu queria fazer finalmente atingiu-o e um sorriso cínico brotou em seus lábios.

Ele colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, se apoiando sobre os joelhos. Uma de suas mãos foi parar em seu membro, começando a masturbá-lo com uma lentidão exagerada, enquanto seus olhos capturavam os meus em uma hipnose que só ele sabia fazer.

― É isso que você quer? ― ele perguntou, batendo em minha barriga com seu membro endurecido.

― Uhum ― foi só o que consegui responder, sentindo minha boca se encher de veneno apenas por pensar em tê-lo em meus lábios. ― Oh, você é tão cavalheiro... Por que não o traz aqui para mim? ― sugeri, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele.

Sua boca, mais uma vez, se curvou naquele sorriso cínico, enquanto ele, ainda com um joelho de cada lado do meu corpo, se aproximava de meus lábios. Quando seu membro estava perto do meu rosto, ousei olhar seu rosto. Seus dentes mordiam o lábio inferior e seus olhos vermelhos estavam coberto de desejo. Aquele era o último incentivo que eu precisava.

Apoiando minhas mãos em suas coxas, puxei seu sexo de encontro à minha boca, cobrindo-o primeiramente por inteiro. Senti o corpo de Edward se contrair ao toque de minha boca em seu membro e, quando minhas unhas se enterraram em sua carne para movê-lo ao meu ritmo, suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos, puxando-os com mais força do que eu já o havia visto usar comigo.

Comecei a mover minha boca sobre seu membro, chupando-o com uma lentidão exagerada, apenas para provocá-lo um pouco mais. Quando cheguei à "cabeça", soltei-o com uma chupada um pouco forte, terminando com um estalido. Suas mãos continuavam em minha cabeça, sua respiração ofegantes chegando ao meu rosto, quando, mais uma vez, eu caí de boca em seu membro. Dessa vez, eu não precisei guiá-lo.

Seus quadris se movimentavam de encontro à minha boca, suas mãos usando minha cabeça como apoio. Ele estava no comando. Ele estava ditando o ritmo com o qual eu deveria chupá-lo. E, apesar de Edward ser particularmente maior do que eu estava acostumada, eu conseguia engoli-lo por inteiro, arrancando dele gemidos quando encostava em minha garganta.

Edward se movia em um "vai-e-vem" gostoso, não muito devagar, nem muito rápido, o que me permitia saboreá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, dar-lhe todo o prazer que conseguia. Quando eu usei os dentes para arranhá-lo de leve, ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas em minha boca, e eu senti suas coxas se contraírem sob minhas mãos, prenunciando o orgasmo.

Senti seu olhar descendo ao meu e percebi que havia uma pergunta em seus olhos. Vasculhei por algo em seus pensamentos e encontrei o que ele estava perguntando.

"_Quer que eu saia?"_

Demorei um segundo para entender o que ele perguntava. Pois bem, Edward estava muito enganado se pensava que eu o deixaria gozar fora.

Dei uma piscadela marota para ele, sorrindo com seu membro em minha boca, esperando que ele tivesse entendido minha resposta. Quando seu corpo começou a se contrair mais violentamente, eu soube que ele havia entendido, pois seu líquido começou a ser derramado todo em minha boca. Capturei seus olhos, exigindo que ele olhasse enquanto eu o sugava por inteiro, chupando até a última gota do que ele tinha para me oferecer.

Dando mais algumas lambidas, retirei minha boca dele, fazendo aquele mesmo estalido de sucção quando meus lábios deixaram de tocá-lo. Ele deitou ao meu lado, me puxando rapidamente para cima de seu corpo.

― Eu já disse hoje o quanto você é perfeita? ― ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

― Deixe para dizer isso quando eu tiver terminado com você ― respondi, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus.

Dessa vez, começamos já acelerados, sem tempo para carinho ou amor. O que havia ali era puro desejo e uma vontade louca de saciar o tempo que estivemos separados.

Era quase como se estivéssemos esperando a existência toda por aquele momento.

Suas mãos procuraram minhas nádegas, não perdendo tempo em apertá-las com força, friccionando nossos sexos de uma maneira absurdamente sensual. O membro dele já se encontrava totalmente preparado e eu sentia o líquido escorrendo por minha entrada, tamanho era o estado de excitação em que eu me encontrava.

Sem perder mais tempo, Edward inverteu a posição de nossos corpos, ficando por cima apenas para me penetrar lentamente, indo até a metade e tirando tudo, apenas para entrar um pouco mais e sair novamente. Quando ele entrou outra vez, foi enterrando tudo, até o fundo, minhas unhas cravando fortemente em seu pescoço e meus lábios mordendo os seus sem delicadeza. Meus mamilos túmidos roçavam em seu tórax e, quando ele se deu conta do quanto aquela fricção me excitava, levou uma das mãos até um seio, massageando a carne com uma habilidade perturbadora.

― Rápido ― balbuciei, ansiosa por vê-lo alcançar o ritmo que eu queria.

Sem qualquer palavra, ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, apoiando uma das mãos na lateral do meu corpo para manter o equilíbrio. Alcançando aquela velocidade que era só nossa, ele estocou fundo e com força, fazendo meu sexo se contrair em torno de seu membro, quando sentia um orgasmo poderoso se espalhando por mim. Vi quando seus olhos se apertaram e, com uma palavra em uma língua que – espantosamente - eu não conhecia, seu líquido se derramou dentro de mim, me dando uma sensação de completa felicidade por tê-lo feito gozar pela segunda vez na noite.

Edward deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu – uma das vantagens de eu ser vampira, ou não teria suportado seu peso – enquanto se deixava dominar pelos últimos espasmos do orgasmo.

Sua boca imediatamente procurou meu pescoço, começando a traçar uma linha de beijos molhados até a minha boca. Sua língua encontrou a minha sem pressa e eu ri quando vi o que ele iria fazer.

Edward inverteu a posição de nossos corpos, ficando sentado comigo por cima, em seu colo, nossos sexos ainda inteiramente conectados.

― Me mostre o que você tem, Isabella.

Eu nunca gostei de ouvir meu nome inteiro. Mas, ouvindo-o sair sensualmente da boca de Edward, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em ser dele. E nada mais importava àquela noite.

Meus lábios foram parar em seu pescoço, mordendo e sugando sensualmente, enquanto suas mãos procuravam meus seios violentamente. Ficamos naquela dança de provocação por um bom tempo, usando apenas língua e dentes, até que eu senti seu membro completamente endurecido dentro de mim.

Fiz um movimento pequeno com os quadris e suas mãos imediatamente desceram para minha cintura. Agora eram seus lábios que procuravam meu pescoço, fazendo-me jogar a cabeça para trás em deleite, apenas aproveitando aquele calor anormal que emanava do contato de nossos corpos. Suas mãos começaram a movimentar meus quadris em torno dele, arrancando um gemido meu quando seus dentes apertaram a pele fina de meu pescoço, quase como se ele quisesse mesmo ferir a pele.

No meio de toda a nossa luxúria, captei um fio de pensamento seu e lembrei de algo que ele havia me dito.

"_Sangue"_. Ele pensou, mordendo minha pele com mais força.

Sangue. Essa era a única coisa que eu não dava a ele. E, bem, eu sabia que quando parasse para pensar nisso depois, talvez eu me arrependesse. Mas agora não era hora de pensar. Só o que eu conseguia sentir era a sensualidade do que seria Edward tirando sangue de mim ali, durante o sexo.

― Morda ― ordenei, puxando seus cabelos para manter sua cabeça perto do meu pescoço.

Senti uma breve hesitação da sua parte, um pensamento rápido lhe ocorrendo, sumindo com a mesma velocidade que apareceu.

"_Nós vamos nos arrepender disso depois._"

Mas, quando seus dentes arranharam a pele do meu pescoço, uma coisa melhor ainda lhe ocorreu. Um grunhido deixou minha garganta ante àquela idéia perfeita. A oportunidade estava ali.

― Faça isso ― ordenei novamente, puxando seus cabelos para que ele voltasse a me olhar nos olhos. ― O sangue flui melhor na virilha. Faça isso.

Um brilho momentâneo passou em seu olhar, rapidamente sendo substituído por aquela expressão perigosa que eu havia visto antes. Ele desconectou nossos sexos, deitando meu corpo gentilmente no telhado e se ajoelhando ao meu lado. Uma de suas mãos se apoiou em minha coxa, enquanto a outra foi parar em meu sexo. E, então, sem qualquer aviso, sua boca desceu até a artéria que passava ao lado esquerdo da minha virilha, seus dentes afiados rasgando a carne.

Edward começou a sugar o sangue que passava ali, ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos maravilhosos trabalhavam em meu clitóris. Tive que cravar minhas mãos no telhado ao lado do meu corpo, para conseguir manter algum controle. Eu quase não sentia a dor causada pela sucção, apenas o prazer de suas mãos em meu sexo. E, quando dois de seus dedos me adentraram, um grito escapou de meus lábios, enquanto ele começava a bombar para dentro de mim.

Seus dedos pareciam alcançar todas as minhas terminações nervosas de uma vez, enquanto eu sentia o sangue sendo drenado do meu corpo. Ousei erguer um pouco a cabeça e a cena que eu vi quase me fez gozar em dois segundos. Eu podia ver a mão de Edward sumindo em meu sexo, enquanto seus lábios vermelhos se fechavam em torno de um ponto específico em minha virilha. Se eu não estivesse sentindo meu sangue saindo, poderia jurar que ele estava apenas depositando um beijo naquele lugar.

Quando seus movimentos dentro de mim ficaram mais fortes, deixei meu corpo cair novamente, apenas murmurando palavras incompreensíveis e gemendo seu nome loucamente, sentindo meu corpo se contrair todo em tornos de seus dedos, um orgasmo potente me atingindo. Assim que meu corpo começou a relaxar, Edward deu uma última sugada, passando a língua no local para fechar a ferida.

Ele levantou a cabeça para procurar meus olhos e eu não sei o que ele viu ali, mas isso o fez abrir um sorriso magnífico. Edward voltou a deitar sobre mim, cobrindo minha boca com a sua.

Quando nossas línguas se tocaram, eu não estava preparada para aquilo.

Sim, pois sua boca ainda tinha gosto de sangue e eu pude sentir aquilo em minha língua. Mesmo sendo _meu_ sangue, o sabor parecia diferente para mim, diferente do sangue que eu vinha bebendo há séculos. Era um gosto poderoso, convidativo. Eu queria mais daquilo.

Edward sentiu quando eu acelerei o beijo, sugando sem cuidado sua boca com a minha, querendo aproveitar qualquer gota de sangue que ainda pudesse estar ali dentro. Suas mãos percorrendo a lateral do meu corpo também não me ajudaram a recobrar a racionalidade. Tudo em que eu pensava era naquele gosto.

Beijei-o até que não houvesse mais vestígio algum daquele gosto em nosso beijo. Quando nosso lábios se deixaram, vi seus lábios extremamente vermelhos e inchados pelo beijo, sentindo que os meus deveriam estar da mesma maneira.

― Isso foi... ― comecei.

― Fantástico ― ele concluiu.

― E errado ― completei.

Nada mais foi dito por alguns instantes. Minha parte racional apenas dizia que eu havia feito tudo errado, me deixando levar pelo desejo. Mas a parte passional dizia que não havia nada de errado, que aquilo tinha dado prazer a nós dois e era isso que importava. Por enquanto, eu não sabia qual parte era a mais correta.

Entramos em casa e passamos o resto da noite sentados na biblioteca conversando sobre assuntos banais. Edward estava tentando me desviar dos assuntos sérios, dizendo que nós passávamos pouco tempo a sós e que deveríamos apenas aproveitar aquele momento juntos. Eu estava concordando com ele apenas porque eu mesma não queria pressioná-lo novamente. Não depois do que havíamos acabado de fazer no telhado.

― Posso fazer uma pergunta? ― eu falei.

Eu estava sentada no sofá e ele deitado, a cabeça em meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos macios.

― Claro. Tecnicamente, nosso jogo ainda está valendo ― ele respondeu, com um sorriso torto adorável.

― Se eu o convidasse para vir comigo e James quando formos caçar, você viria? ― falei tão rápido que um ouvido humano com certeza teria dificuldade para acompanhar.

Edward suspirou, o sorriso imediatamente sumindo de seu rosto e uma expressão atormentada dando lugar à tranqüila.

― Não estou pedindo para você caçar conosco ― apressei-me a explicar, antes que ele pensasse que eu estava pressionando a algo. ― Apenas para vir e olhar. Ver como nós fazemos. Prometo não forçá-lo a nada que você não queira.

Ele ficou um tempo pensando, tempo este que eu parei de tocá-lo. Não queria saber que tipo de pensamentos ele poderia estar tendo àquela hora. Eles provavelmente não me interessavam, ou até mesmo me machucariam.

― Eu vou ― ele respondeu, finalmente. ― Não acho que vá mudar algo do que eu penso sobre esse tipo de dieta, mas não custa nada matar essa curiosidade.

― Você tem curiosidade sobre o quê, exatamente? ― perguntei, confusa.

― Sobre ver você caçando algum bicho feroz ― ele falou, sem titubear. ― Deve ser sexy.

Não pude deixar de rir, revirando os olhos e dando um tapa leve em sua testa.

― Vou combinar com James para irmos nesse final de semana.

Assim, quando as aulas terminaram na sexta-feira, James ficou encarregado de avisar à professora que nem eu, nem ele, nem Edward ensaiaríamos naquele dia. Ela, como esperávamos, não ficou nada feliz com a notícia, mas James usou todo o seu poder "persuasivo" para convencê-la.

Edward ficou particularmente curioso com isso. Mas apenas quando estávamos no meu carro, indo para Great Rocks Wilderness, é que ele teve oportunidade de perguntar. Eu estava dirigindo, James ao meu lado e Edward no banco de trás – para sua total frustração.

― Como assim, "persuasão"? ― ele fez as aspas no ar.

― Eu posso convencê-la do que eu quero. A menos que ela perceba o que eu estou fazendo ― James explicou. ― E, para falar a verdade, é mais útil com os humanos. Os vampiros quase sempre percebem quando tento fazer isso.

― Não é tão legal ― completei, recebendo um olhar carrancudo de James. Pisquei de lado para ele e ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

**(N/A: ****I Love You 5 – Never Shout Never****)**

Conversamos animados a viagem inteira, falando sobre coisas banais, como a escola e os adolescentes bobos de lá, e coisas sérias, como Victoria e Alec. James, eu percebi, estava tentando evitar esse assunto e eu fiquei agradecida. Assim que o clima ficava tenso e a conversa pesada demais, ele e Edward logo engatavam discussões sobre beisebol ou qualquer outro esporte.

Quando uma música animada começou a tocar no rádio, James aumentou o volume, sorrindo para Edward.

― Eu deixo você cantar essa ― ele disse para Edward e eu vi quando ele meneou a cabeça em minha direção.

― I Love you one, two, three, shooby-doo* ― Edward realmente cantou e eu não consegui reprimir a gargalhada. ― I love you four, that's more than I can afford.**― Senti seus olhos me procurando no retrovisor e quando eu realmente olhei para ele, meu sorriso aumentou mais ainda. ― And I can tell, someday that I'm gonna say the truth, I love you Five.***

A música por si só era engraçada, mas ver Edward interpretando-a tão fortemente me fazia rir mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele segurava um microfone imaginário em frente à boca, apontando para mim sempre que a música falava "you".

― I've been walking around trying to figure out why I am feelings that I'm feeling now**** ― ele piscou para mim quando terminou essa frase e eu revirei os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

Para meu azar, James se juntou a ele, e os dois começaram a cantar alto, interpretando como se eles próprios fossem da banda.

― I love you five!***** ― os dois gritaram, quando a música acabou, batendo palmas e rindo como dois adolescentes.

― O que eu faço com vocês dois? ― perguntei, mais para mim mesma do que esperando resposta.

― Depois de toda essa declaração de amor? Você deveria nos amar, apenas isso ― James respondeu, me olhando como se eu fosse alguma retardada, mas ainda rindo.

Estava prestes a dizer "eu já amo vocês", mas me detive a tempo de cometer essa besteira. James poderia não estar levando aquilo tão a sério, mas teria outras implicações para Edward. Mordi o lábio, evitando falar qualquer coisa, e voltei a dirigir em silêncio, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos.

Chegamos a Great Rocks Wilderness antes de amanhecer. Montamos uma barraca escondida atrás de algumas árvores, apenas para que pudéssemos trocar de roupa com privacidade quando fosse preciso.

Eu havia ido àquele lugar apenas uma vez com James. Eu gostava dali. Por ser um lugar particularmente perigoso para os humanos, por causa dos ursos selvagens, era tranqüilo, silencioso. E a diferença do ar das montanhas para o ar da cidade era claramente sentida por qualquer um.

Assim que armamos a barraca, obviamente distanciada do ponto onde os ursos se concentravam, deixamos nossos pertences e começamos a correr para a nossa caça.

Quando senti o cheiro dos primeiros ursos, a sede queimou minha garganta. Eu nunca havia ficado tão necessitada de sangue. Não que estivesse algum tempo sem caçar, mas quando Edward me sugou ele consumiu mais do que deveria, deixando pouco para minhas reservas. Seria preciso, no mínimo, dois ursos para me saciar.

Seguimos a trilha que os ursos deixavam, ficando cada vez mais longe do ponto que havíamos partido. Quando o cheiro começou a ficar mais forte e nossa audição apurada captou alguns sons característicos, diminuímos a velocidade, quase fazendo Edward, que corria atrás de nós, colidir com meu corpo.

― Cuidado ― murmurei para ele, lançando-lhe um meio sorriso.

Espreitamos por trás de algumas árvores. Quatro ursos, dois adultos e dois filhotes, brincavam ali perto, totalmente alheios à nossa presença. Eu e James nos olhamos e, com um aceno de cabeça dele, eu o segui para mais perto de nossa presa.

― Fique aqui ― ordenei a Edward, apenas mexendo os lábios, sem emitir som algum.

Andei fazendo o mínimo de barulho, atrás de James, com o corpo um pouco curvado, pronta para atacar a qualquer instante. Conseguimos cercar os ursos, ficando cada um de um lado, sem que eles nos notassem. Apenas mexendo os lábios, contei até três, pulando em cima do urso maior, ao mesmo tempo em que James atacava o outro adulto. Cravei os dentes na garganta do meu urso, cortando uma artéria que eu sabia que o mataria na hora.

James já havia matado o seu e lutava com os dois filhotes. Quando pensei em ajudá-lo, ele conseguiu matar um deles, levando menos de meio minuto para cuidar do outro.

Ele olhou para mim, dando aquele sorriso cínico, e olhando para suas roupas rasgadas. A calça jeans tinha um rasgão enorme na coxa, a blusa era apenas um trapo enrolado em seu corpo. Quanto à mim, estava apenas com o cabelo bagunçado e um rasgão pequeno na parte da frente da roupa, expondo minha barriga.

― Por que eu sempre consigo voltar menos rasgada que você? ― perguntei, sem deixar de sorrir.

― Porque você não se diverte como eu ― ele respondeu. Então, olhou para a chacina à nossa frente e de novo para mim. Minha boca estava cheia de veneno, a sede em minha garganta pedindo por aquele sangue fresco. ― _Bon apèttit, mon amour_― ele falou, com uma reverência galante.

Sem perder mais tempo, deixei a sede me dominar, avançando no urso que havia matado primeiro e achando o ponto exato onde o sangue fluía com mais facilidade em seu pescoço. A circulação estava fraca, me fazendo ter que sugá-lo com um pouco de força, uma sensação incrível me dominando quando seu sangue entrou em contato com minha garganta.

Acabou mais rápido do que esperava e eu ainda não estava totalmente saciada. Passei para um dos ursos menores, sugando-o tão rápido quanto o outro. Quando acabei, a sede havia passado, me deixando satisfeita e com um sorriso no rosto.

Só então lembrei que Edward estava por ali, assistindo a tudo. Procurei-o no ponto onde o havia deixado, mas ele não estava mais lá. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrá-lo perto de James, enquanto James explicava algo que eu me apressei a acompanhar.

― ... só um pouco de força. Não sugue de uma vez ou vai acabar se engasgando ― James falou e eu mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

― James, eu sei sugar sangue de alguém, ok? Seja uma pessoa ou um animal ― Edward respondeu pacientemente, olhando para o outro urso pequeno, o único que ainda possuía algum sangue. Não era um olhar faminto, tampouco de nojo. Era um olhar esperançoso, enigmático. ― Vou tentar.

Senti minha boca abrir-se em um "o", mas não falei nada. Apenas parei e observei até onde aquilo poderia ir. Edward abaixou-se ao lado do urso, apoiando suas mãos no pescoço do animal e colocando a boca no ponto exato em que deveria ser. Supus apenas que James o havia dito para sugar ali. Ele rasgou a pele com os dentes, começando a sugar devagar quando a artéria estava livre. Quando o sangue entrou em contato com seus lábios, ele levantou a cabeça e fez uma careta para James.

― Vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim ― James zombou, abanando as mãos.

― É o pior sangue que eu já provei ― Edward respondeu, vendo um pouco de sangue jorrar do pescoço do animal.

― Você consegue ― falei, e ele virou rapidamente a cabeça em minha direção, deixando um sorriso torto escapar quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. ― Não é tão difícil. Eu estou aqui.

Ele deu um suspiro, voltando a encarar o ponto onde o sangue começava a parar de jorrar. Voltando a cravar seus dentes no pescoço do animal, ouvi quando o sangue dele começou a ser drenado para dentro de Edward, ouvi-o engolir com algum esforço a princípio, mas logo ele pareceu se acostumar com o gosto diferente e engoliu como se fosse sangue normal. Apesar da dificuldade, Edward secou o animal tão rápido quanto eu, soltando o corpo inerte apenas quando não restou mais nenhuma gota de sangue.

Ele ficou de pé, ainda olhando para o animal. Quando levantou a cabeça, um sorriso genuíno de felicidade estampava seu rosto, e ele me olhava como se dissesse "hey, eu consigo fazer isso!". Sorri de volta para ele, tentando transmitir o quanto me deixava feliz saber que ele havia tentado e, o melhor de tudo, havia conseguido.

Ficamos mais um dia nas montanhas, apenas aproveitando para estar um pouco longe dos humanos e fora da cidade. Era bom poder correr, poder fazer as coisas no nosso tempo, sem nos importarmos com o sol ou em sermos vistos.

Quando voltamos para casa, domingo antes de amanhecer, meu celular tocou. Um número que de fora do país estava ligando e, estranhando, atendi à ligação, curiosa.

― Alô? ― falei, apreensiva, mordendo o lábio.

― _Isabella Swan__?_― uma voz de homem, com sotaque italiano, bradou em meus ouvidos e eu congelei.

Por sorte, James foi quem voltou dirigindo, ou eu provavelmente bateria o carro em alguma árvore na estrada.

― Sou eu ― respondi, olhando alarmada para James e Edward, que me encaravam com o cenho franzido.

― _Ah, lembra de mim, Isabella? _― A voz perguntou, mas não me deu tempo para responder. ― _Claro que você lembra. Como poderia esquecer?_

― Aro ― falei, simplesmente, fazendo sinal para que Edward e James não fizessem barulho. "Preste atenção na estrada" avisei a James, apenas mexendo os lábios.

― _Sim, sim. Como tem passado, minha Bella? _― ele perguntou, e eu odiei ouvir meu apelido acompanhando daquele pronome possessivo saindo de seus lábios.

― O que você quer?― perguntei, sem paciência para brincadeiras e joguinhos.

― _Não seja mal educada, Bella _― ele respondeu, rindo forçadamente. ― _Bem, mas já que você insiste, quero apenas avisar que estou mandando alguém à Forks. Caso você encontre com ele, não diga que não avisei._

― Por quê? O que você quer aqui? ― bradei, temendo ouvir a confirmação do que estava pensando.

― _Vou apenas checar algo, minha Bella. Cuide-se. Quem não deve, não teme _― ele respondeu, mais uma vez dando aquela risada falsa no final da frase.

― Quem vem para cá? ― inquiri, mas é claro que já sabia a resposta.

― _Ia mandar Jane, mas Alec insistiu para ir no lugar dela. Parece que ele está com saudades de sua beleza, Isabella _― ele respondeu ironicamente.

― Tenho certeza que sim ― murmurei, ácida.

― _Até logo, Isabella. Tenha cuidado. Gosto muito de você._

― Adeus, Aro ― falei, desligando o telefone.

Ficamos em silêncio no carro, durante o qual eu fechei os olhos e recostei a cabeça no banco. Não era possível. Se Aro ligou para _mi__m_, Alec só poderia ter uma coisa para vir checar em Forks. Victoria havia cumprido sua promessa. Ela havia nos entregado aos Volturi.

Só o que eu queria saber era como ela havia feito isso tão rapidamente. Ninguém, até onde eu sabia, tinha o telefone de Aro ou algo do tipo.

― James ― falei, quebrando o silêncio ―, Victoria tinha algum tipo de contato dos Volturi?

― Até onde eu sei, não ― ele respondeu, sem desviar o olhar da estrada.

― Ela foi rápida ― comentei, coçando o queixo. ― Ir a Itália, conseguir convencer Aro, mandar Alec ao Alaska e depois para Forks, tudo isso em alguns dias... Realmente rápida.

― Acho que Victoria não foi à Itália ― Edward, para minha surpresa, foi quem falou. Virei de lado no banco para olhá-lo, sentado no banco, atrás de James. ― Ela podia não ter o contato dos Volturi, mas certamente Carlisle o possuía.

― Carlisle? ― eu e James falamos juntos, ele lançando um rápido olhar desesperado para mim.

― Como Carlisle entra nessa história, Edward? ― falei, histericamente, sentindo meus olhos se arregalarem.

― Bem, eu não contei a você, mas, certo dia, quando cheguei em casa da escola, senti um cheiro diferente. Não era algo habitual, mas, mesmo assim, eu sabia que me era familiar ― ele falou, com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse mesmo se lembrando do cheiro. ― Então, lembrei do dia que Victoria foi até a escola e viu James com Angela. Eu havia sentido o cheiro dela àquele dia. Era ela. Ela havia estado em nossa casa. ― Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sua expressão era a de quem estava confessando algo vergonhoso. ― Perguntei à Alice e ela confirmou que uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos havia conversado com Carlisle. Alice não sabia o conteúdo da conversa, mas ouviu o nome de James e de Angela sendo tocado.

A essa altura, James soltou um palavrão alto, pisando com mais força no acelerador, quase chegando ao máximo de velocidade atingido pelo meu carro.

― James, meu carro, acalme-se ― ordenei e ele pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo.

― Tentei pressionar Carlisle, mas é óbvio que ele não me falou nada ― Edward continuou. ― Jasper me disse que havia lido as emoções da visitante e tudo que ele mais conseguia sentir nela era ódio; ciúme; rejeição.

― Carlisle a ajudou a contatar os Volturi ― concluí, externando em voz alta o que sabia que todos estavam pensando. ― E eu nem preciso de adivinhação para saber porque ele faria isso. ― Olhei para James e ele assentiu, com os olhos presos na estrada. ― Ele sabe que atingindo você, ele atinge a mim, que confrontar você é como confrontar a mim. E que eu não vou deixar isso barato.

― Você não vai fazer nada, por enquanto, Bella ― James alertou, anormalmente sério. ― Não vou deixar que você se meta em briga com Carlisle agora.

― Mas ele está nos ferrando, James, você não vê? ― protestei, passando uma mão furiosa pelos cabelos.

― Sim, mas é isso o que ele quer: que você fique com raiva e vá confrontá-lo. Vai mesmo jogar o jogo dele, Bella? ― James aconselhou, incrivelmente mantendo a calma.

― Ele tem razão, Bella ― Edward concordou. ― O que Carlisle quer agora é que você vá confrontá-lo. Ele realmente fez isso para atingir você. Tudo o que ele quer é um motivo, por menor que seja, para fazer você ser a vilã da história. E nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade.

Olhei para ele e seus olhos transpareciam tanta sinceridade, tanta calma, que eu instantaneamente engoli toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Meu corpo pareceu relaxar e minha mente afastou um pouco a imagem de Carlisle para o subconsciente.

Minha real preocupação agora era a visita de Alec. Eu tinha que proteger Angela e James, mas não sabia como. Só esperava conseguir fazer isso.

* * *

*Eu amo você uma, duas, três, shooby-doo

**Eu amo você quatro, isso é mais do que poso pagar

***E eu posso dizer, algum dia eu direi a verdade, eu amo você cinco

****Eu tenho andado por aí tentando entender por que eu estou sentindo tudo isto que estou sentindo agora

*****Eu amo você cinco!

* * *

**(N/A: Oláá, pessoas.**

**Só lembrando que a fic já está acabando... **

**Pretendo fazer um bônus da fic, então, gostaria de saber em qual POV vocês gostariam desse bônus.**

**A) James**

**B) Ângela**

**C) Alice**

**D) Carlisle**

**E) Edward.**

**Opinem, por favor!**

**Beijos.)**


	20. Capítulo 19: Verdades Inconfessáveis

**19 – Verdades Inconfessáveis**

Estávamos na semana da peça e eu e Edward não nos falávamos há uma semana. Os últimos ensaios haviam sido extremamente tensos por conta disso, pois tínhamos que fingir para a professora que estava tudo bem.

Não era culpa minha. Eu apenas expus a ele o que estava sentindo e, se ele não soube aceitar ou lidar com isso, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Na semana anterior, por mais que minhas preocupações imediatas fossem Alec, resolvi colocar tudo em pratos limpos com Edward. Não adiantava fingir que eu não me importava; não adiantava fingir que queria que ele fosse fiel. Por mais que ele dissesse que tudo o que tinha com as mulheres das quais tirava sangue era sexo, aquilo ainda me incomodava.

Ele estava dando prazer a outra pessoa. E esta outra pessoa também estava dando prazer a ele. E, por mais que odiasse admitir, isso me deixava extremamente enciumada. Pois, se ele estava comigo, apenas eu deveria dar a prazer a ele, independente de suas necessidades por sangue.

Na quarta-feira, quando a Sra. Samuels nos deixou sozinhos para nosso ensaio, decidi que era hora de falar sobre o que estava me incomodando.

― Precisamos conversar ― falei, sentando na beirada do palco assim que a professora saiu do teatro.

Edward sentou ao meu lado e ficou calado, provavelmente esperando que eu começasse a falar.

― Vamos inverter os papeis por alguns instantes? ― sugeri, olhando para ele. Seu cenho franziu para mim e eu expliquei. ― Suponhamos que eu me alimentasse de sangue humano e você de sangue animal. E suponhamos que eu usasse o mesmo método que você: tivesse que fazer sexo com os caras para tirar sangue. Como você se sentiria, Edward?

Ele ficou algum tempo calado, me olhando, até que eu desviei o olhar do seu e me fixei em um ponto distante, nas cadeiras vazias da platéia. Eu ia lhe dar algum tempo para pensar naquilo, pois sabia que aquela era a melhor forma de tentar convencê-lo do meu ponto de vista.

Ouvi um suspiro alto ao meu lado e voltei a olhá-lo quando ele começou a falar.

― Eu me sentiria extremamente mal por isso ― ele respondeu, parecendo estar fazendo um grande esforço para falar. ― Ficaria com raiva de você e não sei se conseguiria perdoá-la.

― Parece que eu consegui provar meu ponto ― falei.

― Mas eu quero que você veja o meu ponto, Bella ― ele continuou e eu fiz um aceno com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse. ― Você estaria reclamando muito mais se eu estivesse matando todas as pessoas das quais me alimento. Pode ser errado, mas essa forma que eu encontrei, deixa todas as vítimas vivas ao final.

― Talvez eu estivesse reclamando mais, sim. Mas isso não muda o fato de eu me sentir incomodada por você estar fazendo isso. Desde que você está saindo comigo, acho que tenho o direito de me incomodar se você transa com outras pessoas ― protestei, novamente deixando seu olhar. ― E não me diga que essa é sua única alternativa. Você sabe que há outra e você sabe que consegue.

― Vamos ter essa mesma discussão quantas vezes? ― ele perguntou, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

― Quantas vezes forem precisas até você começar a fazer a coisa certa ― respondi, sem titubear. Ele bufou ao meu lado, pulando do palco e ficando de pé no chão, de frente para mim. ― Você me ama? ― perguntei, de repente.

― Você ainda tem dúvidas? ― ele respondeu, parecendo exasperado.

― Então, por que não está disposto a mudar por mim? ― perguntei. Desta vez, era a minha voz se alterando. ― Eu não sei nada sobre amar alguém, mas sei que quando se ama, se está disposto a sacrifícios para estar com a pessoa amada. E essa é a minha condição, Edward ― falei, também pulando do palco e ficando de pé à sua frente. ― Se você quiser ficar comigo, vai ter que escolher: ou pára de tirar sangue humano da forma que faz, ou muda de vez sua dieta para sangue animal.

― E o que eu ganho em troca? Uma pessoa inconstante, que não me ama e nem sabe se é capaz de me amar? ― ele jogou, praticamente gritando.

― Se me amasse de verdade, você não estaria esperando nada em troca ― bradei, correndo para sair do teatro.

Desde esse dia, eu e Edward não havíamos trocado sequer mais uma palavra. Nem dizíamos "bom dia" um ao outro. Só nos dirigíamos a palavra nos ensaios, o que nem contava, pois ali eram Romeu e Julieta.

Não vou negar que eu estava me corroendo por dentro por ter feito aquilo. Não sabia lidar com relacionamentos e, sinceramente, não fazia a menor idéia se havia agido certo ao encostar Edward na parede. Meu lado passional dizia para voltar atrás e aceitá-lo do jeito que ele era.

Mas meu lado racional dizia que ele estava agindo errado, e que eu estava totalmente certa em abrir o jogo com ele e falar o que estava me incomodando; nosso relacionamento não poderia dar certo se eu simplesmente fingisse que o que ele fazia não me afetava.

Por outro lado, eu tinha medo de perdê-lo. Medo que ele decidisse que eu não valia a pena a mudança e se afastasse de mim de vez. Nunca havia me sentido daquela forma com alguém antes, mas sentia que se Edward resolvesse me deixar, eu ia demorar demais a superar. Mais do que isso: sentia que talvez não conseguisse superar.

Hoje era a primeira quarta-feira que ficávamos a sós, depois da briga. Quando a Sra. Samuels saiu, fechando a porta do teatro, peguei minhas coisas e já estava prestes a sair quando ouvi um breve "espere" vindo de Edward.

Parei com a mão na maçaneta da porta, virando lentamente para olhá-lo. Ele estava sentado no palco, exatamente no mesmo ponto em que estava na semana anterior, me encarando com seus olhos escuros.

― Pode me ouvir por um minuto? ― ele pediu, fazendo uma careta.

Suspirei fundo.

― Não estou com paciência para ter aquela mesma discussão hoje. É sobre isso que vamos falar? ― respondi, soando meio bruta.

― Só quero esclarecer algo ― ele explicou, falando devagar.

― Certo.

Sentei ao seu lado no palco, apoiando as mãos na lateral do corpo e apenas esperando-o começar a falar.

― Alice conseguiu falar com Carmem e Eleazar. ― Meu corpo instantaneamente ficou alerta. ― Eles estavam aqui nos Estados Unidos, por sorte. E concordaram em vir aqui conversar conosco.

― Isso é maravilhoso! ― falei, olhando para ele, que também quase sorria. Quase. ― Mas há algo errado. Não me esconda, o que está acontecendo?

― Carlisle descobriu o que estávamos fazendo ― ele falou, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos. ― Ficou uma fera comigo e com Alice, disse que não ia tolerar uma afronta desse tipo. Disse que eu tenho uma semana para me afastar de você.

― O quê? Como ele...? ― Fiquei sem palavras. Se afastar de mim?

Uma coisa era nós estarmos brigados. Outra bem diferente era ele se afastar totalmente de mim. E por causa de Carlisle. O ódio queimou em minha garganta. Aquele homem traiçoeiro e mentiroso estava tentando me afastar do homem que eu gostava. E ainda estava tentando ferrar minha vida com os Volturi.

Não ia deixar Carlisle acabar comigo desse jeito, enquanto eu apenas olhava.

― Carmem e Eleazar devem estar chegando terça-feira na cidade ― Edward continuou. ― Vou conversar com eles e... bem, decidir o que vou fazer.

Ele desceu do palco com um pulo, virando de frente para me olhar.

― Em alguns dias eu vou saber a verdade, Bella. ― Ele estava sorrindo torto. ― Tenha uma boa noite.

― Espere! ― gritei, antes que ele conseguisse sair do teatro. Quando sua atenção se voltou para mim novamente, eu mordi o lábio em hesitação antes de conseguir falar. ― Eu quero estar com você. Quero estar com você quando for interrogar Carmem e Eleazar.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Suas sobrancelhas, de repente, se ergueram e ele finalmente falou.

― Vou pedir que eles nos encontrem em sua casa. Eu e Alice iremos até lá. Pode ser? ― ele sugeriu.

― Ótimo ― concordei, balançando vagamente a cabeça. Ficamos algum tempo nos encarando, até que eu falei. ― Não se afaste de mim.

― Eu não quero fazer isso ― ele respondeu, me dando as costas e saindo do teatro.

Fui para casa naquele dia cheia de pensamentos sobre Edward. A possibilidade de ele me deixar doía mais do que eu conseguia admitir. Por mais que eu soubesse que em alguns dias a verdade viria toda à tona, eu não sabia o quanto minhas palavras o haviam magoado ou como ele reagiria quando soubesse de tudo.

Eu sabia que não havia dito mentira alguma: quem ama, simplesmente ama, sem esperar nada em troca. Mas eu não sabia como Edward interpretaria aquilo. E gostaria de saber quando eu fiquei tão dependente dele e do que ele achava.

― Eu lembro de ter dito que isso poderia acontecer algum dia ― James falou, enquanto eu estava abrindo meus pensamentos para ele àquela noite. ― Era inevitável você se apaixonar por ele, Bella.

― Isso é tão estranho para mim. Sofrer por estar apaixonada. Não parece fazer parte do que eu sou, entende? ― confessei a ele.

Estávamos sentados no sofá da sala, conversando enquanto James assistia a um jogo de beisebol. Ele tirou os olhos da tela para responder à minha última pergunta.

― Talvez Edward esteja mudando quem você é. ― Ergui as duas sobrancelhas para ele. ― Na verdade, você não é a mesma desde que veio para Forks e conheceu Edward, Bella.

― Como assim? ― perguntei, intrigada.

― Eu diria que ele amoleceu seu coração. Colocou um pouco mais de sentimentos nesse corpo morto. E fez essa cabecinha ― ele deu um tapinha do lado da minha cabeça ― ser um pouco mais racional.

― E você acha que isso é uma coisa boa? ― falei, insegura.

― É ótimo. Talvez, apenas agora, você esteja vivendo de verdade. ― Ele voltou seus olhos para o jogo. ― Principalmente no quesito sexual.

― O quê? ― gritei, arregalando os olhos.

― Ah, Bella, é visível a sua mudança de humor quando passa a noite com Edward. Você até sorri para mim de manhã cedo ― ele falou, tão casualmente, que era como se estivéssemos apenas comentando sobre o tempo. ― Sexo é a cura de todos os males.

― Não sei por que ainda dou ouvidos a você ― resmunguei, me recostando no sofá e tentando prestar atenção no jogo.

― Porque eu sou irresistível, seu melhor amigo e você me ama ― ele respondeu à pergunta retórica.

Dessa vez, quem deu um tapa na cabeça maior do que o normal, fui eu.

Domingo de manhã, eu e James estávamos no meu carro indo para a Forks High School. Era o dia da tão esperada peça. Bem, esperada por todos na escola, menos por mim, talvez.

― Vamos lá, Bella, anime-se ― James dizia, dando tapinhas amigáveis em meu ombro, sentado no bando do carona. ― Pense pelo lado bom: os ensaios vão acabar. Teremos tardes e, no seu caso, noites livres!

Grunhi em resposta. Eu não sabia até que ponto aquilo seria algo bom.

Quando chegamos ao teatro, todos pareciam já estar lá. A Sra. Samuels estava particularmente estressada, correndo de um lado para o outro, e quando me viu chegar com James, parecia um prisioneiro que não via o sol há décadas.

― Graças a Deus! Só faltavam vocês dois ― ela falou, me surpreendendo com um abraço.

― Edward já chegou? ― perguntei.

― Aqui ― ele mesmo respondeu e, quando eu o olhei, senti algo se remexer no fundo do meu estômago.

Ele estava mais bonito do que em qualquer outro dia que eu o tenha visto. Já caracterizado como Romeu, seus cabelos não estavam tão revoltos como de costume e a roupa lhe conferia um ar tão imponente quanto poderia ser possível ao homem mais bonito que eu conhecia.

― Você está lindo ― soltei, sem pensar, me arrependendo no exato instante em que ele sorriu torto.

― Obrigado, mas acho que você deveria ir se vestir ou vamos atrasar o evento ― ele respondeu, parecendo alheio a todo embaraço que eu estava sentindo.

Assenti com um aceno de cabeça, indo para o camarim me trocar. Mas, é claro que não tínhamos um camarim individual, de forma que eu estava dividindo o espaço com Lauren e suas amigas insuportáveis.

Comecei a me despir e lancei meu melhor olhar "ouse falar alguma merda" para ela quando seus olhos estudaram meu corpo. Entrei rapidamente no figurino de Julieta, pedindo a Ângela, que já estava pronta, para me ajudar a fechar a roupa e arrumar os cabelos.

Meia hora depois, eu era Julieta e saía do camarim para encontrar meu Romeu. Edward estava encostado à porta de trás do teatro, encarando a rua estreita, totalmente distraído.

― No que pensas, Romeu? ― perguntei, parando um pouco atrás dele.

― Na minha Julieta ― ele respondeu, virando de frente para mim.

― E o que pensava de mim? ― insisti, fingindo não sentir meu estômago revirar por saber que ele estava pensando em mim.

Mas ele não respondeu. Seus olhos percorriam meu corpo com minúcia, analisando cada detalhe das minhas vestes e do meu cabelo, descendo aos sapatos e subindo devagar, até encontrar meus olhos.

― Você está linda ― ele falou, sorrindo torto para mim. Dando um passo em minha direção, ele me alcançou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do meu corpo e me abraçando com saudade. Retribuí o abraço, colando totalmente nossos corpos, e colocando o nariz na curva de seu pescoço. ― Nunca duvide do que eu sinto por você, Bella. [i]Minha[/i] Bella. Eu amo você, independente de qualquer coisa.

― Me desculpe pelas palavras duras ― eu pedi, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço.

― Eu é quem peço desculpas por tê-la feito duvidar de mim ― ele retrucou, passando a mão em meus cabelos. ― Você estava certa o tempo todo. Eu não preciso de Carmem ou Eleazar para saber a verdade.

Descolei nossos corpos, apenas para olhar em seus olhos.

― O que está dizendo? ― inquiri, franzindo o cenho ao ver que ele falava sério.

― Estou dizendo que a verdade é que eu amo você. E estou disposto a largar tudo e ir a qualquer lugar para ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que um dia você não me queira mais ― ele respondeu, acariciando meu rosto com o polegar.

Aproveitei o toque para vasculhar sua mente à procura de qualquer vestígio de que ele pudesse estar mentindo. Não. As palavras eram sinceras. Aquilo era tudo verdade.

― Meninos! Está na hora! Vamos começar em cinco minutos! ― a Sra. Samuels gritou antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

― Continuamos essa conversa depois, ok? ― falei a Edward, correndo de volta para o camarim.

A peça toda havia sido um sucesso. O esquema de ensaios da Sra. Samuels parecia ter dado certo, pois ninguém errou fala alguma e todos sabiam sua hora de entrar ou sair de cena.

Estávamos no último ato, nas últimas cenas de Romeu e Julieta. Romeu-Edward já havia matado Páris-James, que fazia um bom trabalho "se fingindo" de morto. Julieta-Eu estava desmaiada e Romeu falava com o corpo, pensando que eu estava morta.

―... Aqui, sim, aqui mesmo fixar quero meu eterno repouso, e desta carne lassa do mundo sacudir o jugo das estrelas funestas. Olhos, vede mais uma vez; é a última. Um abraço permiti-vos também, ó braços! Lábios, que sois a porta do hálito, com um beijo legítimo selais este contrato sempiterno com a morte exorbitante. ― Romeu abraçou e beijou Julieta. Queria poder abrir os olhos para ver a expressão concentrada de Edward, que eu tanto adorava. ― Vem, condutor amargo! Vem, meu guia de gosto repugnante! Ó tu, piloto desesperado! Lança de um só golpe contra a rocha escarpada teu barquinho tão cansado da viagem trabalhosa. Eis para meu amor.

Ouvi quando ele pegou o que deveria ser um frasquinho e bebeu o líquido que estava dentro.

― Ó boticário veraz e honesto! Tua droga é rápida. Deste modo, com um beijo, deixo a vida. ― Ouvi quando seu corpo desfaleceu ao meu lado e sua respiração cessou, encenando que Romeu havia morrido.

Seguiu-se um diálogo de Baltasar com Frei Lourenço. Quando o Frei-Sam Uley chegou mais perto de nós, eu "acordei" para iniciar o último diálogo de Julieta. Após falar com o Frei, ele sai de cena e Julieta fica sozinha com Romeu. Eu e Edward no palco.

― Que vejo aqui? Um copo bem fechado na mão de meu amor? Certo: veneno foi seu fim prematuro. Oh! Que sovina! Bebeste tudo, sem que me deixasses uma só gota amiga, para alívio. Vou beijar esses lábios; é possível que algum veneno ainda se ache neles, para me dar alento e dar a morte. ― Moldei meus lábios os de Edward, em um beijo terno, adorando sentir seu gosto por alguns segundos. ― Teus lábios estão quentes.

Um barulho artificial de homens chegando foi feito, como se estivessem em outro compartimento.

― Ouço barulho. Preciso andar depressa ― falei, olhando para os lados até visualizar o punhal. ― Oh! Sê bem-vindo, punhal! ― Peguei o punhal, posicionando-se de encontro ao meu corpo. ― Tua bainha é aqui. Repousa aí, bem quieto, e deixa-me morrer. ― Enterrei o punhal em um aglomerado de pano que havia em minha roupa, furando o sangue artificial que estava por debaixo dos panos e começou a jorrar. Caí sobre o corpo de Edward, fingindo estar morta.

A peça, na verdade, não acaba neste ponto, mas, para dar mais efeito ― como ela mesma disse ― a professora decidiu que esta seria a última cena. As luzes agora deveriam enfraquecer, deixando a mim e Edward na penumbra. Quando ouvi a cortina se fechando, a platéia começou a aplaudir.

Eu e Edward ficamos de pé, atrás das cortinas, e demos as mãos. Os outros "atores" entraram e quando estávamos lado a lado de mãos dadas, a cortina se abriu novamente e a platéia ficou de pé para aplaudir.

Havia vários rostos desconhecidos para mim ali, mas meu olhar foi atraído para a única fileira de pessoas que eu realmente conhecia. Sentados, lado a lado, estavam Carlisle, uma mulher que deveria ser sua esposa, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Todos aplaudiam, exceto Carlisle, que nos olhava com a expressão mais entediada que poderia fazer.

Olhei para Edward e ele sorria, acenando para algumas pessoas da platéia ― inclusive para Alice, que parecia estar quicando no banco. Ele olhou para mim e me mandou uma mensagem em seus pensamentos.

"_Vou com você a qualquer lugar, Julieta._"

Abri mais o sorriso para ele e, quando as cortinas se fecharam à nossa frente, um de seus braços envolveu meu ombro e caminhamos juntos para fora do palco.

― Vamos sair para comemorar o sucesso da peça. Todos estão convidados! ― Mike gritou e todos deram gritos e aplausos entusiasmados.

― Você vai? ― Edward perguntou, com uma de suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto a outra acariciava meus cabelos.

― Acho que não. James e Ângela sumiram, não quero ir sozinha ― respondi. ― Isto é, você não vai, não é mesmo?

― Não ― ele respondeu, sorrindo torto. ― Não quero passar mais muito tempo perto desses garotos. Levo você para casa.

― Eu estou de carro. Não é melhor você voltar com Carlisle? Ele não me parecia muito feliz.

― Claro que ele não está feliz. Raramente o vejo feliz ― ele riu secamente. ― Pouco importa, na verdade. Vou com você.

Dei de ombros, pedindo que ele me encontrasse no estacionamento da escola. Fomos para nossos respectivos camarins, eu demorando um tempo anormal para mim para conseguir tirar toda aquela roupa e limpar a tinta que parecia muito com sangue. Pelo menos visualmente, pois o cheiro não era nada convidativo.

Quando consegui ficar bem em minhas próprias roupas novamente, fui para meu carro. Mas a cena que se passava ali perto me fez arregalar os olhos e ficar instantaneamente alarmada.

Carlisle e Edward estavam discutindo em voz baixa, mas perfeitamente inteligível. Os dois estavam com os corpos inclinados um contra o outro, Emmett segurava Carlisle, enquanto Alice segurava Edward para que não avançasse contra o pai.

― Eu vou, e pronto! ― Edward bradou.

― Vai para casa comigo! ― Carlisle vociferou de volta. ― Chega dessa palhaçada, Edward! Se for com ela, nunca mais você pisa na minha casa.

― Pai, por favor, não faça isso ― Alice implorou, parecendo realmente alarmada. ― Você vai se arrepender depois. Por favor!

― A única pessoa que vai se arrepender aqui é Isabella. De ter nascido ― ele bradou de volta.

Apenas naquele instante eu me dei conta de que estava a metros de distância deles e que Carlisle não havia percebido que eu estava ali, ouvindo tudo.

― Acho que eu não entendi direito ― falei, anunciando minha presença. ― Pelo quê mesmo eu irei me arrepender, Carlisle?

Seus olhos, agora ficando vermelhos por causa da lente derretendo pelo veneno, se fixaram raivosos em mim. Vi quando seus punhos cerraram e um sorriso cínico escapou de seus lábios.

― Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter cruzado meu caminho, Isabella ― ele falou, cada palavra sua saindo afiada. ― Alec está chegando à cidade. Você perde por esperar!

― Eu não tenho medo de você, idiota ― gritei, mesmo sabendo que não precisava disso para ser ouvida. ― Suas mentiras estão chegando ao fim. Carmem e Eleazar estão chegando à cidade. Se cuide, Carlisle.

Um berro furioso escapou de sua garganta, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que ainda saíam do estacionamento. Alguns curiosos até pararam para olhar e eu me forcei a tentar ficar calma.

― Vá para casa, Edward. Conversamos depois ― falei, andando rápido para meu carro e entrando.

Ainda ouvi quando Carlisle falou "eu vou matar você", antes que meu carro deixasse o estacionamento da escola.

Por um momento breve, considerei aquela ameaça. E constatei que eu não tinha medo. Não temia as ameaças de Carlisle, porque sabia que eram vazias. Se ele ainda possuía algo do Carlisle que eu conheci, aquilo eram apenas palavras. Quando realmente sua vida estivesse acabada pela verdade, ele se preocuparia mais em fugir do que em me matar.

E, bem, se ele viesse atrás de mim para vingar algo, eu estaria pronta. Matá-lo talvez não fosse nenhuma dificuldade, afinal.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos macabros, preferindo ocupar minha mente apenas com Edward e nossos momentos bons. Eu esperava não ter entendido errado o que ele havia dito, pois tudo indicava que ele ficaria comigo agora. Que ele aceitaria as minhas condições e pararia de transar com humanas para tirar sangue. Que ele se disporia a aceitar uma nova dieta.

Um sorriso involuntário escapou de meus lábios e algo que eu nunca havia sentido, não sabia nem decifrar, me encheu por completo. Só sabia que era bom e queria sempre sentir aquilo.

Era terça-feira. Carmem e Eleazar estariam chegando à cidade a qualquer momento. Por bem, eu e James decidimos não ir a aula aquele dia, pois não sabíamos a que horas eles estariam chegando. Alice e Edward haviam prometido vir pela manhã, mas até o meio dia ainda não haviam aparecido.

Alice provavelmente sabia a hora exata em que eles chegariam, portanto, só viria quando estivesse quase no horário.

Por volta de uma da tarde, vimos o Porsche estacionar na frente de casa. Ele e Alice desceram e eu os recebi à porta.

― Olá, Bella ― Alice cumprimentou, me abraçando.

― Olá ― respondi, abraçando-a de volta.

Ela passou por mim e, Edward, que estivera parado atrás dela, vendo nosso cumprimento com um sorriso torto, ficou instantaneamente sério ao ficar de frente para mim. Uma de suas mãos acariciou meu rosto com delicadeza e ele deu um beijo em minha testa, passando por mim e entrando em casa.

Eu entendia que aquele era um dia importante para ele, talvez mais do que para mim. Eu havia chegado em sua vida de repente, falando coisas que ele nem suspeitava sobre a pessoa que convivia desde que começara essa vida. Por mais que ele agora dissesse que não importava, que ele iria comigo a qualquer lugar, eu sabia que ele precisava descomplicar de vez essa história para ficar comigo.

Estava prestes a fechar a porta, quando Alice tocou meu ombro.

― Eu trouxe mais alguém ― ela disse, um pouco receosa. ― Apareça.

Jasper apareceu em frente à porta, sorrindo meio constrangido. Ergui uma sobrancelha, olhando de Alice para Jasper e para ela de novo.

― Você já deve saber que o dom de Jasper é sentir as emoções das pessoas ― ela começou e eu assenti com a cabeça. ― Então, achei que seria melhor trazê-lo para o caso de... ― Ela parecia estar escolhendo com cuidado as palavras. ― Bem, para o caso de Carmem e Eleazar tentarem manipular a verdade. Jasper pode sentir se eles estão falando a verdade ou não.

― Bem, tecnicamente, posso apenas captar os sinais de quando as pessoas estão mentindo, como o nervosismo ou ansiedade ― ele corrigiu, olhando para mim.

― Entendo. ― Me colocando no lugar de Alice, eu poderia realmente entender o que ela quis dizer. Carmem e Eleazar eram meus amigos, poderiam facilmente mentir para me favorecer, caso eu pedisse. Se estivesse no lugar de Edward e Alice, ia querer ter certeza de estar ouvindo a verdade. ― Que horas eles chegam?

― Pelas minhas contas ― ela olhou para o céu, visto que eu ainda segurava a porta aberta para Jasper, que não havia entrado ― em, no máximo, cinco minutos.

― Certo. Pode entrar, Jasper ― tive que falar, pois ele ainda não havia se movido da soleira da porta.

Quando estávamos os cinco sentado nos sofás da sala, em absoluto silêncio, eu pareci me dar conta da real gravidade da situação. Eu sabia que eu estava falando a verdade. E hoje Edward, Jasper e Alice teriam certeza disso. Eles iriam ver todas as mentiras que Carlisle tão bem construiu, ruírem bem diante de seus olhos. Eu não sabia qual seria a reação de Jasper ou Alice, mas tinha uma vaga idéia de como Edward reagiria.

Hoje era o dia que tudo que eu guardava apenas para mim sobre Carlisle viria à tona ― coisas que nem James fazia ideia. Coisas que eu guardei por anos e que me forcei a empurrar para o fundo cérebro.

Ouvimos quando o som de um carro se aproximou de nossa casa isolada. Todos ficaram apreensivos. Levantei do sofá, onde estivera sentada entre James e Edward, não suportando mais ficar sentada. Andei de um lado para o outro, até finalmente ouvir o carro parar à entrada da casa.

Corri para a porta, abrindo-a, para encontrar meus dois amigos ali.

― Bella! ― Carmem falou, me dando um sorriso e abrindo os braços para me dar um abraço.

Deixei que ela me abraçasse brevemente, não tendo muita certeza se consegui retribuir o sorriso. Depois que ela me soltou, voltei-me para Eleazar, que me ofereceu a mão para que eu apertasse, também me dando um sorriso.

― Entrem. Quero que conheçam meus amigos ― falei, dando um passo para o lado a fim de deixá-los passarem.

Os dois entraram na casa, dando passos incertos na direção que eu apontava. Segui-os e, quando chegamos à sala, todos estavam de pé para recebê-los. Alice e Jasper estavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas, Edward ao lado da irmã e James à frente de todos.

― Bem, creio que já conhecem James ― falei, tentando não demonstrar nervosismo.

― Sim ― os dois responderam juntos. ― E estes devem ser os Cullen ― Carmem falou, não se preocupando em esconder o desprezo em sua voz.

― Correto ― falei. ― Jasper, Alice e Edward ― informei, apontando um de cada vez. ― Esta é Carmem e este é Eleazar.

Alice deu um passo à frente, ignorando o olhar reprovador que Jasper e Edward lançaram a ela, ultrapassando James e se aproximando de Carmem. Ela ofereceu a mão à mulher, que pareceu pensar várias vezes antes de decidir aceitar.

A tensão no ar chegava a ser palpável e eu nem havia percebido que não estava sequer respirando. Soltei o ar quando Alice e Carmem soltaram as mãos e me senti obrigada a quebrar o silêncio tenso que se seguiu.

― Podemos sentar? ― perguntei a todos.

Embora ninguém me respondesse diretamente, todos concordaram. Não que sentar fosse uma necessidade, mas, na forma como os sofás estavam distribuídos, todos poderiam olhar para todos enquanto conversávamos.

Carmem e Eleazar sentaram lado a lado, no sofá que antes era ocupado por Alice e Jasper, em que só cabiam duas pessoas e que ficava do lado esquerdo da sala. Alice, Jasper e Edward sentaram no sofá de três lugares, de frente para a televisão, James ocupou a poltrona do lado direito. Sentei no braço do sofá, ao lado de Edward, seus braços imediatamente envolvendo minha cintura.

Todos se encararam por alguns instantes, antes de eu olhar para James e ele fazer um gesto com a cabeça para que eu falasse algo.

― Bem, não vamos fazer rodeios, ok? Todos sabem o porquê de estarmos aqui, então, Carmem, Eleazar, podem começar a falar ― eu disse, me sentindo meio bruta por ter jogado tudo tão depressa.

Eles se entreolharam e foi Carmem quem começou a falar.

― Conhecemos Bella em 1701, na Inglaterra. Já éramos nômades nessa época e estávamos de passagem pelo país. Havíamos descoberto a dieta de sangue animal há alguns anos e, apesar da dificuldade, já havíamos conseguido nos adaptar a ela ― Carmem falou, e eu fiquei aliviada por estar tão calma e parecer tão sincera em suas palavras. ― Nessa vida de conhecer vários lugares e não ter residência fixa, acabamos conhecendo várias pessoas também. E quando passamos pela Inglaterra, ouvimos falar de dois vampiros que estavam procurando outro tipo de dieta. Eu e Eleazar sabíamos que éramos um dos poucos que podíamos ajudá-los. E foi o que fizemos: procuramos por eles. E os achamos.

Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para cada um de nós por algum tempo. Eu gostava de Carmem. Sabia que ela, à primeira vista, não parecia ser uma pessoa amigável. Mas isso era apenas pelo fato de ela ser nômade e não ter muito tempo para se arrumar ou tomar banhos regularmente. Seus cabelos às vezes pareciam desgrenhados e eu tinha certeza que ela não trocava de roupa frequentemente.

― Percebemos logo que Bella e Carlisle eram dois vampiros novos e inexperientes ― ela continuou, olhando ternamente para mim, que sorri em resposta. ― Mas Bella sempre teve um coração de ouro e era visível que ela estava interessada na proposta que eu e Eleazar fizemos.

― Que proposta? ― Edward falou, me surpreendendo. Olhei para ele e seus olhos eram pura curiosidade.

― Nos oferecemos para ajudá-los a se adaptarem à dieta de sangue animal. Eles viriam conosco, nós os ensinaríamos a caçar e eles até poderiam ser nômades como nós ― Carmem explicou. ― Lembro do sorriso que Bella me deu quando ouviu essa proposta. Ao passo que Carlisle ― sua voz assumiu um tom de nojo, como se estivesse falando de um bicho asqueroso ― parecia estar concordando apenas porque Bella também estava. Não parecia ser algo que ele queria realmente fazer.

― Por quê? Por que Carlisle não ia querer fazer isso? ― Alice perguntou.

― Bem, penso que Bella pode explicar isso melhor a vocês ― ela me olhou e eu assenti, soltando o ar com força. Não era algo sobre o qual eu gostaria de falar, apesar de saber que era necessário. ― Deixem-me apenas concluir a minha parte da história. ― Ela fez uma pausa, durante a qual Eleazar foi quem falou.

― Eu continuo a partir daqui ― ele falou e ela assentiu. Não era um assunto confortável para nenhum de nós. ― Levamos Bella e Carlisle, em determinado final de semana, para uma floresta no interior da Inglaterra. A garota se saiu muito bem em sua primeira caçada. Estranhou, sim, o gosto do sangue, e muito! ― ele falou, animado, como se estivesse contando algo sobre minha infância. ― Mas ela estava tão determinada a parar de beber sangue humano que o gosto parecia ser a última de suas preocupações. Desde que matasse sua sede, ela tomaria e isso lhe bastava. O cara, ao contrário ― ele falou, sua voz soando em um tom mais grave ao se referir a Carlisle ― não parecia tão disposto a aceitar com a mesma facilidade. Reclamou o tempo inteiro, não conseguindo beber nem a metade do sangue do animal que havia matado. Eu lembro de ter ouvido uma conversa entre vocês dois, Bella ― ele olhou para mim e havia algo parecido com pena em seu olhar. ― Você parecia indignada com o fato de ele não estar seguindo a sua determinação.

― Eu realmente estava ― confirmei. Pensei se aquela era uma boa hora para eu começar a falar, mas decidi que não. Esperaria Eleazar terminar.

― Não ouvi quando vocês brigaram ― Eleazar continuou. ― Mas me surpreendi um pouco quando você disse que ele não viajaria mais conosco. Você deve lembrar da conversa que tivemos depois disso.

― Lembro ― concordei. ― Você perguntou por que ele não iria conosco, e eu disse que ele apenas não queria aquela vida de beber sangue animal; que ele gostava demais do sangue humano para se importar com as vidas que estava tirando. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria se adaptar àquela nova dieta. E não faria esforço algum para tal.

― Lembro do quanto você parecia indignada com isso ― ele ressaltou. ― Do quanto ficou triste por vários dias depois que seguimos viagem e Carlisle foi para um lugar qualquer da Inglaterra.

― Ele não ficou na Inglaterra ― eu falei. Ninguém ali naquela sala sabia do que eu estava prestes a falar. Nem mesmo Carmem e Eleazar. Todos arregalaram os olhos para mim. Soltei o ar antes de prosseguir. ― Já havíamos escutado a história dos Volturi. Soubemos de coisas terríveis que eles faziam em Volterra. E, para meu espanto, Carlisle parecia total interessado nesse tipo de coisas. Quando ele disse que iria me abandonar e iria à Itálida conhecer os Volturi, eu mal podia acreditar em meus ouvidos.

― Carlisle foi para a Itália? Ele conhece Aro? ― Alice perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e uma expressão de pânico dominando seu rosto. Era incompreensível aquela reação para mim, mas parecia normal para Jasper e Edward, que começaram a tentar acalmá-la;

― Conhece. Não tive mais muito contato com ele desde aquela época, mas os boatos correm e, o que chegou aos meus ouvidos é que ele estava vivendo entre a realeza Volturi ― expliquei.

A expressão de Alice estava totalmente perturbada. Tenho certeza que, se pudesse, ela estaria chorando, pois seu rosto se contorcia como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor insuportável.

― Está tudo bem? Posso continuar? ― perguntei aos três.

― Pode prosseguir, ela vai ficar bem ― Jasper respondeu. Ele estava com o braço ao redor do ombro de Alice, que tinha os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, o rosto entre as mãos. Senti uma onda de tranqüilidade envolvendo a sala e compreendi que Jasper deveria estar usando seus poderes para acalmar Alice.

― Conversei com Carlisle antes de ele ir embora. A verdade é que ele nunca esteve muito preocupado com as vidas que estávamos tirando ― soltei, queria olhar para Edward, mas tive medo do que poderia encontrar em seus olhos. ― Quando comecei a perceber que aquilo estava errado, que deveria haver outro jeito, e ressaltei isso a ele, ele apenas deu de ombros e falou "talvez". Tive que passar dias falando para convencê-lo a me ajudar a procurar outra dieta. Eu sabia, mesmo assim, que ele não queria isso. Ele gostava do que fazia. De _como_ ele fazia. ― Não consegui evitar que minha voz saísse enojada nas últimas palavras.

― O que você quer dizer com isso? ― James falou. Ele me conhecia e sabia que quando eu usava aquele tom para Carlisle, eu estava lembrando de algo que não queria. ― "Como" ele fazia?

Suspirei profundamente. Não gostava de lembrar daquelas imagens. Edward. Era por ele. Por ele que eu estava destrancando essa história, por ele que eu deveria me forçar a lembrar disso. Apenas por ele. Ele merecia a verdade. Toda a verdade.

― Carlisle não apenas tomava o sangue das pessoas ― eu comecei, não conseguindo evitar que minha voz saísse sofrida. ― Ele brincava com elas. ― Todos me olharam interrogativamente e eu prosseguir antes que pudesse ser interrompida. Fechei os olhos para deixar as imagens fluírem. ― Ele fazia as pessoas se perderem em lugares escuros, atraía elas para florestas ou lugares abandonados. Fazia com que ficassem apavoradas, correndo e chorando para todos os lados, procurando um meio de fugir dele. Mas elas nunca conseguiam fugir. E, quando ele finalmente as pegava, fazia coisas horríveis.

Era como se minha garganta se fechasse perante aquelas cenas. Assisti àquilo por muito tempo, calada, apenas porque tinha medo de censurar Carlisle. Eu mesma tinha medo dele.

― Que tipo de coisas? ― Edward perguntou. Ele apertou minhas mãos entre as suas e seu aperto me deu forças para prosseguir.

― Ele não se contentava em apenas secar o corpo. Ele torturava as pessoas. ― Antes que alguém perguntasse, me apressei a fazer um pedido. ― E por favor, não me perguntem que tipo de tortura era. Apenas porque gostava de sentir o gosto da adrenalina no sangue delas. E, depois que estavam mortas, ele desmembrava e...

Minha garganta novamente se fechou e eu não pude prosseguir. Eu lutava há tanto tempo para esquecer essas cenas, que não fazia idéia do quanto aquilo ainda me afetava. Sentia apenas ódio por Carlisle, mas evitava lembrar da origem desse ódio.

E agora, falando tudo isso em voz alta, me parecia dez vezes pior.

― Bella, eu realmente não fazia idéia de tudo isso. Por que nunca me contou? ― James indignou-se.

― Nunca contei a ninguém, James. Não gosto de ficar lembrando dessas coisas, nunca quis falar disso ― expliquei. Abri os olhos e encarei a todos, um por um, deixando Edward por último. Prendi seus olhos confusos aos meus antes de falar. ― Deixei esses detalhes de fora da nossa primeira conversa apenas porque não sabia que íamos nos envolver tanto a ponto de eu precisar provar a você que Carlisle não presta. Mas espero que você entenda agora. ― Olhei para Alice e Jasper. ― Que vocês três entendam.

Alice levantou-se e meu um abraço, forte e, ao mesmo tempo, terno.

― Obrigada, Bella. Por não nos deixar viver nem mais um dia com esse mentiroso ― ela falou em meu ouvido. ― Serei realmente sempre grata a você.

Eu queria perguntar a ela o motivo de ter ficado tão perturbada com a ligação de Carlisle com os Volturi, mas não achei que aquele era o momento correto. Ela já me parecia abalada demais com as coisas sobre o "pai".

Quando Alice me soltou, voltei a olhar para Edward. A conversa poderia ter acabado para todos ali. Mas nós dois ainda tínhamos muitas coisas a acertar. Na confusão de imagens, eu não havia captado seus pensamentos durante toda a conversa. Eu, porém, não precisaria. As perguntas estavam queimando em seus olhos, óbvias.

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser falada, meu celular tocou no andar de cima. Corri para pegá-lo, atendendo imediatamente.

― _Isabella?_ ― a voz, inconfundível, perguntou.

― Alec ― respondi.

― _Olá, minha querida_ ― ele saudou. ― _Que saudades eu estava da sua voz._

― Vá se ferrar ― respondi, sendo esta a única coisa que me veio à mente naquele instante.

Na confusão das coisas que haviam acontecido nesta tarde, eu havia me esquecido totalmente que Alec deveria estar chegando a Forks. Esqueci também que contar a verdade a Edward não era o maior dos meus problemas.

― _Adoro quando você fica toda raivosinha assim, sabia?_ ― ele respondeu com uma risada insuportável ao final.

― O que você quer?

― _Matar as saudades. Estou em Forks, minha querida. Quero ver você_.

A intensidade daquela informação me atingiu brutalmente. Alec estava em Forks. E viera, segundo Aro, "checar algo". Os Volturi estavam atrás de alguém em Forks.

Minha conversa com Edward teria que esperar. Porque, agora, as únicas vidas que interessavam eram as de James e Ângela.

* * *

**(N/A:**

**Gente, o que aconteceu com vocês? Várias pessoas passando pela fic e... cadê os reviews?**

**Bem, acho que não custa nada vocês comentarem, ainda mais porque eu gostaria realmente de saber a opinião de vocês sobre o bônus. **

**Espero que comentem. Beijos, até mais.)**


	21. Capítulo 20: Amor

**20 - Amor**

Desci as escadas apressada, batendo o telefone na cara de Alec. Todos ainda estavam lá embaixo, por sorte. Carmem e Eleazar cochichavam algo, James zapeava pelos canais da televisão, enquanto Jasper e Edward olhavam para Alice, que tinha o olhar vago, fixado em ponto algum. Era como se estivesse presenciando algo que nenhum de nós pudesse ver, como se fosse uma memória sua.

De repente, ela piscou e seus olhos voltaram ao normal, fixando-se em mim.

― Alec está em Forks ― ela falou e não era uma pergunta. ― Era com ele que você estava falando.

Assenti com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. James ouvira tudo e já estava ao meu lado. Olhei para ele, sentindo medo por ele e por Ângela. Ele pareceu entender o que meu olhar significava, me puxando para seus braços e me dando um abraço reconfortante.

― Eu vou consertar as coisas para nós. Fui eu quem meteu todo mundo nisso, eu vou consertar ― ele assegurou, passando a mão em meus cabelos.

― Bella, acho melhor vocês irem atrás de Ângela antes que Alec o faça. Ele não falou nada, mas com certeza este é o motivo de ele estar em Forks ― Alice falou, olhando alarmada para mim e James.

― Certo ― concordei. Soltei James e olhei-o. Aquele tão conhecido vinco de preocupação estava ali, bem no meio de sua testa. ― Vá ficar com Ângela. Eu vou encontrar Alec.

― Você não pode ir sozinha ― ele retrucou rapidamente.

― Ela não vai estar sozinha ― Edward pronunciou. ― Eu vou com ela.

― Edward, não se meta nisso, por favor, Carlisle vai ficar uma fera e... ― comecei a protestar, mas ele me interrompeu.

― Não estou pedindo sua permissão. E eu não me importo com o que Carlisle pensa ou não dos meus atos ― ele vociferou, cerrando os punhos com força enquanto falava.

Eu não tinha forças e nem queria discutir com ele. Então, simplesmente dei de ombros, me rendendo e aceitando que ele fosse comigo.

Carmem e Eleazar observaram tudo calados, ainda sentados no mesmo sofá. Olhei para eles e os dois vieram até nós.

― Bella, se não se importa, não queremos nos envolver com isso. Você sabe que somos seus amigos, mas não queremos comprar briga com os Volturi ― Eleazar falou, parecendo realmente constrangido de estar me dizendo aquilo.

― Não se preocupe ― tentei sorrir, mas não tinha certeza se estava conseguindo ―, eu entendo vocês. Podem ficar aqui se quiserem. Não sei que horas eu e James estaremos de volta ― "Se é que vamos estar de volta", pensei ―, mas podem ficar à vontade. A casa é de vocês.

― Obrigada, Bella ― Carmem falou, sorrindo. ― Amanhã estaremos indo para a Noruega. Se tudo der certo hoje, por que não vai conosco?

Olhei para Edward. A Noruega. Eu tinha certeza que ele lembrava de eu ter dito que adorava aquele lugar. Ele deu um meio sorriso para mim.

― Se tudo der certo, vou pensar na proposta ― prometi a ela. ― Agora acho que deveríamos nos apressar.

Todos concordaram e, alguns minutos depois, eu e Edward estávamos no carro com Alice e Jasper, enquanto James estava em meu carro, indo para a casa de Ângela. O plano era não deixar Alec chegar até ela antes de termos conseguido conversar com ele.

Por sua vez, tentaríamos, nessa conversa, convencê-lo a apenas transformar Ângela. Era um preço alto a pagar, mas era a melhor opção que tínhamos. Deixar que Alec a matasse não era algo que estávamos considerando como opção agora.

Alec disse que estaria me esperando na casa do meu "velho amigo" Carlisle, que havia oferecido abrigo a ele durante sua passagem pela América. Claro que havia.

Jasper estava dirigindo o Porsche, Alice sentada ao seu lado, eu e Edward no banco de trás. Edward havia passado a mão ao redor de meu ombro, me puxando para repousar a cabeça em seu peito, aconchegando-me em um abraço.

― Você está bem? ― ele perguntou, mas não me deu tempo de responder. ― É muito chata essa coisa de só você ler minha mente. O contrário também deveria acontecer.

― Deixe meus pensamentos comigo, é mais seguro ― respondi e ele riu um pouco. ― Estou bem, sim. Um pouco nervosa, mas bem.

― Vai ficar tudo bem. Amanhã estaremos indo para a Noruega, você vai ver ― ele falou e eu tive que olhá-lo nos olhos depois dessa. ― O que foi?

― Você vai comigo para a Noruega? ― perguntei, embora não parecesse precisar.

― Qual a parte do "vou com você a qualquer lugar" você não entendeu? ― ele retrucou, falando devagar, como se eu fosse retardada.

― Não pensei que fosse tão sério assim ― respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à mente, mas me arrependi quando sua expressão endureceu.

― Você não quer que eu vá? ― ele inquiriu, com certa dureza.

― Não, não é isso ― respondi rapidamente. ― Apenas estou um pouco surpresa. Acho que não estou acostumada com isso.

Ele riu e eu voltei a me recostar em seu peito, sendo envolvida por seus braços quentes. Mesmo não estando acostumada, eu gostava daquilo. Gostava de ter Edward perto de mim. Ainda não havíamos conversado, de forma que eu não sabia o que iria acontecer quando voltássemos dessa viagem. Mas deixei para me preocupar com isso depois, pois eu nem sabia se iria mesmo para a Noruega no dia seguinte.

Nem sabia se haveria um dia seguinte.

Me recostei mais em Edward ao pensar nisso. Eu não sabia quando seria a próxima vez que poderíamos ficar assim. Nem sabia se haveria uma próxima vez. De repente, lembrei de algo que havia deixado escapar.

― Alice! ― gritei e ela se sobressaltou em seu banco, me olhando assustada. ― Você sabe! Você sabe o que vai acontecer depois que Alec vir Ângela. Sabe qual decisão ele vai tomar. Me diga, por favor.

Ela voltou a olhar para frente e se remexeu desconfortável no banco. Eu tive medo. Por que ela estava demorando a me dizer? O que ela vira, afinal?

― Alice? ― chamei, soando insegura.

― Bella, eu não vi nada do que você gostaria, não vi final feliz para ninguém ― ela respondeu, falando de uma vez, como se quanto mais rápido falasse, maiores fossem as chances de ela estar errada.

― Ah ― respondi, porque não conseguia encontrar nada melhor para dizer.

Respirei fundo, Edward me prensando com mais força contra seu corpo. Ouvi quando ele pensou exatamente o mesmo que eu.

"_As visões sempre podem mudar. Alice não pode prever se alguém vai mudar de idéia. Não confie tanto_."

Quando chegamos na estrada que dava para a casa dos Cullen, um grito de Alice fez Jasper parar o carro.

― O qu... ― Edward começou a falar, mas todos nós vimos a expressão estranha, vazia, que preenchia o rosto de Alice naquele instante.

Ela piscou rapidamente, seus olhos voltando a entrar em foco. Sem esperar que perguntássemos, ela disse o que havia visto.

― Alec mudou de idéia. Desistiu de esperar por Bella na casa de Carlisle e está indo para a casa de Ângela. ― Parei de respirar quando ela disse isso. ― Para lá agora, Jaspe. Ele já está quase chegando! ― ela gritou ao namorado, que deu meia volta com o carro.

Não fiz nenhum comentário, abrindo a boca apenas para dar a direção correta a Jasper. Os braços de Edward continuavam em volta do meu corpo, mas dessa vez eu não conseguia simplesmente me encostar nele e ficar calma.

Quando entramos na rua que Ângela morava, um carro conhecido estava estacionado à sua porta. Bem, conhecido para Edward, Alice e Jasper, pois os três falaram juntos "Carlisle". Então era isso, Carlisle viera junto com Alec. Como eu não suspeitara que isso aconteceria? Se Alec fosse matar a mim ou a James, claro que Carlisle gostaria de estar presente.

Jasper estacionou atrás do carro de Alec e eu vi que meu carro estava ali, estacionado na garagem de Ângela. Fiquei um pouco aliviada ao saber que James já estava aqui.

Todos parecemos prender a respiração antes de sair do carro. Edward apertou minha mão e me disse algo em sua mente.

"_Tudo vai dar certo_"

Assenti com a cabeça, querendo profundamente acreditar em suas palavras, mas sentindo, lá no fundo, que nem todos teriam um final tão feliz assim.

Descemos do carro e, a princípio, não vimos qualquer sinal de movimento na casa. Nos aproximamos um pouco mais, apurando os ouvidos e foi quando eu ouvi algo que me fez estancar no lugar.

― Vocês dois vão morrer, não tem acordo ― Alec falava e eu ouvia o coração acelerado de alguém, que só poderia ser Ângela, bater em resposta.

Por sorte, ela parecia estar sozinha em casa. Menos pessoas para defender.

― Vamos invadir ou seria melhor bater normalmente? ― Jasper perguntou.

― Acho melhor entrarmos normalmente ― Edward respondeu. ― Eles devem ter ouvido quando chegamos.

― Certo ― falei.

Sem esperar por eles, fui até a porta e toquei a campainha. Em dois segundos, Alec estava parado à porta, me dando um sorriso brilhante que mostrava mais dentes do que eu gostaria de ver na boca de um assassino.

― Minha Bella! ― ele falou, abrindo os braços para me abraçar.

Ouvi Edward rosnar atrás de mim.

― Onde estão Ângela e James? ― perguntei, cruzando firmemente os braços, demonstrando claramente que não pretendia abraçá-lo.

― Não vai me cumprimentar, querida? ― ele falou, fingindo falso desapontamento. Sustentei seu olhar, até que ele deu um suspiro e respondeu à minha pergunta. ― Lá em cima. Ainda não fiz nada com eles. Ainda.

― Vai me deixar entrar ou não? ― perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele.

A verdade é que eu tinha, sim, muito medo dos Volturi. Mas vendo Alec ali, na minha frente, não pude deixar de ser com ele como fui antes de saber que ele era um Volturi.

Conheci Alec em um interior da França, quando estava de passagem com Carlisle. Àquela época, não sabíamos nada sobre os Volturi ou que havia alguma realeza nesse mundo vampiro. Alec nos explicou tudo ― omitindo, é claro, a parte sobre ele mesmo ser um Volturi.

Lembro de ele ter sido o primeiro vampiro pelo qual me interessei. Era o cara mais bonito que já havia visto na vida; nas duas vidas. Então, quando ele começou a me jogar indiretas e a insinuar outras coisas comigo, eu não tive como não ceder.

Nos despedimos na França mesmo, após um final de semana maravilhoso. Ele me disse que voltaria para a Itália, mas eu jamais liguei seu nome ao dos Volturi. Jamais, até eu mesma ir à Itália e encontrar Alec vivendo entre eles. E, por mais que eu soubesse das histórias horríveis da realeza, soubesse também que Alec era quem fazia o trabalho sujo de Aro, não conseguia vê-lo totalmente como um inimigo.

― Vejo que trouxe companhia ― ele falou, ao invés de responder à minha pergunta, olhando para os três parados atrás de mim. ― Hey, você deve ser Alice. Aro fala muito de você.

― Mande Aro se fo... ― Edward começou, mas eu o interrompi.

― Por favor, mantenham a calma, ok? ― pedi, olhando para todos. ― Alec, acho que não estamos aqui para resolver problemas pessoais, certo?

― Não, mas pensei que poderíamos aproveitar a ocasião, já que faz tanto tempo desde que você nos visitou na Itália. ― Ele tentou levar a mão até meu rosto, mas Edward, me puxou rápido para trás. Alec levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a postura protetora de Edward comigo e deu um sorriso cínico. ― Parece que alguém aprisionou a fera hein, Isabella?

― Alec, não me faça perder a paciência. Me deixe ver Ângela e James, por favor ― pedi.

Ele olhou para todos nós e, depois de considerar algo, deu de ombros, dando um passo para o lado a fim de nos deixar entrar. A casa de Ângela era modesta, pequena, mas muito aconchegante, como eu imaginara.

― Aqui em cima, Bella! ― James falou e eu subi as escadas, procurando a direção de sua voz.

Encontrei-os em uma espécie de sótão. Bem, era um sótão, só que estava limpo demais para parecer com um. Ângela havia sido amarrada a uma cadeira e James estava ao seu lado, com Carlisle perto, vigiando os dois.

― Vocês estão bem ― falei, aliviada, dando um passo em direção aos dois, antes de ser detida por um braço forte. Que pertencia a Carlisle. ― O que pensa que está fazendo?

― Não se aproxime ou eu mato os dois ― ele falou, nossos rostos não se tocando por muito pouco.

― Vai embora daqui, seu idiota. Isso não é sobre você ― rugi, entre dentes.

― É aí que você se engana, Isabella. Me interessa muito mais do que você possa imaginar ― ele respondeu.

― Bella, venha para cá, faça o que ele diz ― Alice falou, parada perto da entrada do sótão, que consistia em um buraco no chão. ― Ele pode machucar Ângela. Por favor.

Considerei o que ela dizia e, apenas por medo de machucar Ângela, recuei, indo me juntar a ela e Jasper. Edward e Alec sugiram, um atrás do outro, pelo buraco. Alec começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente de Ângela, me encarando com a expressão sombria.

― Espero que seja rápida para se despedir dessa humana ― ele falou, parecendo um pouco entediado. ― Sabe como é, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer aqui do que tirar a vida de uma mortal.

― Você não vai tirar a vida de ninguém hoje ― respondi, tentando deixar minha voz o mais convincente possível.

― Não vou? E é você quem vai me impedir, Isabella? ― ele respondeu, sorrindo cinicamente para mim. ― Oh, gostaria de vê-la tentar. Seria tão sexy.

― Por que você não cala a merda dessa boca? ― Edward bradou.

Ele estava atrás de mim, mas eu estava totalmente consciente de seu corpo alerta, a poucos centímetros de encostar no meu. Procurei sua mão e apertei-a, esperando que ele entendesse que essa não era a hora de desafiar Alec.

― Quem é você, por acaso? ― Alec falou, parecendo, pela primeira vez, realmente notar Edward.

― Meu filho mais novo ― Carlisle pronunciou, com desprezo, como se estivesse se referindo a um rato morto.

― Oh ― Alec falou. ― Estou perdendo algo aqui? Por que seus filhos estão do lado da defesa da humana e você está contra ela?

― Porque eles são imbecis demais para perceberam a realidade à sua volta ― Carlisle bradou, olhando para seus filhos. ― Acham que os humanos merecem um bom tratamento. Não vêem nossa raça como superior.

― Talvez você não tenha sabido educá-los, Carlisle ― Alec falou, parando ao lado dele e depositando uma mão em seu ombro. ― Deveria me deixar levá-los para Volterra comigo. Aro daria um jeito nisso.

― É uma boa opção ― Carlisle respondeu, um vestígio de divertimento passando em seu rosto.

― Carlisle? Me mandaria mesmo de volta para Volterra? Para Aro? ― Alice choramingou e eu nunca havia visto tanto medo em seu rosto.

― Por que não? Talvez assim você aprenda o que realmente importa ― Carlisle respondeu, parecendo achar aquilo realmente divertido.

― Você não presta ― Edward falou e eu, mais uma vez, apertei sua mão.

― E você se acha melhor só porque está andando com essa daí? ― ele fez um gesto em minha direção.

Senti a raiva ferver em meu corpo. Apertei a mão de Edward com força, tentando buscar algum controle para não cometer nenhum erro. Respirei fundo, encarando Carlisle, que sorria triunfante para mim.

― Bem, já vi que vocês tem alguns problemas pessoais para resolver, mas receio que isto já esteja me entediando, então, por que não vamos ao que interessa? ― Alec perguntou, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro. Ele colocou a mão no queixo, como se estivesse pensando. ― Pelo que vejo aqui, temos uma humana que sabe da nossa existência. Alguém deve ter contado isso a ela, obviamente. E esse alguém só pode estar neste sótão. Quem será?

Ele olhou para todos nós, deixando para fixar seu olhar em mim por último. Sorrindo, ele se aproximou a passos lentos, parando a poucos centímetros de mim. Ouvimos Edward rosnar atrás de nós, mas o ignorei.

Ignorei porque eu já sabia como tirar James e Ângela daquela situação.

Por mais que eu jamais voltasse a corresponder, Alec sempre insistiu comigo. Sempre fazendo piadas, nunca perdendo uma oportunidade de me irritar ou me tirar do sério. E eu sabia que ele seria capaz de fazer algo se eu pedisse.

― Eu ― respondi à pergunta que ele havia feito. ― Eu contei a Ângela. Na verdade, ela meio que descobriu. Mas é culpa minha.

Não ousei olhar para ninguém, rezando para que James ficasse de boca fechada e apenas embarcasse na história. Eu sabia que todos ali ― menos Alec e Carlisle ― tinham consciência de que foi James quem contou a ela. Mas seria mais fácil _eu_ negociar com Alec. Ele não teria consideração nenhuma por James. Por mim, porém, poderia ser que ele pensasse duas vezes.

― Oh, Isabella, por que você fez isso, _tesoro mio_? ― Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto do que eu, de forma que tive de levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. ― Aro não vai gostar nada de saber que você está metida nisso.

― Aro não precisa saber de nada ― retruquei, reunindo toda a coragem que eu nem sabia que possuía. Alec ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e eu apressei a explicação. ― Vamos resolver isso aqui mesmo, Alec, por que não? Não precisamos meter Aro nisso.

Sua outra sobrancelha se ergueu e ele ficou algum tempo apenas me encarando.

― O que você propõe? ― ele falou, por fim.

Respirei fundo, tomando coragem para expor minhas idéias e fazer Alec acreditar que aquilo poderia dar certo.

― Eu sei que, pela lei, você deveria matar a mim e Ângela ― comecei e ele assentiu, cruzando os braços, fingindo pleno interesse no que eu dizia. ― Mas nós dois sabemos que não precisa ser assim, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, você teria mesmo coragem de me matar? ― Deixei minha voz o mais doce possível. Edward soltou minha mão e eu tive medo por ele. Medo que ele não entendesse o que eu estava fazendo. ― E quanto à Ângela, podemos apenas transformá-la. Assim nosso segredo será o segredo dela também.

Alec estreitou os olhos para mim, mas eu podia perceber que ele realmente estava pensando no que eu estava dizendo. Mas, é claro, Carlisle não ia deixar as coisas se resolverem fáceis assim.

― Alec, isso não faz sentido ― ele falou. ― Você sabe que eles têm que ser punidos. É a lei.

― Eu sei a lei, Carlisle, obrigado ― Alec retrucou, ainda olhando para mim. ― Sabemos também que o que Bella está dizendo é totalmente plausível. Eu não sei, entretanto, se poderia deixá-la viva, Isabella. Você sabe que quebrou nossa principal lei.

― Por favor ― pedi a ele, em minha voz mais suplicante. ― Ângela, pelo menos. Deixe que ela seja apenas transformada. Não a mate, não foi culpa dela. A culpa foi totalmente minha, por favor.

― Bella... ― James falou, mas eu lancei um olhar ameaçador a ele, esperando que ele entendesse que não era a hora de ele falar. Ele pareceu entender, pois recuou.

Olhei para Ângela, que tinha um pano amarrado à boca, impedindo-a de falar qualquer coisa. Ela, no entanto, não parecia estar fazendo qualquer esforço para se soltar ou para falar algo. O medo era visível apenas em seus olhos, que me encaravam suplicantes.

― Aro pediu que eu fosse flexível com você ― Alec falou, me dando as costas e voltando a andar para Ângela. ― Quando estive no Alaska, as Denali foram muito gentis comigo. Aro também gosta muito delas. E nós sabemos que elas gostam muito de você.

― O que você foi fazer no Alaska, a propósito? ― perguntei.

― Não havia chegado a Volterra a notícia de que você mudara-se para Forks ― ele explicou, olhando para Ângela, que evitava a todo custo encará-lo. ― Precisava checar se a informação de Carlisle tinha algum fundamento.

― Eu não mentiria para vocês ― Carlisle defendeu-se.

Alec olhou para ele e deu uma risada sarcástica.

― De qualquer forma, precisava ter certeza que você e seu amigo não estavam no Alaska. As Denali me confirmaram que você se mudara para Forks há algum tempo ― ele continuou a explicar. ― Então, havia uma boa possibilidade de a denúncia da amiga de Carlisle ser verdadeira.

― Amiga? ― perguntei, embora soubesse exatamente de quem ele estava falando.

― Victoria ― Carlisle respondeu.

― E desde quando vocês são amigos? ― retruquei, estufando o peito para falar com ele.

― Não éramos ― ele respondeu, rápido, sorrindo como se soubesse de algo que escapava a todos nós. ― Até ela vir me procurar dizendo que tínhamos algo em comum. ― Ninguém falou nada, todas as atenções voltadas para ele, esperando ele dizer o que era esse "algo", afinal. ― Queríamos a destruição de pessoas que nos traíram.

― Eu traí você? ― gritei, perdendo um pouco do controle que estava tentando manter. ― Só porque não era conivente com as brutalidades que você cometia com todas aquelas pessoas? Só porque procurei um meio melhor de me alimentar, algo que não destruísse pessoas?

― Nós éramos amigos e, na primeira oportunidade, você me trocou por uma aventura. Me abandonou por algo incerto, quando eu mais precisava de você ― ele cuspiu, também alterando a voz.

― Pare de mentir! ― gritei mais alto, agora perdendo todo o controle. Ouvi Alice se mexer atrás de mim, mas não prestava atenção em mais nada. ―Todos aqui já sabem a verdade! Alice, Edward, digam a ele ― me voltei para os dois, que estavam lado a lado, me encarando confusos ―, digam a ele o que ouviram hoje de Carmem e Eleazar.

― Carmem e Eleazar? Então conseguiram falar com eles? ― Carlisle bradou, incrédulo, encarando os filhos.

Mas ninguém teve tempo de responder àquela pergunta, pois, antes que tivéssemos tempo, Alec voou para cima de James, arremessando-o contra a parede de trás do sótão, caindo por cima do corpo do meu amigo.

Meu cérebro levou um segundo para registrar que Ângela estava solta da cadeira, correndo em direção à saída do sótão, enquanto Alec e James lutavam estrondosamente no chão. Carlisle correu até Ângela, detendo-a antes que ela pudesse sair, torcendo seus braços para trás, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

― James! Alec! Parem! ― eu gritava, assistindo à briga sem saber como interferir. ― Edward! Jasper! Me ajudem! Façam alguma coisa!

De repente, aquela mesma onda de tranqüilidade que eu havia sentido mais cedo dominou o ambiente. Jasper estava usando seus poderes para tentar acalmar os ânimos no ambiente. De fato, quando olhei para Alec e James, parecia estar funcionando, pois agora eles não estavam mais se socando, estavam apenas de pé, um encarando o outro, embora ainda conservassem a postura de ataque.

― James, Alec, me ouçam! ― falei, esperando que eles realmente estivessem prestando atenção em mim. ― Vamos resolver isso do melhor modo. Ninguém precisa brigar nem se machucar. Por favor.

Nenhum dos dois me olhava, mas eu esperava que estivessem prestando atenção.

― Carlisle, largue Ângela ― Edward, para meu total espanto, ordenou. Sua voz soava mais ameaçadora do que eu jamais ou havia ouvido usar. ― Ela não vai fugir. Não é mesmo, Ângela?

― Não ― ela grunhiu, o pavor transparecendo intenso naquela simples palavra.

― Calem a boca ― Carlisle respondeu, apertando ainda mais os braços de Ângela para trás. ― Alec, vai fazer ou quer que eu faça?

― Solte-a, Carlisle ― Alec ordenou, sem tirar sua atenção de James. ― Deixe que eu cuido dela pessoalmente.

Carlisle, parecendo relutar, soltou os braços de Ângela, que correu para perto de Jasper e Alice, que haviam se distanciado de todos nós, encostando-se à parede mais próxima.

― Alec ― chamei, mas ele não me olhou. Mesmo assim, continuei. ― Parem de brigar. Somos amigos, não é mesmo? Já nos conhecemos há tanto tempo. Pelo bem de nossa amizade. Apenas converse comigo, pare de atacar James.

― Ele estava soltando-a ― Alec explicou, ainda encarando James. ― Em minutos que nos distraímos, ele soltou as cordas. Ele me desobedeceu, Isabella. Ninguém me desobedece assim.

― Ele é importante para mim, Alec ― choraminguei. Eu estava perdendo o controle da situação. Não era assim que eu imaginava resolver tudo. Me forcei a tentar ficar calma para argumentar com Alec. ― Não machuque James. Lembre, fui eu quem quebrou a lei, é a mim que você deve punir.

― Chega, Bella ― James falou, ao invés de Alec. ― Chega de se culpar por isso. A culpa também foi minha.

― James, não seja idiota ― falei, tentando transmitir a ele o aviso em minha voz. Seria muito mais fácil se a culpa fosse toda minha. Alec não tinha motivos para perdoá-lo, mas a mim talvez sim. Talvez. ― Não tente me defender. Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado e vou pagar por isso. Venha para cá. Venha para o meu lado, por favor.

A princípio, pensei que ele não fosse me dar ouvidos. Mas logo ele começou a se mover, andando para o meu lado devagar, sem tirar os olhos de Alec. Quando chegou ao meu lado, peguei sua mão na minha, apertando com força meus dedos ao redor dos seus, recebendo de volta o aperto.

― Deixe comigo, tudo bem? ― falei a ele, nós dois encarando Alec. ― Vou resolver isso.

Alec deu uma risada de escárnio ao ouvir minhas palavras, cruzando os braços e me olhando de cima a baixo. Olhei para James e ele, por alguns segundos me encarou de volta. Então, eu percebi que ele havia compreendido meu plano, pois suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, quase imperceptivelmente, quando eu dei uma piscadela rápida para ele. Com um último aperto, soltei sua mão e me aproximei de Alec, andando devagar.

― Bella, cuidado ― Edward murmurou.

Olhei para ele, dando um breve sorriso que eu esperava que o confortasse. Sua expressão estava extremamente perturbada, seus olhos levemente arregalados pelo desespero.

― Eu vou ficar bem ― assegurei.

Ele não suavizou a expressão e eu voltei a olhar para Alec. Andei para mais perto dele.

― Vamos resolver isso entre nós dois, ok? ― sugeri e ele assentiu, revirando os olhos. ― Não mate Ângela. Eu vou transformá-la. Se quiser, pode ficar mais três dias na cidade e esperar a transformação se completar ― argumentei, rezando para que ele não aceitasse essa sugestão, pois eu não pretendia, realmente, transformar Ângela agora. ― Ou pode me dar um prazo e depois eu mesma a levarei a Volterra para que a veja como vampira.

― E por que eu faria isso, Isabella? ― ele retrucou, com a expressão divertida. ― Ela tentou fugir. O que me garante que não vai tentar de novo? E que esse seu amigo não vai ajudá-la?

― Nos dois sabemos que ela não possuía chances reais de escapar de você ― exaltei-o, ao que ele assentiu, parecendo acreditar que eu estivesse mesmo elogiando-o. ― E, além do mais, se você me deixar viver, não vou quebrar mais nenhuma regra dos Volturi. Já entendi que minha vida ― ou seja lá o que tenho ― vale muito mais do que quebrar qualquer regra de vocês.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos, imóveis. Meus pensamentos estavam acelerados, meu corpo totalmente alerta e preparado para o caso de eu precisar correr ou lutar. Desejei, mais que tudo, naquele momento, que pudesse ler os pensamentos de Alec como lia os de Edward, pois Alec levantou a mão e, para meu total espanto, deslizou-a pela lateral da minha face, com delicadeza, como se estivesse apenas apreciando o toque.

Por vários minutos, ficamos parados naquela posição. Tudo em que eu pensava era que todos deveriam ficar parados, não deveriam interferir em nada. Esperava que eles já tivessem entendido que eu era a única ali que poderia fazer algo por Ângela e, ainda assim, sair viva.

Esperava, com todas as minhas forças, que a consideração que tanto Aro quanto Alec possuíam por mim fosse grande o suficiente para ele aceitar minha oferta.

Alec deixou sua mão cair ao lado do corpo e, quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, não havia mais aquele ódio. Havia algo diferente. Ternura, talvez. Não sabia se ele era capaz de sentir isso, mas era o que estava parecendo.

― Eu sinto sua falta, _ragazza_ ― ele falou, quase sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que eu o via ser sincero. ― Talvez Aro não goste do que vou fazer, mas não poderia ser de outro jeito. Eu não teria coragem de prejudicá-la, Isabella.

Forcei um sorriso para ele, soltando o ar devagar e, num impulso, pegando sua mão entre as minhas.

― Prometo que não vai se arrepender por poupar minha vida ― assegurei. ― Não voltarei a quebrar nenhuma espécie de regra e, assim que Aro quiser, levarei Ângela, já transformada, para que ele a conheça.

Dessa vez, ele realmente sorriu para mim e, novamente me surpreendendo, me puxou para um abraço. Ouvimos uma risada alta atrás de nós dois e eu virei, a tempo de ver Carlisle, batendo palmas.

― Realmente, uma cena maravilhosa! ― ele falou, olhando para nós dois. Me afastei mais de Alec. ― Você é fraco, Alec. Não merece o sobrenome que carrega.

― Carlisle, Aro tem muita consideração por você. Não me faça cometer uma besteira ― Alec avisou.

― Deixe que eu lhe mostre como um Volturi de verdade procederia ― Carlisle falou e, surpreendendo a todos, correu para Ângela.

James estava relativamente longe dela, de forma que seu reflexo não foi rápido o suficiente para interceptar Carlisle. Quem acabou fazendo isso foi Edward, que estava parado do outro lado de Ângela, deixando-a entre ele e Alice.

E, para meu total desespero, Carlisle começou a tentar se livrar de Edward. Os dois começaram a lutar, com movimentos rápidos e precisos um contra o outro. Mas era claro que Carlisle sabia muito mais sobre aquilo do que Edward, de forma que este, logo todos nós percebemos, estava perdendo a disputa.

E foi ali, no meio de toda aquela confusão, na hora mais improvável de todas, que eu percebi algo.

Eu não estava apaixonada por Edward. Não era _apenas_ paixão. Eu o _amava_. Eu tinha plena certeza disso agora, porque sabia que amar é estar disposto a dar sua vida pelo outro, caso isso seja preciso. E eu morreria por Edward. Entraria naquela briga e daria a minha vida por ele, apenas para que ele continuasse vivo. Não apenas isso: eu _mataria_ por ele.

E foi com esse último pensamento que eu voei até os dois, entrando no meio da briga, interrompendo um soco que Carlisle estava prestes a dar no rosto de Edward. Quando Carlisle se afastou um pouco, me dando espaço para empurrar Edward para trás do meu corpo, eu fiquei frente a frente com Carlisle.

― Deixe-o fora disso. Desde o começo nós sabemos que isso é entre eu e você ― rugi entre dentes, pronta para lutar contra Carlisle.

Dar a minha vida pelo homem que eu amava, se fosse preciso.


End file.
